Tatsuo: One among all
by TrueDespair
Summary: AU. In a world where technology and magic functions together; dragons live among the human race. Through centuries of war and distrust, the two species are now at peace. However, someone wishes to disturb that peace and hope to recreate the war for power. But for a certain dragon, that will soon become the least of his problems. -M for safety- *Co-written with Tsubasa-fan*
1. Beginning

Another story written by me and **Tsubasa-fan**

We figured that there are just not enough stories of dragons so we figured, why not? Enjoy~!

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The night was crowded as usual; everyone had somewhere to be in this lighted city. But even a city as brightly lit had its shadows and no one knew it better than he. Blending in with everyone was always easy.

No one took a second glance and not one person gave the others a seconds thought. Day in and day out; going on with their lives in the norm; unaware of the troubles lurking under the very sidewalks they step on.

However, he wasn't out for leisure stroll of any kind though he almost wished it was. His jacket as dark as the night and the collar popped open, he stomped through the streets; looking...waiting. It was easy to blend in but it was the duty itself that was always proved difficult. After all, there will always be something that would distract him from his intentions.

His red eyes burned in irritation before he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter one

Wow, what a response. You guys really like this fic so far.

Hope that keeps up...

...Fingers crossed.

XD

* * *

**Chapter one**

* * *

Across Piffle, with its skyscrapers among the craft that weaving through the buildings and the high arches above that ran wires and data across the city and also served for perches A blonde named Fai was busy scaling the small rungs of a latter up the side of one of the cities arches.

While running a scan they had received an error reading and since the people they usually had scale the things had left for the night it was his job to go and fix the connection error. The wind was a little strong so far up, but he managed to make it to the plan that opened up and push the cable in that had come loose.

Above and below him dragons and cars flew by on their way to do this and that. When he moved to step up his foot caught on his long coat and as a reflex his body lurched to the side. He slipped off, his breath caught in his throat as he fell.

The blonde was slowly falling from the amazing heights as the wind whooshed upwards; the sounds of cars and such rushing through his ears. But one sound overlapped them all as a gentle roar was heard and the blonde landed not too gently on something tough and scaly.

It took a few seconds for him to realize after he had tried latching on to the thing he had hit in hopes of not falling to his death. It had still knocked the wind from him, but he was able to see he'd somehow managed to land on the face of a dragon. Just his luck really, but at least he managed to give a rather large red eye a sheepish smile.

The dragon that he landed on was less then amused since the blonde in question was gripping on its face a bit too harshly but let out a snort; that big red eye looking at the human.

When Fai regained his breath he noticed at least he hadn't been shaken off. "Can you take me to the nearest rooftop?" He preferred the street, but would take anything right now.

The beast let out another snort before moving its wings and flew up. The creature didn't care about humans much but it was glad that this particular human wasn't another example of road...or rather _air-kill_ since he was falling from the sky.

* * *

When they landed Fai fell right onto his ass. He groaned at the hard landing, but was just glad it hadn't been harder. Dragons weren't uncommon here, in Piffle, like most cities, they lived together with people; many even took human shape when they were too big to fit through doors and the like. "Thank you Mr. Dragon, I owe you for the accidental rescue."

The dragon puffed out a small bout of smoke out of its mouth as it nodded slowly. It jolted as it heard a chine of what was assumed was a cell phone. Sudden sounds can do that to some dragons.

"Big Mr. Dragon is afraid of a phone?" Fai grinned before taking his phone from his pocket. It seemed he had been missed at work and after saying he was alright he hung up. Honestly to think of someone startled at the sound of a phone in this day and age. The sky was illuminated by the rues etched into the heavy metal arches as well as all the advertisements and billboards further down below.

The dragon snorted; obviously _not_ in the mood for some human teasing. It closed its eyes before starting to move away from the rooftop. It was already late and if it doesn't go on right now, there will be hell to pay.

"At least let me pay you back? Maybe a meal?" Fai asked, saying the first thing that had come to mind as he saw the dragon almost leaving him.

Stopping for a second, its big red eyes moved to the human. It shouldn't be tempted but...it hasn't had much of a meal today. It turned around and blinked. Maybe..._one_ meal would be okay and then it'll never have to see that human again. Just like always.

Fai grinned. "I'm guessing some kind of meat? There's some late night food stands open." On the plus side many restaurants catered to dragons of all sizes.

The dragon resisted rolling its big eyes as the human was musing. It didn't care at that point what to eat as long as it _got_ to eat. Honestly, humans can be so picky.

"Great, I'll meet you downstairs?" He asked, thinking it'd be rude to ask a dragon for a lift, especially one he hadn't met before.

Nodding, the dragon soon descended downwards slowly as the human was out of its field of vision.

Fai managed to get down within ten minutes and was glad he hadn't been stood up. "Alright Mr. Dragon, I guess you're not a talker, so if you had a place in mind, lead the way."

Growling a bit, the dragon started walking a bit slowly as it went to a very common eatery that serves both humans and dragons alike just down the street. It was big but humble and it had a bar.

"You know there aren't a lot of dragons your size in the city, you must work as a laborer? Or a messenger?" He asked, making small talk even though his companion hadn't spoken once.

The dragon almost sighed. It wasn't much at the small talk but since the human was paying for his meal he might as note something. The beast then glanced at a dragon who was smaller than it doing some random labor across the street. It nodded its head over to that dragon; giving the human an answer.

Fai blinked and stared. It wasn't much of an answer, but he went.

The dragon growled in agitation. Well so much for _that_. The two got to the eatery as a waiter saw the dragon and nodded. "Oh, welcome. I have your spot reserved as usual." He then looked over at the blonde. "Oh and I see you brought a friend this time." He chuckled. Growling, the dragon passed the waiter and went to its usual spot.

It was an open air diner as it sort of had to be to accommodate some of its patrons. Fai took a seat across from his rescuer and grinned. "So you come here often enough the waiters know you by heart. I'm impressed."

"Hmmph." The dragon growled as it waited for someone to take their order.

"Was that a sound?" Fai teased before glancing at the menu. At least his boss didn't expect him to come back in to work the rest of the night and he'd only had an hour left of his shift in any case.

"..." The dragon turned its head away from the blonde with a small snare.

When the waiter returned his was beaming as Fai ordered. "And the same for you, sir?"

Looking at the waiter, the dragon nodded briefly.

With that he left. "Ah so you really are a Mr. Dragon, I had assumed with your size you were, but I hadn't really checked." Fai smiled, unable to help himself from joking. If his new friend wasn't going to talk he would talk for them both.

A noise rumbled inside of the beast's throat, not denying that fact but not really agreeing to it either.

"So do you have a name?" He asked. Fai had had meals with dragons before, smaller ones more towards his size or the size of a large horse, but this was entirely different and a little intimidating.

It was then that the dragon was stuck. He didn't want to reveal too much before the human but he doubt that the human would take the silence as an answer. Thinking quickly, with his sharp nail, he lightly wrote the kanji for black and under it '_Kuro_' on his scales as his scratches were almost white on black anything. He wasn't going to see this human much anyway so this was as much as he can do.

The blonde saw the dragon at what it was doing as he tilted his head at the writing. "Kuro? Such a weird name." He pouted, unimpressed. "What about Kuro-rin instead? It rolls off the tongue better."

And just like that, the beast regretted writing part of its name. It narrowed its eyes as it let its hand down. It growled a bit.

Despite the two rows of sharp teeth in front of him, Fai laughed. "Okay, what about Kuro-wing? Kuro-scale?"

Several customers and a couple of workers have stopped and stared as the normally calm and distant dragon started growling and baring its teeth at the blonde human. _Oh boy_.

Fai waved off the growling, unscathed. "So tell me Kuro-san, do you normally fly around acting as pointy cushions for people?"

Baring its teeth to the human it shook its head before turning its head away.

"Out for a late night fly then? You don't have a satchel or anything so you're not working." Fai mused as he had a finger under his chin.

"Are you always so damn talkative?" The dragon finally spoke; it's voice so low and dark that no human can achieve that level of octave.

Fai stared before his face broke out into a large smile and he clapped. "Aha~! Kuro-chan can talk~!"

"It's not _Kuro-chan_ you moron!" It growled as he snarled at the human. "It's just Kuro! Either say that or shut it!"

"But Kuro doesn't sound right." Fai pouted in return just as their food arrived. Fai had got a relatively large bowl of noodles, mixed with shredded pork and vegetables.

The dragon scoffed as the waiter had to haul it in a very big bowl of the same order since dragons usually eat more than humans. He muttered _thanks_ at the waiter who smiled in return. "Maybe for you but it sounds fine by me." He grumbled.

"Hmm...I still like Kuro-min better." With that he dug in. He'd forgotten to eat earlier in the day, too absorbed in his work to stop for lunch.

The dragon watched the human ate. It didn't take long to see that the human was starving and was practically shoving the meal down. "Watch yourself. Don't eat too fast. No point in eating if you're going to get a damn stomach ache later." It then started eating but at a slower rate.

"So concerned even now~. I'm flattered." Fai smiled. It seemed he wasn't so bad after all and a lot less scatterbrained than some of the dragons he'd met in the market or delivering a package.

"I'm not concerned. I just don't want to see the same dish going out of your puny stomach the moment you leave this place." The dragon scoffed as it continued eating.

"Meanie." Fai pouted before he continued eating. He had grown up, like everyone else in this city had with dragons protecting them living with them and doing menial labor just like they did. Their differences were only skin deep after all; at least he had always thought so.

The two continued to eat with some small talk here and there. Eventually, the two were exiting the place as the eatery gave Fai a discount on the whole thing.

It hadn't been terrible on his pockets either as most places accounted for their larger costumers and didn't expect them to pay more for food that was proportionate to them. "Well dinner was nice, I've never been there before. I'll have to go again."

"Mm." The dragon nodded before pausing for a moment. "So I guess I'll see you later...mn..." The dragon started walking away from the blonde.

"So Kuro-sky expects to see me later?" Fai gave a lazy smile as he stopped, hand on his hip.

The beast stopped for a second. It then scoffed as it continued walking away.

"Goodnight Kuro-growl!" Fai waved before he turned to head home.

"Not my _damn_ name, human!" The dragon roared as it stomped its way through the streets; practically having anyone on its path move away suddenly; not wanting to get trample by the beast.

* * *

When Fai made it home, he sighed. It was always a decent walk when going around the city as long as it wasn't too far. Flipping the switch on, he locked the front door as he made his way through his house. Pressing a few buttons on the touch screen embedded into his wall he turned on the heat and the TV so he could listen to something.

As the blonde was moving all through the house, one of the bedroom doors opened and another set of feet were heard. There was a yawn. "Brother...is that you?"

"Sorry, I woke you up?" Fai smiled; seeing his brother, Yuui, in front of him, that blonde hair mussed.

"No, it's okay." Yuui smiled a bit at his older twin. "I haven't been asleep for long." He yawned.

"Still tired though, you should head to bed. I was going to go sleep soon anyways." He already had his coat off and put across a chair.

"Speaking of, where were you? I called your work place and said that you didn't return." Yuui frowned a bit. "Did something happen?"

"I feel off the arch above the building." Fai explained as he grabbed himself a drink from the fridge.

"...What?" Yuui's half-asleep mind slowly caught on to those words.

"I went to do some maintenance, Doumeki was gone already so we could have him fly up there and fix it. I slipped and fell and landed on a dragon's head."

"Oh..._oh_, okay." Yuui let out a sigh of relief. "Don't do that, brother, you almost scared me for a second." He then smiled. "But it was nice for a dragon to do that. Was it one of those messenger dragons passing by?"

"No, he wasn't carrying anything except me and that was because I was clutching to his face." He grinned twisting the bottle cap off and tossing it in the garbage. "I offered him a meal and we went out. He was pretty grumpy though."

"Ah, I see." Yuui went up to Fai and hugged him from behind. "That's good. I was worried about you and thought for the worse. But I was so tired from today that I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, you need to rest anyways." He turned around smiling and gave his brother a kiss on the cheek. "So how was your day?"

Smiling at the kiss, Yuui chuckled. "It was chaotic to say the least. But that's what happens when you own the busiest cafe on the block."

"That's true; I hardly catch a glimpse of you from all the smoke and bodies moving around." He laughed. "Come on; let's go relax on the couch, unless you want to go back to bed?"

"I want to spend as much time with my big brother as I can." Yuui smiled. He and Fai have been working hard nearly every day lately so they hardly get a chance to wind down together. Oh how they missed the days of innocence and carefree time. "So the couch it is."

Smiling he pulled Yuui with him to the couch where they both slumped down. Their apartment was on the small side, but they made due and would probably get something bigger later on when Fai got his bonus. "I wonder if I made the new. Probably not since Kuro-chan rescued me, but it'd still be fun."

Partially on top of Fai, Yuui laughed softly; the nickname went over his head due to how tired he was. "You'll probably just on the sliver of news updates on the bottom of the screen." Small news always went unnoticed if they were on the bottom of the screen so if the story of Fai being rescued from certain death by a dragon ever made it on TV, it wouldn't last very long.

"There's goes my chance at being famous." Fai mourned the loss covering an arm over his eyes.

"I'm sure you'll get another chance of falling off the arch and to certain doom another time." Yuui sarcastically stated as he grinned.

"Maybe." He grinned and ruffled Yuui's hair.

Yuui chuckled as he closed his eyes; enjoying the quiet moment and his brother's warmth. "So...about that dragon who saved you, anyone you know before?"

"Nope. He was just flying by." Fai shrugged.

"Huh." Yuui nodded. "I guess it was just a coincidence of some sort. Or dumb luck; either way."

"I'd rather of hit him than a dragonfly." Fai replied as they settled down.

"Haha. Well I'll be sure to thank him for the trouble if I get to see him." Yuui yawned. "And dealing with you, I would have to."

"I wasn't that bad, he just growled a lot." Fai pouted. "And I paid for dinner."

"And I bet you tried to make small talk with him too, right?"

"Of course, it took forever for Kuro-tan to even say anything."

"Maybe because he _wasn't_ a talkative type? You should at least respect that when dealing with people like that." Yuui then blinked. "Wait, Kuro-tan?"

"What?" He asked curious. "He says his name is Kuro, but that can't be right, so I gave him a better one."

"Oh boy..." Yuui rolled his eyes. He should have known that Fai would rile up the very dragon that saved him. "You shouldn't do that, you know. I'm surprised he didn't bite your head up for butchering his name like that."

"I'm pretty sure he could have eaten me whole had he been mad enough." Fai countered. "But it was fine, Kuro-rin wasn't so bad."

"Well while I'm glad that the two of you had_ some_ manners, don't forget; some dragons aren't used to humans acting so friendly at them. Might give them the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea?" Fai wasn't sure what Yuui meant. He'd always been friendly to everyone.

Yuui fell quiet after that. He didn't want to bring up what had happened today while at the cafe. Sometimes you just never know the kind of people you'd be serving or what stories they might bring but it certainly didn't make him feel any better. "Tired yet?" He asked instead.

"A little, I've had an exciting day." He smiled in return, relaxed and content.

"Apart from falling and being rescued, of course." Yuui chuckled.

"Did you want to go to bed? If not, I was thinking of passing out here." Fai tiredly suggested since the couch was a great place to sleep as any at this point.

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing." Yuui closed his eyes as he chuckled.

"Hyuu~ we really _are_ psychic." Fai hugged his brother tightly, laughing before he eventually stopped and settled into a comfortable position.

Yuui had to laugh as well before settling down and soon drifting off to sleep. He really missed those moments when it was just him and his brother. Time sure does go by quickly when you're all grown up.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

I apologize for the weird endings of each chapter from then on. I don't want to make them too long but not very short either.


	3. Chapter two

Again sorry about the weird ending cuts and junk.

OTL

* * *

**Chapter two**

* * *

Somewhere in the other side of the city, a red eyed dragon was walking to an alleyway on a street that had few people and beasts walking by. In came the dragon and out came a man, the same red eyes glowing. He had a bag tucked under his arm. He had been grocery shopping for his mother who called him to get some items for the week. The night being as late already, the man walked quickly.

His mother lived on the safer side of the city at least in the same small house he had grown up in. His father had been proud of that house, but after decades it was beginning to need repairs.

He knew that his mother was well enough on her own but nothing will stop him from coming as much as he could to help with the house or spend time with his mother. Though he had been scolded from taking too many nights without sleep.

* * *

When he came up the short steps and past the small garden she maintained she greeted him with a tight hug. "I was wondering when you would show up." Pulling him down she gave him a kiss on the cheek before ushering him inside.

Slightly smiling, he followed her into the house. "Glad to see you're doing okay as usual." He said. His mother was the only person he would smile to nowadays; however small.

"Go and put those on the table, I have some tea made for you and food. I expect you to eat. I know we can go for a week or two without eating, but I still worry." Tsumebe said after she locked the door and followed after her son.

"Actually, mother. I just ate a couple hours ago." He stated as he placed the bag on the table and washed his hands before sitting at the table.

"Really?" She looked at him to see if he was trying to spare her feelings. Moving over towards him she began taking things from the bag and putting them away.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I got caught up with something by some blonde and he paid for dinner." He shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal or anything."

"You went on a date?" Her eyes nearly sparkled at the mere idea of her son not being alone and maybe hopefully finding someone.

He stared at his mother with wide eyes. "What? _No_!" He scoffed. "It's nothing like that." He blushed slightly at the ridiculousness idea. "I was just there at the wrong place at the right time."

A little disappointed she put away a loaf of bread. "What happened?"

"I was just flying by when he landed on my nose." He started. "He wanted to pay me back by buying dinner."

"Oh dear." She wondered just why a human would be falling from the sky, but assumed it had been an accident. Putting a cup of steaming tea in front of her son Tsumebe took a seat beside him smiling. "So tell me, you _actually_ went to dinner? Usually you would just leave."

"...Of course I went to dinner." Kurogane muttered a 'thanks' for the tea before he grabbed the cup. "He offered to pay so I couldn't just say no..."

"That hasn't stopped you before." Maybe her son _was_ growing up. She hoped so at any rate.

Shrugging, he took a sip. "He was freaking persistent so it was hard to say _no_."

"Sounds like you had fun." Tsumebe smiled warmly. "Maybe you made a friend?"

"..." He took another sip and sighed. "I doubt it."

"You know I worry about you." His mother started saying. "You played with kids when you were younger, but me and your father always worried when you stopped."

His red eyes softened as he looked away. "...I just grew up mother. Nothing bad about growing up, right?"

"Of course not, but even adults have friends." All she wanted was for him to be happy. Patting his arm she looked up at him, he looked so much like his father. "Maybe the two of you can have lunch some other time? It would be good for you and it sounds like it could be for him too."

Glancing at his mother, he felt like he let her down somehow. Pressing his lips into a thin line, he sighed. "I don't know anything about him and he doesn't know much about me either. Besides, we're from two ends of the freaking spectrum. Besides, who knows how long until I actually see him again? I rather just move on and go on with my life. Like I always do."

Reaching up she gently boxed his ear. "Now when did my son become such a pessimist? Just because you're a dragon and he's human doesn't mean you can't talk. We're not living centuries ago when we at war with each other."

"...I know that." It was rare for him to sound so low and soft. His mother was the only one who have heard that kind of tone from him. "But it was just a coincidence. He was falling and I got him. We talked a bit and went our separate ways. It just happened, mother. Nothing more."

Maybe she was pushing him too hard. "Alright, but maybe you two will meet again? Funny things can happen sometimes."

"Maybe." He reached up and placed his hand over his mother's. "But right now, I have you to see. After all,_ family_ will always be first to me."

Laughing, it seemed her son hadn't lost all of his charm. "Of course."

Slightly smiling, he went back to his cup. "Your tea's delicious as ever." He casually stated. "Would it be okay to stay for the night? I'm not in the mood for loud arguments and junk tonight."

"You don't have to ask, this is your home and it sounds like you should move in any case."

"You still live here so it's more of your house then ours nowadays." He stated. He yawned a bit. "You know...I never gave that blonde my full name..."

"And why's that?" She asked, smiling at how he still talked about this mysterious human.

"I didn't want to talk to him but he wouldn't shut up." He mumbled. "I write half of my name for him and he kills it with those ridiculous nicknames. God, that made me so angry. Geez, that guy."

"Nicknames?" She asked with laughter in her voice. It warmed her heart thinking her son had had someone to actually talk to even though he wasn't one for words.

"Yeah. Dumb ones like _Kuro-rin_ or _Kuro-tan_ or something else." He scoffed. "Guy can't even take a freaking hint. I told him to call me_ Kuro_ and he just pouted like some girl and told me _But that's boring_~!" He mocked the blonde's voice.

Looking away, her body shook with muffled laughter. So her son did have a friend, he just hadn't realized it yet.

"That blondie was so annoying; it was amazing that I didn't leave then and there. But of course he was paying for food and I won't be the jerk in that scenario." He grumbled.

"He sounds nice. Maybe you should invite him over for dinner sometime?" She slipped in.

"If I see him, I might consider it." It wasn't hard to figure out what his mother was trying to do. But it wasn't like he would see that human again. "Hopefully he's not annoying in the day as he is at night." Yeah, one can only_ hope_.

"Well you had just saved him, maybe he was still nervous or something?" Tsumebe offered as she rose from her seat, making herself a drink.

"Maybe." He shrugged. "Anything happen on your end today?" He didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Not much, I went to the market and bought a few things, traded some of my herbs for money, paid bills. Talked with a cute little girl and rather handsome dragon near the north gate. Not nearly as exciting as you I'm afraid."

"Sounds exciting to me." Anything his mother has done during the day was exciting to him compared to what he's doing.

"And other than saving someone and having dinner, how was yours?"

"Dismal as usual." His bored tone came out easily.

"Work wasn't good?" She asked as she plucked up a cup from the drainer.

"Worse, it was boring." He stated.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you should try looking for another job? I here there's going to be a new building going up soon, you could work in construction?" Taking her seat, cup between her hands, Tsumebe watched her son.

"Nah. I'm trying not to strain my body as it is. And I can't deal with people screaming orders. My ears are sensitive as they are." Kurogane rubbed the right ear. "Maybe I can take some welding. Maybe work my way up to being a blacksmith while I'm at it." He shrugged. "Might as well make something with my hands...for now anyway."

"Whatever you think will make you happy. Your father loved his job and I want the same from you."

Nodding, he yawned. "Ugh, I'll see what I can do tomorrow." He rubbed his eyes.

"Just don't stress yourself over it." Smiling she held his hand. "I want you happy and healthy above anything."

Squeezing that hand, he slightly smiled. "Thanks, mother."

"Now off to shower and then to bed for you young man. You look like you haven't slept in awhile and you need the rest."

"Yes, ma'am." His smile never faltered as he rolled his eyes as he stood up. He then went over to his mother and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight, mother." And with that he left the room.

"Goodnight." She stayed in the kitchen nursing her cup of tea as her thoughts drifted.

The man lingered just outside of the kitchen with a heavy heart and sad look. He closed his eyes before he really left. Tomorrow's a new day. It always was.

* * *

The next day was indeed a new day as the man was up bright and early in the morning. He left his mother's house with a note saying that he might come back early. He went into the city and went to a certain blacksmith shop that he knew so well. He had been asked to work there from time to time but now, it might be his day. The black smith shop was owned by a guy named Ioryogi who like himself was a dragon but in human form. They weren't best friends but they weren't enemies. So what relationship they had will always be a mystery to the outsiders.

There weren't a wide variety of things dragons could do as most tended to stay in their normal forms instead of taking on a human body. Their love of shiny trinkets and metals was a hold over as well and typically meant they were drawn to specific jobs and like hell he was going to go around pulling a cart tied down with scrap metal or digging through the dump for pieces to build and trade with.

"So what do you want whelp?" Ioryogi had his long hair tied back as he stood amongst his wear. He dealt in weapons and plating and just about anything one could think of. Ioryogi owned a few small kilns in the back room and an even larger one in the back with a forge in the back lot that was open to the air. He had been considered one of the last and best metal workers in the city.

"Nice to see you too." Kurogane sarcastically said. "I was wondering if there's any openings in this place." He wasn't expecting much but anything would be better then yesterday.

"Maybe, but i thought you already had a job?" Ioryogi eyed a costumer who was looking over a set of kitchen knives he had made.

"Too dull and I'm on edge lately." Kurogane simply answered. "I need to do something that doesn't involve being some donkey; carrying metal in a cart."

"Don't look down on others kid. How do you think I get the metal I use?" Shaking his head he took took another costumer's money and quickly gave them back their change. "If you want work I might have something for you, but you're not working the kilns just yet. You have to be taught and before that I need help at the register here and keeping the place clean."

"No problem." Kurogane shrugged. He wasn't expecting to do anything grand just yet. He knew for a long time that to aim high, you must start low. So he was more than willing to do the grunt work for the time being.

"Did you give a two weeks' notice at your other job?" Ioryogi knew damn well he hadn't.

It was_ twice_ in _two days_ that the man was silent by two different people.

* * *

Across the street, Yuui was walking with some supplies for his cafe. He looked to his right and saw two grown men shouting at each other about something. He sighed. "Oh boy, who made Ioryogi mad _this_ time?" Sighing, he went on his way to the cafe; knowing that a few workers are waiting for his return. "I have to hurry before the cafe opens. Busy day, busy day." When he made it around the back, there was a certain someone already preparing for the day and saw the blonde with the items in hand.

"Here let me help." Watanuki said; having caught sight of Yuui and rushed over to grab a bag.

"Ah, Watanuki!" Yuui smiled brightly. "Good morning~! I hope you had a good night's rest."

"It was good enough. How about you? I know you were pretty beat last night when you left." They chatted as they walked into the kitchen in the back. The others that had come early were setting chairs on the floor and firing up the grills and such.

"Well I expect nothing less from being in the cafe with you lovely workers." Yuui smiled. It was nice to see others worry about him though they didn't have to. "I got to spend time with brother a bit so that was a plus though to be honest I wished we went to bed instead of being lazy on the couch."

"Stayed up watching tv?" He laughed, setting a bag on a metal counter.

"Yeah." Yuui laughed as he placed the rest of the bags on the counter. "Brother wanted to see if he'd be on TV last night."

"What did he do?" He asked; confused.

"He fell of an arch while fixing it." Yuui stated casually.

Watanuki stared, people usually didn't live to talk about that. "What happened? He's obviously not in the hospital so he caught himself?"

"Oh no, a dragon named Kuro got him." Yuui smiled. "Which was a relief to hear considering that I was sleeping when all of that was happening."

"He was lucky then, it could have been so much worse." Watanuki shook his head as they both began putting stuff away.

"That's pretty much what I said." Yuui chuckled. "But then brother paid the dragon back by buying dinner. Apparently they hit it off okay."

"Hit it off? You mean like friends or...?" He knew Fai as a charmer, but there was only so much anyone could take.

"Not sure but brother might want to see him again." Yuui can tell that the dragon who have saved Fai wasn't like any other if the conversation last night was any indication. "We'll just have to wait and see." He then searched the bag. "Oh dear, I seem to forgot the powder sugar." It's always something.

"Want me to run out and get some?" He asked curiously.

"No, I'll get some." Yuui said as he made sure he got the wallet and his phone. "Just make sure everything is ready. I'll be back no later than fifteen minutes!" He shouted as he ran out the back door.

"Alright!" With that Watanuki began preparing the bases for several dishes as Yuui ran out the door.

The blonde was whizzing down the street; hoping to get to the nearest grocery store and buy some off the shelf. Oh why did it have to be _today_ to forget this? He was in such a rush that he didn't see a mop of brown hair in front of him before he rammed into someone and fell onto the sidewalk with a groan. "…Ow..."

The man he'd ran into had fallen as well but was quick to get up and help him up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." Yuui groaned as he slowly got up with the other's help. "Thanks for the help. I didn't see you there for a second. Sorry."

"No, no it's alright. I wasn't paying much attention either." He smiled sheepishly before he kneeled down to grab his books. The brunette looked around Yuui's age with short brown hair and eyes to match.

"Oh!" Yuui keeled down and helped the other with his belongings. He got a good look at the other and found those brown eyes simply amazing. Not every day you see anyone with eyes so brown; like milk chocolate. "Here, let me help you." He didn't notice that his hand brushed with the other's hand.

"Thanks, I got distracted reading, I didn't see you either." He flashed Yuui a smile before standing up.

That smile dazzled the blonde for some reason. He found himself staring at that face that held that smile. Shaking his head, Yuui smiled back. "No, it's fine. I was in a rush so I'm just as much to blame for this."

"Rush? Guess I shouldn't be here talking then." He grinned.

"Oh no! It's not _that_ kind of rush." Yuui reassured the other; trying not to push him off so quickly. "I just work at a cafe and well...I forgot something so I'm on my way to buy it then you're there and I was there...you know..." _Wow_, that was stupid.

The brunette shook his head, chuckling. "It's alright, but maybe I should let you go?"

"Um...well," Yuui rubbed the back of his neck. "I should..._oh_!" Then he got an idea. "Um well, if you have time today, you should come by to the cafe. I can whip up something special as a thank you. It's called the **Clover Cafe**." He smiled shyly. "So how about it?"

"Oh...uh yeah sure. I'll see you later then?" He smiled once more, blushing a little.

"O-Okay." Yuui smiled brightly. "I'll see you there." He started walking past the other. "Nice meeting you..." He waved at the other before walking away. He then realized that he forgot to ask the other his name. Damn!

The brunette waved as well before going back to walking down the street.

Yuui had to grip his chest as his heart was beating fast and hard against his rib cage. He hoped the other will come to the cafe but first he had to get the sugar and find some way to slow his damn heart down. If brother ever got wind of this, he'll never hear the end of it.

Thankfully the first grocery store he went to had a large enough bag of powdered sugar that it would last him for the day if he was lucky.

By the time Yuui got back to the cafe, it was already bustling with energy and people. He went through the back door as he came in. "I'm back and with the sugar!" He called out.

A few of the cooks laughed. Watanuki smiled as he stirred the base for a stew. "That's great. We can get started on desserts as soon as I finish here."

"Okay." Yuui put down the sugar and started putting his apron while rolling up his sleeves. "Let's get to it. Everyone do their best today, got it?" He smiled. He wanted everyone to enjoy what they do and not feel like it's all work.

He got a chorus of answers in reply as everyone got to work and after an hour they started getting their first costumers.

* * *

The day went by slowly for the blonde but before he knew it, it was late afternoon. Or early evening; it was hard to tell one from the other. Wiping the sweat from his forehead; Yuui smiled. "Another day, another good time with cakes and the like." The cafe was winding down as the number of people was decreasing.

"Well at least we have some good leftovers for tomorrow." Watanuki chimed in as the bell above the front door chimed and the brunette from before walked in, heading straight to the counter.

"That's right-" Yuui stopped as he saw who was walking through the doors. His heart started beating rapidly again. "_It's him_..."

"Him?" He asked looking at the brunette as he talked to the cashier ordering something.

Yuui blinked as he coughed. "Oh...um...nothing. Sorry. Slip of the tongue." He smiled.

Watanuki stared for a moment before the order slip came to the kitchen. "Do you want to take this one or should I give it to someone else?"

"Oh no!" Yuui quickly took the slip from Watanuki's hands faster than you can say '_clover_'. "I-I'll take care of this one. You can wash up and go home. You did great today, as usual." He smiled.

Watanuki stared at him for a moment before he began to take off his apron. "Have it your way."

"See you later~!" Yuui waved at Watanuki before getting to work.

Watanuki waved goodbye before he was gone and Yuui was left with only a couple of other cooks as he prepared the order.

A half hour later, Yuui took the plate and went out of the kitchen to give to the other himself.

"There you are, I was wondering if I had missed you or not."

The brunette was smiling as he had taken a seat on a stool.

"Oh um...you don't have to worry about that." Yuui shyly smiled as he placed the plate in front of the other. "I'm here from practically dawn to dusk. After all I'm a chef." He chuckled.

"Sounds like you keep busy then." He stared at the food. "Looks great too. My brother eats here sometimes and said it was one of the best restaurants in the city.

"Oh, it's the not the best." Yuui chuckled. "I just love cooking and baking and I have others who feel the same way. And that's how we make products like this one that had people coming back. It's not the best but it's the closest feeling of home you'll ever get." He smiled brightly.

Picking up a fork he began eating. "Still bet it's better than a lot of jobs."

"In a way." Yuui nodded. He watched with a soft smile as the other tasted one of his own creations.

"My name is Syaoron by the way, I forgot to mention it earlier." He smiled.

"Syaoron..." That name felt nice coming off the tongue. "Nice to meet you, Syaoron. My Name's Yuui."

"Yuui." He nodded enjoying himself.

Taking a towel, Yuui smiled as he started wiping his hands. "So, Syaoron. Have you been in this city long? It's a surprise that I never seen you before and I've been here for a long time now."

"A couple of years. I used to live on the other side of the city but my brother got a job at the main library, so we moved." He explained before finishing his food.

"Oh, I see. So that's why." The city was fairly large with multiple counties and designations so it wasn't much of a shock for anyone who lived in one part of the city to look like an outsider on another. "So you brother works at the main library, huh? Must be tough, it's the largest library we have here. I myself go there to borrow cooking books for new ideas." He smiled.

"He loves it, but we're both kinda bookworms so it worked out." He shrugged smiling.

"So you two love reading." Yuui smiled at that. "So you work there too?"

"I work at a printing shop. It's more boring than anything, but it has it's challenges." Syaoron said as he pulled his wallet out to pay for his meal.

"Well, I guess we do what we must to get by." He then placed a hand on Syaoron's wallet. "Don't bother. It's on the house today."

"You sure? I feel kind of guilty making you work for free."

Yuui shook his head. "No, it's fine. I was going to let it slide anyway as a thank you for helping me out earlier today and talking to me." He slightly blushed. "I uh...don't get to talk to others much so I take whatever spare time I do so...thank you..."

"Alright then, but I insist buying you lunch or something now since we ran into each other so it was equal parts my fault." He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Oh, well okay then." Guess this young man was as stubborn as he was. Chuckling, Yuui clasped his hands. "Well...I'm free on Sunday; maybe we can spend the whole day if you're free as well..." He smiled with a hopeful look on his face.

"Yeah, the store's closed Sundays." Standing he thanked Yuui for the food. "I have to head out, have to grab my brother before he spends all night in the library again. It was good meeting you again Yuui."

"Nice meeting you too." Yuui smiled. "And if you get very bored of the printing shop; came on by. I can use some extra help around here." He laughed as he waved at the other.

"I'll be sure to." Syaoron gave him another smile before leaving.

Yuui watched as Syaoron left the cafe with a smile on his face and a grip on his chest. The remaining cooks stared at their boss's back; not knowing how to take this somewhat weird reaction. They knew that he dated others before but this was the first time that they have_ ever_ seen the blonde like this. Was it the beginning of love here?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Love love_ love_~! XD


	4. Chapter three

Some chapters will be a bit short and some longer. Cutting, people, cutting!

XD

* * *

**Chapter three**

* * *

_~later~_

Fai slipped his hands in his pockets as he strolled home at the end of the day. It was already night and the streets were illuminated. Yuui was no doubt home already and probably either asleep or cursing him for being late for dinner.

While the streets weren't crowded, there were people passing by. All of them faceless to him as he felt like the only one there. Though unaware, another person felt the same way but was walking in the opposite direction on that exact same street; dark jacket and collar popped up.

Fai had been lost in thought, hoping Yuui had make cake, maybe something with pumpkin and cream cheese as he bumped shoulders with someone. "Ah sorry." He muttered, snapped out of his thoughts to glance at the man, taller than him with dark hair and red eyes that made his gaze linger for a moment.

The man he bumped into was about to say something but was soon silent as he glanced into those sapphire eyes. His red eyes widened for a second before he turned back and continued his way; if not a bit more quickly than a second ago.

Thinking that had been a little rude Fai continued on his walk home. There was something about that man that was familiar, but he couldn't place it even as he walked in to his sound of Yuui cooking and…was that singing? Had him forgetting about the encounter.

* * *

Yuui didn't hear Fai come in as he was cooking some pasta dish and waiting for the cake to bake all the while humming happy and a skip in his step. He was in such a good mood; he was even making a cake for his brother; despite his rule of no sweets until the weekend unless there was a good reason. And_ boy_ was it a good one this time.

"Someone's cheerful today?" He asked after he had kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen.

"Brother~!" Yuui turned his head and smiled brightly. "Welcome home~! Dinner's almost ready and I'll get to work on that cake~!"

Fai wanted to kiss him for making a cake. He have had a sweet craving all day. "Good day at work?"

"The greatest day ever~!" Yuui cheered. "It was so wonderful, I'd turn back time to relive it again and again~!"

"You would?" Fai took a seat pondering over just what had set off this good mood when a thought struck him. "You _met_ someone!"

"_Yes_~!" Yuui squealed. "I've meet the most _wonderful_ person in the world~!"

"And who was this mystery person?" Smiling, he was glad for Yuui. He hadn't been this giddy about something since Fai had surprised him with a brand new mixer.

"His name's Syaoron~!" Yuui went back to cooking as his voice didn't lower at all. "I bumped into him by accident when getting some powdered sugar and oh..." He blushed and gushed. "He had the deepest, most beautiful brown eyes..." He trailed off with a dreamy look.

Fai laughed as his brother swooned. "He sounds handsome. So what else happened? I know you didn't just run into him and then leave."

Prepping the table, Yuui fiddled with his fingers. "Ah...well I told him to meet up at the cafe later today and he did...he had the loveliest voice. So sweet yet mature...I liked it..."

"So did you ask him out?" Fai asked as he helped moved the plates.

"S-Sort of..." Yuui chuckled. "We're meeting on Sunday since we are both off..." He hadn't felt this exciting about meeting someone in a long time.

"That's wonderful~ Oh, we have to make sure you look good then." Excited for his brother, Fai watched him blush. "And you have to ask him out."

"Oh...but we just met and...I don't want to scare him off..." Yuui trailed off as his smile faded a bit.

Fai shook his head. "It's not scaring off. It's normal."

"I may be going on too strong though..."

"Just as long as you don't start trying to make out with him or get his name tattooed on you, I think you'll be okay."

Yuui had to scoff at that. "I'm not _that_ extreme...it's just...it's been a while since I've dated and…I'm too busy and such..." He frowned a bit.

"You have other cooks, let them work some. And besides Yuui you need to get laid, it'll be good for you." Fai insisted; knowing that Yuui had been stressed a lot lately.

It was then that Yuui blushed and scoffed. "There's more to life then sex, brother." He pouted. "If it comes to that, it'll be by mutual feelings and not because of some hormones bursting out of a cage." He didn't want to get his hopes up. If things _do_ go bad like most of his relationships on the past; he rather not have it in the one place he was content in be an area of his emotional turmoil.

"Sure, sure." Fai waved him off. "Whatever you say."

"I'm not going to push this. If he likes me back then fine, if not then I'll be happy to have another friend in the group. _That's all_." He then went back to the oven and pulled out the baked cake bases.

"Put those on the cooling rakes and come and eat. I've only had a bag of chips today." Fai whined wanting his brother to hurry.

"Rush me and it'll be the _only_ thing you would eat today." Yuui warned him; not dealing with the whining now that his mood was down.

"But Yuui~!" Fai slumped on the table pouting. "You're just a tease."

"And you're just being a child." Yuui smiled a bit. "Calm down, I won't starve you."

Fai pouted; unsure of that.

"Keep pouting and I might change my mind~" Yuui teased a bit.

"Terrible!" Fai shot him a half hearted glare.

"I regret nothing!" Yuui laughed as he got a couple of plate and started serving dinner for the two of them.

Fai started thinking up ways to get back at him. The food did look great though and Fai stared.

"Here. Eat up." Yuui smiled as he got them two bottles of beer; knowing Fai need to wind down.

Fai nuzzled the bottle. "I love you~!"

"I think you meant the beer; not me." Yuui joked as he started eating.

"I did, but I love you too." Fai argued before opening the beer and taking a sip. It's nice and cold, Yuui must have chilled them when he got home.

"Sure." Yuui laughed as he continued eating. He was glad that he had Fai for a brother. He couldn't imagine anyone being his twin.

The food was good as usual, maybe even a little better and he attributed that to Yuui's good mood.

* * *

Dinner went on with some small talk and some laughter here and there. After that, Yuui started decorating the cake; humming while he did so.

Fai did the dishes as he questioned his brother further about his new boyfriend.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend." Yuui frowned with a blush. "I just met the guy..."

"Well it's only a matter of time. He asked you out for lunch right? Well he's _obviously_ interested. If he wasn't, Syaoron would have just taken the free meal and left."

"He only asked of that because I let him get a dessert for free. He was just paying me back. That's all." Yuui reasoned.

"He likes you~" Fai cooed. "I can tell."

"Everyone likes me." Yuui muttered. "Nothing different about that."

"I mean he '_wants to get in your pants_' likes you." Fai chuckled, putting the last bowl into the dish drainer.

"_As hell_!" Yuui snapped with his face all red. "I don't even know if he _swings_ that way!"

"Care to make a wager?" Fai wriggled his eyebrows as he leaned over to his brother.

Looking over his shoulder, Yuui frowned. "On what grounds?" He can never back down from one of those /brotherly/ bets they would have from time to time.

"Him asking you out, being so nice to you, actually showing up at where you work. Come on, I'll bet you half my next paycheck he's gay."

"Bring it." Yuui said; something he doesn't usually state. "If he's gay, then I'll make sweets for you for...two weeks. But!" He lifted a finger. "If it turns out that he's only _not_ gay but just a friendly guy, I'll take half of your paycheck and buy myself some new kitchen equipment and some beer that you'll /never/ touch."

"Two weeks of sweets doesn't equal to half my paycheck. You need to ante up more."

"Well, I _can_ just cancel the bet." Yuui countered. "Since it's ridiculous to begin with...can't believe I'm actually getting on of this." He muttered the last part to himself.

"Fine." Pouting his dried his hands on a dishtowel. "I'll enjoy all those candies and chocolates and cakes you'll be making."

"Yeah, you wish." Yuui scoffed as he was finished with the cake. "Here. Cake's done. I'm going ahead to take a shower and pretend this little discussion never happened.' He stated as he walked out of the kitchen.

Fai gave him a sly look, not saying a word as his brother left him alone.

* * *

On the other side of town the person in discussion was just closing the printing shop for the day. His brother was waiting for him outside as the lights were turned off. Then the front door opened and closed, he turned to his brother with a smile. "Hey, Nii-san. Tough day today?"

"No actually it was pretty interesting?" His hands were stained in ink, but he'd wash up when they got home. "What about you?"

"Same old." Syaoran smiled as he glanced at the hands. "Just me, books and other readers going about their day."

"Sounds exciting." He laughed pocketing his keys as they headed home.

Syaoran nodded with a grin. "Usually is."

"I met someone today, well not really, we sort of walked into each other." He smiled, he'd thought about the blonde on and off all day.

"Really?" Syaoran asked; a bit surprised but also happy for his twin. "How that happened?"

"Like I said we walked into each other." Syaoron shrugged. "He runs a restaurant I think and he gave me a free meal so I offered to take him out Sunday for lunch."

"Ah. That was nice of him." Syaoran commented as the twins were now walking back to their place. "You must have left an impression on him if he was willing to do that."

"He was just really nice." He hadn't thought much on it.

Syaoran fell silent after that. He carefully looked at his brother's face and smiled softly to himself. "I see."

"But anyways, I'm just paying him back for the meal." Grinning they made it home quick enough.

"Uh-huh..." Syaoran wasn't stupid. It wasn't everyday that someone would just do that for his brother no matter what the circumstances were. "Did you get a name at least?"

"Yuui." He answered simply.

"Ah..." Then Syaoran remembered something. "Hmm...he wouldn't happen to be blonde with blue eyes and had a small ponytail; wouldn't he?"

"Yeah that's him. You've been to the place he works at."

"I know. I just needed to refresh my head a bit." Syaoran stated; pretending to be a bit of a ditz. "I seem to have talk to him a few times when he comes to the library. Always checking out cooking books and the occasional romance novel. Poor guy doesn't seem like he had free time on his hands."

"Yeah, he was running to buy sugar when we ran into each other." Made him feel a little guilty about inviting Yuui out on his day off, maybe he should reschedule or do something else.

"Ah..." Syaoran smiled. "I'm sure if he had a problem with it, he would have said something." He reassured his brother.

"That's true." He was thinking too much about it anyways. "Guess I'll see on Sunday."

"Hm." Syaoran nodded. "I'll go ahead and make some dinner." He went to the kitchen to wash his hands. "Anything you want in particular?"

"Something simple." He offered, heading towards the bathroom to shower and try to wash the ink away.

"Okay." Syaoran then got started in cooking. He was thinking of a simple noodle dish with chopped veggies and bits of meat in it. Good thing he bought some ice cream for dessert.

He was back within fifteen minutes. "Looks good." Syaoron grinned as he made himself a bowl.

"Thanks." Syaoran grinned as he got himself a bowl. "I think I made a bit too much so eat as much as you want."

"I might take some for lunch tomorrow." He suggested grabbing himself a soda before plopping down at their small table.

Taking a soda himself, Syaoran sat across from his brother around the table. It was a bit lonely around the apartment sometimes but being with each other; it was enough for him.

They ate and talked with each other about their days and anything interesting that had happened.

Syaoran mentioned that he met a girl with light brown hair and smile on her face. She was checking out a book about flowers but he had to help her when it turned out she was carrying more books then she can handle.

"So did you ask her out?"

"Wha_-ack_!" Syaoran nearly choked on the noodles. He had to cough a few times. When he was done with that, he frowned. "No! I just met her!"

"You like her though, she sounds pretty cute." He gave his brother a sly smile. "Maybe some other time."

"In my dreams, maybe." Syaoran grumbled to himself. "That is if that _brother_ of hers would ever let her after today."

"Ah, so she has one of those brothers?" Shaking his head he grinned. "Guess you're just unlucky."

Groaning, Syaoran just continued eating; not up to talk about it anymore.

* * *

_~days later~_

"What's taking you so long? Still have trouble with the register?" Ioryogi scratched the side of his head as he stepped inside the store from the back, seeing a couple of people waiting by the counter to buy something.

"I'm getting there." Kurogane responded as he clicked a few buttons and finally getting that slot to open. After some time, Kurogane more or less got used to being at the shop as he worked the cash register. Of course it wasn't to say that he didn't have a few problems getting there but he managed. He quickly got the first customer in line and then the other. It was slow but he was getting there.

"Once you're done you need to start polishing the silverware." Ioryogi liked to keep his more expensive items clean.

"Got it." Kurogane nodded as he continuing getting customers on his way. He was so busy that he didn't see a blonde with a short ponytail coming in.

"Ioryogi?" The blonde called out. " Are you here? I just wanted to drop off some lunch for you in case you haven't ate yet." Kurogane glanced up and did a double take. What the hell?

Ioryogi removed his gloves putting them into his apron pockets. "Yeah I'm here." He strolled over to the blonde. "You don't have to keep bringing me food. I'm working on your order as fast as I can."

"You keep telling me that but you know I won't listen." The blonde stuck out his tongue in a smile. "And don't worry about it. I'm in no rush so you shouldn't be either. Here." He gave the man the bag. "Enjoy."

In the background, Kurogane was trying hard not to stare; distracting himself with the last customer before going over to the side of the shop to polish the silverware.

He shook his head before grabbing the bag. "That's because you're thick headed."

"You still like my food so don't even bother." The blonde joked. His blue eyes then glanced at the other man polishing the silverware. "Well that's odd. Got yourself a new worker, Ioryogi?"

"A whelp to help around here." He glanced over his shoulder to Kurogane polishing a little too hard on a case of forks.

"I see." The blonde smiled. "Something tells me he's a bit of a hard head like _someone else_ I know." The blonde teased; always finding enough time to have some small talk with his long-time friend.

"Tch, like you're one to talk." He growled, thinking Yuui was being a pest again.

The blonde laughed softly. "Right, keep telling yourself that." He then checked his watch. "Ah. My break's almost over. Must be getting back to the cafe." That piqued Kurogane's interest a bit. A cafe?

"Yeah, yeah. I'll call when I get those knives done." He called after the blonde before he was out the door.

"Okay. Nice seeing you again." The blonde smiled as he waved. "And good luck, new worker!" He called to Kurogane; not really knowing his name. "Ioryogi may be a strict but he means well. Bye!"

Kurogane barely looked over his shoulder as he gave the blonde a little wave; a bit happy when the blonde saw that before he was gone for good. He then went back to polishing the rest of the silverware.

Ioryogi frowned at the door before he turned heading to go wash his hands and then eat.

Kurogane was just about finished with the polishing as he went back to the cashier. "You and the blonde seem like decent friends." He couldn't help but comment.

"He's annoying." He had since pulled up a stool and unpack his meal. Yuui had put in a burger and fries for him along with a slice of some kind of pie. Even if it was simple, the blonde managed to make it interesting and good.

The man wondered if this is what mother saw when he mentioned the blonde barely a week ago. "And yet he brings you food. Must have done something right." He wondered if it was the same blonde. He mentioned a cafe it may not be. But then again...

"We had sex a couple times if that's what you're wanting to know." Ioryogi said before he began to eat. He wasn't sure why Kurogane was so curious about his life all the sudden, but he supposed he was a bit of an idiot.

Kurogane had to blink a couple of times before scoffing. "Like I need to know what you do after hours." And people say_ he_ had a bad sense of humor.

Ioryogi rolled his eyes. Whelpings were always such a bother, he was glad he'd never had any. "Did you finish polishing?"

"Yep." Kurogane nodded. "I was just asking because...I may have seen him around before. Not really sure but whatever. Small world and stuff."

"He works at a nearby restaurant. Clover something, it's popular." He watched a potential costumer came in and began looking towards the silverware.

Kurogane nodded as he saw the potential customer walking around. Unlike the first time, he was prepared and waiting in case a purchase will happen. "Ah, I think I heard of that cafe before. Never bothered going there before though."

"What going to go hit on him?" Ioryogi asked before stuffing his face full of fries.

"Jealous that I might?" Kurogane asked back in a slightly joking manner.

"Tch. I've already got someone." He countered before opening the small box with his pie slice. "And you're the one fishing around. What is it kid, that hard up?"

"He might be someone I have met before. But like I said; I can't be sure." Kurogane then stood upright as the customer came forward with a few knives. He was ringing that person up. "Besides, I juts want to know. No point in pursuing something that isn't worth my time anyway." He idly stated.

"He's alright. A little shy and fidgety." He shrugged as Kurogane wrapped up the knives.

Kurogane thought for a second as he got the money and gave that customer a receipt. That doesn't sound like the blonde he met that night. In fact, it was the opposite of the blonde he just saw. "Huh. I see."

"If you're that interested on your lunch go over and check him out." Ioryogi didn't need some whelp with raging hormones in his store.

"Geez, I was only asking." Kurogane didn't get Ioryogi's problem. "He may not be the one I met anyway so there."

"He has a brother, a twin." Ioryogi smirked. "He's a firecracker for a human."

_Now_ that was something worth hearing. "Huh. I see." Still, it might be someone else, twins or not. "Well in that case, maybe I /will/ visit that cafe. Only because I would give something for mother; she always had a soft spot for sweets." He grew to dislike sweets in general but couldn't resist the temptation once in a while.

"That reminds me, your mom's a pretty good cook too isn't she?" He smiled wide, teeth flashing.

"Yeah, she is." Kurogane couldn't help but slightly grin back. His mother was the best; hands down. Nothing can compete with her meals.

He shook his head, thinking Kurogane was too dim sometimes. "Maybe I'll stop by sometime and pay her a visit."

"Fine but do anything to her and you and I will be battling it out on a rooftop of a skyscraper." Kurogane half-threatened, half joked. He wasn't stupid but he knew that the man can't_ really_ do anything...mostly.

"You're a few decades too early to be fighting me." He dug into his dessert then and sighed. "You can go for lunch now, it's died down."

"Fine. I'll be back in a bit." Kurogane then walked past the man and out of the shop. The day went by without a hitch. Kurogane did manage to go to the cafe at lunch but couldn't see the blonde anywhere. Probably busy. But he did get something for his mother.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Slowly and slowly into the story...slowly...


	5. Chapter four

Anyone bored of this story yet?

XD

* * *

**Chapter four**

* * *

By the end of his shift, he decided to check by the cafe just before closing time. However as he got close, he saw that ponytail blonde again. But he was waiting for someone at the front. he was about to approach him when he saw another blonde; one so familiar. "Brother! Hey!"

Kurogane's first instinct and possibly the most cowardly one was to hide in the alleyway which made him look ridiculous what with the cutesy cafe bag.

"Yuui~!" Fai cheered. "I got off early." He grinned before he hugged his twin. "It's nice going home during the day."

Hugging back his brother, Yuui smiled. "That's good. I decided to follow your advice and let the other cooks handle something from now on. My hands were getting sore as it was." He chuckled.

Kurogane knew that this was low; even for him but he can't just go out and just confront. Not when he _knew_ the human he was seeking only knew him as a dragon and not a man. He didn't want to look like some crazy person.

"See? It's good and now we get to spend more time together and you can be all relaxed for your date~" Fai leered.

"It's _not_ a _date_." Yuui reminded his brother as calmly as he could. "It's just two people spending time _getting to know each other_." Maybe it would have been more convincing if he wasn't blushing.

"That's what you say now, but I'm going to collect on that bet brother dearest." Fai smiled before hooking his arm with Yuui's and pulling him along. "I'll be stuffing myself with sweets while I'm all alone and you're probably getting lucky."

"You'll be eating those words brother." Yuui snickered. "After all we don't always don't get what we want, right?" He then turned his head around; having a small feeling that someone was watching them. He blinked. There was no one there.

"We'll see." He pouted as they made their way down the street.

"...Yeah..." Yuui said; as he turned back to his brother with a bright smile. Thinking that he was being paranoid again.

* * *

As soon as they were out of his sight, Kurogane came out of the alleyway with a slight blush of embarrassment. "Damn, and I was hoping to talk to that blonde." He felt like some stalker. He should just go to his mother's home and just move on. But why can't he? What's with that blonde that would be so different than the others?

He weighed his options, he could either follow them, s they were headed in the same direction or he could just wait around and go another way to his mothers.

Eventually his duty to his mother outweigh his own as he grunted. "Whatever. It's not like it matters." He felt like some wimp. Maybe Ioryogi was right. Maybe he _was_ a whelp. Sighing, he walked the other way, to his mother so he can drop off the sweets. However he was unaware of a pair of dark blue eyes under a pair of glasses who was looking from the open door of the cafe for a bit now. The person frowned before going back inside.

Tsumebe ushered him into the house when he arrived. "How was work?" She asked after giving him a welcome home kiss on the cheek.

"Pretty good." Kurogane nodded as he gave her a kiss back. "Oh, Ioryogi might pay you a visit at some point so...I'd lock your doors if I were you." He slightly joked as he stepped inside.

"Now why would I do that? He's a very nice young man." She grinned before ushering him into the kitchen. "Sit. Are you hungry?"

"So you say." Kurogane resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "And a bit. Haven't got the chance to get dinner yet but I got you some treats from that cafe...Clover ...I think..."

"My son is still so sweet." Tsumebe smiled as she was given the bag. "Want to share?"

"I was planning on giving you all of it anyway." He wasn't going to give into eating the sweets today.

"I have some stew is you want? Or I can make something else?" She offered, Kurogane was still growing after all.

"Stew's okay." Kurogane slightly smiled.

Nodding, she pulled out a pot and a large piece of tubberware from the fridge. "I made it this afternoon since I assumed you'd be coming by. You're taking some of this with you when you leave." It was thick with meat and veggies as her son worked hard and needed his strength.

"Sure thing. Thanks." Kurogane placed the bag on the kitchen as he put some items out of it. "How was your day, mother?"

"Same old same old. Cooked this and went shopping. You?"

"I got used to handling the register now." Kurogane shrugged. "Also Ioryogi had someone bring in some lunch for him."

"He did? Anyone special?" She pushed a few buttons starting the stove.

"Some blonde named Yuui." Kurogane sighed. "Apparently he's a cook in that cafe and was crazy enough to be Ioryogi's friend."

"I see." Smiling she wondered if her son had a thing for blondes. "Well he must have been a good cook if you went and bought something from him."

"..." Kurogane didn't want to say that the reason he even bothered was because he wanted to be sure that he was the blonde that he saved the other day and when he found out that he was a twin of said cook; well, he practically stalked for a bit. "I have heard of that place before; just never bothered to go in until now. Has good food though; not good as yours..." He muttered the last part.

Giggling, Tsumebe grabbed a bowl and spoon. Once the stew was hot enough she poured her some a generous amount and set it in front of him along with a piece of sourdough bread. "What would you like to drink?"

"Water's okay." Kurogane thanked his mother for the food before digging in.

Minutes later she sat down and set a glass in front of him. Grabbing the bag the Tsumebe opened it and peeked inside.

"I got you some cheesecake, strawberry shortcake, a couple of cupcakes and a small souffle." Kurogane only wanted to give his mother the best of everything. After all, she had to put up with him while raising him and raising a kid was no easy task for any parents despite what they would say otherwise.

Smiling gently she took each piece out. "I want you to try at least one of these."

"Nah, I'm good." Kurogane waved it off as he continued eating.

Shaking her head she began trying each and every treat her son had bought for her. "I wonder if he made all of this?"

"Probably." Kurogane didn't really care one way or another.

"So have you moved on from your other blonde friend?"

"Hmm?" Kurogane looked up from his bowl and frowned a bit. "I guess so..."

"You haven't seen him again?" It saddened her a little to hear that.

"Not...really..." He wasn't lying and he had been working very hard under Ioryogi. "Just...things have been busy; that's all..."

"I see...did you at least get his name?"

"...I uh...I got his brother's...I think it was Yuui..." If Kurogane remembered correctly.

"You met his brother?" She asked curious now.

"Kind of. Like I said he got lunch for Ioryogi earlier today. He was more calm then his twin though and had a short ponytail." Kurogane explained. "He saw me and knew I was a new worker but never actually got the chance to talk and stuff. I only knew his name because I...overheard his brother saying it when I was coming by to your place."

"I'm confused..." Though thinking on it for a few seconds she got a little idea of what had happened. "Oh Kurogane...you should have said hello."

"You know I'm not good with that..." Kurogane already had issues with talking to other people. It was a miracle and he can even talk to his mother and Ioryogi without seemingly looking like a caveman. He slightly blushed. "And it was bad timing anyway. Nothing I can do."

"But at least you found out more about him. You should put yourself out there." Tsumebe worried.

"And then what?" Kurogane asked suddenly. "The blonde only knew the dragon part of me and as far as anyone cares, his twin and I are mostly strangers. Like I said, there's nothing I can do. Anymore and I'll...I'll do something stupid..." He trailed off.

"Sweetie, you won't. You just have to be yourself. You said he didn't mind you being a dragon and I bet he'd like this part of you just as much. You're grown and you take care of yourself and me, so don't think you'll do something stupid." She countered.

"...Mother...even_ I_ don't like myself right now. Like I said, there's nothing much I can do..." He knew his mother was trying to help him and appreciated that. But he hadn't forgotten what he had done so many years ago. He was foolish; so full of hate and anger. Humans that he was trying to protect were scared to death of him. Not because he was a dragon but he became something worse; a monster. And it only took one look at his deformed reflection to see that. And there's little to change that fact.

Shaking her head she couldn't believe he felt that way. "There is, but you're just giving up before you even try."

"Then it's better to quit while I'm ahead. Better than having another person pay for my foolishness." Those words stung even himself but he wasn't going to pretend that it wasn't true. "Thanks for dinner. I'll...see myself out tonight..."

"You can stay here. You've had a long day." Tsumebe stood from her seat.

"..." Glancing back at his mother, he let out a small smile. "...Thanks..."

Moving towards him, she hugged Kurogane. "I won't push you, but it would be nice if you had a friend other than Ioryogi."

He didn't hug back but he leaned into the embrace. He suddenly felt like a child again; at least in his human form. "...I know...but one friend's enough for me...so don't worry about me. I'm fine..."

She knew that wasn't true as he kissed the top of his head. Tsumebe knew she might have to set some things in motion if she wanted Kurogane to break out of his shell.

* * *

On the other side of town, Yuui and Fai were just winding down from dinner when the blonde chef remembered something. "Oh, Fai. I almost forgot to tell you about something..."

"What is it?" He asked curious as he finished putting up dishes.

"Well you know about Ioryogi and his shop right?" Yuui said as he put some leftover food in some plastic bowls. "Well he has a new worker now..."

"That's odd, he usually complains about not wanting people around." He wasn't sure why this was news Yuui had to tell him.

"Yeah well I guess this one's the exception." Yuui mused. "He was just as tall as Ioryogi and he had short black spiky hair." Yuui closed the fridge door. "I never got to talk to him but I waved and he waved back. It's funny though, for a second there...I thought I saw his eyes. And they were red...really red."

Fai thought about that for a moment before he was reminded of something. "You know I bumped shoulders with someone that kinda sounds like that the other day." It wasn't like the description didn't describe a lot of men in the city, but it was a little odd.

"Huh, must be the same guy then." Yuui guessed. "He seemed decent and must be something if Ioryogi of all people hired him."

"Maybe I'll have to take a look?" He asked smiling. "Now, you want to go watch some tv or go to bed."

"You could, Ioryogi needs to get me those knives I ordered even though I told him not to rush." He chuckled. "And maybe some TV would be okay. Not so tired yet."

He nodded before grabbing the other's hand and pulling him into the living room. "Oh, I think I remember there's supposed to be some cartoon marathon on."

"You and your cartoons." Yuui shook his head with a smile.

"What? They're good." He pouted before flopping down on the couch and pulling Yuui with him. He told the tv then to turn on and what channel to switch to.

Laying on top on his brother, he was settling down on the couch with a tired smile. However in his pocket, his phone vibrated; signaling that he was getting a text. He took out the phone and checked the message. He soon blushed faintly as he started texting back.

"Work?" He asked, his eyes still trained on the screen.

"...Y-Yeah..." Yuui answered as he sent the text to /him/.

"What's got you worked up?" Fai asked, he had heard that stutter.

"Nothing." Yuui then received another text from that certain person and as he read it he blushed deeply as he texted back.

Unconvinced he let Yuui have his fun for now, it was getting to a good part in this episode and he wanted to pay attention.

* * *

For a half hour; that's what the chef had done. "Dummy." Yuui muttered with a smile as he texted back for possibly the fiftieth time.

"I know you're not chatting with Watanuki. So who is it?" He asked smiling as he brushed Yuui's hair.

"I might be." Yuui challenged with a smile as he was staring at the phone screen. "And I'm not telling you."

"No, you don't blush and squirm on top of me when you talk to him. Unless there's suddenly more going on at that restaurant and I need to make a call to Doumeki. Did you give your number to your new boyfriend?"

"_Not my boyfriend_." Yuui muttered. "And he just _happened_ to have it. I didn't _give_ him it."

"Then how did he get it? He better not end up being a creepy stalker."

"He's not a creepy stalker. Must have someone who met someone within the cafe." Yuui reasoned. "And if he was a creepy stalker; he'd be waiting just outside of our place instead of being in the library helping his brother."

"Maybe that's what he wants you to think, maybe he has a pair of binoculars peeking in on us right now?" Fai teased as his show ended.

"Oh yeah, like he has time for that." Yuui chuckled. "Besides, he's just being like a friend; wanting to hang out. No big deal."

"I'm going to make you slave over an oven for two weeks."

"You..._wish_." Yuui grinned. He then got another text from the guy. He blushed again. "It's one-sided for all we know..." He trailed off with a sad tone.

"Don't be like that, you'll be blowing off work for dates all the time starting next week, though win I ask for muffins or something you'd better deliver, none of that 'but I have a date in twenty minutes' stuff either." He joked and ruffled his brother's hair. Fai knew Syaoron liked his brother and while he hadn't met him yet, knew they'd be dating.

"It's not like it'll happen though..." Yuui muttered; his head on at all on the bet but made note of that either way. "I've dated a few before and it ended that 'It's not you, it's me' crap. I just don't want this one to end that badly or worse."

"Well if you think Syaoron's nice, then I'm sure he won't do that."

"Having a friend is nice once in a while." Yuui started to drift off to sleep. "No need for a relationship...right now..." His breathing soon slow and even as he was soon sleeping on top of his brother.

Fai sighed. "Sometimes you really are thick headed." He would prove to Yuui that he was right and that there was someone out there he could be with.

* * *

It seemed like a weird day for everyone as morning came the next day. Yuui was up bright and early as he was walking to the cafe with a bag of supplies. However at the same time, Syaoron was walking to the cafe to get something to eat as Syaoran left earlier than usual and the young man didn't feel like eating alone that morning. Yuui was just near the front entrance when he saw the familiar brown hair and eyes approaching. He felt his face heat up.

"Oh hey. Are you just opening up?" Syaoron asked, thinking he could have sworn the place was supposed to have opened an hour before.

"Oh no." Yuui gulped with a nervous smile. "It's technically opened and there are a few people there." He shrugged; hoping the blush had faded. "I'm recently letting them take care of more things since I have a brother who worries about me overworking..."

"Makes sense. And you're the head chef, you're supposed to be letting the others cook right?" He asked before opening the door for the blonde.

Thanking the young man, Yuui chuckled. "Yes well, I just like to cook and bake. I do...let it get out of hand...sometimes." Damn heart; stop beating so fast!

"I get it. My brother likes reading way too much sometimes. I worry one day a tower of books are going to fall on him and bury him alive." He chuckled following after the blonde.

"Dying doing the things you love; what a bittersweet way to go." Yuui smiled. "So, what would you like? Since you took the time to be here, it can be anything. I'll even make it for you personally."

"What do you make for breakfast? I have to head to work soon so something I can take to go or eat quick would be great." He hadn't expected Yuui to be here but he had hoped he was.

"Well, I can make a few crepes. Which are thin pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream." Yuui smiled brightly. "It won't take long; I assure you." He smiled.

"Sounds good then." He hopped up onto a barstool.

"Crepes, coming right up~!" Yuui grinned as he went into the kitchen to put on an apron and heat up the stove.

There were already a few other people eating as well. Watanuki eyed his friend before looking out to see Syaoron there waiting.

Humming a lovely tune. Yuui already got the batter going as he was frying them into thin pancakes. "Watanuki; can you get me some whipped cream and strawberries please~?"

"Sure." He grabbed some sugar and strawberries and everything else the other needed. "So boyfriend?"

The stove clattered loudly as Yuui blushed brightly. "No! Oh no..." He got back to cooking. "He's just a f-friend and we're starting to get to know each other. That's all."

"Uh huh." Watanuki didn't believe him.

"_Oh come on_!" Yuui stated with an exasperated look. "Not you too! Geez, what's with everyone not believing when I say he's _not_?" He growled a bit. "Honestly..."

"Well it's just the way you're acting." He shrugged before he went to mixing the sauce for crepes. "I bet Fai's given you hell though."

"That's the freaking tip of the iceberg." Yuui sighed as he took a few from the pan and started prepping them on the plate. "And who knows? He may just like me as a friend and nothing more. Don't even know if he swings that way..." He muttered the last part.

Watanuki blushed faintly. "Hmm maybe you should bring it up somehow?"

"Oh yeah, _that'll_ work." Yuui rolled his eyes as he thanked the other for making the sauce and was chopping the strawberries now. "That's the _last_ thing anyone would want to asked of. I would just weird him out. Subtlety is _not_ my forte."

"No, subtlety isn't _Fai's_ forte." He said. "I don't know, not like I can give relationship advice."

"I'm no better." Yuui stated. "And I'm not asking for any advice." He sadly sighed. "Just...don't be surprised if by the next week I'd be upset or depressed okay?"

"Alright." He didn't like it but there was nothing he could do. "Good luck though." Handing him a bowl of sauce he cleaned his hands as Yuui rolled the crepes.

"Thanks." Yuui was grateful for Watanuki. He couldn't ask for a better person to take over the cafe someday. After getting the crepes ready with a good presentation, he personally went out with the dish as he smiled at Syaoron. "Here you go." He placed it in front of the young man.

"It looks like you put way too much effort into it." He grinned. "I appreciate it."

"Can't be a chef if I can't put my heart into my dishes." Yuui chuckled; his heart doing back flips at the compliment.

"Guess there's a reason this place has so many plaques." He chuckled before digging in.

Laughing softly, Yuui felt his face heating up once again. "Well, how is it?" He had to ask; hoping it tasted good to Syaoron compared how it looked.

"It's great. I don't think I've ever had crepes before." Soon enough Syaoron had finished his plate as he had to get going.

"Good, I'm glad." Yuui didn't realize that his voice went soft but warm to the other as he took the now empty plate.

Watanuki peeked from the kitchen and shook his head. Wit bills in hand Syaoron got up. "I'll have to try and come back for lunch too, maybe see if I can drag my brother out of a book long enough to come too."

"Oh please, don't stick out your neck to come so quickly." Yuui chuckled. "The cafe will be open even if you're not here. But I'm glad that you came nonetheless."

"Well it's good food and get company, though I feel guilty keeping you sitting around talking with me." He said before handed the cashier some money.

"Oh no!" Yuui shook his hands with a smile. "It's no problem at all. I just like talking to others since I'm mostly holed in the kitchen most of the time." He chuckled. "So, are we okay for Sunday?"

"Definitely. Do you want me to pick you up at your place or mine? Or we could meet somewhere else?"

"Um, well you can pick me up in my place." Yuui got out a pad of paper and a pen. "Here's my address." He ripped it off and gave it to Syaoron. "My brother would want to see you anyway so we might as well got _that_ over with, right?" He smiled.

"Sure. I'll see you then." He smiled tucking the paper into his pocket before heading out.

"Sure~! Bye~!" Yuui waved as the young man left. He lowered the hand slowly as he sighed.

"So you stay holed up in the kitchen all day?" Watanuki asked then pouting.

Yuui then looked over at Watanuki with a nervous smile. "...Uh..." He cleared his throat. "Come now! We have orders to take and food to make. Let's not dilly dally any longer!" He then quickly walked past Watanuki and back into the kitchen.

Blue eyes rolled as Watanuki went back to making waffles. "You two were flirting really badly, I could feel the diabetes."

"Well don't bite more then you can chew, young one." Yuui rolled his eyes. "And honestly, it wasn't flirting. Just friendly chatter."

"I may have been oblivious to that oaf's way of flirting, simply because a grunt or a 'dumbass' doesn't mean 'I like you', but you two were." He countered drizzling caramel over a pile of apple waffles.

"Doumeki's special." Yuui waved it off. "And that still doesn't mean anything."

"_Special_ is a good word for him. Lazy idiot." Watanuki huffed before sliding the finished plate with its order slip up for a waiter to take it out.

Yuui had to chuckle at that. He envied Watanuki and Doumeki's relationship sometimes but he was happy for them nonetheless.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Yes, there's even Established!DouWata in this fic. Because _apparently_ it's funnier that way.

XD


	6. Chapter five

If there's something weird in terms of layout then I'm really sorry.

OTL

* * *

**Chapter five**

* * *

The day soon turned into night as Yuui went out of the cafe with a yawn. He got a text from Fai that he was on his way so he waited for him to come. As he was waiting at the front, an older black haired woman with a gentle smile went up to him.

"Oh excuse me, but do you happen to work here?" She asked, long haired tied back as she wore flower patterned sundress and matching shoes.

"Hmm?" Yuui looked over and blinked. "Oh my, I almost didn't see you there. Sorry." He then nodded. "And yes, I do. I'm actually the head chef and owner of this place."

She brightened at that and extended a hand. "Hello, my name is Tsumebe and this is a little awkward, but my son is so stubborn you see and well he doesn't know I'm here." She stopped herself from rambling. "I don't know how to say this so I'll be blunt. My son helped your brother I think? He said one brother was a cook and the other was the one he helped?" She tried remembering what Kurogane had said.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Tsumebe. I'm Yuui. Pleasure." Yuui said as he was taking that hand and shaking it. "Your son, huh? Well my brother _did_ say that a dragon helped him that one time but never mentioned a man." He stated. "So the dragon has a human form then..."

"Well most of us do dear." She smiled brightly, glad she had found the right brother at least. "But in any case, my son's terribly shy and I've been trying to get him to make friends and he seemed to tolerate your brother. I was wondering if I could speak with him? If it's not too much trouble."

"Oh, well. Brother's coming right now if you want to meet him." Yuui said. "If you want, I can leave right now and it'll be the perfect opportunity for you both to talk about it then."

"Don't let me upset your plans." She told him. "I just wanted to give him my number and by the way your cakes are very good."

"Oh, well. I can give it to him then." Yuui then smiled brightly. "And thank you~! I just like to bake and such. No big deal, I assure you."

"Well you're very talented." Tsumebe giggled as they waited for Fai. "And I've been cooking for a very long time."

"Oh I don't know about that." Yuui chuckled. "I just love doing it for a long time. And I think that's great. You certainly have that look of a cook and you seem to love it too."

"I've had to make meals and do bake sales and all the mom stuff for a century or two. I have some old family recipes if you'd like? In thanks for helping me." It was then Fai began walking down the street having emerged from a corner.

"That'd be lovely but I don't want to take someone else's recipes. I think family recipes should be treasured within the family no matter what. It's better that way." He smiled softly at the woman. "And no thanks is required. I'm just glad someone else has liked my creations. So I should be thanking /you/ for that."

"I've never heard of someone turning down a gift from a dragon before."

"Yuui since when did you get such a pretty worker?" Fai smiled as he winked at Tsumebe who simply smiled.

Yuui just smiled as he turned to his brother. "She's not a worker but she is very lovely." He winked at her. "However, she's here for you brother, not me."

"I have an admirer?" He blinked and stared. She was terribly beautiful.

"I guess you could say that. I believe you've met my son, about thirty feet long black scales?"

Fai's eyes widened. "Kuro-san!"

Yuui blinked as he then smiled and stepped back; letting them talk it out. He then felt his phone vibrate and checked to see who was texting him. With narrowed eyes and a blush, he started texting back. Honestly, _now_ of all times?

"You must come down for dinner sometime. I think my son would like the extra company." Tsumebe insisted and Fai felt a little intimidated if he didn't say yes to her. "Now that that's settled and you have my phone number, I'll be expecting that call. Have a nice night boys." With a wave she smiled and left them.

Fai stared after her.

Not looking up from his phone, Yuui smirked. "Looks like I'm not the only one who has someone now." He snickered. Karma tasted _so_ great at the moment.

"I think she was just a really overprotective mother?" He was still staring even after Tsumebe had left. He just hoped they weren't going to eat him or keep him locked up in their home. "And I really don't think he liked me in any capacity."

"It wouldn't be a big deal to that woman is that wasn't the case." Yuui grinned. "Sounds like that Kuro-guy actually wants to see you again. Probably was too shy on how to do that."

"That can't be it, he was showing his teeth an awful lot last time we met." Shrugging he supposed he would find out later. "Let's go home."

"And that would mean nothing because...?" Yuui walked with his brother as he headed home. "Face it, you have a admirer and a dragon one at that."

"That can't be right. They're supposed to bring you gifts, like a magpie or something." He frowned trying to remember what Ioryogi had told him about dragon culture.

"I don't know. There are some dragons that are more human than we would think they'd be. Sounds like high school all over again if you ask me." Yuui mused.

"Either way, it's flattering if he is and a little embarrassing if he isn't."

"Well, I guess we'll see when you go over there for dinner at some point." Yuui grinned.

"Yes, yes. So how was work? Get another visit?" He asked smiling.

Yuui looked away.

"Another visit?" Fai pressed on. "Syaoron?" He eyed his brother as he took out his keys and unlocked their door. Honestly it was like pulling teeth.

"..." Yuui then refused to say anything as the door opened and he walked past his brother with a bright red face.

"So he did? What happened? More leering?"

"I just...he wanted something quick to eat and I made it for him. Nothing special." Yuui stated.

"You specially made him breakfast. You can't get more special." He countered kicking off his shoes before heading in the kitchen for a drink.

"I make meals_ all _the time." Yuui argued as he followed his brother.

"Yes, but you probably offered to and you wouldn't have let anyone else do it." He countered from the kitchen.

"Agh! It was_ nothing_! Why can't anyone see that?" Yuui groaned as he dropped his head on the counter.

"Watanuki said so too didn't he?" He smirked before shutting the fridge and heading to the couch.

It was one of those times that Yuui _wished _he can just throw something out of a window and not have to worry what happened later. He groaned loudly.

"When is your date anyways?" He asked handing a bottle of juice to his brother.

Taking the bottle without lifting his head, Yuui groaned a third time. "Not. A. Date. And we're _hanging out _on sunday. He'll meet me here so you'll get to see him."

"Nice, can I do the whole 'if you hurt him I'll murder you' speech?" Laughing Fai took a seat beside him.

"Do that and _I'll _be the one doing the murdering." Yuui half-joked, half-threatened.

"So cruel to me. Maybe getting laid will make you less grumpy." Fai twisted off the bottle lid on his drink.

Yuui shoved at Fai playfully. "You wish."

"What that you'd have sex or be less grumpy?" He smirked.

It was then that Yuui placed the bottle carefully on the floor before he tackled his brother on the couch.

Fai yelped and barely managed to save his own drink. "Yuui!"

"Don't _Yuui _me, brother!" Yuui smirked. "Don't forget, _I'm _not the only who will be have an encounter with destiny~" He was going to say 'date with destiny' but his brother already teased him enough.

"What having lunch with a guy and his _mom_? Yes, a real date."

"Oh please, this guy must have something towards you or else you wouldn't have a talk with his /mother/." Yuui chuckled. "But I have a feeling that you're not the only one who would be thrown off by this."

"Yes, she did go behind his back, so it will probably be awkward." There was nothing he could do about that.

Yuui smiled though as he got off of Fai and went to get his drink.

* * *

In another home, Kurogane glanced at his own mother and can only sigh. "Okay, what happened on your end today?"

"Went out for a walk. Then came home and cooked since I knew you'd be stopping by." She cut him a large piece of pot roast off to go with the rest of the food in his plate.

"Yeah, right." Kurogane rolled his eyes. He can see the glint in his mother's eyes. He only saw that when his mother was planning something behind his back. And he doubt it would be good.

"It's true. I was going to pay you a visit, but I thought you might be too busy." Taking her seat she began to eat.

The man wasn't convinced but decided to let it go. Nothing is worth arguing over an empty stomach anyway.

They ate together as she planned what would happen. She supposed Kurogane would be angry with her but if it meant he could get over his confidence issues it would be worth it.

"So Ioryogi's going out of town for a few days." Kurogane stated as his mother was putting away the dishes. "He told me that he couldn't trust anyone with his merchandise who he he dumped the shop on me to take care of it for a bit."

"That's great, he's giving you more trust. You might be in for a promotion soon." It seemed things were looking up for him.

"Meh, I bet he just wanted to see me sink and mess up so he can have something to laugh at when he gets back." Kurogane waved it off.

"Well you're not working at the forge, but you can manage a store on your own." She explained with a smile.

"I suppose." Kurogane nodded. "Might actually be alone with my thoughts during the day. The shop's good and quiet; away from all that noise in the city."

"So you like it?" She smiled, watching her son.

"...Maybe..." Kurogane had to look away at that point.

"Better than your last one at least?" Tsumebe wondered if Fai would really make plans with her and hoped he would.

"Yeah, by a mile." Kurogane shrugged. "And I don't have to worry about those back pains anymore. I may be a dragon but it's not like my spine's made of metal too."

"That's great, I was beginning to worry you might have to see a doctor." He was good to see him even a little happy.

Like he would go anywhere_ near _a place like that. Though seeing his mother happy for him made him smile just a bit. "Yeah, it's okay, I guess."

"Who knows, maybe you'll be some famous forger? Making swords and sculpture and jewelry."

Looking up at his mother, his smile got a bit wider. "Maybe."

She gave a soft laugh. "Maybe I can even commission you too."

"Okay, mother I get it. You can stop now." Kurogane was trying not to chuckle. "Maybe someday I will be some famous forger. Just not anytime soon, alright?"

"I know it takes time, but at least you're getting there." He got up and kissed his temple before going to refill her glass.

"Hmm..." Kurogane leaned into the kiss and sighed. Nothing like a mother's encouragement to lift up a person's spirits. Not that he needed it but he appreciated all the same.

"Now finish eating. Oh and later this week I plan on making lunch for the both of us at home so when you have a free day or a long lunch break tell me so I can plan ahead."

"Ah." Kurogane continued eating. "Well I'm free this Sunday so I'll come over for lunch, I guess." There was a feeling again; the feeling that made him suspicions of his mother's actions. He wondered if it had anything to do with what happened with her today.

"Alright. I'll make a big meal for you then. Anything in particular?" She smiled, thinking things were coming together.

"Hmm...not really." Kurogane said as he ate the last bit of his meal. "Maybe something meaty like ribs or something. Anything that would fill me up quick."

"Alright, I'll see what I can get." She laughed sitting down again. They ate peacefully chatting about Kurogane's job and she for once didn't bring up Fai.

* * *

The time between the next day and Sunday seemed like a blur to Yuui as he woke up that particular morning so nervous and beside himself. He wanted Syaoron to _like _him but he didn't want to scare him off. Yeah, Syaoron came to the cafe when he had some free time but hey, what friend wouldn't? Grabbing a towel, Yuui headed over to the shower in hopes of the hot waters calming him down a bit.

Fai had gotten a call the day before Tsumebe about a lunch date along with directions and a time to be there. He sighed already getting dressed having gotten out of the shower nearly an hour earlier.

Kurogane, unaware but suspicious all the same was sighing heavily and he got out of bed and get ready for that /big/ lunch later. The nagging feeling never went away after that night. In fact it grew; up to a point that he _wished_ he knew what was going on; just so it can be over it and over with quick. Why do mothers have to be so secretive?

* * *

A while later, Yuui found himself tapping his foot on the living room floor impatiently; just wanting the day to be over so he can crawl back into bed and never come out. "Oh god...what if he's having second thoughts about being with me today? Did I come on too strong? Did I scare him?"

"It's not time yet, calm down." Fai shook his head. He decided not to wear a simple t-shirt and jeans at least. "He'll be here." Fai was sitting on the couch; he had skipped breakfast as Tsumebe had explained she was fixing a lot.

"Easy for you to say; at least _you're_ certain that someone will be where you're going. It's a freaking disaster waiting for me!" Yuui groaned as he covered his face with his hands.

Fai rolled his eyes. Less than ten minutes later there was the sound of the buzzer going off. "See?"

Yuui yelped and promptly tried to hide under the cushions.

"Oh come on." He got up and let Syaoron in.

"Shut it! I'm trying to crawl under this couch and never coming out!" Yuui's voice was muffled by his face being planted on a cushion.

"Thought it wasn't a date?" When Syaoron knocked on their door he let him in. "Hello, I'm Fai and you must be Syaoron. Yuui's somewhere around here."

"It's not-ah!" Yuui yelped as he fell from the couch and to the floor; making a loud thump for the other two to hear.

Both winced and turned to look at him. "You okay there Yuui? Have you been drinking again?" Fai smiled.

"I am going to kill you-" Yuui practically ran out of the living room with a glare that can even make the sun explode when his blues eyes landed on Syaoron. The anger went away quickly as he fixed himself up and coughed. "H-Hey, Syaoron."

"Well you two kids have fun, I have a lunch to get to." Fai shoved Yuui towards Syaoron before he was out the door. "It was nice meeting you!"

Yuui's face was red and burning as he was praying to multiple gods that his brother's outing will be a disaster. He groaned as he covered half of his face with a hand.

"Your brother's interesting..." He stared after him. "So are we heading out?"

"My brother's the devil." Yuui let that one slip past his lips before coughing. "S-Sure. Let's go..."

Syaoron laughed at that as they both headed back out. "Is that so?"

Yuui blushed as he heard that laugh. "U-Um, yeah. It's a wonder that he hasn't summoned the flames of the underworld yet." He continued joking.

"He seemed a little odd, but nice." They were back on the street then. "So I hope you like this place, it's a little bakery I go to when I can."

"Really?" Yuui smiled with a hopeful look. "I absolutely love bakeries."

"Great then." Flashing Yuui a smile, he had been worried with Yuui being a cook and all.

Humming a little tune, Yuui walked happily along with Syaoron; just glad for the time being that he was with the other.

* * *

When they arrived at Dukylon Syaoron got the door for him smiling all the while and feeling a little nervous himself.

"Thank you." Yuui fought the urge to blush again as he stepped inside. "Ooh, what a lovely place." He commented with a smile.

It was very tiny with only a handful of tables and a long glass case filled with pastries and bread. "It's one of those places not a lot of people know about, but is really great."

"Well that's good in a way." Yuui smiled softly. "I prefer homely places such as this any day. Kind of like my cafe."

"Then let's get something." Wandering over to the case he looked over what they had.

Yuui marveled at what the place had with sparkling eyes. He wondered what he should get first.

"They also have coffee and lemonade which is good." He smiled having seen the look in Yuui's eyes.

"Oh~!" Yuui almost forgot that he was supposed to be a bit civil and polite but the mention of drink threw /that/ out the window. "I would love a glass of lemonade. Today's perfect for it~!"

Chuckling he straightened and ordered himself a lemonade and a bear claw. "What are you getting?"

"Um...I'll get a lemonade and a croissant." Yuui stated as the people were getting his order ready. "You know...up until some point, I almost never have free time to go out and enjoy myself..." His eyes softened as he began talking.

"Then it's good you're getting it now." Paying for their meals Syaoron was happy things had gone smoothly so far. When they got their food Syaoron handed Yuui's his. "Well grab a table."

Taking his order, Yuui glanced over at a table near the window. "There." As they went and seated there, Yuui smiled brightly at Syaoron. "Thank you for buying my order. Though you didn't have to..." His eyes were looking anywhere but at the person in front of him.

"I said I would before so it's not a big deal." Settling down he glanced at Yuui wondering if he was having a good time so far. "So did you have anything else in mind? I have all day."

"T-Thank you..." Yuui glanced down with a small blush. "Um...anywhere's good. I don't exactly have favorite places to be nowadays what with the cafe and all..."

"No hobbies?"

Oh boy, this doesn't sound too good. "Um...well, I like to bake...uh...read...paint a bit...and playing piano..." Yuui muttered; feeling more and more like an insect compared to Syaoron.

"Wow really? You're must be pretty talented then. I can't do any of that, except the reading part of course." He smiled breaking off a piece of his pastry.

Snapping his eyes up, Yuui smiled a bit. "It's...nothing_ too _grand. Anyone can do it...e-even you..." He then sipped his drink before he said anything too dumb.

"I don't know about that. I can't play an instrument to save my life, same goes with drawing."

That made Yuui chuckle. "Ah well, I-I can show you a few pointers someday. T-That is if you want that..."

"Sure, but unless you're a miracle worker I don't think it'll help." He said before taking a bite of his bear claw.

"Anyone can do it, sometimes a bit of help is all they need and the motivation to do it." Yuui muttered as he bit into the croissant. "I wouldn't be the owner of a very warm-loving cafe if I didn't have some help once in a while though...I have been known to overwork up to a point that I would...uh...never mind..."

"What fall asleep while working? Sleeping in the store? I've done that before, I think a lot of people have at some point."

"I kind of passed out and went to the hospital." Yuui felt a bit ashamed. He was trying to fill in a lot of orders for some corporate businesses who were catering parties all through the same week. In fact it if wasn't for Watanuki who stumbled upon the kitchen when he fell, he didn't know what would happened.

"I see. At least you're better now. I bet you had your brother worried sick." He offered up a small smile, fingers itching to cover Yuui's hand in understanding.

"He was worried alright." Yuui almost felt like crying. "I got a slap to the face and a lecture before he hugged me; begging me not to do it again." He sighed. "But...I couldn't help it...I...I just wanted to distract myself and I guess I overdid it." He cleared his throat. "Sorry, this is too heavy for you, isn't it? I shouldn't talk about things like that..."

Syaoron shook his head. "No it's alright. You seemed like you needed to get it off your chest a little."

Yuui's blue eyes glanced over at Syaoron as he gave the other a smile; his hand itching to touch the other's hand that was on the table. "I guess so...I just didn't want to make you think I was some depressed nutjob who only thinks about the cafe..."

"Not at all and I would expect you to, it's like the biggest part of your life." Syaoron chuckled, thinking Yuui was interesting to say the least.

That rose a bit of hope in his heart. "Yeah, it is...thanks Syaoron." He smiled warmly.

"No problem."

Yuui chuckled as he reached for the croissant. However he misjudged the distance and accidentally touched Syaoron's hand instead.

They both blushed as Yuui jerked the hand away. "Sorry about that."

"N-No! It's my fault!" Yuui quickly answered. "I wasn't thinking straight but you probably _are_ straight I mean you weren't but then again..."

Syaoron tilted his head to the side just so in confusion before he began laughing. "I like guys..."

"H-Huh?" Yuui yelped but coughed as he calmed himself down. "I-I'm sorry?"

"Gay?" He continued, blushing again. "I've never really been interested in girls, that's my brother's thing."

"O-Oh..." Yuui looked up at Syaoron with hopeful eyes. "I-I see...well there's nothing wrong with that. We like who we like...regardless of gender...as long…as long as it's the heart that matters..." He smiled as he blushed a bit.

"That's true, though in this day and age no really cares one way or the other." He was glad for that at least.

"That's right..." Yuui laughed a bit. "I'm glad for that..."

"What about you? Are you dating anyone?"

"Hmm?" Yuui the blushed as he shook his head. "N-No. Not at the moment. I uh..." He looked away. "Got out of one almost a year now...it wasn't pretty though since...I was dumped."

"That sucks, it's never fun getting dumped." At least that gave him a little hope.

"Piece of shit dumped me on the spot." Yuui's eyes held some anger in them. "Told me that he never liked guys to begin with and because of _me _he was certain that he never will."

"Then he was an asshole who didn't deserve you." Frowning he couldn't imagine who could do that, especially to Yuui.

That got a blush out of Yuui; feeling a lot better. "Yeah...he was..." He then looked at Syaoron. "What about you? Are you...you know...with someone right now?"

"No, I haven't dated in years. With moving and getting a job I never really looked for anyone." He admitted.

"That's a shame." Yuui smiled; at least that gave him some hope. "You're quite a handsome guy. Anyone would be falling head over heels for a nice person like you."

"I guess so, but the same could be said for you too." He smiled sheepishly.

"E-Eh?" Yuui's face was then bright red. "O-Oh n-no! I'm not...really..." He trailed off with a small smile.

"Actually since we're on the subject...er...would you like to go out? On a date, maybe next week sometime?" He felt like he was floundering. "I mean you don't have to or anything we can still just be friends."

Oh god, there it was. It was the moment Yuui had hoped for. He could just sing to the high heavens now that he got his chance. Gulping, Yuui smiled brightly at Syaoron. "I-I'd like that, I...I would_ love _to go out with you Syaoron." His face was on fire; he thought someone can cook eggs on it. "I _want _to go out with you...I really do...o-okay?"

"That's...that's great. Really great." He smiled broadly, still in shock.

Yuui found himself laughing as he covered half of his smile. "Y-Yes! It really is..."

"Great." He repeated. "We should finish up and see if there's anything else to do in the city on a Sunday."

"Y-Yeah!" Yuui happily nodded. "W-We should!" It was becoming the greatest day of his life. He didn't think it would turn out like this but he was happy for the moment. But somewhere in the back of his kind he knew though one _other_ thing that he dreaded though. Looks like he'll have his hands full with _someone's _order for the next two weeks. _Lovely._

With that they quickly finished up and heading down the street to see what was open for them to go in and check out. Syaoron couldn't believe him asking Yuui out had gone so smoothly and was still in a bit of shock over it.

* * *

It was a miracle that Yuui hadn't lost the feeling in his legs. _'He asked me out. He really asked me out...' _He thought as there was a bright blush on his face. _'And...I said yes...oh my god...!'_He just couldn't stop gushing mentally.

"So anything catch your eye?"

Holding back the urge to yelp, Yuui's eyes went everywhere. "Uh...um..." He then looked at an art gallery and pointed at the building. "Uh-that one! That one first!" Oh god, he hoped he didn't sound like a child right there.

Smiling, he nodded. "Looks good to me. You don't have anything submitted do you?"

"..." Oh no. Yuui froze as he then remembered something. That particular gallery had a few of his paintings in there. But worse, an exhibit of his past works. He gulped. "A-Ah, you know what, why don't we go somewhere else? I think it's_ such _a nice day, we d-don't have to go inside now..."

He shook his head. "So you do? I don't mind going to see, now I'm actually kind of curious."

Yuui gulped as he nervously smiled. "O-Of course..." God, smite him down already.

"Don't act so nervous, if it's being shown then it has to be good."

"No, they're dreadful." Yuui quickly answered as they were already walking to the gallery. "Worse pieces of art I have ever made..."

"Then sometime you should show me your best." He grinned. There were a few people already walking around looking at this and that. Syaoron had been to a couple of these before, but much smaller ones.

For now, Yuui was trying to calm himself down as they glanced over from picture, to statue and everything in between. He felt a bit more relaxed the longer they have been there but then they made it to the third floor; the top floor of the building and his heart sank. Oh boy.

Syaoron started with the first one he saw, some landscape, missing the one's that Yuui was eyeing.

The pictures started simple with landscapes or landmarks but then there were portraits. A few were his family; small but happy. Some was his brother; the muse for him for a while. Though he wished they didn't put up the one that had his brother on a bed with a sheet draped over it and some of himself; self portraits but had various locations; depicting whatever mood he was in when he painted. It was embarrassing at the least.

"Wow Yuui, and you said these weren't your best?" He stared openly impressed. Yuui was definitely out of his league.

"Mmm..." Yuui bit his lower lip as he looked at the ground with a red face. "It's...not all that great." He didn't want Syaoron to think that he was a snob or some angsty artist since some of those pictures were from his moods.

"I can do stick figures and lettering, but nothing like this." His eyes went to the one of Fai. "So you do nudes too?" He smirked.

"No!" Yuui yelped. "My brother said that I s-should expand my horizons as a painter but who in their right mind would be a nude model at this time and age. And brother was crazy enough to to do it so..." He trailed off.

"But some of the most famous pieces are nudes or at least partial." He shook his head. Art tastes were slowly getting back to things that looked good instead of just trying to be edgy.

"Well my stuff isn't famous." Yuui argued. "The gallery was just barren at the time and I have no space to put my stuff also so I just...have them put it here or something..."

"Have you sold anything?" He asked, moving on to the self portraits.

Yuui was just about to answer that when another voice cut him off.

"Sold anything?" A man with a tag on his shirt walked up to them as he saw Yuui from a distance. "Why this young man had made a lot with just a few paintings a long time ago. How you'd think he had the best cafe in the city?" He grinned.

"Ah, y-yeah...thanks..." Yuui rubbed the back of his neck with a blush. The gallery owner was so nice if not a bit too cheery.

"I thought as much." He grinned, trying not to laugh as Yuui fidgeted.

"It was a shame though." The owner continued. "He was the best young artist of our time but the lad preferred to cook and bake then to paint; isn't that right?"

"Oh yes." Yuui nodded with a smile. "It was just a hobby. My real passion was in the culinary arts. Besides my works aren't that great."

"I'm impressed even more." He glanced over to Yuui. He still couldn't believe they were dating.

"You're not the only one." The owner chuckled. "In fact, one of the corporate businessmen that sponsor our gallery asked this young man out on a date." Yuui's smile faded as his face started to look pale.

"Then I guess it shows even more how talented he is." Syaoron took it in stride, though he was curious.

"It is." The owner nodded. "Even his brother can't surpass his skills and he's talented in the arts as well but I suppose being an engineer or something has its perks too."

Yuui looked away as he went to one of the paintings that made; one of those self portraits of himself laying on a desk as there was a window in the background; heavy rain outside.

Syaoron continued to chat with the owner before the man had to leave to answer questions from another couple. He left then to rejoin Yuui and gently bumped against him. "So you're pretty popular?"

Yuui felt the other bumped into him and nodded. "Guess so..."

He laughed. "You should be proud. I can't believe I'm dating someone famous."

"_I'm not famous_!" Yuui shouted; making whoever was in the exhibit stop and stare at the artist. He clenched his fists. "I'm...not famous...I'm just me...I'm me...that's it..."

Syaoron stared at the blonde before sighing. "Sorry." He clearly pushed a button.

Yuui was then pulled out of his dark musings and stared at Syaoron with wide eyes before they started to water. "Oh no...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." He took a step back. "I didn't mean to..." He closed his eyes. Great, his anger was getting the best of him again.

He grabbed Yuui's arm shaking his head. "No, it's alright. You didn't like being talked about and stuff I get it."

Sniffling, Yuui shook his head. "I didn't mean to yell at you." He needed some comfort right now but he wouldn't ask too much of Syaoron since they were just dating. "But it's not just that...that man the owner mentioned...I..."

It didn't take a genius to know who Yuui was referring to. "Well then he's an idiot for dumping you."

"Oh Syaoron..." Yuui sighed. He looked to that painting and lightly touched it. People wasn't supposed to touch works of art but it was his and he was allowed to. "He wanted me...and he was saying all those nice things about my art...I started to believe them. He told me that I would become famous one day...and I believe that...but then...he just started beating me down...uh...emotionally...he just dumped me...and it took a while for me to recover...that's all..."

"Like I said. An idiot." He repeated before grabbing the man's hand.

Yuui blushed as Syaoron took his hand. It made him smile. "I like you Syaoron...however, I want to know if you actually like me for me and not because of the successes that I have made in my lifetime..."

"I didn't even know you were a popular artist or that you own a restaurant when we met. I thought you were just a cook. I still like you though."

The blonde's heart did a leap at that. "I-I know but...I just assumed that...you would know my name through others since...I do _own_ a cafe and all..."

"Not a clue. I grew up in the poorer part of the city." He shrugged, before pulling Yuui back to the stairs so they could leave.

"..." Yuui felt like an idiot all of a sudden. "Ah...you're not out of my league Syaoron...in fact I thought...I was out of yours for a moment there..."

"Nope. You're definitely not." He smiled as they walked. "I think we'll do pretty good."

Placing a hand over his chest, Yuui chuckled. "I guess we will..."

"Come on let's find something else."

"Okay." Yuui smiled brightly; feeling a lot better already. As they walked, he would squeeze that hand that held his and his heart would beat faster every time he would do it; just thinking that this was a dream.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

A couple more updates then a tiny break. ^_^


	7. Chapter six

Taking a tiny break to edit. Hope you enjoy the story so far.

* * *

**Chapter six**

* * *

_~elsewhere~_

Fai had been rushed in as soon as he knocked on the door, Tsumebe filling him in on this being a surprise while he wondered if he should be offended or not. Even though the woman had insisted on him just having a seat at the table he moved to help her finish up the lunch she had prepared.

Kurogane was just on his way to his mother's home as he had a bag filled with soda cans and iced tea. He figured that since his mother's doing a lot for lunch he should at least do something in return; even though he couldn't exactly cook up to par. The walk was calm and slow as he eventually reached his destination. He knocked on the front door. "Mother, I'm here."

There was laughter before she came in to greet him. "Hello." She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "What did you bring?"

"Some drinks, soda and iced tea." Kurogane was a bit confused as he heard laughter just before. But he kissed his mother's cheek. "Figured we need some."

"Good thing you did, I hadn't put tea on or anything." Taking the bag from him she smiled. "I hope you don't mind, I invited someone else after a run-in."

"Oh." That's nothing new. Tsumebe would have the occasional friend to hang out. He wouldn't talk to them or anything but if his mother needed more company then he'd gladly obliged to it. "So, who did you bring this time?" He asked.

"When they rounded the corner and entered the kitchen Fai was standing there, apron on and setting down a plate of sandwich rolls. "A-ah...hello."

And just like that the bag that the man held dropped suddenly as he stared into those familiar blue eyes. "..." This can't be happening. This _cannot_ be happening. He felt the whole world starting to tilt as his vision started to blur out. He was barely aware that he dropped to the floor as he blacked out completely.

* * *

Well that could have gone a lot smoother as he helped Tsumebe carrying Kurogane to the couch. "Does this happen a lot?" The man in question was out cold as his body was dragged to the couch.

"No, not really." She said smiling before she began to try and wake her son up. Of all the things she had suspected him to do and he goes and faints.

* * *

The man's skin was a bit pale but soon enough his eyes started to flutter as he was coming back to consciousness.

"Are you alright dear?" She hovered over him as Fai stood back. He didn't know if he should laugh or cringe.

Slowly blinking, his vision started to clear. "M-Mother...?" His head wasn't all there yet. "I thought...I thought I saw him again..."

"You did. He's having lunch with us."

Fai waved. "Hello Kuro-tan."

"..." Kurogane had to look behind his mother's shoulders and his red eyes widened. "Oh god..."

"Be nice Kurogane." She stood back so he could get up. "Now come and eat."

"Wait mother..." Kurogane was very confused and even more nervous. He wanted to tell her why that human was here, why was he having lunch with them and did she know about _him_; the one that saved his life almost a few weeks ago? But his voice died in his throat as he hadn't been this nervous over someone since he was a kid.

She simply gave him a smile. "I made some of your favorites."

"I can't believe Kuro-san fainted." He teased, trying to lighten things up a little.

Apparently his body was moving for him as Kurogane found himself standing up from the couch with shaky legs. "Uh...mm..." He simple nodded. Oh, someone just eat him whole right now.

"Your mother's very sweet by the way, hard to believe she has such a sourpuss for a son." Fai smiled before heading into the kitchen while untying the apron he still wore.

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Kurogane just looked away as he went to the sink to wash his hands. "Can't believe this..." He muttered to himself.

The three finally managed to sit down and began helping themselves. "So, how have you been Kuro-san? I heard you got a new job with Ioryogi."

"Uh...yeah..." Kurogane started eating very slowly; just wishing the day would end so he can throw himself into traffic.

"And it was rude of you not to say hello at least when we walked by each other." He had thought he looked familiar.

"..." Kurogane honestly didn't know how to answer that. Sorry I didn't say anything since you've only known me as a dragon? Excuse me but I have poor social skills as it was and didn't' want to drag you down with me? What was he _supposed_ to say?

Tsumebe simply let them talk watching them.

"You really aren't very talkative are you?"

"Whatever..." Kurogane decided to scoff a bit and continued eating.

"What do you think? Fai helped me." Smiling she eyed her son, thinking he really was too bashful.

"...It's okay..." Kurogane muttered; couldn't keep silent to his mother.

At least Kurogane hadn't burnt him to a crisp or anything, so he supposed it was going pretty well. He wondered how Yuui was doing now, but figured he was probably having the time of his life.

* * *

Lunch went by as smoothly as anyone thought it would go. After lunch though, Kurogane went straight outside and tended to the gardens that his mother had; wanting a distraction but couldn't leave because it'd be rude...not that it wouldn't be more rude then what he just did. Taking a water bucket; he started watering the flowers that were blooming; shining their colors back at him. That made him smile a bit. Reminded him of a simpler time.

Fai helped clean a few dishes before Tsumebe had all but kicked him out. "So...this wasn't too weird was it Kuro-min?" He smiled the door having shut and probably locked behind him.

Kurogane's back stiffened but didn't turn around. "... You don't have to stick around you know...I know this isn't the best day of your damn life as it was mine..."

"Wait...did you just say you liked this?" He asked eyes widened before looking away.

"...You can go now..." Kurogane decided to say. "I know now that my mother did all of this...never should have told her..." He muttered the last part.

"I wasn't on my way out, your mom kind of kicked me out of the kitchen." He replied, so Yuui might have been a little right. "So how have you been? New job and all?"

"God damn it." Kurogane muttered as he turned to look at the blonde. "It's fine or whatever..."

"If you don't want to talk I can just say goodbye to your mom and leave. I'm trying to be friendly."

"And I'm trying to make this easier for you so you don't have to." Kurogane snapped before looking away. "I...I'm fine where I am..."

"You mean work?" Fai was quickly getting confused.

"..." Kurogane sighed. "Look, I don't know what my mother said to you or what you think but...I wasn't trying to pull you into anything." He then gritted his teeth. "But ever since that night that I saved you, I just couldn't get you out of my damn head! And I tried to move on! But...its' so damn hard! I don't get it." He turned away as he continued watering the flowers. "So...you don't have to...be here anymore if this is too weird for you...I'll be fine..."

"No...it's alright. I was thinking about you too." He hadn't thought romantically about Kurogane, but he could admit the man was attractive.

That almost made the man drop the water canister. "Y-You have?" He didn't want the blonde to think that he was some weirdo already. He almost did stalk him that one time but it was _one_ time. He gulped a bit as he cleared his throat. "Ah."

"Well, it's not every day a grumpy dragon saves you. You're hard to forget and you did say we'd see each other around." Fai shrugged.

"...Yeah...I _did_ say that." Kurogane relented. "And you were falling out of an arch that I guess you were fixing. And...I was just..._there_..."

"That's true. Are you done watering those flowers?" He grinned.

Seeing that grin made things a bit better for the man as he shrugged. "Maybe. I just haven't been to the gardens in a while...m-mother tends to them from time to time. Loves flowers. They're...okay, I guess..."

"I don't have a green thumb." He shook his head. "So would you like to go out? Maybe get an ice cream? My treat~."

Kurogane turned to the blonde as he placed the water canister on the ground; giving the blonde a very small smile. "Still want to be with a dragon?"

"I don't see what the big deal is with you being a dragon." He shrugged; it wasn't like all dragons were bad or anything. Fai wasn't sure if he had just admitted he liked Kurogane or not, but decided it didn't matter.

"It matters to me. For reasons that I can't say yet." Kurogane's small smile didn't fade but held a level of sadness. "I'm not exactly the type of person you want to hang out with anyway."

"Well you are terribly grumpy and you don't talk nearly enough, but I can manage. I talk enough for two anyways." He smiled leaning against the door.

"I'm not grumpy." Kurogane muttered. "You just talk too much anyway. I mean seriously, do you freaking talk to a wall when you're /that/ bored?" Was he seriously trying to have a conversation with this blonde? Wasn't that something he wasn't supposed to do?

"I can be quiet when I need to be." He pouted before pushing himself off the door and heading down the walkway.

"Can you? I somehow doubt it." Kurogane rolled his eyes.

Fai closed his mouth and drew his fingers across, zipping them. He began heading onto the street glancing back to see if Kurogane was following.

Looking at the blonde's retreating back; Kurogane, against all odds, started to follow him. He figured if the blonde was really up for it; he supposed that _maybe_ he can give it a try.

* * *

Smiling at himself he walked down the street, slowing down to walk beside the dragon as they made it to a nearby ice cream parlor.

Kurogane eventually caught up to the blonde; now walking side by side with him; feeling a bit weird actually being with someone that wasn't his mother or Ioryogi.

"So what do you want?" He smiled looking up at the other.

"...Anything's good." Kurogane answered; not really one for sweets though he will eat it once in a while.

Shaking his head Fai should have guessed. "A coffee and dark chocolate cup and a coffee and pumpkin one cup." He told the server behind the glass case. Kurogane seemed to be someone who didn't like something with too much sugar.

Kurogane felt a bit out of place as he barely been to an ice cream parlor. Just going to work, home, his mother's place, that eatery ( if he was too hungry as a dragon) or a bar...once in a while.

Grabbing the ice cream he moved to a small table and kicked out a chair for the man. "Here you go~"

"Uh...thanks..." Kurogane sat down as he looked down at the table.

"Well eat." He smiled. "So, have you had a crush on me since we met or later? I know I'm irresistible."

"Don't flatter yourself." Kurogane muttered as he took the cup. "And it's not some girly crush. It's something but it's damn sure _not_ a crush."

He laughed. "I wouldn't say girly."

"What would _you_ call it then?" Kurogane asked.

"Hmm...you like me." He shrugged.

"...Maybe..." Kurogane then started eating.

"Well you want to date?" He asked before eating some of his pumpkin ice cream.

"...Uh..." _This_ is why he would rather just be back home. He wasn't any good at things like this. "...D-Do you...?"

He shrugged. "I'm game, Kuro-san's cute."

Was it normal for his cheeks to heat up like that? "I'm not cute." He grumbled.

"Very." Fai smiled again. He couldn't believe he had just asked Kurogane out when, though if he had he obviously liked the guy.

"Fine. Maybe I do want to." Kurogane looked away from the blonde. "But just to see where this goes. But don't blame me if something bad happens along the road."

"Perish the thought Kuro-flame." He ate more of his ice cream, thinking it was odd how he was now dating a man he had known for only a few hours, but technically he had known Kurogane for a few weeks.

As Kurogane finished his share of the ice cream, he couldn't help but feel a bit better about his situation. It was odd but hell, he supposed it was better than nothing. And the blonde _was_ a bit attractive...for a full-blooded human.

"Want to go back to your moms or do something else or call it a night?" Fai asked, sitting back in his chair.

"...I...I still have some free time..." Kurogane considered. "I mean if you're up for it or whatever..."

"I can be up for a lot of things. Depends on what you want to do."

"..I uh...I know a bar that we can go to...if you drink and stuff..." Kurogane hated to admit it but...he wanted to know more about the blonde and maybe being at a bar might help.

"Hyuu~ Now you're speaking my language. Though maybe you should call Tsumebe, tell her were leaving."

"Already on it." Well, he had been lucky a few times without trying. After calling his mother to tell him that he and Fai were going to a bar ( and hearing how ecstatic she was that he was going out with that blonde even though it didn't sound like it ), he hung up and nodded. "Okay, we're good."

"Not sure how much I can drink since I've eaten all day, but I can have a couple at least." He smiled as they both got up and tossed their bowls away.

"That's fine. I don't think I can drink much either." Kurogane shrugged as they left the parlor.

"Good. Though one day I insist we go out to really drink."

"Works for me." Kurogane nodded as they were walking down the street.

When they eventually made it to a bar Fai slid into a chair beside Kurogane. "What're you getting?"

"I'm getting some straight gin." Kurogane answered. If you going to drink; drink hard. "And you?"

"A dark beer." He replied.

Nodding, Kurogane called a bartender and told them their orders. While that was going on, he turned back to Fai with a look. "So I'm guessing you like to drink, huh?

"Yuui limits me, but I can drink a lot." He answered, resting a cheek on his hand. "Comes from college."

"Ah." Kurogane nodded. He didn't need to know who Yuui was since he saw him a few times already.

"What about you?"

"I...drink from time to time. I forgotten when it started but I try not to make it a daily thing." Kurogane shrugged.

He nodded in understanding. "Yeah...I guess being able to drink a lot isn't something you should brag about."

"Yeah." Kurogane was glad he found some common ground with the blonde. "And while I can hold my alcohol pretty well, it's not something you want to be proud of when there are morons with bigger egos then the dragons here."

Fai chuckled. "So tell me about yourself. I know you work with Ioryogi, you have a sweet mom and you're gay."

"Hmm?" Kurogane looked over Fai with a red face. "Wait a second, I'm not..." He then sighed. Of course, humans would just assume one thing just because you happen to have a crush on someone of the same gender of some sort. "My mother's great, Ioryogi I guess you can say friend though he's still an asshole and I don't exactly _have_ a preference..."

"Ah you just have sex with whoever. I forget dragons are more flexible with that sort of thing." Fai smirked.

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane nodded a bit. "It's not like we have some sort of ridiculous rules on who we can or can't be with." When the drinks came, he muttered a 'thanks' to the bartender. "Of course we need to reproduce but even then, that's flexible so what goes, goes."

"Well don't dragons only have kids once every so many years? Since you live so long?"

"Like I said, what goes, goes." Kurogane sighed as he took a sip.

He wanted to ask more, but that might be a little embarrassing for both so he let it drop.

"So..." Kurogane started as they were on their second drink in an hour. "Do you go out often? Since you seem like the type of person to do so."

"Not really, I tend to sleep in as much as possible then go to work meet up with Yuui and walk home and have dinner." Shrugging he really lived a boring life.

"Really?" Wow, he thought wrong. "Huh. I don't sleep in or much anyway. I'm too restless unless I wasted enough energy to actually be in bed."

"Yeah, Yuui's a spoilsport and it's no fun going out by myself."

"You must be close to him, huh?" Kurogane couldn't help but ask.

"Of course, we live together, we're twins." He countered. "For a long time I didn't have anyone but Yuui."

"..." Kurogane's eyes lowered as he went back to drinking his fill. Some people have all the luck in the world.

"But I have friends now and I guess you're in there too." Smiling at himself he took another sip of his beer.

"Hmm..." Kurogane supposed that was alright. "...I don't have any siblings so...I don't know what it's like to be in your shoes."

"Some people are better off without them." The blonde sighed. "So does your mom always set up dates for you?" He wanted to change the subject and not depress them both.

"No." Kurogane for once was thankful for the change of conversation. "She's just worries like any mother would about me. It's not the first time she would try and cook up some crazy shit just for me."

"Just means she loves her little Kuro-egg." Grinning Fai couldn't resist.

"Really? _More_ nicknames?" Kurogane questioned the blonde with a faint blush. "I thought it was already annoying the first time around."

"I've been saying them all day." He argued playfully.

"That's because I thought you'd stop sooner or later." Kurogane growled a bit.

"Nope!" Fai chimed before he finished off his beer.

Kurogane resisted hitting his head on the counter so he opted to down the rest of his drink instead.

"Want another drink? I was thinking of actually going to my place." He grinned, thinking Yuui wouldn't be home.

"Your place?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow. He considered his options after a second, none of the alternatives were any better. "I suppose I can handle being with you a little while longer."

"I'm not that bad." He pouted before putting a couple of bills on the table and getting up.

Kurogane put down some bills too since Fai shouldn't be paying for everything. "Those are your words; not mine." He slightly smirked.

"Mean." With that they headed back to his apartment.

* * *

When he opened the door it was dark inside so Yuui was probably still out on his date. "Make yourself at home."

"Hm..." Kurogane stepped in as he removed his shoes. "Nice place you got here." He commented. "Better then my crap hole of an apartment anyway."

"Well me and Yuui do pay for it." He shrugged. "And we can go to your place next." He offered kicking off his shoes and moving to the couch where he patted the cushion beside him.

"..." Blushing faintly, Kurogane went over to the couch and sat down next to the blonde. "Where _is_ your brother, anyway?"

"Date. I'm getting him to bake for me for the next two weeks because of it." He grinned before leaning against Kurogane. Fai was a little tired after all.

Kurogane sucked in a breath as the blonde was leaning on him. What should he do? "Why? You made a bet with him or something?"

"Yep." He grinned before yawning.

The man just leaned back on the cushions, not really knowing what to do. "O-Oh."

"Any requests?" Fai turned the tv on then, just for the background noise.

"Nah, don't care much for TV." This wasn't what Fai meant by going back to their place; right? Oh god, there are times that Kurogane wished he had some sort of manual on how to date humans.

"I meant for food." He laughed, at least Kurogane was warm even if he was tensed up.

"...Uh...n-no. Not very hungry." Man, can he sound _more_ awkward?

"No I meant for when Yuui has to bake for me." Fai shook with laughter.

That was when Kurogane just groaned and covered his face with his hand.

He patted the other's thigh. "It's alright, I wasn't very clear."

"N-No..." Kurogane sighed. "Even if you were, I still don't have anything to request." He blushed faintly. "I don't care much for sweets anyway."

"Well breads or anything."

"Not anything really." Kurogane hoped Fai didn't think he was plain or anything but he really didn't have anything in particular to want. "And you really want me to eat some of your winnings?"

"I can't eat two weeks' worth of food on top of regular meals." He explained. Sitting up he kissed Kurogane's cheek, thinking he deserved something for all the embarrassment.

Making a small noise, Kurogane adverted his eyes. "I-I guess that's true. And I do need the extra energy sometimes."

"It's settled then. I figure something out for you." He grinned, Kurogane was adorable. "So have you dated before?"

"Not really. I just come and go like some dragons out there." Kurogane shrugged. "I guess it's not _dating_ but...in a way, kind of."

"I see." He smiled. "If you're confused about anything just let me know."

"Thanks." Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"I was being serious." He pouted and poked Kurogane in the stomach with a finger.

"I was too...kind of..." Kurogane slightly grinned but had to turn his head so Fai wouldn't see it.

"Impossible." Fai joked before he grabbed the front of Kurogane's shirt and tugged him over for a proper kiss.

"Mm!" Now _that_ was unexpected. Being pulled in by the blonde and getting kissed. With wide eyes, he was unsure what action to take.

When Kurogane didn't do anything he pulled back and huffed. "Well?"

"Uh..." Kurogane was now gulping. "Well what?" He hoped his face wasn't as red as he felt it was.

"You're supposed to kiss back." He pouted.

"...Oh..." Kurogane felt like an idiot. "S-Sorry..."

Shaking his head Fai smiled. "No big deal. Want to try again?"

"S-Sure..." Reaching out a bit, Kurogane cupped the side of Fai's face; marveling on how soft the blonde's skin was. "R-Ready?" He was leaning forward a bit; not wanting to scare the blonde.

Smiling he nodded. "When you are."

Now cupping both sides of Fai's face, Kurogane leaned more forward and placed his lips on the blonde's; taking in on how soft those lips were; even softer then the skin.

Closing his eyes he had to admit even with just this that Kurogane was a good kisser. Leaning into him he sighed.

Glad that Fai didn't pull back, Kurogane started to deepen the kiss.

His lips parted easily and wondered if just maybe they had moved a little fast. Fai enjoyed the other's company and it was obvious that was mutual.

He didn't mean to but Kurogane shyly slipped his tongue in. Slowly but surely. He wanted to get a taste of the human, even a little.

Moaning softly, he kissed back a little more aggressively.

Groaning, Kurogane did the same; now wanting more.

Slinking an arm around the other man's neck, Fai pulled the closer together.

The man wrapped his arms around the blonde; pressing their bodies together as they continued kissing. Eventually he fell onto his back what with Kurogane keeping leaning forward.

"Mmm..." Kurogane's dragon voice came out a bit as he couldn't get enough of the blonde; despite just getting to know him.

He had to break their kiss to breathe. "Kuro-rin." Licking his lips he stared up at the man.

Pulling back, Kurogane panted a bit as he licked his lips. "Y-Yeah...?"

"That was a very good second kiss." He laughed.

"...Yeah...yeah it was..." Kurogane nodded with a very slight smile.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Yuui was pressed against the wall next to the front door as he was attacked by a pair of lips and he was loving it.

Syaoron had meant to just give him a small kiss goodnight, but it had quickly escalated.

"Syaoron..." Yuui gasped as he placed his hands on Syaoron's shoulders; not wanting to let go.

"Yeah?" he asked breathing a little heavily.

"That was a very nice way to end the day, don't you think?" Yuui teased a bit; out of breath.

"It is, but should we do that here?" He asked, thinking just anyone could walk in on them and he didn't want to be interrupted or to scare Yuui off from kissing

"Well, I guess we can go around the back..." Yuui smiled. "There's a way to my bedroom if you like...brother might be sleeping so...let's not disturb them, eh?" He didn't want Syaoron to leave just yet.

He blushed at the mention of a bedroom. "I...alright."

Grinning, Yuui took Syaoron's hand and then two went around the back. Once at the back, there was a door there and Yuui grabbed the handle and slowly pushed on it and opened the door. He placed a finger to his lips at Syaoron with a grin.

He grinned and followed after.

From the outside and into the apartment, Yuui quietly went down the hallway. He noticed the living room light was on but he thought that Fai slept on the couch after watching TV. He must have a good time after his _date_. He heard a noise but was too engrossed with Syaoron that he grabbed the other's hand as with his bedroom door opened, he pulled Syaoron and himself in.

He thought he was going to have a panic attack as he was pulled into the bedroom. Syaoron watched as the lights were turned on and the door shut behind him.

"Okay." Yuui stated with a low voice. "Here we are; my dull bedroom..." He blushed.

"It's not dull." He argued. It was tidy with a few white easels stacked in the corner and trinkets and pictures on the dresser. "It's nice."

"T-Thank you..." Yuui blushed as he walked to his bed. Sitting on the mattress he patted the spot next to him for Syaoron; inviting him over.

Gingerly he sat beside Yuui and smiled.

Taking the other's hand, Yuui's blush didn't fade. "Um...that was a nice time I had." He smiled. "Better than the other times I was out with someone..."

"I'm glad. It was a pretty good date? Though maybe the next time should be the official one." He smiled and held the other's hand.

"Mm-hm..." Yuui nodded. "It was...the best actually." He leaned over and gave Syaoron a kiss on the lips.

Smiling at that he kissed in return. "Now I have to figure out how do at least keep it up or outdo myself next time."

"As long as you show up, I think anywhere's good for me." Yuui stated happily as he gave Syaoron another kiss.

He shook his head after the second kiss. "It's a plan then."

Chuckling, Yuui pulled back a bit before capturing those lips the third time.

Leaning in to the kiss he grinned. He really was far too lucky. Moving closer to Syaoron; Yuui parted his lips; practically inviting the other for more. Indulging him Syaoron deepened the kiss wanting whatever Yuui was willing to give.

"Mm..." Yuui moaned as he slipped his tongue into Syaoron's mouth; wanting the taste of this angel in human form.

A couple of minutes passed before he had to pull away to breathe. He cleared he throat before kissing Yuui again. "I should get going, as much as I hate to...my brother's probably pacing now." He didn't want to take advantage of Yuui either, not after what he'd told him earlier about his last boyfriend.

With glazed eyes and pink cheeks, Yuui panted with a smile. "Aw, and I wanted to be with you for a while longer..."

"I'll visit you tomorrow?" He wanted to stay too, but if they kept making out, they'd probably end up having sex and he didn't want Yuui thinking that was his only reason for asking him out.

"O-Okay..." Yuui nodded a bit. Syaoron was really sweet. He probably didn't want to take advantage of him. In was written as clear as day in those brown eyes. "I'll be waiting..." He leaned over and gave Syaoron a peck on the lips. "Oh...and I have something for you actually..."

"What is it?" He asked curious.

Getting up from the bed, Yuui went over to his desk and pulled out the second drawer. He took out something and he cradled it in his arms. "Um, remember when you said that the best works of art nowadays are nude or at least partial...?"

"Yes?" He had an idea of what this surprise was, but that couldn't be right.

"Um...while I don't exactly condone showing it in public..." Yuui turned around and went over to Syaoron. "This is some of maybe my best works and most of them...are self portraits..." He blushed. "This...is my sketchbook..." He smiled. "I mostly use it to practice anatomy on the human body and...well...most of them...are me..."

He took the book, thinking this was big. He began flipping through it. There were sketches of hands and arms, torsos, cars, landscapes and few others things. For the most part it was all of Yuui.

"I want you to have it." Yuui continued; his voice soft but firm. "Since you like me for me, this...is will a grand start to knowing me through art...until of course we meet tomorrow and the next day and the days after that...if you would want to see me more..."

"I definitely want to see you more, but are you sure? I mean this is really important to you."

"It is..." Yuui agreed. "But...you're starting to become pretty high on that list...and you like my art...since...it's been a while that anyone has said that...anyone new anyway..." He shyly looked away. "I want...you to get to know me through my art and I want...to know more about you...if you let me..."

It made sense he suppose, but Yuui was still giving him a lot. "Alright. I'll treasure this." He grinned and kissed the blonde.

Returning the kiss, Yuui took Syaoron's hand and placed it on his chest; where his heart was beating very fast. "I'll see you tomorrow then...Syaoron..."

"Tomorrow." He nodded and gave Yuui another kiss before he opened the door to leave. It was then they both heard growling sound. "...Is that your brother?"

"..." Yuui frowned as he was now behind Syaoron. "...Brother should be home by now but...that's...that doesn't sound like him..." Now that he and Syaoron had their moment; he was rather suspicious.

"Should we call the police?" He whispered, not sure if maybe Yuui's brother was sick or maybe there was someone breaking in.

"...No...I have a better idea." Yuui turned to Syaoron. "Um...stay with me for a couple more minutes? This won't take long I assure you."

"Okay?" He was seriously confused now.

* * *

Taking Syaoron's hand, the two slowly and quietly walked down the rest of the hallway and into the living room. Though it was hard to tell at first, Yuui saw black hair sticking out, into his vision. He pulled Syaoron to the back of the couch as he can now see the man he was told by that lady; making out with his own brother. He should be blushing but he wanted a bit of payback. He turned to Syaoron and placed a finger in his lips; telling him to be quiet for a second.

Syaoron stared confused and a little embarrassed at having caught the other couple.

Turning back to the couple; Yuui placed two of his fingers in his mouth and surely whistled very loudly as it went out into the whole room.

"Ow! What the-?" Kurogane heard a very high and loud pitching noise ringing in his ears as his eyes went slit for a moment as he pulled back from Fai.

Syaoron took a step back at red eyes flashing in the darkness of the room.

"Yuui!" Fai whined like a child as he sat up. He patted Kurogane's shoulder to get the other off him. "You're awful, interrupting us."

Blushing brightly, Kurogane got off of Fai and sat back on the couch; embarrassed that the two were caught.

"Having a fun time boys?" Yuui asked; his face indifferent but his eyes were shining with amusement.

"Not anymore." Fai pouted as he sat up. "What about you?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Like I would answer to you, given the tone you just gave _me_." Yuui scoffed. "I think it's time for the _men_ to leave as we all have stuff to do tomorrow, right?"

Kurogane wasn't an idiot. He knew the implication when he heard one. "Uh, yeah. I should be getting home. It's late and all."

"Alright, I'll see you around Kuro-wing." Fai grinned, his lips felt a little sensitive, but he supposed having Kurogane biting them hadn't helped.

"I'll see you later Yuui." Syaoron supplied; giving Yuui a kiss on the cheek.

"It's Kurogane." The man blushed but nodded at Fai. "See ya."

"And I'll see _you_ later, Syaoron." Yuui gave the young man a smile as they were leaving.

When their new boyfriends had left Fai sighed as he got up and turned the tv off. "Well I'm off to bed and you owe me two weeks of food."

"Goodnight, brother." Yuui instead responded as he was already walking down to the bathroom to get ready to sleep.

Fai waved with a smile before going to his own room. He should have been thinking of Kurogane and how it was probably odd to have made out with him for so long, but he was too tired to think about it.

As Yuui was soon settling in, he couldn't get Syaoron out of his head. It was a nice outing the two had and the young man _really_ wanted to get to know him. Not to mention that he refused to go any further as the other wanted more than just his body. The very thought of that made him blush. He really found a diamond in the rough.

Groaning, he reached over to his nightstand, he grabbed his alarm clock and set it an hour before he usually wakes up. "Dumb brother and that bet. Should have given him half of _my_ paycheck instead." And with that, he got back into bed and slept; thinking of a possible future with that brown haired, brown eyed wonder.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Heh. XD


	8. Chapter seven

No excuse for the longer break then planned...

OTL

* * *

**Chapter seven**

* * *

_~next morning~_

Fai woke like any other day, nursing a cup of coffee on the couch as he let the rest of himself wake up. He was still a little surprised that he had gone from single to dating in less than eight hours, but he supposed it was a good thing if the kissing last night was anything to go by.

Yuui was already up for about a couple of hours then his brother, just trying to get to make his end of the bargain as quickly as possible as he wanted to put it behind him. He already made about three trays of muffins (each of every flavor) and a couple of cakes. He had made a dozen donuts but that was for Syaoron for being a good sport the night before. Wiping his forehead, he iced the last cake with slightly tired eyes.

"You know making all that at once doesn't count. I can't eat all of that and it'll be old in a week tops." Fai said before he turned back to his cartoon and sipped his drink.

"I'll force feed you if I have to." Yuui glanced at the clock and cursed. He needed to be out in twenty minutes. "And you'll share some with your _date_ you have swiping spit last night anyway so don't complain."

"That's unfair. I was just going to have you make me something every night, something small. And you two were walking out of your _bedroom_." He argued. Emptying his mug he returned it to the kitchen.

"_We_ were just walking from the back because I _thought_ that _someone_ was back and was sleeping with the TV on." Yuui grumbled as he was taking off his apron.

"Uh huh. You were kissing too." Putting the cup in the sink he grabbed up a few muffins and went to find a large enough zip lock bag for them.

"You can't prove that." Yuui argued as he took off his hair tie and had his fingers go through his hair.

"I can tell." He dumped four muffins into the plastic bag for later before grabbing his bag in his free hand. "Well I'm off to work, I'll see you later."

"Whatever, brother. Bye." Yuui waved it off as he went to the bathroom to get ready; unaware that his _date_ was on his way to meet up with him.

"Love you too~!" He called before leaving. He met Syaoron nearly halfway through his walk and smiled knowingly, waving and wishing him a good morning and how Yuui was a little moody in the mornings. Syaoron just laughed as they both continued on their way.

* * *

A short shower and a dress up later, Yuui had a towel around his shoulders, drying his hair. He had a cup of tea and was walking around; trying to keep his mood down. He heard knocking on the door as he frown. He assumed it was his brother again. "Brother,_ I swear_! If you left your keys here just to take a run at me, I will take that smile and rip it off of your fa-" As he opened the door; the threat died down and his face heated up. "...Um..."

"Fai mentioned you might not be a morning person." Syaoron smiled. He was wondering if it had been a bad time, but he hadn't been able to help himself visiting Yuui before he had to go in for work himself.

"..." Yuui gulped. "G-Good morning, Syaoron..." He hoped that he didn't look like some demented tomato to the other.

"Good morning. thought I'd stop and see you before I went to work, though I wasn't sure if you weren't at the restaurant yet." Syaoron explained.

"O-Oh. That's very sweet of you." Yuui smiled. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "You've come at the right time, actually."

"I have?" It looked like Yuui had just gotten out of the shower.

"Yep." Yuui nodded. "Uh, would you like to come in. Just for a second, I promise."

"Sure." Grinning he stepped in and shut the door behind him before following the blonde.

Leading the brunette to the kitchen, Yuui coughed. "Um...mind the muffins and the cakes..." He went to the fridge and opened it.

"You really like to bake in the mornings."

"...No...it's not that..." Yuui grumbled as he was taking out a box. "My brother can be a real smartass sometimes..."

"He didn't seem that bad." Syaoron grinned as he looked at the box, thinking it was some kind of food at least.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll see soon." Yuui blushed as he handed Syaoron the box. "Here, a dozen donuts from yours truly."

He stared at the box in his hands. "You didn't have to. It seems like a lot of work."

"Well here's the thing..." Yuui leaned on the counter. "...Brother...Brother and I made a bet..."

"And?" So that was what the rest of the food was for, Syaoron supposed.

"...Uh...please don't take this the wrong way...but..." Yuui coughed. "The bet was whether or not you would ask me out...and to see if you actually..._played_ for the other team..."

"Are you dating me just because of that?" He asked. Syaoron didn't think Yuui would be capable of that, but he wanted to know all the same.

"_No_!" Yuui shook his head. "I actually did like you before that but I just didn't think _you _would because...we just met and I do get a bit lovesick despite my last breakup...I...I didn't want to scare you off..." He lowered his head with shame.

"Then there's nothing to worry about Yuui." Shaking his head he grinned. "Thanks for the donuts too."

Looking up, Yuui didn't realize that his eyes were watery as his face was red. "R-Really?"

"Well yeah. I'm not mad or anything." Putting the box down on the table he grabbed Yuui's hand.

With his heart beating a bit faster; Yuui gulped. "I-I thought you would be since...you were so sweet to me yesterday and I would never use anyone like that..."

"I know you wouldn't." He moved in to kiss the blonde. "So don't worry about it."

Yuui returned the kiss as he blush faded a bit. "Thank you..."

"You don't have to thank me." He gave him another kiss for good measure. "But I have to go to work. I'll see you later today?"

"Okay..." Yuui chuckled. "I'll be waiting outside of the cafe if you still want to hang out and...such..."

"Definitely." Grabbing his donuts Syaoron smiled giving Yuui another kiss before he let himself out.

He felt like he was in heaven; getting kisses from an angel. With a dismal smile, Yuui drank the rest of tea and finished getting ready as he was soon out the door with his things. He walked to work with a skip in his step and a smile on his face. Watanuki might think he was on drugs but he wouldn't care. He had a boyfriend and nothing is wrong.

* * *

At the same time, Kurogane was working the register of the shop. Ioryogi called a couple days ago; saying that he won't be back for a bit longer as some things came up. Not caring either way; he just ring in and out any lone customer that was coming. While he was ringing the last one out of the morning, a long black-haired woman came into the shop with a cryptic smile and a fashionable outfit. The man didn't seem to notice as every morning in the shop was usually more or less boring.

She wore a purple dress that was showing way too much skin. She approached the register. "So tell me where is the man who crafted such lovely things?"

"Hmm?" Kurogane looked up and sighed. "Out of town. He had to get some more supplies. Why? Had an order waiting?"

"A pipe." She smiled. "It's an antique." She rested her elbows on the counter and stared.

"Hmm..." Kurogane then recalled something. "Huh. He_ did_ mention a pipe that someone needed. He was just glad that it was done before he left." Leaving the resister, He looked around and found a long box with a ribbon wrapped on it. He saw a name tag on it. "You're Yuuko?"

"Guilty~!" She cheered, smiling bright. "You must be Kurogane."

Taking the box, Kurogane had to raise an eyebrow at the woman's actions. "Uh, yeah." Coming back to the resister, he started to ring her up.

"I've already paid as well." She grinned. "Ioryogi owes me after all."

"That's a first." Kurogane slightly smirked. So there _was_ a god. "Fine then. Here." He gave her the box. "So you heard of me through that guy? I'm not surprised if he was complained about me all the time."

"On the contrary. I know you from your parents and well now I suppose Ioryogi. Names Yuuko by the way."

"You know my parents?" Kurogane was slightly surprised. "Huh. Hey then. I guess you know my name but...whatever. Kurogane Suwa. Hey." He greeted the woman.

Yuuko laughed. "You're very much like your father and just as cute."

Kurogane blushed as he frowned. "God, why does everyone call me cute. I'm not freaking cute." He grumbled. "Is that everything or do you have something else in mind?"

"Just came to check on the little hatchling." She grinned before taking her box. "Tell Ioryogi to visit me when he comes back."

"Fine. I'll be sure to pass on the message." Kurogane's eyes were on the register. "Have a nice day..."

"Be sure to tell your little boyfriend hello too!" She waved on her way out.

The man's hands almost slammed on the register as the woman mentioned that. He stared as she was gone from his sights as he then sighed. "Crazy chicks..."

* * *

When the time rolled around or Fai to take lunch he actually remembered and left to go and pay Kurogane a visit.

By the time lunch rolled around, Kurogane was lightly dozing off on the counter as no customers came for about an hour and he hadn't been sleeping well since the night before for...various reasons.

When Fai came in he spotted Kurogane and had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. He had stopped by a bistro on his way and picked them up lunch. "Kuro-san!" He yelled when at the register.

"What the f-!" His ears started ringing as he was moved back by the force of the loud voice and was promptly knocked backwards from his chair to the floor.

Fai peered over the counter and smiled. "Hello Kuro-tan."

Groaning, Kurogane rubbed his head as he glared up at the blonde. "What the hell? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Nope, trying to feed you actually." He showed the large bag in one hand as proof.

"Geez, I was trying to catch up on my damn sleep." Kurogane growled as he sat up on the chair.

"Night owl?" He grinned and moved around the counter. "Go lock up or whatever you do for lunch so we can eat. I only have an hour."

"Fine, fine." Kurogane picked up a sign that stated 'Gone to lunch' and went to the front and placed it there. "There. Now we can eat."

"Let's go to the back." He grinned before leading the way.

"Hm." Kurogane followed as the two were now at the back of the shop.

Taking a seat on the ratty couch Ioryogi had put in the back room Fai began taking out food for them both. "How was the rest of your night?"

"Not too bad. Apart from not getting some sleep." Kurogane shrugged.

"Do you stay up every night?" He asked before sliding a hefty amount of food towards the dragon.

"Not usually. It happens though." Kurogane muttered a 'thanks' to the blonde before getting his share. "Not a big deal."

"It seems kind of boring here today." Fai remarked before he began to eat.

"Usually is. There will be a day or two in the week that this place would be pack." Kurogane shrugged as he began eating. "It's alright either way."

"At least you can slack off." He offered.

"I don't slack off." Kurogane frowned. "I just get bored. Not much to do anyway even if I had the chance."

"Well at least I'm here to keep you awake and the store from being plundered." Joking Fai thought this was good so far. There hadn't been an yelling and threats at least.

"Like I needed that before." Kurogane rolled his eyes. He blamed the lack of sleep for not blowing up at the blonde. Yeah, that's it. "I'm doing just fine."

"So mean, maybe I'll just leave and not spend my lunch with you?"

"Oh no. The horror." Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"So you don't want me to? Or you do?" He asked before eating a few fries.

Not bothering to answer, Kurogane munched on a sandwich.

Pouting he thought Kurogane was just being shy again.

* * *

Lunch went by as slowly for the two. Kurogane finished his meal as he started cleaning up.

Fai helped as well before glancing over at the clock on the wall. He had about twenty minutes.

"So..." Kurogane started as he came back from the front with the sign. "A-Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Nope. One of the perks of my job is I get weekends off to work at home."

"Oh..." Kurogane went silent for a minute. "Huh."

"Why do you want to know?" He asked smiling.

"...Nothing much." Kurogane shrugged.

"That's not a very good answer."

"Well it's a simple one." Kurogane turned his head away so he wouldn't let that blonde see him blush.

"Did you want to go out or something." It was like pulling teeth with Kurogane.

"...Kind of..." Kurogane had an idea that Fai was starting to mess with him. "But hey, if you don't want to then that's fine."

"Mabe if you would ask me I might." He offered, trying to get the man to actually do something.

"I..." Kurogane gulped. "I'm _no good_ with this crap!" He snapped as he went over to the side of the shop; trying to polish something.

Staring at the sudden outburst Fai sighed before following after. "It's alright Kuro-chan. I won't make fun of you, but you're so assertive in everything else, it's just odd when you're not about this."

"Because..." Kurogane took a cloth and started wiping down some knives. "This isn't something I'm used to...not even as a dragon..."

"Then you just have to get used to it." Putting a hand on the man's shoulder he smirked. "So don't be afraid to do whatever you want."

Looking over to see the blonde, Kurogane sighed. "Fine. Will you go out with me Saturday night?" He felt his entire heart exploding into a million pieces. Where was that assertiveness when he needed it the_ first_ time around?

"Of course. What time? Where are we meeting?" He asked smiling fondly before he leaned down to kiss the man's cheek.

So many questions; what the hell? "Uh...around seven pm, At the eatery but then to a movie I guess..." He blushed at the kiss. "Anything else is your call..."

"Sounds good." He chuckled. "See? That wasn't so hard."

"Shut up. That was more hard on me then you know." Kurogane scoffed. "You should get back to your work. Don't want to make you late and crap."

"Alright." He began to leave then before an idea struck him. "Stop by the apartment tonight I have some muffins for you and your mother."

Kurogane was about to ask why when he remembered what the blonde had said about a bet with his twin. He nodded. "Sure. See ya."

Fai left thinking Kurogane really did need some help with the whole relationship thing and thought it might be fun to help him.

* * *

The day slowly went into the afternoon as in another part of the city, Yuui was just walking out of the cafe after a day's hard work. He yawned as he was leaning on the wall next to the door. He really surprised everyone as he came in all happy and full of sunshine; even Doumeki who came at lunch hour had wide eyes as he was strolling a bit into the kitchen. Blushing though, he wondered if Syaoron was actually going to come. Not that he cared but it was a nice feeling if he was.

Syaoron arrived later, fingertips stained with ink. When he got in one of the waitresses informed Yuui on her way into the kitchen. Watanuki shook his head with a smile before he slapped Doumeki away from a plate and went to work again.

Blushing, Yuui smiled as Syaoron came. "G-Good afternoon..."

"Sorry I'm late, we got in a big order and had to get started on it today." Syaoron returned the smile as he showed the blonde his hands. "Didn't even get time to watch my hands completely."

"That's fine." Yuui took both of Syaoron's hands; undeterred by the ink fingers. "I'm glad that you came nonetheless..."

"Well I said I would. The donuts were great by the way." He smiled and took a seat.

"Thank you." Yuui sat down right next to him; not letting go of those hands. "I'm glad that you like them."

"So what's the special today?" Smiling he was glad he had been able to make it in time.

"Um..." Yuui blushed. "It's a slice of pumpkin pie with a bit of whipped cream and vanilla ice cream. Fall's rolling around and such."

"Then I'll have that. Have any soup? I can't eat just sweets today."

"Oh, well...there's a simple lentil soup or some clam chowder if you're not much into soup." Yuui squeezed this hands that he held.

"Lentil sounds fine." Syaoron watched him. "How was your day? Busy?"

Calling a cook to make a lentil soup as he got out a pumpkin pie to cut, Yuui grinned. "Busy but worth it."

Luckily they had had a large kettle made since that morning and Syaoron's food came to him within minutes. "I don't see how you get any sleep."

"You get used to it." Yuui waved it off. There are some nights that he doesn't get sleep at all.

"Maybe i should conspire with your brother to help with that," He joked before he was handed his soup and began to eat.

"Don't bother." Yuui laughed softly as he got a slice of the pie on a plate. "It's never bothered me before. Why should it now?"

"Becuase I can't have you falling asleep on dates." He teased.

The knife almost clattered to the floor as Yuui's face heat up. "Uh...d-don't worry about it. I'll be fine..."

Syaoron laughed before he started eating. He didn't have a long break so he had to hurry if he wanted to talk to Yuui.

After getting the ice cream and whipped cream on the pie, Yuui placed it in front of Syaoron. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He wanted to kiss him, but couldn't reach him over the counter so instead he worked on finishing his soup.

Yuui smiled as he leaned over to the young man. As Syaoron was finished with his soup; he placed his lips over his as he gave him a long kiss on the lips.

A few of the workers stared before there was yelling from Watanuki in the back. Syaoron blushed when Yuui eventually pulled away thinking that was the first kiss the bloned had started.

Giggling, Yuui wiped his hands with a dishcloth. "Best be eating that pie before you go back to work. I want to be with you later if possible." He smirked.

"Yeah." He pushed the bowl to the side before taking a fork and trying the pie. It was good just like everything made here.

"Watanuki, I suggest saving that voice of yours for after hours. Don't want Doumeki to think you've gone silent on him. He might want to take advantage of that." Yuui joked; aware of the yelling from his cooking partner.

"I've heard enough from you too! I'm trying to get these slackers back to work and stop them from gawking at you." He argued from the kitchen..

"Don't mind Watanuki, I guess he just jealous that his boyfriend isn't around to give _him_ kisses." Yuui whispered to Syaoron with a grin.

Syaoron shook his head laughing. "Must be it." He offered some of his dessert to Yuui then.

Getting another fork, Yuui ate a few bites; smiling at Syaoron while he did so.

When he finished he paid and went back to the blonde. "So I'll see you later. Call me when you're home and I'll come over."

"Okay." Yuui beamed with such happiness. "I'll call you then..."

With that Syaoron left Yuui to go back to work.

With a gush and a giggle, Yuui made sure to clean up the counter before getting back to work.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

I try to edit them as best as I can...

OTL


	9. Chapter eight

Nothing much. Just this and that.

XD

* * *

**Chapter eight**

* * *

_~later~_

"Syaoron visited you again?" Fai saw how happy his brother looked on their way home.

"Maybe~" Yuui answered with a smile as he had a bit of a skip in his step.

"I want a cheescake tomorrow. Caramel and apple." He smiled. "I paid Kuro-rin a visit and nearly gave him a heart attack."

"I'll push you into traffic~" Yuui said with a sweet smile. "And that's not surprising. I bet he was sleeping, huh?"

"Yep. Fell out of his chair. And you owe me thirteen days of stuff so suck it up. He also asked me out Saturday."

"Not if I stab you with various knives for each day you remind me. And really? Haven't you tortured the poor guy enough?"

"You love me too much and I said he asked me." He countered, thinking Yuui was always so touchy.

"Unfortunately." Yuui rolled his eyes as he took out his keys to unlock the front door. "And that's nice of him."

"It's weird don't you think? Us dating on the same day?" Fai stepped in shutting the door behind him as he removed his shoes.

"No." Yuui shrugged as he took off his shoes and went to the phone. "I don't think so."

"Guess it's just me." He shook his head. "Want me to cook tonight?"

"No, I need to move my hands. I'll do it." Yuui smiled as he got a phone between his ear and shoulder and he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm going to shower then!" He yelled after Yuui before going to his bedroom and grabbing some clothes. Kurogane would be here eventually.

* * *

After about ten minutes, there was a knock on the door. Blushing, Yuui wiped his hands before going to the front door. "Coming." He opened the door and his blush deepened. "Hey, Syaoron. Glad you can make it."

"Yeah got off work like ten minutes ago, called my brother and told him I wouldn't be home just yet." Syaoron smiled.

"Great!" Yuui clasped his hands. "Come in. Make yourself at home."

He hadn't gotten a good look at the place last night, but now he could see Yuui and Fai really did make a lot of money. An apartment like this wasn't cheap after all.

"I'll be in the kitchen, making dinner so feel free to do whatever." Yuui called out as he returned to cook some food.

Syaoron sat at the dinner table to keep each other company. "And you're still cooking?"

"Well I wanted to." Yuui didn't think Syaoron would actually sit near him and watch him cook.

"If you need help just ask, not sure how helpful I'll be, but I'll try."

"..." He didn't know why but that made Yuui blush. "Um...if you're good with chopping veggies, then you can go ahead with that."

Getting up he went over to the cutting board and stack of veggies waiting. "Alright." He washed his hands.

Glancing over at Syaoron, Yuui couldn't help but smile as he was stirring the sauce. "We're having some spaghetti and meatballs. Sound good to you?"

"Sounds great." He replied as he began cutting up thins for Yuui.

"Okay." Yuui smiled as he checked on the noodles. "So...how was your day?"

"Tiring, but I got a lot done I suppose. Me and my boss are working on some lettering for some advertisements. You wouldn't think making letters was so difficult."

"I wouldn't, honestly." Yuui felt kinda bad for Syaoron. The poor guy must have had some sleepless nights. "But it's great that you got them done."

"Yeah, I might not be an artist, but I'm apprenticed to a graphic designer."

"Wonderful." Yuui grinned. "Maybe I can go over there someday and have you make a couple ads for my cafe." He added. "And you're great in your own way."

"He's one of the best in the city." He grinned, feeling a little proud.

"Oh~! I see." Yuui laughed a bit but happy for Syaoron all the same. "That's good."

"He did the signs for the cities street signs and maintenance department and the public transport."

"Impressive." Yuui noted. "Practically mapped the city, huh?" He then went over to the noodle pot and to the sink to drain them. "Good thing I'm only good at baking and cooking."

"And painting." He added as he washed the freshy cut vegetables and handed them off to Yuui.

"Oh not so much on the painting part." Yuui thanked Syaoron as he put the veggies into the sauce and started stirring.

"I don't know about that." He replied. Before long there was another knock at the door. "Syaoron, can you get that? I need to finish up with those meatballs and the noodles."

"Sure thing." Wiping his hands dry he left to go and get the door,

The young man went to the front door and opened the frame; revealing the person on the other side.

* * *

Kurogane was waiting a bit as he just got out from work. When the front door opened, he expected one of the blondes. What he didn't expect was the same brunette that he saw the night before. His red eyes blinked before nodding. "Oh...hey there..."

"Hello. Uh, guess you're looking for Fai. I'm not sure where he is, but I can ask Yuui." He left the door open for Kurogane.

"Okay. Moron told me he wanted me to come to get something so..." Kurogane stepped inside as he took off his shoes. "Not like I have anything better to do, anyway."

"Hey Yuui, do you know where Fai is?" He asked once back to the blonde.

"He might either still be in the shower or in the bedroom to change. Don't care, either way." Yuui shrugged.

The other two stared at him. "Well his boyfriend's here." Syaoron added with an unsure look.

"Oh." Yuui turned to see Kurogane there and smiled. "Okay. _Hey Brother_!" Yuui shouted to the top of his lungs. "_Your boyrfriend's here_!"

Syaoron winced as did Kurogane who covered his ears for a second.

Fai stepped out of is room, shirtless and a towel over his head still drying his hair. "Hello Kuro-pon~ You can take a seat where ever."

"..." Kurogane glanced at the shirtless blonde and nodded. "S-Sure."

"Hey Syaoron, hey don't you come over here and tell me how this sauce taste?" Yuui asked with a bright smile.

"Uh yeah Yuui." He returned the blonde so he could taste test for him.

* * *

"Don't just stand there." Fai chided.

"Sorry." Kurogane wondered if he offended the blonde somehow. He felt a bit standoff-ish.

Fai was smiling as he approached Kurogane. "Let me get a shirt on and I'll be back. You can sit on the couch or come to my room or go to the kitchen."

"..." Kurogane cleared his throat. "I can go to your room I guess..." Assertive, _be_ assertive.

"Alright." With that he turned and headed back inside. "Have a seat."

Following the blonde, Kurogane looked around the bedroom and found a chair over at a desk. He sat on that. "Your room's okay."

"I'm so glad you approve." He teased tossing the towel on the floor before heading over to his closet. "So did things pick up after I left?"

"A little." Kurogane nodded. "A few more customers and then that's it."

"That's good." Fai threw on a t-shirt. His hair was still damp. "Now, I have some stuff for you. I can't possibly eat all of it, so I want you and your mother to have them."

"You've told me that before." Kurogane though shrugged. "I think my mother would appreciate some of those breads and sweets. Likes what Yuui makes."

"So sorry." He smiled still as he sat beside the dragon.

Kurogane wasn't still used to anyone being that close to him but he was okay with it. Just barely. "It's fine."

"You need to learn humor." He kissed a tanned cheek.

Slightly blushing, Kurogane looked over at Fai. "What?"

"What? I can't kiss you?"

"N-No. That's not what I meant." Kurogane stated as he looked away a bit.

"Don't go being all _shy_ now." He pouted.

"I'm not trying to." Kurogane argued weakly. "I'm still getting used to all of this."

"I know, just do what you want to." Fai shrugged.

It was then that Kuorgane had a question. "Do you normally do this to any relationship you've been in?

"Do what? Invite you over?" Kurogane should really be more specific.

"Giving someone the chance to go into one slowly." Kurogane clarified. "Because...Like I said even for dragons; it's a whole other ballpark."

"Oh no, I usually just go with the flow." He shrugged. "But it's new for you so I'm trying to let you do what you want."

"What if you're tired of me of being too slow for you?" Kurogane asked. "Not everyone can be patient for a per-dragon like me."

"Well i think we've gone pretty fast so far. Making out at my place with less than a day of really knowing each other." he grinned patting Kurogane's thigh.

"...Yeah that _was_ fast." Kurogane relented with a blush. "But what I mean was...expressing stuff and other girly crap like that. It's not...easy for me..."

"It's not 'girly'. Just good for couples." Fai shrugged.

"..." Kurogane looked down at the carpet floor. His mind was just reeling more questions and somehow doubts. He never doubted anything before. He was always certain. Certain that if he wanted something, he'd get it by any means necessary. But this...this wasn't one of them. "I already suck trying to have relationships with fellow dragons despite not having to bother with them. You don't have to be one of those people who have to wait for ever for me to do something..."

"I hadn't planned on waiting if I didn't want to." He argued. "If I want to kiss you I will. I expect you to do the same."

Kurogane looked over at the blonde with some uncertainty in his eyes. "W-W-What if I told you that I want to...k-kiss you right now?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Then you do it. You don't need to ask." Fai wondered just how old Kurogane was and if he'd ever dated before.

With a sigh, Kurogane leaned over and placed his lips over Fai very gently.

Fai closed his eyes kissing back. Kurogane needed to get over his shyness. Closing his own eyes, Kurogane reached over and took one of Fai's hands; wanting what he never thought he would want; Fai.

Sighing he pushed against Kurogane wanting more.

Parting his lips a bit, Kurogane pulled back as he placed just a few kisses from the corner of Fai's mouth; down to the blonde's neck.

"Feels good."

"Good..." Kurogane was still unsure but if Fai said it was good then he'll take the blonde's word for it. Stopping on the nape of the neck, he gave it a small wet kiss on it.

Fai whined when Kurogane stopped having tilted his head to the side. So it seemed Kurogane knew what he was doing.

Hearing that whine, Kurogane almost assumed that what he gave to the blonde wasn't enough so he started sucking lightly on the neck; trying not to leave a mark. He didn't think the blonde would like that.

"Don't you dare stop." He threatened gripping onto the other's shirt.

_Whoa._ The dragon didn't think he would get _that_ kind of reaction. It was...a bit thrilling. With that in mind he started to suck harder on that neck; savoring the taste of that human.

Clinging to the other Fai tried to control his breathing.

Opening his mouth a bit; Kurogane let his dragon teeth grow out just a bit before grazing on the skin ever so lightly.

Breath hitched at the touch, sending a shock through the blonde. "Ooh."

"You like that?" Kurogane muttered as he continued grazing lightly on that skin.

"Yes." He panted.

Nodding just a bit, Kurogane stuck out his tongue and gently lapped over the now hickey on the nape of the neck before kissing around the collarbone.

"K-kuro-min." He could already feel his skin bruising.

"Too much?" Kurogane asked as he gave the collar bone a tiny nibble.

"No, but if you keep that up we're going to be moving even faster in the relationship." He combed his fingers through the man's hair.

"Do you want do?" Kurogane asked he sighed at the fingers going through his hair. He gave that collarbone a kiss.

"I'm very tempted after that performance." Though he was expecting Yuui to ruin his fun any moment now.

Nodding, Kurogane suddenly hoisted Fai up and carried him bridal style before gently placing him on the bed. He hovered over him with a unsure look but gave the other a very slight smile. "Still want to?"

"Maybe a little something then. Yuui might be calling us for food soon." He leaned up and kissed Kurogane before laying back down

"Sure." Returning the kiss, Kurogane had one hand going under the blonde's shirt; feeling the soft slightly chilled skin as he starting kissing the other side of that pale neck.

There must be something about dragons he thought, maybe it was some kind of scent that gave off that made people bend to their wills. Fai was finding it hard not to just have sex with Kurogane here and now.

The dragon didn't want to go too far just yet but since Fai was willing to give this whole thing a try; he'll reward him for being this far. With the other hand, he cupped the blonde; slowly moving his hand around a bit.

That made his hips jerk, the warmth from Kurogane's hand soaking through his clothes.

Liking the reaction on that one, Kurogane pulled up the blonde's shirt a bit before kissing his way down on any exposed skin that was laid out for him.

He gave a soft short laugh, stomach ticklish. "Kuro-rin's a tease."

"A tease huh?" That's a first. But Kurogane shrugged as he got to the growing bulge in those pants as he started kissing it.

"Y-yes." He gasped, hands going to dark hair. He could not believe Kurogane, the same one who had asked to kiss him was doing that.

Pulling down the pants, Kurogane saw that the blonde had blue boxers on. Nice choice in color. He then nibbled the bulge; feeling a bit hot himself. But this was for the human.

"God, Kuro-san..." So all his thoughts about Kurogane being inexperienced were clearly out the window now.

"Mmm..." Kurogane then had his fingers on the waist band as he pulled down. He then looked at the blonde's erection with hunger and lust in his eyes. He licked his lips.

Fai thrust upwards as he was exposed. "Kuro-sama." He really would throw Yuui out the window if he interrupted them now.

"I'm starting to like the way you call me that." Kurogane admitted with a smirk as he licked his hand; making it nice and wet. He then wrapped his fingers around the shaft that started stroking it.

Fai's breath hitched as he shut his eyes tightly. "Nnn...I like calling you that,"

The dragon-man chuckled as he leaned over and started licking the head; not stopping the stroking.

A long keening left his pale throat. Kurogane was warm and made his head spin.

The taste was impeccable. Simply divine. Wanting more, Kurogane took more of the arousal into his mouth; soon bobbing as his hand lowered to caress the blonde's balls while the other had the other's hip; holding the blonde in place.

Inhaling sharply Fai tried to move as he gripped Kurogane hair tightly between his fingers. "Please."

Wincing a bit at the grip; Kurogane did what the blonde wanted. He started sucking the member long and hard as he squeezed those balls; wanting more of that taste.

It was almost painful how good that felt to him as he kept trying to move his hips. "Oh Kuro-rin...Kuro-san please..." He sobbed as arousal pooled into the pit of his stomach coiling and warming him.

Kurogane went faster as he was practically deep throating most of the blonde's erection. He then use a bit of his teeth toe lightly grazed on it as his tongue pressed on the underside of that member.

"Ooh, god I'm going to come if you keep doing that." He wanted to fuck Kurogane's mouth with the way the man was teasing him. It bordered on painful how good he felt.

Good, he wanted that. Kurogane growled from the deep levels of his throat; sending vibrations on the member as he continued his ministrations.

"Haaaahhhh..." He arched off the bed. Seeing stars Fai panted.

Kurogane then had to pull back a bit as he felt the member stiffened in his mouth. He then groaned as he tasted the blonde's cum hitting inside of his mouth; he continued; wanting to suck the blonde dry.

He hadn't done that since he had been a teenager. Sprawled out onto the bed Fai was breathing hard, eyes glazed and skin flushed.

Kurogane pulled back completely as he swallowed all the cum before licking his lips. "Well, what do you know? That_ was_ delicious."

He glanced up at Kurogane and smirked. "You look...ungh...terribly smug."

"Well I didn't expect a human to taste this good." Kurogane smirked back as leaned up and gave the blonde a peck on the cheek.

His whole body felt extra sensitive now. "Glad I didn't disappoint." He turned his head to kiss Kurogane.

Kissing back the blonde, Kurogane hummed in the back of his throat. "Too tired to move?"

"A little." Smiling Fai didn't think he wanted to move in any case. Assertive Kurogane was maybe even better than the Kurogane he had seen so far.

"Do you want me to tell your brother and that kid that you can't go or do you want a few extra minutes to regain your strength?" Kurogane asked; okay with either option.

"Few minutes." He closed his eyes and simply breathed. Fai couldn't believe he'd came that hard or quickly.

"Okay." Kurogane nodded as he started putting Fai's pants back up so the blonde wouldn't feel _too_ exposed after a trip like that.

The blonde whimpered, but let Kurogane redress him. "You're really good."

"It's not big deal." Kurogane blushed. "It's just...no big deal..."

"No it was." He managed to sit up then and kissed Kurogane.

Kissing back, Kurogane shrugged. "The physical stuff for both humans and dragons are pretty much easy as far as...getting the other off is concerned but I _did_ want to make you feel good and well..." He blushed. "Wanting to give you something since we're...dating and all...but I don't just_ like_ your body so don't worry about that."

"You're precious." Fai cooed and kissed him again. "And I didn't think you did."

"Just didn't want to give you the wrong idea." Kurogane sighed as he kissed the blonde back. "You okay now?"

"Very, very okay." He grinned. "Are you hungry?"

Blushing deeper, Kurogane nodded. "Y-Yeah. Haven't visited mother yet so..."

"Yuui cooked." He nuzzled against Kurogane for a few seconds before getting up and off his bed. "Let's go."

"Okay." Kurogane nuzzled a bit back as he followed Fai out of the bedroom.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

XD


	10. Chapter nine

A little warning now: angst _will_ be coming. As if it hasn't happened in little amounts before.

XD

* * *

**Chapter nine**

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Yuui and Syaoron were already eating dinner as they heard a little bit of noise in Fai's bedroom; thinking that maybe they didn't want to have dinner now. They were talking and laughing; all the while holding hands under the table; like a lovesick teen couple.

Fai walked in and went straight for the plates on the table counter making him and Kurogane a plate. "Do you want bread too? And what to drink?"

"Bread's good and water since I don't plan on being buzzed tonight." Kurogane nodded.

Yuui looked over and rolled his eyes. He can see the glow on Fai's skin. He can tell that while they didn't go too far, they _did_ something.

"We have juice and tea and soda too." He grinned before handing the man his plate before making his own.

"Got any green tea? Iced is okay too." Kurogane's eyes lit up a bit at the mention of tea as he got himself more meatballs then noodles.

"Of course." Moving to the fridge he began rummaging around. He found a tall can in the back and grabbed a glass and some ice.

Kurogane seated at the table; next to Syaoron but not very close as he can't help but feel a bit out of place with only humans.

"Yuui, did you put up the rest of the stuff you made this morning?" He asked sitting between Kurogane and his brother.

"It's in a bag...somewhere. You can find it later." Yuui idly said as he continued eating.

Fai nodded in understanding before he began to eat.

* * *

Dinner went on without too much incident. That is until Yuui spoke up. "So, Kurogane. What's it like being a dragon?"

"Hmm?" Kurogane looked up mid-bite before swallowing what was in his mouth. "Uh...it's okay I guess. Not that much different than humans."

"Kuro-san's so cool looking. He's a giant dragon, makes me think of the guardian dragon we saw at the main gate in Hanshin when we went on vacation." Fai added.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Yuui nodded; not noticing that Syaoron's grip on his hand tightened for a second. "Those were some huge dragons. I never knew that that they can grow up to be that size."

"Meh, some species of dragons can and some can't. Depends on the ancestral bloodline." Kurogane shrugged. "In my case, it was a bit of that and dumb luck...or that's what my father used to say."

"Well you're very tall like this too, and your mother is tall as well, I think your parents had a bit to play in that and not just dumb luck." Fai shrugged.

"Could be." Kurogane shrugged back. "Mother _is_ tall but most female dragons are taller then her both in human and dragon form."

"And your father?" Yuui asked. He then frowned as he noticed that Kurogane went silent for a second.

"There are dragons that said that he was pretty huge. To me he was too. And his human form, he was very tall. Made a lot of males freaking envious at the time." Kurogane answered with a slightly sad tone.

"Kuro-sama has shiny black scales too. I'm surprised he doesn't work in delivery or construction or something. But smithing is hard work too." Fai said, wanting to change the subject.

"I haven't done anything like that yet." Kurogane shook his head. "But I'm working my way up."

Yuui felt bad; he must have talked about a touchy subject. He fell quiet after that.

"I know, but you'll get there. Ioryogi's a softie." Fai grinned. "And you'll be a good smith."

"Ioryogi's a freaking jerk." Kurogane growled. "He just puts up with me like I do to him. We're just tolerate like that." He blushed though as Fai was practically cheering him on to be a smith.

"He's kinda like you." He argued before taking another bite of food. "But not as grumpy."

"Pfft. I've seen him angry and believe me that person who messed with him the last time is still twitching because of the side-effect." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "So I wouldn't get my hopes up with that guy."

Yuui was picking at his food a bit; not really sure if he should join into the conversation or stay out of it.

"You'll see." He waved off the complaint.

"Doubt it." Kurogane ended it with that. "Well, I'm full."

Letting go of Syaoron's hand from under the table, Yuui took his plate and went to the sink to rinse it. "I'll go to my room for a bit. Feel free to join me Syaoron if you like."

Fai stared after his brother, wondering what was wrong.

"Yeah sure." Syaoron smiled before he got up with his own plate.

"Nice seeing you again, Kurogane." Yuui waved at the man before he left.

"You too." Kurogane watched as Yuui left and Syaoron following after. When it was just him and Fai he sighed. "He's feeling a bit guilty."

"For talking about your dad?" He asked as a door closing was heard. "I'll talk to him about it later."

"No, it's fine." Kurogane quickly answered. "I didn't expect him to know. And I'm okay." He shrugged. "Not exactly what I want to talk about but hey, it happens. He's got nothing to feel sorry about."

Nodding Fai went back to his food. "I was thinking maybe sometime the four of us should go out. So you and Yuui can get to know each other and me and Syaoron can do the same."

"Want to know the boyfriend so you can threaten him if he so much as hurt your brother in any way, shape or form?" Kurogane slightly joked. He knew that Yuui would do the same but hey, life happens.

"A little and Yuui really likes him." He smiled.

"I can see that." Kurogane nodded as he ate a bit more. "It's in their eyes. Like jewels in a treasure chest. Can't stop sparkling and blinding me with that." He chuckled slightly.

"Yes, they're very cute together." Finishing eating he took his plate, to toss away the scraps.

"Only you would use _cute_." Kurogane scoffed as he chewed on the last meatball.

"Well they are." He argued putting a plate in the sink. "Now that we've eaten I've got some muffins and things to give you."

"Sure." Kurogane nodded as he stood up and went over to the sink. "I bet your brother's giving you hell because you won that bet, right?"

"Yes, he's being mean and won't hold up to his end." He pouted before finding the pastry box and stealing a chocolate chip muffin out he gave the rest to Kurogane. "They're all indivdual flavors. Not sure why he did that though."

"Maybe he did that just to piss you off." Kurogane suggested as he took what Fai can give to him. "Thanks. My mother would love these."

"It's no problem." Fai grinned as he leaned against the counter watching Kurogane.

With a couple of bags, Kurogane checked them over and nodded. "Okay then so...I...I guess I'll be seeing you then." He got what he came for so there was no reason to stay...right?

"Alright." Fai grinned before pushing himself off the counter to walk to Kurogane. "I enjoyed your..._company_ tonight, it was good."

"Uh...yeah..." Kurogane looked away as he felt his face heat up just a bit. "Glad you... enjoyed it..." What else was he going to say?

"Maybe I can pay you a visit sometime soon?" He said; invading Kurogane's personal space.

Leaning back a bit, Kurogane cleared his throat. "M-Maybe. Just call me beforehand and it'll be okay."

"Do I have your number?" He asked, thinking of how Kurogane had flinched at his own phone.

Thinking about, Kurogane reached into his pocket and got out a scrap of paper and a small pen before writing down his home and cell number. "Don't abuse it. I'll block your number if you so much as annoy me during daylight hours or better yet, ever."

"Awww...now you're just asking me to." Fai pouted as he took the paper from his boyfriend. He leaned up and kissed Kurogane then. "Hmm...I might stop by for lunch again tomorrow if I can remember."

Returning the kiss shyly, Kurogane nodded. "Fine. I'll see you later then. I'll let myself out."

"Alright Kuro-pon." Fai watched him leave smiling to himself. He felt almost giddy.

"See ya." And with that Kurogane left; the blonde behind him feeling quite in the clouds.

Fai sighed happily and locked the front door before going to his own room to sleep and maybe think of Kurogane.

* * *

Meanwhile in Yuui's room, the blonde in question was laying on his bed; his face hiding in the pillows as he was groaning. "I'm such an jerk."

"What makes you say that?" Syaoron asked confused as he sat beside the blonde.

Lifting his head off the pillows, Yuui frowned. "Did you _not_ see the look of Kurogane's face when I asked about his father?" He sighed. "I didn't know his father was..." He coughed. "But that's no excuse..."

"You didn't know and it's not like he was offended by it. I'm sure people make that mistake." He reasoned. "So don't think too much on it."

Sighing, Yuui turned his body so he was laying on his back as he looked at Syaoron. "Maybe you're right. I do tend to over-think things; that cost me a couple relationships in the past." He chuckled a bit bitterly. "I'm too much of a worry wort."

"You are, but it's kinda cute." He countered with a grin.

That made Yuui laugh with a lighter tone. "Do you say that to anyone you've been with in the past?" He joked. "Because no one, not even my bastard of an ex-boyfriend has called me cute before."

"No, I haven't." He answered. "And I'm surprised no one has before."

"How are you surprised?" Yuui asked as he propped himself on his elbows with a raised eyebrow. "I'm practically a grown man and I'm...nice. That's all I can say about me and others tend to say the same thing."

He shook his head. "I just think you're cute, like right now."

"..." Yuui blushed as he looked away. "N-No! I'm not _cute_. I'm an adult. Adults are _not_ cute."

"They are and you are." He insisted.

Playfully shoving Syaoron lightly, Yuui smiled; feeling better already. "Oh go play with a box full of kittens." He joked.

"I might later." Syaoron chuckled; joking along.

Chuckling, Yuui laid back on his bed. "You're something else, Syaoron. No one has made me feel so...free before. I had brother but...this is different...you know?"

"Yeah, I know." He reached over and ruffled Yuui's hair.

Giggling, Yuui grabbed Syaoron's hand and gave a few kisses. "Seriously, though. You're giving me more then I deserve. I don't know why but...I'm glad that we ran into each other that day."

"I am too. I get to date you, so it was worth it."

"That's also the first time anyone has ever said that too." Yuui felt so happy that a few tears started to appear. "Geez, where have you been all my life...?" His voice started to crack.

"On the other side of the city apparently." Grinning Syaoron leaned down to kiss him.

When Syaoron placed his lips on his own, Yuui felt his heart swell with happiness; a kind of happiness that he had never felt before. It made a few tears run down his face at the feeling alone.

When he pulled back he felt a bit worried at seeing tears. "You okay?"

Blinking, Yuui raised a hand and touched his face. It was wet. "Oh dear...I'm crying...but I'm so happy...are they what they call...happy tears...?" He had heard of them before through many others but for some reason until that very moment, he never felt so happy that he cried. Usually it was the opposite emotion that would led to tears. He chuckled though. "Oh wow, I'm such a cry baby over nothing."

Syaoron shook his head. "It's alright Yuui." He was just glad he hadn't hurt the blonde.

"T-Thank you..." Yuui smiled through the tears. "I guess I'm more closed up then I thought."

"That's fine Yuui." He sat up smiling.

Reaching out, Yuui lightly grabbed Syaoron's wrist. "Um...can you...lay down with me for...a little while longer? I...I know that you have work tomorrow...we all do but...please?"

"Okay." He moved then resting on his side beside Yuui. He moved an arm to lay over the blonde's waist.

Humming delightfully, Yuui inched closer to that warm body. "I can't remember a night that I lay on my bed happily like this..."

"Then I'm glad I could help." He returned as they huddled up together.

Leaning up, Yuui gave Syaoron a kiss on the lips; letting that kiss linger longer then he had at the cafe.

Syaoron grinned into the kiss before he pulled away and smiled. "I'll stay until you fall asleep."

_'I want you to stay for the rest of my life_' Yuui wanted to say but he thought that as much as Syaoron has made him happy; it probably won't last. Just like his other relationships. Not realizing he was smiling sadly, he nodded. "Yeah..."

"So sleep, you've had a long day." Kissing Yuui's forehead he wanted the other to be okay.

"I've had longer..." Yuui said without thinking as he closed his eyes.

Syaoron shook his head; not having any of that. "Not an excuse."

"Not really caring..." Yuui wondered if his voice sounded so off before.

He ran his hand over the other's side trying to relax him. Yuui had worked so hard today and he thought he needed some rest.

Sighing, Yuui smiled a bit but it was a very sad smile at best. He started to drift. "Good thing that I met you...wonder how long that is going to last this...time..." And like that the blonde was lightly dozing off.

Syaoron stared in surprise. So Yuui really was that insecure. Well he would just have to prove him wrong.

With his current boyfriend next to him and a twin brother just outside the door; hearing all of that; Yuui was unaware of what he had caused by that statement alone.

* * *

_~next morning~_

Fai woke up and remembered what he had heard the night before on his way to his room. He had known Yuui had his insecurities, but he hadn't known that was how he felt about himself.

Yuui was already up and making breakfast and that cheesecake Fai wanted. Syaoron had left well before the late night as he fell asleep very quickly. But the warmth next to him hadn't left that alone made him smile.

When Fai came in to see Yuui unlatching his spring loaded pan he smiled. "Good morning."

"Morning, brother." Yuui smiled back before flipping a pancake. "Your cheesecake is almost ready. Just needs refrigeration to make it solid."

"Alright." He wasn't sure how to approach Yuui. "What did you think of last night?"

"Hmm?" Yuui placed a pancake on top of the others. "About dinner? Well, for the most part it was okay. Kurogane seems like a very nice guy. And I'm glad Syaoron had time to eat with us." He smiled.

"Kuro-sama's still a little shy about human relationships." He shrugged. "What did you and Syaoron do in your room?"

"Well he_ is_ a dragon." Yuui shrugged. "And the two of us didn't _do_ anything. Just...laid there and talked about this and that."

"...About you not thinking he'll stick around?" Fai finally asked.

The pancake that the blonde was flipping fell to the floor as Yuui froze up. He turned to his brother with wide eyes. "I-I'm sorry?"

"You don't think Syaoron will like you for very long." Fai was at the table, watching Yuui.

"..." Yuui then chuckled but it sounded forced and monotone. "Yeah, right. Like I would think about something like that. That's crazy."

"I overheard. I thought I heard you crying and I was going to go and make sure you weren't being hurt, but then I heard you Yuui."

Gritting his teeth, Yuui still chuckled. "I was on the edge of sleep, brother. It could have been anything..."

"I'm not stupid." Fai frowned. "It's me Yuui. We don't lie to each other."

There was a slam of the pan and everything grew quiet. Yuui never once turned around.

"I know after the last time, it left you hurt, but I think Syaoron's different." Fai continued; though he flinched at the loud noise at first.

"Don't you have work, brother?" Yuui said but it sounded like he was close to crying. "I have to leave soon..."

Fai stared at his brother's back. Yuui was trying to get him to go, it hurt a little. "...You really want me to go?"

"..." The spatula clattered to the ground as Yuui's body shook. "...I don't know..."

Fai got up, turning the stove off. "It's alright. That bastard did a lot that's going to take some time for you to get over."

"I don't want to hurt Syaoron..." Yuui cried. "But I don't want to be hurt either...I like him, brother...I really do...but I can't go on...I can't..." He then covered his face with his hands.

Fai rubbed the other's back. "It's not even been that long and I think he's a keeper. He likes you. He really, really likes you."

"That's what I thought about the others, brother. And they end the relationship one way or another." Yuui argued weakly. "And that bastard...I really thought I found the one..."

Fai shook his head. "I never really liked your other boyfriends. Syaoron's different. Trust me."

"..." Yuui blinked as he lowered his hands and glanced at Fai. "You never liked the people I have dated before? And you telling me this _now_?"

"Well they were okay. Except that last one, but you were happy and it was all I could hope for." He replied. "But I didn't think they would last."

Smiling a bit, Yuui rubbed his eyes. "Look, I think Syaoron's a diamond in the rough. I really do. But...how is he going to be any different? I do get love sick very quickly but...so have the other people I have dated except for...the last one..."

"Just take it slow. You've barely been dating for long at all, so just don't do things too fast." He wasn't able to say the same, but Yuui was different.

"..." Yuui looked away. "I...I don't think I want to go to the cafe today. I'm...too emotionally distressed right now..."

"Then take a day off and relax. It's been awhile since you've been lazy." Fai then softly suggested; thinking Yuui needed a day off either way.

"I hate being lazy." Yuui chuckled. "But I don't want Watanuki and the others to deal with me right now..." He sighed. "I...I need to think about everything."

"Alright." He hugged his twin then and smiled. "Don't think too hard. You tend to make problems for yourself that weren't there to begin with."

Hugging back, Yuui leaned his head on Fai's shoulder. "There are times that I envy you brother. You never had to worry about what your head had to come up with."

"That's because I don't use it much outside of work." He kissed his brother's cheek. "I have to get going though."

"I know. Go, have lunch with Kurogane and come home." Yuui smiled knowingly. "If you see Syaoron at any point today...t-tell him I'm sorry."

"I'll tell him you were tired. There's nothing to be sorry about." He argued.

"He'll come by the cafe around lunch or any given free time that he have and will not see me there. I don't want him to think that...I was avoiding him or anything." Yuui admitted.

"Text him then." He suggested, not wanting Yuui to panic or worry.

"What would I_ say_ though?" Yuui asked. "I can't...it's too awkward for me as it is."

"Hey, I'm not going in for work today. I'm okay and all, just tired and wanting to rest." He offered for an idea to start as he grabbed his bag and took a Styrofoam box Yuui stockpiled and put in a few pancakes.

"..." Yuui yawned. "Maybe that can work. Not sure if he'll believe it though." He'd been waking up too early every morning as it was.

"It's the truth. Now get into bed before I have Kuro-claw come and drag you." He poured a generous amount of syrup into the box along with some chocolate chips and a plastic fork before he was heading out of the kitchen.

"Haha. Funny. Thanks_ mother_." Yuui rolled his eyes with a smile. "Fine, I'll sleep a bit more. See you later, brother."

"Bye~!" The door shut behind the other blond moments later, leaving Yuui alone.

He changed back into his pajamas as he got out his cellphone. He then got Syaoron's number and texted what Fai said to text. He hoped it wasn't too suspicious for the other.

'_Alright, hope you're rested enough. You work too hard_.' Was the reply he received several minutes later.

"..." Yuui couldn't help but smile at the text. Laying on the pillows, he grabbed one and hugged it. He sighed tiredly. "I want to believe brother...but...I need to think with my head this time around. I refuse to open my heart any further until I know for sure..." Closing his eyes, he leaned into the mattress. He hoped that Syaoron would be the one.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Too corny at the end for you all?

XD


	11. Chapter ten

XD

* * *

**Chapter ten**

* * *

At the same, Kurogane was walking to the shop; knowing that Ioryogi wouldn't be there with a note that was placed on his front door. It had no name but had an address. He wouldn't be bothered by it if it wasn't for the fact that they knew where he lived and where his mother lived. "The fuck do they want?" He entered the shop as he was setting everything up for the day. His phone vibrated; signaling that he got a text. Reaching into his pocket, he checked the message.

'So I heard you've taken up working for Ioryogi. Have you still be doing runs through the city? I was also informed by a pretty little butterfly you had a new friend.'

"..." Kurogane didn't know what to think about that. It couldn't be Fai since he _and_ Yuui knew about Ioryogi before they met him. And a butterfly? What could _that_ mean? He texted back with a questionable expression. He wanted to know who this was and how they got his number.

_'We're supposed to be keeping things low key Kurogane, don't be such a spoilsport ruining my fun. -F'_ Was his next response.

"The fuck? Fun?" Kurogane was very glad at the moment that there were no customers at the moment. With a frown, he texted back saying either tell him up straight or don't bother contacting him. And he'll block this number.

_'Fuuma, you idiot.'_

"..." Now pissed and clearly not in the mood for anyone at the moment, Kurogane scoffed. He texted saying that either way; don't bother him; _ever_. And with that he placed his phone back into his pocket.

His phone rang incessantly with another text.

"Dear god, I'm working." Kurogane growled. He grabbed the phone and checked who it was _this_ time.

_'Hello, Kuro-rin, just thought I'd make sure this was the right number.'_

Resisting the urge to sigh in relief, Kurogane texted back. _'Yeah, it's me. And it's Kurogane.'_

_'Good~ You know I was thinking about you earlier.'_ A younger couple came into the store, looking over towards the few jewelry cases Ioryogi had.

Looking up briefly, Kurogane frowned. _'Good for you. At least I know you have the capability to think.'_

_'...You do not understand flirting, do you?'_

"..." Kurogane had to put down the phone to ring in the couple on a jewel case with pearls and sparkles of diamond; an underwater themed case before he texted back. _'Have to work. Talk to you later.'_ Like he'll answer _that_ question.

Fai didn't reply as the girl in front of him smiled before her boyfriend took the bag and they left hand in hand.

As soon as they were out of his sight, Kurogane dropped his head on the counter. "God damn it." He _told_ that blonde moron that he didn't understand the basis of being a relationship with a human and there he messed it up. He was such in peril that he didn't notice a familiar face came into the shop with a pair of sunglasses and a amused smile on his face.

"Slacking off already? This place hasn't even been opened an hour." The man smiled as he began to poke and prod at everything.

This was_ not_ his day. "Someone kill me, I'm having a nightmare." Kurogane groaned; not bothering to lift his head.

"Come on now, what am I suppose to do if you don't answer your phone." He frowned before he examined a wind chime.

"How about leaving me the hell alone?" Kurogane finally lifted his head and glared at the person. "I got enough to deal with for the last couple of days."

"We've not spoken in a week or so. You don't have to be so grouchy." Fuuma came up to the register.

"I don't have to answer to anything I don't feel like answering." Kurogane grumbled. "And last time I checked, we're not friends. Not exactly."

"Well what have you been doing?" He smiled pleasantly.

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane sighed. "Working as you can see."

"Not eard anything new?" He asked, wanting to see if Kurogane had dug up anything.

"...Not really." Kurogane admitted. "I have been preoccupied with something new in my...personal life."

"Oh yeah that's right, I can smell him on you." He chuckled. "It's faint, so I guess you haven't closed the deal yet."

Making a face, Kurogane shook his head. "That's all I can tell you but I'm working on it. Don't worry."

Fumma stared. "I can't believe you didn't yell. Maybe this guy's calming you down." He straightened, hand on his chin.

"..." Kurogane did a double take before his face started blushing up. "Don't piss yourself with shock, it's still morning I'm not up for losing my voice right now." /That/ and Fai would be coming for lunch again...if he wasn't put off by that last text he made.

Fuuma laughed at that. "It's alright. Though I might have to check him out."

He may not up for yelling, that certainly doesn't mean though that he wasn't up for a fight or two. "Fine, whatever. Don't care right now."

"I've gotten some news." Fuuma said then leaning against the counter. "Thing's are getting a little strained."

"..." Fuuma's got his attention now. "Strained..._how_?" He had an idea but he wanted to made sure of it.

"Same old same old. The elder drakes don't want to bother in things and humans are greedy little things." He smiled.

"Feh. That_ is_ old news." Kurogane agreed to a certain level. "It's a wonder that anyone even _bothers_ anymore."

"True, but humans are still trying to figure things out. They just don't understand we can do things they just can't do, we defy nature and all that grandiose stuff." He waved smiling.

"That's why I try to avoid most of them on a daily basis." Kurogane smiled a bit. _Maybe_ Fuuma was a friend. But best not to tell him that. "But tell humans that they can't and they would try to prove us wrong. Can't blame us though when they end up on the ground; looking foolish."

"Not to say all humans are bad, most are pretty great. Just the ones they put in charge tend to be greedy bastards. Granted we've been known to hoard vast treasures, but you get the idea." He grinned. "Have you found anything interesting? I know you skulk around a lot."

"Like I said, I haven't yet." Kurogane didn't want to feel like a lazy one but between this shop and being with a human, his mind was just...somewhere else. Which was a rare thing that even shocked him. "Just petty rumor though that turn out to be nothing. Fucking gossip and such."

"Hmm. Well if you do find anything give me a heads up. I've been running intel all day and have had no luck with anything."

"Sucks." Kurogane shrugged. "You do though have better luck then I do in most cases."

"That's because you do stuff like this." He conutered with a smile. "Guess I should be going then." Looking at his watch he pulled his phone from his pocket. "I have to meet up with a pretty lady for tea."

"I didn't need to know that." Kurogane waved it off. "And next time you text me, a little '_hey_' would be nice instead of that cryptic BS." He then yawned.

"What if someone stole your phone or hacked it?" He grinned pushing his glasses up his the bridge of his nose.

"Then they have to deal with _you_. Not me." Kurogane almost chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." Waving goodbye Fuuma was out of the store as quickly as he had showed up.

"Hope tea time crashes hard!" Kurogane called out before taking out a cloth and wiping the counter. He still had a few hours before lunch time. Rubbing his head, he continued working.

* * *

The day went into the evening as Yuui was in the kitchen once again, only this time to make some dinner. He had no idea when Fai was bringing Kurogane or not again so it'd be best to be prepared. He then got a knock on the door. With a long shirt, and a pair of pajama pants, he went to the door and was surprised to see who was on the other side. "Oh, Syaoron. Hello again."

"Hope I'm not bothering you?" He asked curiously.

"N-No! No! You're not." That was odd. Granted he and Syaoron had sent a text every hour or so during the day but he never said anything about coming over. That's never happened before. "I was just making dinner. Um...w-would you like to come in for a bit?"

"If you don;t mind. I brought over some pastries too. Didn't know if you'd eaten or not." He explained, holding up a small bag.

"..." Yuui blushed. This was the first time anyone had given him something. Well anything that wasn't too expensive and not expecting anything back. "...I actually haven't. I slept for the most part. Was awake for an hour or so."

"Bet it feels weird sleeping in." He smiled as he took off his shoes.

"It does actually." Yuui let Syaoron step further into the place. "I never taken a day off in a long time..."

"It's good for you. Let's you recharge."

"...Yeah." In truth, Yuui avoided taking days off apart from weekends. He overthink things and he rather keep busy. "Sure..."

Kissing the blonde's cheek he handed him the bag. "I can't stay long, but I wanted to check up on you."

"You didn't have to." Yuui blushed as he took the bag. "I'm...fine..."

"I know I didn't. I wanted to."

Clenching the bag, Yuui hung his head. "I...thank you...you're the...n-nevermind."

"Go sit, so we can share." He smiled, not calling the blonde out.

"O-Oh, okay." Yuui smiled as he he led Syaoron to the kitchen so he watch the food.

"So you're already making dinner?" He asked curiously as they sat beside each other.

"Well, yes." Yuui nodded. "I'm making some lasagna. I'm checking it every once in a while to make sure it doesn't burn." He chuckled.

"Guess that does take awhile to make or does Fai get out of work early?" He asked. The brunette still thought about what he had heard from Yuui last night. He understood why Yuui thought things wouldn't last.

"It does take a while." Yuui shrugged. "And for brother, you never know. As much as I get peeved by him, I wouldn't starve him." He smiled.

"You two have an interesting relationship." He smiled.

"Well, I can't really explain our relationship even if I wanted to." Yuui chuckled. "While brother can be very annoying, he is still my brother...and for a long time my best friend. We're pretty much two sides of a mirror..."

"I can relate to that." He smiled fondly as he tore off a piece of a tart and ate it.

Yuui watched Syaoron eat and found himself staring at those lips; the same ones that kissed him the night before. "Right." He smiled; trying not to look like a weirdo.

He smiled in return. "How're you feeling today?"

"Less tired." Yuui asnwered; not really answering the question.

"Good." Syaoron said before finishing his tart. "I was thinking next time you have a day off we should go on another date. Maybe a movie?"

Covering his mouth, Yuui smiled a bit. "Well, I do have sundays off so we can have our dates. And a movie sounds nice."

"I'm not stealing you away from brother time or anything am I?"

This was rare; Yuui burst out laughing a bit. "Oh no! Heaven forbid_ that_ would happen."

Smiling wider Syaoron watched the blonde. "So no brother time?"

"We live in the same place; almost everytime we see each other is brother time." Yuui chuckled freely.

"You know what I mean. Just sit around hanging out." He chuckled and gave the other a friendly push.

Yuui laughed as he was shoved by the other. It was like he was a kid again. "Oh no! We're pretty much busy with our own thing and it's going to be that way since brother has Kurogane and I have..." He stopped for a second as his laughter came down. "Uh...I have you..."

"You do have me." Grinning he leaned over to kiss the blonde's cheek.

He liked the kiss but the doubts came back in his head just when he out them out. It wouldn't last long; he thought to himself. It just... wouldn't. "...Yeah..."

They finished up the pastries quick enough before Syaoron cleaned up the mess they had made. "Sorry for leaving so soon, but I promised my brother I'd be home and well if I'm not he tends to not eat or sleep much." Leaning down he kissed Yuui softly.

Returning the kiss, Yuui smiled; if not a bit sadly. "It's no problem. We still have family to be with. Family will always come first. I understand." He looked away. "So...movie on Sunday?"

"Family doesn't always come first, but I already promised and that's what brothers are for right? To take care of each other." He didn't like the way Yuui had said it, but he didn't want to argue over it.

"Yeah, but they are _still_ family. And who can argue with that?" Yuui chuckled. The chuckling died though very quickly. That was getting him nowhere. "Um...thanks for coming. I'll...s-see you later or something..."

"I'll call you." He smiled, kissing Yuui again.

"Sure." Yuui returned that kiss. "Bye, Syaoron."

"Bye." With that he left.

Yuui waved at the other as Syaoron was walking down the street. However, as soon as he closed the door; the tears just came down. Forgoing the dinner altogether, he went straight to his bedroom and locked the door. There were sounds of crashing and throwing before some sobbing was heard. He wasn't feeling hungry anymore...or happy for that matter.

* * *

_~hours later~_

Fai came home after a decent day of spending a too short lunch with Kurogane. When he came home he found the lights off and was curious. "Yuui."

No sound came out with the exception with the beeping of the oven which hadn't be beeping for very long.

He hurried into the kitchen and took out the lasanga. It wasn't like Yuui to leave food in the oven

Thankfully the dish hadn't been burned greatly; just the corners were a bit blackened but it was still good. However the dish was there, where was the cook?

Turning everything off he took off the oven mits he had on before going in seach of Yuui.

The blonde went to the hallway; thinking that Yuui might have overslept or something as he went to grab the doorknob; he found that it was locked.

"Yuui? Are you in there?" He called, getting worried.

There was sounds of mumbling and sobbing before the creak of the bed was heard. Footsteps then echoed inside the room before the lock was unlatched, The door opened to reveal Yuui who looked like he had better days. "Brother...?"

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked pushing the door open to hug the other

Not hugging back but leaning into the embrace; Yuui sniffled. "I'm..." He couldn't say it. He didn't want to lie but he didn't his brother to worry more.

"You tell me what happened. This isn't like you."

"What _is_ like me, I wonder?"

"Happy and not nearly setting the apartment on fire." Fai stated. "Yuui...what happened?"

"...Sorry about the potential fire hazard." Yuui mumbled. "I..I think I screwed up a bit..."

"What did you do?"

"...Syaoron...he does something nice to me...and...I couldn't stop thinking...you told me not to...but I did..."

"Oh Yuui...I told you, it's alright." Fai didn't understand.

"Damn it brother!" Yuui cried out. "Syaoron's the best thing that has happened to me since that fucker but I can't...I didn't believe that it would last...!"

"Yuui, you should be panicking like this when it's a year into the relationship. Stop it, you're going to lose Syaoron if you keep this up." He argued,

"I felt like I lost him already!" Yuui sobbed. "I'm not used to the other end being so..._nice_ to me! Bringing me gifts, checking out on me; seeing if I'm alright. This...I'm not used to being treated so...so...!"

Fai yanked his brother's hair. "_Stop that_, you're working yourself up over nothing. I told you, he's doing it just because he likes you and he's nice."

"Ow!" Yuui was now crying over his heart _and_ what his brother was doing to him. "Brother..."

"You're the head chef and owner of one of the best restaurants in the city, you're a popular artist, you have a family and friends and a boyfriend who adores you, so stop mopping over nothing." He wondered if he could get Kurogane to pay Yuui's ex a visit.

"Stop it!" Yuui pushed Fai away from him as he tended to his hair. "Just stop it! You're not helping! Just stop!" It was then that he fell to his knees; hugging himself. "Please stop...I won't say anything anymore. You're right. You're always right..." His eyes were glazed as he started crying again. "I'm nothing and you're right..." He didn't seem to be on the same page anymore. "Please stop..."

"You're great Yuui, wonderful. Better than me at any rate." He reasoned kneeling in front of his brother. "I won't stop, because I'm beating it into your head if I have to."

"Then you have to send me to the hospital." Yuui cried. "Because what my ex did will always haunt me. You weren't there. You don't know the things he said to me when we're alone. And the sad part; I believed it. All the bad things, I believed it all." He chuckled. "I'm no better then you. Not in a million years."

"Then tell me. I want to help." He said trying to help his brother."Would it help if I had Kuro-sama eat him?"

Everything just stopped as Yuui looked up at him. "A-Are you seriously suggesting to have your new boyfriend eat up my _ex_?" That got a twitch upwards on his lips.

"Well maybe scorch him a little if eating is extreme." He pulled his phone from his pant's pocket. "Want me to call him up?"

There was a chuckle; then some snickering then full on laughter as Yuui was then holding his sides. The idea was ridiculous that he _had_ to laugh but it made him a lot better knowing that Fai cared so much about his well-being that he would have a _dragon_ go after his ex. It was nice.

"Kuro-rin could swallow him whole. Make the suffering last longer."

Yuui just kept on laughing; thinking that even if he went along with it, Kurogane might have stomach problems later.

He knew this wasn't really fixing things, but he was just glad to hear Yuui laughing. "You really aren't a bad person Yuui. You're great actually and you shouldn't let some jerk tell you otherwise, when you know he's a jerk."

Calming down a bit, Yuui had tears running down but they were tears from laughing too hard. "I-I know..." He snickered. "I just..." He sighed as he had a small smile on his face. "When you thought you found the one and they turn out to be like every other jerk on the planet; you can't help bit be a bit skeptical when someone else comes along, you know? I just don't want Syaoron to put up with my doubts or having to put up with anything else because of that breakup...you know?"

"I do and I get it, but it shouldn't consume you like it does." He replied with a grin.

"Yeah..." Yuui nodded; feeling a bit better. "Syaoron is very sweet and he was the one who asked me out. He wants to understand me, to know me better...not like the rest before. I guess I'm not used to being first in a relationship."

"Then you have to get used to it." He smiled. "Now, let's go and eat and not think about terrible men and maybe see if I can convince Kuro-tan to eat someone."

Reaching up; Yuui grabbed Fai's hand. "Okay but...can you...um...help me up first?" He blushed. He seemed to have lost some feeling in his legs when he fell onto the floor.

He chuckled and stood up as he pulled Yuui up from the floor. "Of course."

Being helped by his brother, Yuui leaned onto him for support. "I don't know where that jerk is now. But I bet Kurogane can find him, I think." He chuckled.

"Smell him out since he probably still wears that terrible cologne."

Yuui couldn't help but laughed again. "Brother, you're terrible."

"What?" He looked offended as they went into the kitchen and he put Yuui in a chair. Making them plates he smiled to himself.

He couldn't answer as he was still laughing but not as loudly. He then started daydreaming about a certain brunette. "Nothing...but do you really think Kurogane can handle the cologne smell doing down his throat. That can't be good for him."

"I'm sure he can. He's stubborn enough." Fai grinned before putting a plate of still warm food in front of his brother.

"Thank you." Yuui chuckled. "Maybe you can get him to scorch that jerk; enough to make him the ugliest person alive. I think that's a bertter suited punishment; don't you think?"

"Ooh, I like the way you think."

Yuui thought he might look weird laughing so much in just a short amount of time in front of his brother so he tried to look away.

Fai sat across from him smiling. "You made a lot, were you expecting our boyfriends again?"

"A little." Yuui shrugged with a blush. "I thought you were going to being the dragon to the lair for some offerings." He joked. "Since you had a great time the night before."

Sighing with a small grin on his lips Fai had to agree. "I did have a good time last night."

"I'm happy for you." Yuui commented as he started eating. "He seems like a keeper but for some od reason I can't help but think that he hasn't had too much going on with a human before. He just looks...off." He smiled a bit.

"Looks off?" He asked before he began to eat as well.

"Well, he seems very...standoff-ish." Yuui can only describe as he peeled some of the cheese before putting it his mouth. "Did he mention other relationships that he had before?"

"No, but I know he's had them." Fai cut into his lasanga as he watched his brother. "And I think he's just used to being around dragons more on a personal level. It'd be kinda hard to avoid people in the city."

"Ah, that explains it." Yuui nodded as he chewed a bit. "I guess he's never known how to be with a human on a romantic level; huh? And you're okay with that?"

"Well I dno't have to teach him some things, but the rest he's getting used to." He shrugged. "It's not so bad, he's just a little unsure with himself around me. It's kinda sweet."

"Everyone can be unsure around you first off anyway." Yuui joked with a grin. "Poor guy though, probably doesn't have many friends. To me it doesn't seem like it. But I'm glad you're helping him open up."

"I don't think he does." Fai gave a smug smile, thoughts running to the night before.

Seeing that smug look; Yuui shook his head. "I bet he makes up for it in _other_ areas, huh?"

"I don't know about it being plural, but he's really good with his mouth." Fai smiled before he stuffed a fork full of food in his mouth.

"_And_ we're going to change the subject there." Yuui waved that off. "So...this may not be a good move but...I was thinking of taking some days off more often...you know...not to overwork myself..."

Fai pouted, he'd been wanting to tell someone. "Sounds good, you should do it. You can do stuff here, go out, relax."

Blushing, Yuui looked at his plate. "I'll try not to over do that though."

"And if you get bored, you can work on other things for the place here. Like menu's or new items or anything."

Nodding, Yuui picked with his food. "Y-Yeah...of course..."

"Or pay Syaoron a visit~" Fai leered before taking another bite. "Though I did say take things slow."

Blushing deeply, Yuui yelped a bit. "_W-Whatever_!"

"Maybe in a few months." Fai relented a bit with a smile.

"...Uh...yep...yeah... whatever..." Just then, the home phone started to ring. "I'll get it." Standing up, Yuui went to the kitchen area phone and picked it up. "Hello Fluorite residence, Yuui speaking." He then blushed as he heard who it was on the other end. "O-Oh, Syaoron. Hey...again..."

"_Just thought I'd check up on you_." Syaoron grinned as there was rustling in the background and noise from a television.

"Oh you don't have to." Yuui blushed as he smiled.

"_I said I would though, so what's up_?"

Twirling a lock of his hair, Yuui smiled. "N-nothing much. Just finishing up dinner."

"_Sounds good. I'm actually just staring to eat_." He laughed. "_And watching some documentary_."

"What documentary are you watching?" It was weird; actually having a conversation with the other. Up until now, unless he was going out; he and the person he would date wouldn't exactly want to talk to him on any normal day.

"_Something about jungles_."

"Oh~! Is it about the ones with the jaguars? I love that one~!" Yuui laughed. "It's nice to see such a primal feline romning the jungle with those deep bright eyes. So enticing." He chuckled.

"_I'm not sure my brother picked it out_." There was protesting in the background and then sounds of a struggle and laughter. "_Yeah, I think it's about jaguars or at least jungle animals_."

Happy to hear that Syaoron's having fun with his brother, Yuui smiled softly. "It's a good one. The narrator though could have been more excited about it though. You'd think that after some odd episodes, he'd _try_ to sound interested for the viewers."

Syaoron laughed. "_Yeah, but I think most narrators sound a little bored_."

"If I narrate those kinds of things I would at least put some effort into it." Yuui joked; watching Fai smirk his way.

"I guess so, but then you have a much nicer voice."

That shut the blonde up as Yuui's lips were clamped shut. He wondered if his face was looking as hot as it felt.

There was some more rustling on Syaoron's end and laughter and a groan. "_Sorry about that my little brother's trying to get me to hang up and stop being so mushy_."

"N-No! It's fine." Yuui stated in a high pitch voice. "I'm fine. It's okay." Oh god, shoot him _down_ already.

"_Good, but I guess I'll get off before he yanks the cord from the wall_." He chuckled. "_But I'm glad you're better_."

Yuui gasped softly before he chuckled a bit. "T-Thank you. It's odd hearing that other then brother but thank you...I guess...I see you later then..." Was it _that_ easy to smile happily now?

"_Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Yuui_."

"G-Goodnight, Syaoron." Yuui quickly blew a kiss before hanging up quickly so the other wouldn't question it over the phone. He can feel Fai's eyes on his back as he still had a blush on his face.

Fai leered. "Syaoron calling to check up on you?"

"He was just calling because he was bored and his brother's being a pest!" Yuui said quickly not once turning around to see his brother. "Much like a brother _I_ know!"

"Awww...but I'm not a pest!" Fai went to hug him.

"Gah! Get off!" Yuui cried with a deep blush; already knowing that Fai wouldn't let him go unless he hugged back.

"Nope~!" Fai held him tightly and kissed Yuui's cheek.

Soon the shouting turned to laughter as Yuui eventually gave in and hugged Fai back.

"See not so bad." He smiled fondly.

Leaning into the embrace, Yuui nodded. "_Maybe_ not. But you're still a pest." He grinned.

"And you're still mean."

"Yes, yes. Whatever you say." Yuui rolled his eyes. "And will you let go of me now?" He lightly joked.

"Fine." Taking a step back he grinned. "So, I'll go clean up and then we can watch TV."

"Sure you don't want help with the clean-up?" Yuui asked with a gentle smile. That smile usually happens when he was really happy.

"No, it's alright. You cooked after all and I was just going to put them in the dishwasher." He explained before gently pushing his brother towards the living room.

"Okay~! Okay~! I'm going~!" Yuui laughed as he went to the living room. "Hey, do you think we can watch a documentary tonight? I'll...find the channel and such!"

"That's fine." With that he left for the kitchen.

Picking up the remote, Yuui clicked on the TV and searched for the program; all with a grin on his face.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

XD


	12. Chapter eleven

Humor by yours truly

XD

* * *

**Chapter eleven**

* * *

Kurogane didn't know how he got here; on the front door of his..._boyfriend's_ house but his body seemed to be moving on his own for the time being. It was like he couldn't get enough of the dumb blonde. Well, the blonde wasn't at all dumb at least not really but he can't help but think that. With a tray of coffee and a small box of donuts, he raised a hand to knock on the door. His mother suggested that if they were dating now, there was no reason to not see the other more then a couple times a day. He really wished he was stuck with other dragons again; at least_ they_ knew how to keep their distance.

"Yuui, could you get that?!" He called from the kitchen loading up the dishwasher. Fai wasn't sure who it was, but Syaoron could have come to pay them a visit.

"Sure!" Yuui didn't know who exactly would be at the door at this hour but he assumed that it could be anyone. He opened the door to see the other's hand stuck in mid-air. He smiled. "Hello."

Kurogane shyly lowered his hand. "Uh, hey...um...your brother here?"

The blonde smirked before turning his head. "Hey brother! It's that lovely dragon again! He wants to take you into his lair and harbor you like a piece of gold!" The dragon in question had his whole face on fire at the statement.

"Kuro-rin?" Fai said as he shut the dishwasher and turned it on. He walked to the front door surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?" He smiled, thinking it sweet.

Yuui saw that Kurogane had three coffees and smirked when he took one out of the tray. "I'll take that, thank you~!" He smiled. "I'll just be going back to watching TV." He knew the two didn't hear him. Might as well run around naked.

Kurogane's face was still a bit red. "Uh...I was j-j-just in the neighborhood and junk...couldn't sleep and well...wanted to do something for you since I hate laying around doing nothing...so...yeah..."

"That's very thoughtful of you Kuro-tan." He grabbed the tray from the man and kissed him. "You can go sit on the couch. Would you like some lasagna? I just put some away."

His stomach growled at the mention of food. Kurogane coughed as he briefly nodded. "Y-Yeah, sounds okay. Yeah."

"You don't have to be so shy. I know you're really not." He grinned. "Go have a seat on in the living room and I'll be right there."

"I'm not being shy." Kurogane protested weakly as he walked past Fai' hoping the other didn't see yet another bright color on his face.

Yuui was quietly sipping the coffee before excusing himself to the bedroom; wanting Fai to be with his boyfriend.

Fai got out the tuber ware and made a plate for Kurogane reheating it within a few minutes before he brought it out for the man. "So you just decided to pay me a visit?"

"Well...yeah...never actually done that before besides for Mother and stuff..." Kurogane muttered thanks to the blonde before taking the plate.

"And you brought drinks and food." He smiled, taking a cup. "I didn't think you'd be so sweet."

"I'm just repaying you for dinner and junk." Kurogane grumbled; refusing to take the compliment. "It wouldn't be fair for you to keep inviting me to eat if I can't at least do the same...kind of."

"I don't do it to get something in return. I do it because I want to."

Blushing a bit, Kurogane just started eating the dish. "...Still...it's not fair for you. We're...in a relationship, aren't we? You deserve to get something out of it too."

"I do, it's just not in the form of gifts." He explained as he sipped at his drink.

Clearing his throat, Kurogane nodded. "Right. Is that what happens when humans date other humans?"

"Most of the time. For the good ones at least." He shrugged, it was a little odd how Kurogane didn't know a lot of this, but he supposed dragons had more important and different ways to being together.

"Huh." Kurogane felt like an idiot before Fai; not knowing a lot of what humans do. But then again; he had a good reason or two to avoid them most of the time. "I wouldn't know. I would stick to being with them; others of my kind at least."

"I guess it's a bit of culture shock." He grinned before raffling through the bag Kurogane had brought.

"That's one way of saying it, yeah." Kurogane took a few more bites. "Yuui made this, right?"

"He did. He usually gets off work before me and he stayed home today so he made dinner before I got home."

Kurogane glanced down at the hallway. "Is he okay?"

"Getting there." He smiled.

For a second Kurogane didn't say anything but he more or less got what the human was saying. "You're a great brother to him. He's lucky to have you." It came out of his mouth so quickly that he couldn't stop it in time.

"Thanks." He smiled and kissed Kurogane's cheek.

Though he blushed once more, that kiss made Kurogane...oddly happy. He didn't even realize that he was smiling just a bit.

Sitting comfortable together they both enjoyed the company.

* * *

It was just a few hours later that Kurogane was barely aware that he was slightly dozing off on the couch with Fai hugging his side. The hum of the TV was going but the living room light was long been off. Yuui must have had something to do with it.

"Getting sleepy?" Fai chimed in. "You can go sleep in my room if you want."

Yawning a bit, Kurogane sleepily glanced at Fai. "Are you sure? I don't mind sleeping on the couch or anything." He held back from saying that there was one time that he actually slept on a roof of some skyscraper though to be fair; he was dragged to a party and well he can't exactly say _no_ to some good hard alcohol, right?

"Yes, I'll take the couch. It's not a big deal." Smiling, he could see Kurogane was about to nod off any minute.

"No, it's your bed." Kurogane didn't want that; for Fai to sleep on the couch in his own house. "_I'll_ take the couch. _You_ go to your own bed."

"We can share the bed then." He knew they could argue about the couch and he was too tired to.

"...fine. We'll do that." Kurogane almost wanted to argue for a few reasons but he was too tired and knew the blonde was too. _And_ they have work in the morning. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes.

Picking up their garbage, Fai took it to the kitchen. When he returned he headed for his room. "Come on Kuro-rin."

"Coming, coming." Almost mindlessly, Kurogane followed the blonde into the bedroom. He was so tired that he didn't even point out the dumb nickname.

* * *

"I would offer you some clothes, but none of mine will fit you." Fai said as he peeled off his pants and slipped into bed.

"It's fine. I usually sleep shirtless anyway." Kurogane shrugged as he took off his shirt. The clothing dropped to the floor revealing multiple scars on the tan skin. Some light and faint; other deep and mutilated. Sometimes a life of a dragon isn't an easy one and for Kurogane, he realized that at a young age.

Fai stared, not at the marks but at just how attractive Kurogane was. "I hadn't realized how..._toned_ you were. It's a very good look for you."

Kurogane turned his head; looking at Fai with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't going to say anything about the scars? Huh, _that's_ a first. "Well, I work out when I can. Have to stay fit. Being a dragon is no excuse not to exercise."

"Well with all the flying you apparently do and work I would think you didn't need to exercise more, but I'm not complaining." He grinned, crawling under the comforter.

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane made his ways towards the bed. He carefully slipped in; making sure Fai had enough space to sleep in. "I get bored too easily; I have to do something."

"I'm not going to bite you Kuro-min." Fai was on his side trying not to laugh.

"Like hell you would." But just to be safe, Kurogane stayed on his side of the bed. "I'm not exactly small and it_ is_ your bed."

"I planned on cuddling." He shook his head. Kurogane really needed to be more aggressive.

"..." Kurogane blushed as he moved a bit closer. "I keep telling you, I don't know how this works between a dragon and a human." Dragons do sleep close but to cuddle; that would look a bit weird plus some species of them are not exactly the affectionate type nor do they like their personal bubble popped even if it was with another.

"You'll get used to it." Fai said as he draped himself over Kurogane.

The man stiffened for a second before relaxing. It has been a long time since he was close to another. Sighing, he wrapped am arm around the blonde; pulling him close. His face was red the entire time.

"Night Kuro-rinta." Fai pressed a cheek against Kurogane's chest and closed his eyes.

"Night..." Kurogane didn't fall asleep as quickly but watched as the blonde did for a bit. He sometimes envy humans; how they can just go on their everyday lives without so much as a care in the world. And then were those, himself included that work hard day and night; trying to protect that. But this human...it was different somehow. He couldn't place what it was. But it was like a tug on a heart string that seemed to wrap around the blonde. He wondered if it was the same for the human. Leaning in close he placed a very gentle kiss on the blonde mop; sighing as he did so.

* * *

_~next morning~_

Fai woke up pressed against Kurogane and deciding he could sleep in a few minutes later. His alarm luckily hadn't gone off yet.

The man in question was already awake. He just didn't seem to have the heart to move from the blonde. So he rested his eyes for a bit; opening them for just a second each time to see the blonde's sleeping form.

When his alarm did sound Fai groaned and rolled over to turn it off. He thought about playing hookey.

The alarm left Kurogane's ears ringing. It was sort of hurting his head.

When he slammed his hand on top of the alarm it stopped and he sighed staring up at the ceiling. "Morning Kuro-bun."

Kurogane pretended to have just woken up and slowly opened his eyes. He groaned a bit. "Hey..."

"Sleep well?" Sitting up he watched the other.

"More or less. Slept more then I usually would." Kurogane answered as he yawned.

"That's good." Leaning over he gave him a kiss before getting out of bed.

Returning the kiss, Kurogane stretched his arms; groaning in pain as a few of the somewhat recent scars moved along with him.

"You okay?" He asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. Damn scars are part of the reason I can't sleep for long." Kurogane waved it off. "It's a cycle. It happens." He shrugged.

"Anyway I can help?" He asked as he grabbed himself some clothes.

Kurogane almost laughed at that. He was about to say something when he groaned again. He placed a hand over his shoulder; feeling a certain scar being a bit hot. "Damn, not again."

Walking back over to him he looked over the mark. "Maybe a massage?"

"No, i-it's fine." Kurogane wasn't used to that; someone ailing over him besides his own mother. "I'll be fine. Some scars cut deeper then skin alone. I have a few that are muscle deep. Not a big deal for a dragon but once you shift into human something's got to give." His hand over the scar started to shake.

Covering that hand with his own, Fai frowned. "But I want to help."

Again he stiffened but made no effort to swat that hand away from him. "W-Why?" He choked out; almost sounding a lot younger then he really was. "It's no big deal...I..." There was no excuse but he wasn't used to being touched; not in a way that was helpful. With the exception of his mother of course.

"Because we're a couple now and that's what couples do. Help each other." He could tell it bothered Kurogane.

"...Dragons...don't exactly trust that. When there are humans who _want_ to help..." Kurogane sighed. He then laced his fingers with Fai's over his scar. "Humans have done pretty nasty things but then again, so have I but I don't regret it. Not sure why I'm telling you this but...I _have_ been hurt by humans before and it...it took me a long time to trust them again, okay? Not sure if I will completely any time soon."

"I understand. I still want to help you though. You're in pain." He wondered if some of those scars were caused by humans.

"... You would help me...would you?" Kurogane asked after a moment of silence. "Even after seeing those scars last night; I wondered maybe for a moment if you regret...going out with me..."

"Of course not. I didn't even really pay attention to them; I had other things to leer at." He smiled softly.

Feeling his face heat up, Kurogane finally sighed. "Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you." He lowered his head. "Do what you must..."

"Don't act like it's so bad. Lay on your stomach in the middle of the bed." He would be a little late, but it wouldn't be too bad.

"Those are your words, not mine." Kurogane very lightly joked as he let go of Fai's hand before laying on his stomach in the center of the bed. "I just hope you're not late for work or anything..."

"I'll be fine." He grabbed a small bottle of massage oil as he had to do this for Yuui sometimes after weeks of back breaking work in the kitchen. "Just relaxing." Straddling Kurogane he poured some of the liquid into his hands.

He was trying to relax but the last time there were hands on his back; it wasn't exactly a great feeling. But nonetheless, Kurogane took deep breaths.

It was then Fai began working, kneading at the rough webbing of scars and also at Kurogane's neck and shoulders.

Tightening his grip on the bed sheets; Kurogane groaned painfully with disdain and mild agony.

"Sorry, it hurts at first, but then it'll be a lot better." He just hoped Kurogane didn't start spouting flames in his room.

"Fuck it hurts." Kurogane called out; his eyes started to water as tears started flowing out. The pain though slowly but surely ebbed away.

Fai leaned down kissing Kurogane's shoulder. "Sorry."

Letting some shaky breaths, Kurogane eventually relaxed as the pain was dulled away. He sighed as the knots were worked out and his scars weren't hurting as badly as before.

"Now if we keep this up it won't hurt as much in the future." He smiled as he worked the knot out of Kurogane's shoulders.

"Hmm..." Kurogane was then barely aware as he was starting to fall back asleep; feeling very good for the first time in years.

"Much better isn't it?" He grinned at his work.

Slowly nodding, Kurogane's breathing started to even out.

"Don't fall asleep. You have work too." Chuckling Fai leaned over and kissed Kurogane's shoulder.

The man's eyebrow twitched as he groaned. "Can't. Feel too good to move..." He sighed.

Fai laughed. "Is Ioryogi coming back today?"

"Haven't heard from him yet..." Kurogane answered. "Son of a bitch didn't bother to call or text me to let me know what's up."

"He doesn't like using his phone." Smiling Fai moved off of Kurogane. "You can stay and sleep if you want."

"Thanks." Kurogane meant it as he slightly smiled.

* * *

There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Hey, brother. Is everything okay in there?"

"Everything's fine." He called back before getting up. "Just lock the door when you leave." Opening the door he grinned at Yuui.

Yuui grinned back as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, okay. Um...I just assumed that you were still sleeping with all the noise. I...um...I thought you were sick or something. So I...k-kinda called in your workplace and told them that you weren't going to come today...um...s-sorry..."

Fai blinked as he processed what Yuui had said. "...I guess I can take a day off...just next time make sure I'm not dying."

Coughing, Yuui nodded. "I'm sorry, brother. My head isn't really there today and you didn't exactly come out of your room at first."

"I was helping Kuro-growly." He said point behind him to the dozing dragon.

Yuui had to look over Fai's shoulder and blushed. "O-Oh. I thought he left last night."

"I'm still awake you know." Kurogane grunted; making the twins smile a bit.

"Don't give me that look, we didn't do anything." He chuckled and shook his head. "I was giving him a shoulder rub."

"I didn't even say anything." Yuui rolled his eyes with a smile. "Well, I'm guessing he's not going anywhere either?"

"Not for another hour or so. He's barely awake as is." Fai joked. "Are you working today?"

"Sort of." Yuui shrugged. "I'm going there but will leave around early afternoon to return some books. I just found out that they are a bit over due." He smiled.

"Well since I don't have work now I think I'll go and make breakfast."

"Coffee's already done if you and Kurogane are up for it." Yuui smiled. "Well, I'm off. See you two later." He waved at Fai.

"Bye Yuui, I'll make dinner tonight." He grinned, watching his brother.

"Okay!" Yuui shouted with a smile as he closed the front door.

For a few seconds, Kurogane didn't say anything but then he chuckled a bit.

"So what do you want to eat?"

"Anything's good." Kurogane smirked.

"Fine cinnamon rolls it is." He grinned before heading out to the kitchen.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Lack of author notes, I know. XD


	13. Chapter twelve

So...liking the story so far?

* * *

**Chapter twelve **

* * *

Already down the sidewalk, Yuui raised a hand and chuckled to himself. He had an idea that brother and Kurogane were sleeping in bed but he wanted to make sure. After all, Fai needed a day off too. Wiping the smirk off his face, he casually made his way around the city; taking his time before going into the cafe.

It was sunny out even this early in the morning and was a typical day in Piffle. Syaoron hadn't called him yet this morning, probably running late.

While he didn't mind the lack of text or a phone call, Yuui wouldn't help but feel bad for Syaoron. The sweet young man must be working very hard to make ends meet even with his brother being in the city's library. Feeling a bit lonely, he sent the young man a text, telling him '_good' morning_' and all.

He didn't get a reply until later. It seemed Syaoron had been running behind, having went straight to work to help finish up an order.

When he got the text, Yuui was already opening the front door of the cafe with a worried look.

Watanuki poked his head out of the kitchen, spotting him. "You're in late."

"Yeah, sorry." Yuui idly stated as he took off his messenger bag and started to put on his apron.

"No problem, but a call would be nice." He countered, before ducking back inside. The restaurant was already packed, breakfast rush well underway.

Nodding, Yuui got to work quickly; making sure no orders was backed up. He was moving as fast as he usually went but he didn't have a smile on his face.

Watanuki noticed, but they were both busy so he waited until there was a break.

* * *

The hours between then and lunch went by so slowly for the blonde but by the time lunch break came, he was sitting on a small table near the window with a solemn look on his face as he stared at his cell phone.

"Alright, what's wrong with you?" Watanuki stood hands on his hips.

"Hmm?" Yuui looked over at his young protégé.

"You've been moping."

"I'm not moping." Yuui refrained himself from pouting. "I'm just...thinking."

"Syaoron or your brother?" Watanuki asked as he took a seat.

Yuui wondered if Watanuki was more perceptive then he looked. "It's...Syaoron."

"Fight?" He asked, wanting to help his friend.

"No, I'm just being a worry wart as usual. But I think we were almost in one but being the smarter man, I suppose, Syaoron didn't say anything."

"Is it because he wasn't in for breakfast?"

"Oh no." Yuui chuckled a bit. "If that was the case, I wouldn't be a better person."

"So you think he skipped because of a fight?" Watanuki said trying to figure it out.

"Nah, I..." Yuui tired to say it. "He's busy today and for some reason, I feel guilty."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know." Yuui shook his head. "I think I'm just having too many thoughts and emotions going around. This...this never happened before in my previous relationships."

"That's because you really like him." He grinned just as one of the waiters brought them over some drinks.

"...N-No..." Yuui chuckled. "That...That can't be it...I've liked people before..." He blushed a bit.

"Most of the others were jerks. Syaoron seems pretty nice."

Gulping, Yuui nodded. Watanuki had seen his past boyfriends and a couple girlfriends. They weren't...the nicest people to be with. "They weren't...I mean...Syaoron's just..." He sighed.

"See? And I know jerks Yuui."

"..." Yuui closed his cell phone up as he sighed. "I just don't understand..."

"You just don't want to mess up something good." He suggested.

"I don't want to mess Syaoron up." Yuui's voice started to break. "He's everything that I want in someone but why? Why can't I be happy with that? He's...amazing, sweet, wonderful, everything." He rubbed his eyes. "But I still have doubts and while last night helped; it doesn't solve much either."

"That's just because you're still tied up on your exes. You didn't really have closure."

That really torn Yuui up inside. "Am I messed up, Watanuki? Is that why I was with those jerks before?"

"No, they were nice at first, but no one can hide themselves for very long." He reasoned.

"...I'm scared..." Yuui confessed. "I'm scared of what's going to happen or might happen." He hugged himself as his body shook. "After that bastard and what he had done to me, I'm scared...Syaoron's so sweet and loving but...everyone has a dark side. I-I'm not sure I can handle that again..."

"I think you're over thinking. Sure people have bad sides, but some are worse than others."

"I was emotionally ripped apart, Watanuki!" Yuui cried. "How can I not think that?"

A few people stared, but quickly ignored them. "I know you were...but it doesn't change now. Syaoron likes you, none of your other relationships came here twice a day just to talk with you."

Letting a few tears hit the table, Yuui let out a shaky breath. "...I-I suppose not..."

Pulling out a handkerchief he gave it to the blonde. "Trust me."

Taking it, Yuui muttered thanks before wiping his eyes. "I do trust you. It's myself that I don't trust anymore..."

"Just be yourself." He tried to tell Yuui. "Syaoron is not one of your exes. So you shouldn't think of him the same."

Gripping the handkerchief, Yuui fiddled with his clothed fingers. "Does it work? I mean, at this point in my own life...will it?"

"You just have to let it work. You're the only one holding yourself back."

Nodding, Yuui patted Watanuki's shoulder. "Sometimes I wonder who is really the older one here." He lightly joked.

"I went through something similar before, so I understand how it is." He explained with an embarrassed smile.

"..." Yuui almost forgot about that. It was rare to see that young man being so down when it happened. He barely came to the cafe when it happened and that's when they were starting to work together. "Right. Sorry."

"It's alright, I'm better now. I know I'm not alone anymore." Watanuki grinned.

"That's a good thing you're not." Yuui ruffled the young man's hair a bit. "You're a very great person and a decent chef." He chuckled.

Watanuki flushed then. "Now you're just trying to embarrass me..."

"Good, that makes two of us." Yuui laughed softly. "But it's true."

"I guess." Watanuki looked away.

"Come on, Watanuki. Have I ever lied to you before about something like this?" Yuui teased.

"No." He swatted at the blonde.

"Aw~! Watanuki's getting mad~!" Yuui teased some more. "Quick! Someone get Doumeki! Stat!" He laughed while he said that.

"_No_! Don't call that lummox; I'll have to feed him!" He grumbled, his face flushed. (1)

Yuui just laughed as he held his sides. Though it wasn't exactly nice for him to put Watanuki on the spot; he was feeling better. "O-Okay! You win!" He snickered.

Watanuki gave an angry pout in return.

"Give me that look and I might change my mind." Yuui smirked.

"Yeah and then he'll eat all of our food and then you'll go bankrupt."

"Well more time to spend Syaoron or even help him with his stuff." Yuui commented happily. "Or maybe go back to being an artist."

"That's true. Maybe I should have him visit."

"Sounds good." Yuui checked the time. "We still have about a half hour before we go back. Um...want to go to come with me and get some take out?"

"Sure, I haven't eaten today." He finished off his drink before getting up.

Downing his own in one gulp, Yuui sighed happily. "Okay then, let's go."

* * *

With that the left things in charge to the rest of the staff and headed out for lunch.

The day was very warm but just so as Yuui rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"So where to?" Watanuki asked as he walked beside Yuui.

"I don't know. I normally don't eat out anyway." Yuui shrugged. He then looked over and spotted something. "Huh. We can try that Chinese place across the street."

"Sounds good. We can check out the competition." he joked as they bypassed a few vendors. "You know I need to go to the farmer's market this weekend. We're running low on a few things."

"Ah, yes. That's true." Yuui nodded with a smile. "Want me to join you so you have some help carrying bags and such?"

"You can, but I use Doumeki for a pack mule. He has to be useful for something." He argued.

Yuui had to chuckle. "Okay then. I'll just see if Syaoron is up for anything. Though I _did_ ask him to go to the movies on Sunday." He pondered to himself.

"Then go on your date." Watanuki countered as they walked into the place.

"You sound just like brother." Yuui huffed. "I _do_ have a life, you know."

"I know, but you shouldn't bring him along for chores. That's a like a sixth date thing."

"I can't believe anyone who would_ count_ on the number of dates before they use the other as a packed mule." Yuui joked as he opened the door for Watanuki to enter to the restaurant.

"Well I don't really count. Doumeki's always been good for carrying heavy things." He shrugged as they were taken to a seat. It was a rather large dining area with high welted walls to accommodate their larger patrons.

"I don't know though. Syaoron and I are just going slow I guess." Yuui sighed as the two were looking at the menus.

"How many dates have you been on?" He asked, sliding into a small booth.

"Just...a couple..." Yuui muttered.

"That's not slow. Going slow would be...actually I don't know how you could go any slower unless you weren't calling them dates."

"Well...considering my past relationships, I think it is." Yuui shrugged.

"Then that's good. It's normal." Yuui was thinking way too much about this.

"Normal. Right." Yuui sighed.

"Just because you're not..." Watanuki glanced around blushing a little. "Having sex, doesn't mean you're going too slow."

"It's not the..._that_." Yuui blushed in return. "But thank you for reminding me regardless..."

"Then I don't get it. You're not your brother. You like doing things at your own pace and well he does too, but yours is more even paced."

"I don't know..." Yuui sighed. "I guess I'm expecting too much once again..."

"Maybe. Yuuko-san is always telling me to relax, even though she has _no_ right to tell me that." He bristled.

Smiling a bit, Yuui nodded. "Well I guess I should just...let things flow naturally then..."

"Definitely." Watanuki grabbed a menu scanning over it.

It didn't take long for them to their orders to come after they talked to a waiter. As they ate, Yuui's phone started vibrating. Taking out his phone, he checked as saw that Syaoron sent him a text. He blushed.

Watanuki shook his head and took the opportunity to grab one of Yuui's dumplings to try and giving the blonde some of his shrimp.

Idly taking a bit of shrimp, Yuui texted back; not at all looking away from his phone.

Watanuki thought his boss was hopeless and almost felt the urge to text Doumeki, but quickly stamped out that idea as being terrible.

Now with a smile on his face, Yuui closed his phone.

"Good news?"

"Y-Yeah." Yuui blushed as he nodded. "Syaoron texted me, asking if I want to have some dinner with him later and I said I have to tell brother first but after I go to the library later to return some books." He chuckled. "Sorry, I just rambled, didn't I?"

"A little, but it's fine." Watanuki was at least glad Yuui wasn't moping now.

"Oh, that reminds me, I'll be leaving after a few hours of being the cafe to do so." Yuui told the young man. "I have some books very overdue and I rather not pay too much for them."

"That's fine. I can handle things." He wondered why the blonde kept bringing it up, but didn't think too hard on it.

"Just making sure that I'm not dumping you all of the work for the rest of the day." Yuui smiled sheepishly.

"No, you helped work on the main dishes for tonight so there's nothing overwhelming to handle when you leave."

"Good. That's good." Yuui nodded.

"And before you leave you can help make some pies." Watanuki smiled, not letting him off that easily. "With fall around the corner, we need to put out a few fall flavors along with the summer ones."

"Of course." Yuui laughed. "People do love their pies in the fall season."

"How goes baking for Fai? He mentioned something about cupcakes the other day."

Making a bit of a face, Yuui chuckled. "A bit better each day."

"That's good." Paying for their meals they got up and left.

* * *

Walking back, Yuui and Watanuki chatted about the pies and what to do the next day. However out of the corner of his eye, Yuui caught sight of a cloaked figure walking down across the street. It soon blended into the crowd; disappearing. He blinked. What was that?

"Yuui?" He asked looking in the same direction.

Blinking again, Yuui shook his head. "Sorry. Got distracted by something. It's gone now I think." He smiled.

"What was it?"

"I don't know..." Yuui stated as they were near the cafe. "But it was black, like...very deep black."

"A person?" He asked curious now. It wasn't very unusual, but still a little odd.

"...I think so. It was hard to tell." Yuui shrugged. "But it was gone before I can get a better look."

"Anyways, let's head back. We still need to bake." Watanuki began walking again.

"Sure." Cracking his fingers, Yuui smirked. "Pies, here we come~!"

Laughing they headed back to the restaurant.

* * *

A few hours went by before Yuui went back out of the cafe. He waved to everyone a farewell before going to the library to return books. He texted Fai that he was not going to be back for dinner as he was going with Syaoron to eat.

Fai replied back that it was alright and how he hadn't started dinner yet while wishing him luck. The trip to Piffle's library, which lay in near the heart of the city, wasn't too long for Yuui, but it took him out of his usual route between home and work.

Once at the entrance, Yuui pushed the door open as he went inside. The Piffle library was huge and grand in itself but it doesn't get too much traffic on the weekdays which Yuui was grateful for from time to time. Walking up to the main desk, he saw that the person had the back turned as he coughed. "Um, hi." He started. "I like to return these books and pay whatever fee of the overdue it is." He got a few books out of his bag and placed it on the desk.

Turning he was met with shaggy brown hair and deep brown eyes along with a smile. "Sure, do you have your card?"

Blinking, Yuui looked away. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him...yeah that's it. "Uh, yeah. L-Let me get it for you." He reached into his pocket and took out the card. "Here."

"Thanks." With the card in hand the brunette typed in a few lines on the computer in front of him and swiped Yuui's card. "Here you go. It's five dollars exactly."

Well thank god for that. "Sure." Yuui took out his wallet but in the process the paper that held Syaoron's number slipped out as he gave the bill to the young man.

The younger man smiled before grabbing the papers his eyes scanning over it in reflex. "You know my brother?"

Yuui's head snapped up just as he was putting his wallet away. He saw the paper and blushed. "H-Huh?"

"My brother; Syaoron?" He asked again.

It took three seconds for the blonde's mind to click before pointing at the other. "Are you his brother?"

"Well yes, we're twins." He chuckled. "You can't tell?"

"I'm sorry." Yuui nervously chuckled. "I was just...making sure I wasn't in another dimension since I saw you but thought that...I'll shut up now." He looked away.

"We get that a lot. It's not a big deal. You must be Yuui right?" He grinned, handing Yuui back his paper.

Taking the paper, he nodded. "Yes, Yuui Fluorite." He lend out a hand to Syaoran. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too, brother talks about you a lot." They shook hands.

"Oh he does?" Yuui blushed. "That can't be good."

"It is. Always telling me about how good your cooking is and how're you're cool and everything. He's a bit of a dork." He smiled sheepishly, blushing a little.

Now with his face all red, Yuui covered it with both of his hands. "He didn't _really_ say cool, right?" He mumbled through his hands.

"I'm pretty sure he slipped it in once or twice." Syaoran gave the other a rather sheepish smile.

"Oh lord, I'm so sorry." Yuui smiled nervously. "I didn't think he'll be talking about me a lot. It's...not something I'm used to hearing from others."

"Well you two are dating." He shrugged.

Yuui held back from talking more than needed on the subject. Syaoron already knew so there was no reason to repeat it to his brother. Syaoron might be okay with it but he wasn't sure on his twin brother. Clearing his throat, his smile got tight. "Right. Um...he texted me that he wanted to have dinner with me and I wanted to return the books before then so..."

"Yeah, he told me earlier and I'll be sure to put these up before I leave tonight." Syaoran grinned. "Oh! Before I forget, I'm Syaoran, brother probably forgot to mention it."

"Nice to meet you, Syaoran." Yuui chuckled. "And thanks. I'm sometimes forgetful too what with being in the cafe and doing chores."

"It's understandable." He replied smiling.

"Uh, well...is it okay to wait for him here then?" Yuui asked; feeling more nervous than he was before.

"Sure thing, the library's at your disposal." He explained. "You've obviously been here before so uh you don't have to hang around watching me be boring if you don't want to."

"Oh no. I've been through worse while waiting." Yuui chuckled. "And while I do, maybe you can be up for some small chat if you're as bored as I may be."

"I can talk." He said before getting up and moving out from his desk. "We can sit at one of the tables, the other aides can help people for now."

"Okay then." Yuui wanted to have Syaoran's approval of him despite him and Syaoron dating already. After all family comes first.

They took a seat at one of several tables scattered on every floor of the library. "So brother's already told me a lot about you."

"Really?" Yuui smiled as he laced his own fingers together. "Well, I doubt there's much about me that he told you about. I'm not exactly a fun person to be around."

"I doubt that." He argued.

"How so?" Yuui asked.

"He said you were a cook and an artist. Sounds pretty interesting to me."

"Oh, that's nothing." Yuui waved it off. "I'm not a very good artist and I'm not the only cook in the city."

"Still better than a lot of people." Syaoran grinned.

"...D-Did Syaoron tell you about that exhibit in some art gallery?" Yuui asked with a blush.

"Yeah, said you were popular."

"..." Yuui looked away. "I'm not popular. The gallery needed some paintings and I volunteered."

"He said he had your sketchbook, but wouldn't show me any. Though I'll take his word on it."

That made Yuui's face a bit red. "Oh, I-I just gave it to him since he seems to like my work and all." At least Syaoron had /some/ tact.

"You're just modest." He replied, already liking his brother's new boyfriend,

"I'm not modest." Yuui denied. "I'm just...honest..."

He shrugged. "Either way."

"Um...well, I do paint a lot." Yuui shrugged. "I'm just not doing that much of it anymore."

"Understandable, you run a restaurant." When his brother had told him at first he had been surprised, but Yuui seemed nice enough.

"Yes but I do some sketching when I have the time." By then Yuui was running his mouth. "But I love cooking too..."

"It's good to be passionate about something. I like history and reading and researching. Brother teases me about it, even though he liked them too."

"History, huh? That's an interesting subject." Yuui smiled. "I do like reading as well but almost never got time to do so."

"Our dad was a history professor at the university in Koryu." He explained smiling bright.

"Ooh~! That's amazing." Yuui grinned brightly. "He must have been a very intelligent man."

"Definitely. He had his doctorate and went out on trips around the world during the summer when we were younger."

"Sounds like a wonderful father." Yuui had his smile but his eyes were filled with a bit of sadness.

"He was. Brother will have to show you our place sometime, we have lots of souvenirs."

"If he's up for it, then okay." Yuui smiled.

"I'm sure he's just working up the nerve." Syaoron grinned.

Chuckling, Yuui continued to talk to Syaoran for over an hour; feeling better already.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

(1)- _*Laughs uncontrollably* _


	14. Chapter thirteen

.

* * *

**Chapter thirteen**

* * *

When Syaoron came, after a text from his brother he found them chatting like a couple of old friends. "If I didn't know my brother liked the cute flower girl across the street, I'd say he was trying to steal you away."

Blushing but smiling, Yuui glanced at the young man. "Oh please, like that will ever happen."

He leaned down and kissed a pale cheek. "Come on, let's head out so little bro can stop slacking."

"There's no one here." Syaoran protested lightly.

Liking the little kiss, Yuui stood up. "Okay then." He then glanced at Syaoran. "Nice talking to you."

"Same to you Yuui." Grabbing the blonde's hand Syaoron gently pulled him away and out of the library.

Squeezing that hand that held his, Yuui thought back at what he and Watanuki talked about. Smiling, he moved a bit closer to Syaoron was they walked.

"He didn't say anything embarrassing about me did he?" Grinning Syaoron had been happy to see the two talking.

"Oh no." Yuui chuckled. "Just that you're a very wonderful guy who seems to have some issue of talking about me a lot." He lightly joked.

"That's because I like talking about you." He shrugged.

"I know that." Yuui smiled. "But...you're the first to...n-nevermind..." He decided not to talk about that.

"It's alright." He tightened his grip on the other's hand.

Yuui smiled softly. "You must...really like me, huh?"

"Well yeah." He flashed him a smile before heading in the direction of the restaurant.

Blushing, Yuui giggled softly.

* * *

When they got there Syaoron lead the way in, fingers still laced together. "It's not much, but I figured something simple would be good after you'd been cooking all day."

"No, I think it's a wonderful idea." Yuui smiled at Syaoron. "I prefer the homely, humble places to eat then those big fancy cold ones anyway."

Reaching over he kissed Yuui before pulling him towards a small table.

Yuui was slightly dazed at the kiss but had a goofy smile on his face as they sat down.

"So how was work? I feel bad that I didn't get to stop in today."

"Work was fine." Yuui waved it off with a grin. "I had to do in a few favors though so I could get out early to drop off some books that were overdue and such. And you were busy so it was understandable."

"Still, I missed having you around today." A smaller dragon came over, smaller than most people came over to take their orders. Its slender body snaked around the tables and without wings she didn't have to worry about bumping into things.

"Oh please, it's nothing. Really." Yuui blushed deeply as he looked away.

"Can I take your orders?" She asked noting the blushing and giving a hint of a smile. "Lemonade please." Syaoron said before they both looked at Yuui.

"W-Water. Thanks." Yuui refused to look at either of them.

A low giggling was heard before she flitted off to send in their orders. "Shy now?"

Huffing, Yuui turned his head away. "Surely you couldn't miss me _that_ much."

"I'm getting used to seeing you at least once a day. So yeah, I did miss you."

Making a noise at the back of his throat, Yuui still refused to look at the young man. "It's only been a day; not even a full one at that."

"I know that." He shook his head before their waitress came back with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order.

Yuui ordered something on the low end; if Syaoron was paying for this which he doubted then he'll get something a bit small.

Knowing what Yuui was doing he made sure to order more than enough for him and the blonde before their waitress was off again.

Feeling his face cool down finally, Yuui sighed as he took a sip of water.

"Anything interesting happen since yesterday?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh well, apart from Kurogane coming over and sleeping with brother; nothing much." Yuui started casually.

Syaoron had to replay what Yuui had said over in his head again. "They've not been dating that long right?"

"Well no, but brother does take things fast." Yuui shrugged; not exactly knowing what he just said was misinterpreted.

"I mean I can't say anything about people wanting to sleep together after a couple dates, but it's just surprising I guess."

"Yeah, well brother was tried and Kurogane was tried so I guess they were like 'whatever' and they took it to the bedroom." Yuui nodded a bit.

"O-oh...so they actually just slept." He blushed, embarrassed at his mistake.

Blinking now, Yuui slowly nodded once again. "Well yes, they did. What else did you think I meant-" He then blushed himself as he covered his eyes. "_Oh_! Oh god..."

Syaoron cleared his throat before he took a sip of lemonade.

Taking a sip of water, the two shared an equal but awkward silence for a bit.

"Anyways, I was thinking maybe the four of us should do something? Double date?"

"S-Sure." Yuui was still reeling from the moment as he nodded. "I can talk to brother and see if he's up for it but knowing him he might anyway." He chuckled a bit.

"I mean after our date Sunday sometime." He grinned, glad the subject had changed a little.

"O-Oh...um...I don't know..." Yuui shrugged.

"You don't have to answer now, it was just a suggestion."

"No, I know." Yuui didn't mean anything bad by it. "Sorry if it was said in a wrong way."

"It's alright." He grinned.

Finding himself grinning back, Yuui watched their dragon waitress come back with their food. He noticed at it was more then what he ordered.

Syaoron slid one of the plates over to the blonde.

"...um...that's a bit much for food, isn't it?" Yuui pointed at the rest of the food.

"It's for both of us." He countered.

"..." Now Yuui felt a bit bad as he started eating a bit.

"What? You didn't really get a lot, so I got something for you."

"I uh...I'm not very hungry... that's why I didn't get a lot." Yuui muttered.

"Then you can take it home with you."

Sighing, Yuui figured that didn't work as he just ate a bit of the food; liking how it tasted.

Eating as well, he watched. He didn't want to flat out tell Yuui he made more than enough money to buy him dinner.

* * *

As it turned out, Yuui was more hungry then he stated but he tried not to show it as he didn't want Syaoron to think he was a pig or something.

"Here try some of these potato wedges, they're really good." He smiled, pushing the basket towards the blonde.

"O-Okay..." Yuui just took one and nibbled on it; not wanting to eat it whole in front of Syaoron.

"If you're hungry eat. I don't mind you know." Syaoron really didn't mind what Yuui did.

Blushing a bit, Yuui looked away from Syaoron. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I can tell when someone's trying to be polite Yuui."

"..." Yuui looked down with a guilty look.

"I don't mind." He said before digging into his wallet and producing a check to show the blonde. "This is what I earn every two weeks. You don't have to worry about me spending too much on you. It's not a lot, but it's more than enough to splurge whenever I want."

When he looked up, Yuui's eyes widened as he saw the number on Syaoron's check. "I...I don't want you to spend on me regardless. It's your money." He argued.

Putting it back he sighed. "But I do, I like it and it's only fair. We're dating now."

"..." Yuui then started to tear up as he rubbed his eyes. "Damn it, Syaoron." He chuckled. "You can't just say that so easily."

"It's true. We're boyfriends and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't buy you dinner or something once in awhile?" He grabbed the blonde's hand.

"I wouldn't mind if you didn't." Yuui argued softly. "I'm not exactly someone anyone would spend money on anyway so I'm okay."

"Don't give me that. You are worth it, especially to me." He frowned, annoyed Yuui thought so little of himself.

Gulping at the tightening of his chest; Yuui almost dared to believe that. "But we're just dating...but I do like you..."

"It's not 'just dating' I don't want this to be a short term thing."

Yuui's eyes widened greatly at Syaoron. "W-What?"

"I'd like for us to be long term." He blushed.

Soon enough, Yuui was then pulling Syaoron close to him; hugging him tightly. He tried not to cry but it was too much for his own heart.

Syaoron wrapped his arms around him, rubbing the other man's back soothingly.

A few people walked by their table; looking at the two but went on their way. Yuui choked out a sob as he laid his head on Syaoron's shoulder.

"It's alright Yuui." He suddenly felt intensely angry at the last man Yuui had dated.

"I'm sorry..." Yuui cried softly. "I-I'm not usually like this...I'm sorry."

"And I said it was okay. You don't have to apologize to me." He replied gently.

Yuui nodded but didn't let go of Syaoron.

They stayed like that until the crying subsided and Syaoron pulled away to dry Yuui's face.

Yuui blushed as Syaoron's hands were on his face but he soon smiled a bit.

"Feeling any better?" He asked staring into Yuui's eyes.

"A bit. Thanks." Yuui nodded with a sigh. He was starting to love that deep brown color of Syaoron's eyes.

"Now you had better eat and none of that picking at it either."

Chuckling a bit, Yuui took Syaoron's hand. "Alright."

He nodded in acceptance, glad for it.

* * *

The rest of dinner went by smoothly and before he knew it, Yuui was stuffed. He sighed happily.

They took their leftovers with them when they left. "See now you feel much better. Well maybe not you look like you're really full."

Yuui had to laugh a bit. "I'm happy either way since I have someone who really wants to be with me." He blushed.

"You're a catch Yuui." He said, arm around his waist. "And don't try to convince me otherwise, because it won't work."

Leaning close to him, Yuui nodded. "You're very stubborn, you know that?" He joked.

"I try to be." He shrugged as they walked down the street to try and burn off some of the food they had eaten.

Giggling, Yuui tried to be as close to Syaoron as possible without accidentally pushing the poor boy. He felt so high up in the sky with such happiness that he didn't want it to end.

He enjoyed the walk back to Yuui's place, they had talked a little, joking and laughing.

As they were in front of the house, Yuui was very stubborn; not wanting to let go.

Cupping the other's ace Syaoron tilted his head up slightly to kiss Yuui.

Yuui smiled into the kiss as he pulled Syaoron closer to him.

Hands held onto the other's waist, holding on to Yuui.

Slightly moaning, Yuui deepened the kiss; his hips pressed onto Syaoron's.

He hadn't expected the shiver that ran down his spine as he backed Yuui against his door.

"Mm..." Yuui sighed pleasantly as he parted his lips; practically inviting Syaoron for more.

Deepening the kiss he moaned softly unable to help himself.

Soon the blonde was moaning and sighing as he moved his hips a bit; pressing his whole body against his boyfriend's.

Gripping slender hips tightly he jerked back against him reflexively. It was then the door opened and they began to fall through before Syaoron corrected himself and held Yuui up.

Yuui had to gasped as he held onto Syaoron tightly as blushed as he saw Fai smirking at him as the older twin was leaning on the doorframe.

"I heard noises and thought Kuro-sama was having trouble with the door. Should I leave you two lovebirds alone?"

"..." Yuui slowly nodded before he took Syaoron hand and with a big blush on his face led the young man into his room; the door slammed behind them before he pushed his boyfriend on top of his bed. He then made his way over and locked his door. "God, that was embarrassing." He finally spoke.

Fai chuckled and shook his head before shutting the door.

* * *

Syaoron bounced on the bed eyes wide with shock at being pushed.

Grinning though, Yuui made his way back to Syaoron' hovering over him. "Are you hurt?" He purred.

"N-no, just took me by surprise is all." He was blushing at the look the blonde gave him.

"Aw, and I thought I should give you some sort of treatment." Yuui teased. "Are you _sure _you're not hurt~?"

"No, not hurt like I said before." He stared, heart racing.

"You're new to this, aren't you?" Yuui chuckled before he gave a kiss on Syaoron's lips.

"Being pushed onto beds? Yes."

Shaking his head, Yuui smiled as he pressed his hips on Syaoron's before moving a bit.

He gasped at the touch.

"Mm..." Yuui soon took off his hair tie, letting his locks spill over his shoulders. "So warm..."

He didn't know what had brought this on, but didn't really want to argue against it.

"Come on Syaoron..." Yuui smirked as he purred a bit. "Don't you want me?"

"I do, but are you sure?"

Taking one of Syaoron's hands, Yuui placed it over his growing bulge. "I'm more then sure, Syaoron. Please...I want you..." He blushed but smiled down at the brunette.

He blushed before squeezing. "I can see that. I don't want to take advantage..." Syaoron was still conflicted.

"Ah..." Yuui jerked towards the hand. "Syaoron please...it's okay..." His eyes were filled with hopefulness and a level of happiness that the other thought he would never see. "I trust you...so..."

Examining the other's face he nodded and kissed Yuui briefly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Anything you want." Yuui smiled. "I don't want to rush this...so...take your time getting to know my body...how about it?"

Blushing darkly he nodded and flipped their positions, before he began kissing down Yuui's neck and whatever exposed skin he could reach.

Yuui smiled as he sighed happily. "Syaoron..."

Next he pushed the other's shirt up, exposing his stomach. He couldn't believe Yuui wanted this as his lips trailed down his stomach and fingers fumbled to open the other's pants.

With his whole body shivering, Yuui stared up at the ceiling with a slightly daze but happy look.

"You're really handsome...beautiful even." He mumbled against soft skin. Nipping at the spot where Yuui's hip and leg met Syaoron continued to tug at the other's clothes.

"Beautiful..." Yuui closed his eyes as he felt a bit of teeth on his skin. "You're the first to say that...and mean it..."

"That's a shame then." When he finally managed to pull the other's pants and underwear down to Yuui's thighs Syaoron stared at how hard the blonde was and he hadn't really done anything.

Feeling the cold air on his member, Yuui blushed and hissed a bit. "I-Is everything okay?" He asked shyly.

"More than okay." Licking his palm he then wrapped fingers around Yuui's erection, stroking him slowly.

"S-Syao..." Yuui moaned as his hips started moving a bit with that hand; his head tossed to the side with a blush still on his face.

"If you want me to stop just say so." He replied before he sped up his movements.

"N-No!" Yuui cried out. "Don't stop...! Please don't!" Yuui opened one of his eyes and looked up at Syaoron; moaning softly as he felt his body getting warm.

He chuckled and leaned up to kiss him. "It's alright." Moving back down, he settled between long legs and took the head of the other's member into his mouth.

Yuui almost screamed but bit his lower lip as he felt a warm wet heat on him. It was starting to drive him crazy.

Pining Yuui down with one hand he used his other to keep stroking the blonde as he sucked him off. Glancing up he watched Yuui, transfixed on his face.

Yuui moved his head to the other side as he bit his middle finger; trying to muffle his moans and pants but failing greatly.

Hollowing his cheeks he could already taste Yuui and knew he was getting close.

"S-Syaoron..." Yuui started to moan out. "D-Don't...I'm...I'm going to..."

Bobbing his head he wanted Yuui to just let go and not care for once about everything but himself.

"Please Syaoron...!" Yuui cried out. "I'm...I'm-ahhhh!" He moaned loudly as he climaxed.

Syaoron swallowed what he could before pulling away. A few streaks covered his hand and Yuui's stomach before he pulled away to wipe his mouth.

Breathing deeply, Yuui gave out a small smile. "That's not fair..."

He shook his head smiling. "I wanted you to feel good and seeing that makes me feel good too."

Blinking, Yuui's eyes started to water as he chuckled. "But..."

He shook his head. "It's okay." He got up and grabbed some tissues to clean the blonde up.

Sitting up, Yuui grabbed Syaoron's hand; stopping him. "No...I mean..." He blushed. "I want..."

"What is it?"

"Syaoron..." Yuui looked at the young man and smiled. "This may sound a bit fast for you but I want you...I _want_ you..." He added.

He had sort of expected that. "Are you sure? I don't care to do that with you tonight, but you have work and stuff tomorrow..." The last thing he wanted was Yuui to be uncomfortable all day.

Yuui shook his head. "It's okay. It's...more or less expected from my workers, especially one of them." He smiled. "But I don't care about tomorrow and I want to forget the painful yesterday." He had to move on. He wanted Syaoron...he _needed _him and the first step is to just _let go_. "I want now...right here, with you. Will you join me?"

How could he turn down that? "I...okay." He pulled out his phone letting his brother know he wouldn't be home.

Yuui smiled softly; letting some color stay on his face. "You know...I never asked that of anyone before...just you..."

When he put his phone on the nightstand he kissed Yuui. "I'm glad I was the first then."

Kissing back, Yuui hummed in delight. "I'm so happy right now...I really am..."

That's all he wanted. Helping Yuui undress and then taking off his own clothes he smiled. "And you're positive you want this now?"

With Syaoron hovering over him, Yuui let a few tears run down his face as he smiled brightly. "Yes...I want you Syaoron...please...take me..."

He kissed the blonde, not wanting any more tears. They took things slowly, building things up unlike earlier.

Yuui let Syaoron do what he wanted to him. Unlike the others, the brunette was gentle and caring; actually wanting him to feel good instead of the other way around. The feeling was a bit strange but very welcoming. It was like he was really being loved.

Eventually they were both working against each other, erections pressed between their bodies.

Moaning softly, Yuui wrapped his arms around Syaoron's neck; his hips jerking against his.

Having grabbed lubricant earlier Syaoron was panting as he coated his fingers slipping them down to press against Yuui's entrance. He couldn't believe this was happening and hoped Yuui didn't regret it tomorrow.

Slightly groaning, Yuui nodded at Syaoron with a smile. "Don't hold back."

Nodding he pressed them into the blonde, His breath hitched at just how tight Yuui was and tried to be gentle.

Taking deep breaths, Yuui tried his best to relax. He then realized how long it had been since he was like this but he smiled nonetheless.

"I'll go slow." He smiled and kissed the blonde happily as he prepared him.

Yuui can only smile; not wanting to speak and ruin it for the both of them.

Eventually he felt Yuui relax his touches.

He moaned a bit as the fingers stretched him out. He then jilted with pleasure as those fingers lightly touched his sweet spot. "Mn...!"

"Feel good?" He asked smiling and peppering kisses over Yuui's face. He thrust his fingers forward, brushing that spot again.

"Yes! Yes!" Yuui moaned out as he felt lips on his skin and those fingers pounding into him. "So good...Syao..." He softly cried out.

"Please...touch me." He groaned, head bowed.

Opening his eyes, Yuui blindly reached down. After a few seconds, he found Syaoron's member and wrapped his fingers around it before he started stroking it.

Thrusting into the touch Syaoron closed his eyes. However he didn't do it for long, not wanting to come just yet and ruin everything. "O-okay. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Yuui panted a bit. "I want that throbbing heat inside of me." He smiled a bit.

Giving him a rough kiss in return Syaoron pulled away before grabbing a condom and rolling it on and then coating himself with lube. Settling back over the blonde he pulled his legs up to wrap around his waist before he began to push in.

"Oh..." Yuui groaned softly as he felt that heat going inside of him. "So hot...so...big..."

Gritting his teeth it took effort not to just fill Yuui in one thrust. When he was done and settled inside the other he was breathing hard.

Closing his eyes, Yuui was adjusting to the feeling; the discomfort fading away.

"God Yuui..."

Blushing brightly, Yuui looked up at Syaoron. "Syao..."

"Feels good." They shared a brief kiss as they waited.

"So do you." Yuui smiled as he felt Syaoron's heat inside of him.

Smiling in return he kissed Yuui's throat. This was good, it was fast, but good.

"Mm..." Yuui hummed. "You're so good to me..."

He kissed the other's cheek breathless.

Closing his eyes, Yuui can feel the overwhelming feeling going through him. He smiled though as he felt his eyes being filled with tears.

"Don't start crying now." He pleaded, not wanting to see him crying anymore.

"Sorry..." Yuui's voice broke a bit. "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't apologize either." Running his knuckles against the blonde's jaw he smiled.

"Then...what I should I do?" Yuui whispered as he opened his eyes to the touch. "I don't...I don't want to lose you..."

He shook his head. "You won't, just look at me and don't think about what might happen."

Looking straight into those deep brown eyes, Yuui felt his own heart racing. He gripped the bedsheets a bit tightly. "It's scary..."

"I know, but we'll just go with it one day at a time." Offering a smile he leaned down to kiss Yuui once more as they waited.

Returning the kiss, Yuui gulped. "No, Syaoron. It's _really_ scary." He confessed. "Having someone who cares about you...for you after everything is scary. Because...they never last very long..."

"But I will for as long as_ you_ want me around." He promised.

"...How can you say that so easily?" Yuui cracked a smile.

"Because I think I might love you." He was blushing now. "I mean, we've not known each other for very long...but still."

"..." Yuui reached up with one hand and cupped the side of Syaoron's face. "Oh...I sort of thought...I was the one only when I saw you that day..." He blushed in return. "Is this...is this what they called t-true love...?" He smiled hopefully.

"Maybe." He rocked his hips forward, unable to stay still any longer.

"Oh..." Yuui's face started to squint as he felt a slight pleasure going up his body. "Syao..."

"Sorry, couldn't keep still. You okay?" He asked, moving slowly.

"I-I'm fine..." Yuui smiled slightly. "Don't worry about me...just...go..."

Pressing his forehead against Yuui's shoulder he began rocking against Yuui faster, barely pulling out of him before he was pushing himself back inside.

Starting to moan a bit louder, Yuui rocked back against Syaoron; wanting more.

Yuui felt incredible as he tried in vain to keep his own voice down.

The blonde started saying the brunette's names in broken chants as the feeling of the the inside of him was amazing compared to the rest.

Pushing himself up he grabbed slender hips and lifted them up a couple of inches off the bed so he could better move.

"Ah!" Yuui gripped the bedsheets once again as he felt Syaoron lightly pushing on his sweet spot. "There! Please! Again!"

Pounding into the other man Syaoron had his lips parted so he could try and breathe. Yuui crying out like that and the way looked sprawled out on the bed made arousal curl and coil in his gut.

By then, Yuui was loudly moaning and whimpering for more; but he felt his member growing hot and must be dripping in pre-cum. "So good...s-so good...d-don't stop..." He finally choked out.

Wrenching one hand away he grabbed Yuui's erection, try to stroke the blonde as well.

Tilting his head back; Yuui felt his whole body being on fire. It was too much for him. "S-Syao..."

"Come on Yuui." He said, almost there himself.

"Syao...I think...I think lo...I lo-" Yuui then was cut off as he moaned out the brunette's name. He climaxed hard; staining his and Syaoron's upper body.

Gritting his teeth his vision went blank for a moment before he found himself coming as well. He had most likely left bruises on Yuui's hip as he eventually stilled.

Yuui winced a bit at the tight grip on him but it wasn't anything that he wasn't used to already. But he was too into the moment to care now.

After a few moments, Syaoron had recollected enough of himself to pull out of Yuui and pull the now used condom off his member before tossing it in the garbage, He then went to the blonde gathering him up in his arms.

Smiling a bit, Yuui moved closer to the other; ignoring the dull pain on his backside.

He began kissing the blonde slowly as they became tangled together.

"So good..." Yuui murmured in between the kissing. "So good..."

"Yeah...perfect." He smiled lazily kissing Yuui more.

Pressing his sweaty body, Yuui giggled as he couldn't get enough of Syaoron or those lips.

Smiling wide he held Yuui tight, getting tired. "Mind if I stay the night?"

"Of course not." Yuui sighed with a big smile. "In fact, you are welcome to come whenever you want, however long you want..."

"Good to know. Want me to grab a washcloth to clean up with?" He asked, wanting Yuui to be comfortable.

"I don't know." Yuui shrugged. "You're very tired right now."

"I know, but I want you comfortable." He replied, running a hand down Yuui's side.

Leaning to the touch, Yuui hesitantly nodded. "I...I do feel a bit sticky and all...b-but that's fine!" He added in a haste.

Shooting forward he kissed Yuui before getting out of bed. He threw on his boxers, wiping Yuui's seed off his stomach before venturing outside, but not before makign sure Fai was nowhere to be seen.

Laying on his side now, Yuui waited for a bit to Syaoron to come back. He just wasn't used to having someone so caring. Well in the past, they have been to a certain extent but Syaoron; he was just perfect. He was so into thinking that he didn't notice that Fai was long gone and he left a text massage in his cell phone; letting him know that he was going to Kurogane's house for a bit.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.


	15. Chapter fourteen

.

* * *

**Chapter fourteen**

* * *

_~meanwhile~_

Since his brother and Syaoron were going to be preoccupied he had decided to slip out and pay Kurogane and Tsumebe a visit, as the dragon had yet to tell him exactly where he lived. He'd already sent a message letting him know he was coming over for a visit.

In the kitchen of his mother's place, Kurogane got a text from Fai; letting him know that he was coming over. He blushed. He was cooking a simple chicken pot pie for the blonde and was going to give it to him and run like hell away but it seems that the alternative was happening. Sighing, he replied.

When he had informed his mother she was overjoyed, having not seen the blonde since their lunch weeks ago.

Not wanting to hear all of that, Kurogane quickly went back to cooking; flinching a bit as he heard the knock on the door.

Tsumebe rushed to the door all bright smiles as she hugged Fai after opening the door. "It's good to see you again dear." Fai was blushing at the treatment as he was all but pulled inside and towards the kitchen.

Pretending that the blonde wasn't here, Kurogane was putting the final touches on the pot pie; making sure it wasn't too plain of a presentation.

"I didn't know Kuro-min could cook." Fai joked as he helped Tsumebe get drinks.

"I don't." Kuorgane huffed. "It's just a little something. No big deal."

"You had me under the impression you couldn't make anything though." "I tried teaching him the basics, so he wouldn't starve or live off whatever he caught in the woods." Tsumebe added with a grin.

Now blushing, Kurogane growled a bit. "It'll be ready in a sec. It's a small pie so you'll have to eat it then."

"Maybe I should buy you an apron?" Fai smiled as he set the cups out on the table before wandering over.

"Don't bother." Kurogane cleared his throat as he looked at the pie. It was nothing new but considering his crap skills in cooking, it was better.

"Looks good." Leaning up he kissed a tanned cheek. "I should have you cook more often."

Looking away, Kurogane pushed the dish to Fai. "Here. Since you're right next to me and all."

"You're not eating?" He asked curiously, thinking it was a lot.

"Just eat what you can and whatever's left, I'll get." Kurogane replied; not exactly used to anyone complimenting him on his cooking. Though to be fair; he never has done a lot of it anyway.

"We can share, you don't have to eat leftovers." He argued as he grabbed the plate and took it over to the table.

"Dragons are not only known for killing their prey. If desperate for food, they can become scavengers." Kurogane replied as he started washing up. "I do have my moments from time to time. Not exactly proud of that but I won't be so scared not to admit it."

"I know, but I'm saying I want to share with you." He shook his head grinning. "Grab a couple of forks." Tsumebe simply smiled as she watched the two of them.

Sighing, Kurogane wiped his hands dry; watching his mother and his new boyfriend getting ready to eat. He wondered if this was what his father saw all those years ago. Suddenly there was banging on the door and those red eyes glowed and narrowed. The banging continued. "Mother." He whispered. "You and Fai have got to hide."

The both looked up at him, but seeing her son she nodded. "I don't understand it's only someone knocking..." Fai said as Tsumebe had him up and out of his seat before she began leading him to the back of the house.

"It's not knocking." Kurogane muttered more to himself then to the blonde as he slowly moved across the kitchen. He didn't have to move far as the door was soon slammed opened; the frame in ruins as black hooded figures whizzed their way through the house. Growling, Kurogane's arms started to shift a bit; ready to fight.

Fai froze, but Tsumebe pulled him down th hallway and into a bedroom. Her own dark eyes had changed, pupils slitted. "We'll stay here and wait for Kurogane."

Kurogane can only watch as seven black hooded figures found him and lined up before him. One of them stepped forward. "Kurogane Suwa...of the Suwa bloodline...?"

"What of it?" Kurogane replied.

"We have orders to take you and bring you to our master. He sees great potential in you and wants you at his side. You _will_ come with us."

For a second, Kurogane was silent. Soon a loud rustic laugh came out of his mouth. More laughs then came from him. "Fuck that!" He glared at them. "I didn't survive this long just so I can duck my scaly tail and come to that bastard. If he wants me so bad then he should get me himself like he tried before. Not send one of his damn lackeys. He's a coward and I hope he burns in hell!"

The two down the hall listened. Fai had no clue what was going on, but glancing over at Tsumebe he saw how serious it was. Her usually warm eyes were wide and cat-like, her skin broken out into patches of scales. She looked afraid.

Another stepped forward as it took out a thin long sword from the hole of the sleeve. "If you will not come. We will take you by force." "Oh, I'm so damn scared." Kurogane grinned; his dragon sharp teeth glistening in the kitchen light. "How about you stop talking and make good of your promise, that is if any of you wimpy beings can even get me first."

It was then the first figure lunged at Kurogane, while the others stepped back. "We have to call the police." Fai hissed panicked.

The dragon anticipated this and swiftly dodged the attack and grabbed the arm and cracked it so badly that it became dislocated.

A scream was ripped out of the assailant before two more came after Kurogane.

Pushing the first away from him, the first got pushed down by the wounded body but the second got close to Kurogane and with a dagger sliced some skin on the right arm as Kurogane tried to back off and block it. Growling, Kurogane's mouth was wide open before he rushed forward and bit hard into the shoulder; spraying blood all over the dinner table; along with the chicken pot pie he had just painstakingly made.

The others charged the kitchen table getting turned over onto its side in the process. Tsumebe gripped the doorknob wanting to help her son when the scent of blood hit her nose.

"Come on!" Kurogane shouted as he dodged attack after attack from the assailants. "Is that all you got?" Suddenly he stopped as something long and metal was sticking out of his chest. Everything stopped as the dragon turned his head and one of them had a thick sword that stabbed him. It smiled before it took the sword out; the dragon dropped to the ground with a thump.

Before Fai could register it Tsumebe had burst out of the room all black shining scales and a scream that had him kneeling on the floor covering his ears.

The assailants heard and saw the woman dragon and decided that they should split before more causalities are caused. The one with the sword pulled out a note and let it drop to the floor next to the bleeding dragon before it followed the rest. They soon disappeared as quick as they came.

Tsumebe struggled to pull herself through the hallway but managed to get to the front door, roaring at those who got away. When she heard Kurogane she managed to twist herself back and to the kitchen and her son. Changing back she kneeled beside him panicking. "Kurogane..."

Fai struggled to his feet before he ran to them as well, the walls and ceiling were cracked and dented, but he paid them no attention when he saw Kurogane bleeding. Digging out his phone he called for an ambulance.

"Mother..." Kurogane choked out. "Those bastards..." He tried to stop himself from bleeding to death.

"Don't talk." She was pressing a dishtowel to the wound. "There's help on the way." Fai was on his other side, not sure how to help. He din't understand what had happened, one minute he was happily sitting down to enjoy a meal and the next he was by his boyfriend who was heavily bleeding.

Deeply breathing, Kurogane weakly looked over at Fai. "Hey...you okay...?" He asked.

"Terrified, but otherwise I'm okay." He gave a weak smile. "You should be in a hospital soon."

Giving out a weak chuckle, Kurogane's eyes started to close. "Bastards...ruin the pie..." He rasped out. "Was hard...making it...for you..."

Fai shook his head. "I'll make you ten if you get better and _stay awake_." Already he could hear sirens blaring as they got closer and closer.

"Hard to..." Kurogane's breathing started to even out. "You should go...no need...to s-stay here...anymore..." He wasn't talking about the incident just now though.

Tsumebe had moved to get the paramedics, leaving Fai to hold onto the towel. "Kuro-sama, I planned on staying and going with you." He smiled softly.

His vision by then was a series of blurry colors and drowning out noises but he heard Fai loud and clear. "Your life...won't be the same anymore..."

"It's alright." The paramedics gently moved Fai aside before the began to help Kurogane.

Being put into the stretcher, Kurogane's red eyes were clouded and blurry. "It's not..." He weakly stated.

They put an oxygen mask over him after and carted him into the ambulance. Fai and Tsumebe followed, he had to lock the front door for her as her hands were shaking too much.

* * *

It was a weird feeling; the near death experience. He had a fair share of them but every time, it will always be strange. He thought for sure he would die from this one but there was always something that still tie him down. It wasn't the miracle of medicine or the fact that the sword that missed his heart by just a couple of inches. It was something else. What was it? He never got his answer though as he was starting to wake up like he would. His eyes started seeing something white in front of him. He was gaining consciousness.

The bright white walls of a hospital greeted him. A large window open on the other side of him.

Kurogane slightly noticed at he was breathing in and out of something. He blinked as he realized that it was a oxygen mask. He groaned as he started to sit up. "Ugh..."

"Kuro-sama?" Fai entered his vision then staring down at him with wide eyes.

"Huh?" Kurogane turned to his head and sure enough the blonde human was there. "F-Fai?"

He smiled brightly and nodded before calling for a nurse. "It is. How're you feeling?"

"Like crap." Kurogane rasped out. "What happened?"

"You were stabbed in the chest. Lucky to be alive...if you were human you wouldn't have survived."

"Yeah...I figured..." Kurogane nodded; trying to sit up and get off the bed.

"There were all kinds of police at your mother's...she's there now. I made her go and rest." He smiled before the nurse walked in and took off the oxygen mask. "Well Mr. Suwa you're lucky. Are you in pain."

"No." Kurogane simply stated; ignoring the look that Fai was giving him. "How soon can I leave though?"

"Well you've been here for two, another day should be good." She explained looking over his chart. "Your body is healing on its own aside from the stitches we had to give you inside and out."

Two days? That can't be right. _And_ he had to stay another day. Well it was just bad news all over. "Okay, thanks." He had to get out. He had to get out; get Fuuma, talk to him and while he was at it, beat the crap out of those bastards who pulled a fast one on him _and_ scared his mother half to death.

After a few more instructions the nurse left them and Fai grinned. "Guess you'll have to stick to the register still."

Growling under his throat, Kurogane just sat back on the pillows. "This sucks."

"I'll take care of you." He grinned still and moved over to kiss the man.

A bit shocked at the kiss, Kurogane returned it with a disapproving look. "I thought...I thought I told you that you didn't have to stay...anymore..."

"Of course I would. We're together aren't we?" He chuckled.

"...There's a lot I still haven't told you..." Kurogane shook his head. "You should have ran when you had the chance of having your life the way it was."

"I know and I don't want to run from you." He countered. "I don't plan on letting Kuro-chan get away."

"This _isn't_ a game." Kurogane sat up. "Those people. They are real and they _will_ kill anyone who gets in their way." His eyes were glowing red but some sadness and a level of remorse was in them. "This isn't the first time they confronted me you know. I told mother and you to hide because they knew about my mother but they don't know about you and if they saw you at any given point...they will _use_ you just to get to me." He then clenched his chest tightly. "People have _died_ Fai. They have _died _and they won't stop until they get their _recruits_ for..." He then sighed. "They are sneaky but they are stubborn as hell, _that's_ why I told you to run."

"I'm an adult." He argued as he gently pushed Kurogane back down. "I know it's not a game, but I'm not going to just leave you."

"Are you even _listening_ to me?" Kurogane was very close to begging at this point. A kill to the pride but hell _anything_ to convince the blonde not to stay. "This is bigger then you can ever imagine. They will not only _kill_ you but your damn brother, his boyfriend and anyone else you have come in contact with just to silence others. And damn it I don't want that!"

Fai reeled back and punched Kurogane on the side of the head. "Idiot, I want to be with you. I don't want that to happen, but just hiding away wasn't helping things did it? And if they know about me already nothing is going to help if I try to separate myself from you."

That was new. No one had ever hit the dragon and live to tell the tale; at least not literally tell it. Lifting his head, Kurogane rubbed the side of his head.

"So stop thinking I'm some weakling just because I'm not dragon." He smiled before holding the man's other hand.

Scoffing, Kurogane slightly smiled. "Idiot. No one said anything about you being a weakling or not being a dragon."

"Well you could have fooled me." He smiled and shook his head before leaning down to share another kiss. "I'm glad you're okay."

Returning the kiss, Kurogane sighed. "I've been through worse." He hated when people worried about him.

"I was so afraid..." He mumbled. Fai hadn't slept much since Kurogane had been taken to the hospital.

"There was nothing to be afraid of." Kurogane muttered as his thumb stroked the back of Fai's hand. "Like I said, I've been through worse. You've seen the scars, I don't go down easily."

"It just needs to happen once." Sitting beside Kurogane he was careful not to touch his iv.

"If life worked like that, then believe me; I wouldn't be sitting here with you. Since I believe in seconds chances already." Kurogane countered.

"It doesn't matter." He curled up beside the man. "I'll have to help nurse Kuro-rin back to health."

"Please don't." Kurogane lightly joked. "There are _real_ nurses to help with that."

"I was going to put on a skirt and everything, but if you don't want that I can think of something else."

"..." Was the blonde _trying_ to him to lose blood? Because it was working. "Idiot." He looked away. "No need to go _that_ far." Though he would love to see that.

"Get better quicker then so I can properly welcome you back home."

"I don't need for you to tell me that." Kurogane scoffed. "And I'll only be here for another day so keep your damn pants on."

"But Kuro-wan~" He whined playfully, just glad the man could argue.

"Whining _doesn't _equal a valid argument." Kurogane retorted. "And don't freaking _Kuro-wan_ me. God those nicknames will be the death of me!"

"But they're cute Kuro-scale." He put a hand on the man's stomach and sighed.

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane placed a hand over Fai's that touched his stomach. "They're not cute so don't brother with them."

"I think they are." He smiled. "Are you going to be staying at your mother's house when you get out?"

"Probably." Kurogane shrugged. "I can't go back to my own place. Too much risk those assholes might find me." He sighed.

"You could stay with me, but I suppose staying with her would be good too." He said weighing the options, they didn't want Tsumebe left vulnerable just in case.

"...My mother has a few friends she can stay with for the time being." Kurogane replied with a blush. "I'll call them up and see who can have her and maybe..."

"I mean you don't have to stay with me if it's too much trouble." He blushed, not wanting Kurogane to hav to choose between him and his mother.

"No, I think my mother would be too much in a shock to see me in stitches for now." Kurogane explained. "And I'd be too...w-weak to do anything else. So maybe...staying with you can be...okay..." He then huffed. "But only until I healed fully and then I'm looking for a new place to l-live so those jerks won't find me again."

"No need to be so embarrassed Kuro-kun." Fai teased lightly as he nuzzled against the man.

"Who said I am?" Kurogane softly retorted as he nuzzled a bit back. "It'd be fine...so I can heal...and keep a close eye on you so you don't get stitches too or worse; in a grave..."

"Stop being so pessimistic or I'll hit you again." He countered.

"I'm being serious, dummy." Kurogane scoffed but slightly smiled. "I want you to be careful though from now on; it won't be easy...for any of you."

"I know Kuro-stubborn." He didn't know what he had signed up for, but he had an idea. It wouldn't be pretty, but it would be okay.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.


	16. Chapter fifteen

.

* * *

**Chapter fifteen**

* * *

Kurogane had to look at Fai with a sad frown on his face. If Fai was a dragon then it wouldn't be such a problem but humans are easy targets for those bastards. He just hoped Fai knew what he was in for. Before the dragon can think further on it, there was a knock on the door. "Brother, is everything okay now?"

Fai sat up and smiled. "You can come in, Kuro-min's awake."

The door opened to reveal a smiling Yuui with a small plate of sugar cookies. "Hey, Kurogane. Glad to see you awake." "Thanks." Kurogane nodded. However as the blonde cook entered the room; he noticed there was a slight limp on the left side a faint but sure scent. He looked up at Yuui. "You got laid; didn't you?" The room then got silent for a minute.

Fai burst out laughing. "Yuui and Syaoron have been keeping each other _company_ while I've been here or at work. It's gotten a little ridiculous." He teased, giving his twin a wink.

Kurogane fought the urge to smile as Yuui's whole face turned into a tomato. "Forget this, I'm leaving." Yuui started turning around and walking out.

"I'm sorry Yuui~! Come back!" Fai called as he stopped laughing.

"As hell you're sorry!" Yuui snapped with a red face. "I should have waited until brother was sleeping to come."

"Calm the hell down, your moron of a brother was joking." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Come in and talk to us. I need something to chat about since I'll be living with you guys for a bit."

"Like I want to calm down after that comment you made-" Yuui stopped as he slowly went up to the other side of Kurogane's bed. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"He's coming to stay with us until he's able to take care of himself." Fai grinned.

Blinking, Yuui took another spare chair and sat down with the plate on his lap. "Oh...ah well. That's good I guess. I heard more or less about the attack and well I'm just glad you didn't die, Kurogane."

"Don't worry. I've been through worse crap then this." Kurogane waved it off.

Fai pinched him. "Stop saying that. You'll jinx yourself."

"Ow!" Kurogane flinched away from that. "Well it's true!" Yuui hid a smile.

"You're sleeping on the couch if you keep it up." Fa warned, not wanting to think of anything worse happening.

"Brother, you know that he doesn't mean anything by that." Yuui placated with a smile. "After all he _is_ a dragon. And dragons _do_ get the short end of the stick when it comes to injures."

"That's because they're territorial, not because they have someone after them." He sighed getting ganged up on.

"Fai, it's fine. Really." Kurogane felt a bit bad for putting Fai on the spot like that. "Seriously it is. No matter what the reason is, it's only a another scar I have. _It's fine_."

He shook his head. "Just don't do it again."

Yuui shook his head in return. It wasn't like Kurogane _wanted_ it to happen.

"Fine. I'll do my best." Kurogane nodded.

"Good." Smiling Fai settled abck against Kurogane. "So Yuui did you come from the apartment?"

"Oh no, I came back from the cafe." Yuui shrugged,. "I kinda worked very hard for the last couple of days just so I can spend time with you and Kurogane today. Plus...I have another dinner with Syaoron." He blushed.

"...Then when did you and...you two did it in a pantry didn't you?" Fai leered smirking.

"I can answer that." Kurogane slightly smirked.

"You two are _so_ made for each other." Yuui grumbled with a deeper blush.

"Was it Kuro-san?" Fai smiled, ignoring his brother's comment.

"Say it and I'll make your lives a living hell when _this _one is healed up to leave." Yuui pointed to Kurogane with a glare. Kurogane just grinned a bit at Fai.

"That reminds me, did you make my pumpkin spice muffins?" Fai asked, feeling much better than he had in days.

"I have but they are still cooling on the rack when I left this morning." Yuui pushed down his absolute _hatred_ of his _dear_ brother to answer.

"And the cream cheese icing?"

"Yes, brother dear." Yuui answered with gritted teeth. Kurogane didn't think he would feel such hostility from a human before.

"Don't be so mad, you're reaping the benefits of my knowledge and I haven't once said 'I told you so'."

"Oh but I can feel it from your very being, brother so it doesn't make a difference at this point." Yuui scoffed.

"Uh...speaking of," Kurogane cleared his throat; not wanting to be in the middle of the two. "I heard somewhere that you were an artist, is that true?"

"Hm?" Yuui blinked before smiling. "Why yes. It's true."

"He's really good." Fai added.

"Oh, I'm not so good." Yuui waved with off.

"He's in a gallery not far from the restaurant." He explained with a smile. "They were mostly self portraits right?"

"Really?" Kurogane was now a bit interested. Yuui muttered something before looking away.

"Yes, I haven't gone yet to see them, but I know he put several of those in. You know, I didn't know you liked art too."

"I'm a dragon and a bit of a hoarder. I have seen great works of art and give them the respect that is due." Kurogane shrugged.

"Ooh...is your apartment filled with treasure like in the books? Is that why you've never invited me over?" Grinning he looked up at Kurogane.

"No, I just don't like inviting company over at my place." Kurogane stated bluntly which made Yuui chuckle a bit.

"Uh-huh..." He wasn't entirely convinced.

"Cookie?" Yuui smiled brightly. "I guess. Thanks." Kurogane waited a bit for Yuui to take off the plastic wrap before taking one of the cookies and bit into it. He made a noise of content. "Not bad."

"Thanks." Yuui chuckled.

"Actually I'll have to go to your place to get you clothes and things." Fai smiled victorious.

Both Kurogane and Yuui looked at each other as the blonde gave the dragon apologetic look while the dragon in question huffed.

"Can't be that bad." He argued as he settled down against Kurogane.

"...Cookie?" Yuui asked Fai as he held the plate out.

Fai grabbed one and began nibbling at it. "Are these a '_get better soon_' gift?"

"In a way." Yuui nodded. "I don't know what Kurogane preferred or if he even liked sweets so I opted to get a something simple."

"Kuro-wan likes most anything I think." He hadn't seen the man turn down any food at least.

"If it's good, I'll eat it." Kurogane argued. "I'm not a sweets kind of person though but since you made this; I'm going to turn it away or anything." Yuui smiled at that. "Well, that's good to know."

"Daww...see Yuui? Isn't Kuro-scale the sweetest?" Fai wrapped an arm around the man carefully.

"He's something, I'll say that." Yuui commented as he saw the dragon's whole face go pink as the man muttered under his breath.

Eating the rest of his cookie Fai sighed. It was nice havign his brother and Kurogane with him.

A few hours had passed for the trio just talking and laughing before Yuui checked the time. "Oh! I need to get going." He smiled as stood up.

"Say hello to Syaoron for us." Fai waved as he watched his brother moving to leave.

"Yeah." Kurogane shrugged; not really caring. "Just go out and have some damn fun." "I will. Thanks." Yuui chuckled as he waved at Fai and Kurogane. "See you guys."

When they were left alone he turned back to Kurogane. "So you'll be out tomorrow. Want me to come get you out early?"

Looking at Fai, Kurogane nodded. "Yeah. I hate hospitals and all anyway."

"I'll grab us a cab and then we're off to your place then back to mine. Maybe some food in between."

"Sounds good." Kurogane's tone was a bit lighter; something that hasn't happen much before. "I need some fresh air anyway."

"Yep, you look like you need to stretch your wings." He chuckled.

"As much as I want to, I can't. Not even for another week anyway." Kurogane sighed. "If I shift from a human to a dragon; those damn stitches might get fucked up so I'm stuck as a fully human for a bit."

"Later then, maybe go out of the city? I can pack a lunch." He suggested.

"No need to. I'll be fine." Kurogane insisted.

"If you don't want me to tag along I won't. It was just a suggestion."

"I didn't mean anything bad by it." Kurogane sighed as he leaned over and gave Fai a chaste kiss on the cheek; feeling better already. "Dragons don't really care much about the other as long as they are healing just fine."

"I know you didn't. I just don't want to smother you." They still needed to get used to each other.

"If that is how you are then I'm fine by that." Kurogane shrugged. "I'm not expecting some front from anyone, if this is who you are then that's good. I'm the one that needs to see the human side of a relationship and get used to it."

"That's not true. I've never dated a dragon before so I can learn too."

He argued playfully.

That made Kurogane chuckle. "Believe me, there's not much going on when hooking up with a dragon so you're fine."

"In anyc ase it'll be interesting."

"I guess so." Kurogane blushed a bit.

He then gave Fai a kiss on the lips as best as he could.

Kissing back he closed his eyes and leaning in a little.

Not wanting to stop, Kurogane leaned a bit forward as well.

Sliding his tongue along the other's bottom lip Fai smiled when Kurogane let him deepen the kiss.

Liking where this was leading, Kurogane took Fai's tongue slowly and started sucking on it.

A shiver ran down his spine as he moaned and put more force into the kiss.

Reaching up, Kurogane grabbed a hold of the blonde's shirt as he moved closer to Fai; not letting go of the kiss.

They hadn't been able to kiss in days and Fai realised how much he had missed it.

Groaning a bit, Kurogane finally pulled away a bit to see those bright sapphire eyes. He smiled a bit.

Licking his lips he grinned. "Kuro-rinta's a good kisser."

"You too." Kurogane chuckled. "And you know what I realized?"

"What?" He asked smiling as he moved back.

"How fucking sexy you are." Kurogane honestly stated.

He gave a short bark of laughter at how out of the blue that was. "Kuro-min isn't bad looking either~"

"Considering that I'm here laying on the bed without my single cup of tea that I usually get, I must be something." Kurogane lightly joked.

"Very, very handsome. I can hardly wait until you're better."

"Yeah, me too." Kurogane chuckled.

A nurse then peaked into the room with a smile. "Um, excuse me. Visiting hours are almost over... unless you are planning on staying for another night, Mr. Fluorite..." She looked at the blonde.

"Thank you." He flashed her a smile before getting up. "I need to go and get some rest anyways." Leaning over he kissed Kurogane again. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

"Sure. Go home already." Kurogane smiled as he returned the kiss. "And...be safe, okay?"

"I will be. I'll take a cab and everything." He replied before he left.

"Hm." Kurogane nodded as he watched the blonde leave.

He then sighed and laid back on the pillows. However there was a presence that that made his eyebrows twitch. "Fuuma, I know you're here. Get out from the window, you're scaring the by-standers." He lightly joked.

"Guess you're not too rusty." He laughed as he slid inside. "So when do I get to be introduced to your boyfriend?"

"Never." Kurogane simply stated. "Now then, I guess you more or less heard about those unruly guests who trashed my mother's house, right?"

"of course, everyone's heard of it. You don't think every dragon in the city wouldn't? There several on the lookout for anyone suspicious in a cloak." Fuuma said before flopping down in a chair.

"I was out for two days and have to stay until tomorrow so forgive me if I don't have telepathy and watch out the whole damn city with my mind." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "And that's good. I guess if anything, things are picking up a bit."

"Yes, they are, but things will only get harder from here on out." Fuuma was fiddling with his cell phone then.

"I know. But _some _people are too stubborn from backing out." Kurogane sighed tiredly.

"Like you're one to talk." He smirked after sending his text.

"I am one to talk." Kurogane smirked back.

"Now, once you're better we have to go do a little hunting. Ioryogi should be back tomorrow since his store's been clsoed for two days because of you."

"Excuse me, I'll try not to get stabbed by those bastards the next time around." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "And you might want to count me out for the start of it since I'm...doing a bit of moving when I get out of here."

"In with your boyfriend? Moving pretty fast, next there will be the little clicking of tiny claws." He said sticking hi hands out, fingers bent as he mimicked the motions.

"Oh shut up." Kurogane blushed. "It's just for a while so those bastards don't find me and I need to heal first."

"You'd have to move completely for them not to find you." He argued, having too much fun with the other.

"It's just for a while before I find a new place to move in." Kurogane glared at Fuuma. "He doesn't have to deal with me for long; so it's a win-win."

"Oh come on, you're being too hard on yourself. Not like I didn't see you two cuddling." Fuuma smirked.

"Sick fuck." Kurogane scoffed. "I've been living more or less on my own so far; it's not going to change now."

"Are you this mean to everyone that you're not sleeping with?" He sighed, smiling still.

"Like I hook up with a /human/ just to have sex!" Kurogane snapped with a red face. "And like I touch you with a ten foot pole."

"I'm flattered you were even think abotu me, but I'm not interested. I'm chasing someone already." Fuuma gave him a bright smile.

"Fuck...you..." Kurogane stated with a dark glare. "Is that all you want to talk to me about then?"

"Temper Kurogane." He clicked his tongue. "I came to check up on you and make sure there was no one lurking outside your window."

"You're not my mother, _thank god_." Kurogane looked away. "And the only one actually doing that is you."

"Had to double check. Oh and once you are better we should have lunch and talk."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Kurogane waved it off. "Just do what you have to do and I'll text you when I'm 100% so I can join."

"Will do." Giving a salute he got up and headed out.

Nodding, Kurogane had to call in a nurse so the window will be close. If Fuuma the creeper can go through the window easily who knows who else can enter his room while he slept.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Oddly enough, no cuts. Whole chapter was during just a day...an entire day.

XD


	17. Chapter sixteen

Sorry about the lack of updates. OTL

* * *

**Chapter sixteen**

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuui and Syaoron were walking to one of the restaurants for dinner. The blonde had to get ready and when he was just out, the brunette was waiting at the front door with a single rose in his hand. Needless to say that while it was a bit dorky; it had sentimental meaning to which Yuui gave points on either way.

"Here." Syaoron smiled before leaning over to kiss the blonde. "Hope you like it."

Returning the kiss, Yuui sported a deep blush as he took the rose and fiddled it in between his fingers. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" He smiled.

"Well I was walking by a flower shop and couldn't resist." He shrugged smiling. "Come on, let's go."

"Okay." Yuui took a whiff of the rose and blushed. "I never gotten a single rose before. It's...nice..."

"I thought about a bouquet, but it seemed a little much."

"Anything you give me, I would treasure it." Yuui blushed as he looked away.

Syaoron blushed as well; happy for the blonde.

* * *

This time around, Yuui picked a restaurant that was more into the center of the city. It wasn't a fancy restaurant but since Syaoron went out of his way to go last time, he would too. Because fair was fair.

"Looks great." If the line was anything to go by Yuui had picked one of the best places in town.

"It's nothing." Yuui chuckled. "I just know someone here who is basically the manager and we used work with each other when we started out but unlike myself he branched out into management and ta-da!" He smiled. "And I get some benefits from time to time."

He shook his head impressed. Yuui knew everyone it seemed. Sounds good for us then."

"It is since," Yuui reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "I still have my VIP Pass for the upper level of this place."

"I didn't even think this place had a VIP section." He looked around. The people here were dressed up somewhat it seemed, no tuxes or anything, but definitely not jeans either.

"That's me and my friend's little secret." Yuui whispered with a finger to his lips. "Besides, this is one of the places I never took my...past boyfriends to so it's a decent place to wind down if I have the time."

He nodded in understanding as the blonde flashed his card to one of the servers.

"Right this way." The server gestured to the couple to follow him. They were led to the side of the place where a door that was labeled **Do not open**. But the handle had a slot right on it and with that card, the server swiped it and it clicked; the door opened. The server gave Yuui back his card. "Right this way up the stairs, Mr. Fluorite and I'll tell Sakura that you are here."

"Thank you very much." Yuui nodded as he took Syaoron's hand. "Come on." He smiled.

"I'm really impressed Yuui." He grinned as he followed after is boyfriend.

Going up the stairs, Yuui blushed. "Like I said before, it's nothing." He shrugged. "I just...it's a friend thing..."

"I know." He nudged him playfully. "Still cool."

Giggling, Yuui grabbed a door handle that was on top of the staircase. "As if." He opened the door and out was the VIP floor. It was not too fancy but very unique and mellowed out. There were tables but there were a couple lounges and couches for those who are looking for a 'closer' feel for dinner and one of them had Yuui's name on a holder. "Well here it is." Yuui smiled at Syaoron. "What do you think?"

"I feel like I'm dating some kind of big shot." He chuckled before motioning for Yuui to have a seat.

"Oh please, I bet you can do better." Yuui denied the compliment with a smile as he sat down with Syaoron on the lounge.

"I highly doubt that." Sliding in beside the blonde he took Yuui's hand in his.

Smiling softly, Yuui squeezed that hand. "I don't."

"Yuui!" A loud cry erupted at the front of the room. A tall man, similar in build to Kurogane came in smiling wide. His long white hair pulled back by a headband. "I was wondering why I hadn't seen you in awhile." He glanced at Syaoron and winked. "Guess I can see why."

"Sakura!" Yuui laughed. "I thought I saw a giant coming in!" He joked. "I see you're doing great as well." He blushed. "Syaoron, this is Sakura, my long time friend. And Sakura, this is Syaoron, my boyfriend."

They shook hands. "Nice to meet you. Yuui doesn't usually bring his dates here so you must be pretty special." He smiled. "Now, you know what I have here, do you want to order for the both of you or should I grab a menu?"

"I think I'll order for the both of us. Much more special that way." Yuui chuckled as he looked over at Syaoron. "Sound okay to you?"

"Sounds great, I'm leaving tonight in your hands." He said in surrender. "Well I can make off menu things too, just whatever you want really."

Yuui gave Syaoron a smile of gratitude before taking a menu off Sakura's hands and leaning close to the taller man. "In that case, I'll have some of this." He pointed a item. "Some of that." He pointed to two another items. "And for dessert, a large sparkling sundae for two. Oh and a bottle of the best wine you got." He smiled at the white-haired man.

"I'll get it out for you asap. I'll send some appetizers out too while you wait." Sakura said after laughing at how Yuui acted like it was his restaurant.

"That'd be wonderful." Yuui smiled brightly which surprised even the taller male a bit. "Thank you very much~!"

"Don't mention it." Grabbing up the menu Sakura grinned before he left the couple to themselves.

Sighing happily, Yuui leaned back on the cushions.

"Guess you're not telling me what you got?" He smiled, snaking an arm around the other's waist.

Blushing a bit but moving a bit closer to Syaoron, Yuui chuckled a bit. "Nope~!"

"So you went to the hospital today right?" He had heard about Kurogane and how Fai had been at the hospital on and off visiting him.

"Yes." Yuui now can deem Syaoron and very special person as the other people in his past relationship never wanted to talk about his brother or his friends. "Kurogane's doing just fine. Poor guy has to stay for another day but from what I heard, he'll be staying with me and brother for a while."

"That's good. He probably won't be 100% for awhile longer."

Yuui sighed sadly. "Yes and I kinda felt bad because brother told me that Kuorgane made a chicken pot pie for him." He looked away. "I bet Kurogane doesn't do much cooking on his own so for him to do that for brother just proves how much he actually likes brother...and that was ruined in the attack."

"I'm sure Fai doesn't really care about it." Kurogane on the other hand probably did, seeing as his hard work had gone to waste.

"I know but, I bet that dragon did. I mean how often can a dragon cook and from the heart no less?" Yuui felt very bad for Kurogane. Poor guy already had the guts to ask Fai out and when things go well, shit breaks loose and now the dragon has a stab wound on his chest. "I just can't imagine what it was like for him, nearly bleeding to death; cursing the heavens all because he actually wanted to do something for brother."

"They didn't know it was going to happen. They'll just make it up to each other." He suggested, having heard about the incident on the news.

Yuui smiled a bit. "You're right." He rubbed his eyes. "But it wasn't easy for brother, seeing Kurogane in a pool of his own blood. I had to throw his own shirt since it was mostly doused in it."

Syaoron shook his head. He couldn't imagine. "I'm glad everything's alright now." Minutes later Sakura returned a small platter in his hand. "To start you two off I made some curried chicken tea sandwhiches." He smirked. Yuui was known for his more traditional ways of cooking while Sakura liked to toss in whatever and hope for the best and whatever was good he put on the menu.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Yuui smiled as he took the plate. "Thank you, Sakura." He then smiled at Syaoron. "Let's eat."

"Your drinks will be out soon and don't give me that look. You'll like it." He smirked before leaving again.

"Bye!" Yuui waved at the taller man before going back at Syaoron. "Don't mind him, he's just spontaneous." He whispered with a giggle.

"You two act like old friends." He grinned before grabbing one of the small appetizers.

"We are." Yuui chuckled as he took the appetizer. "He just likes to mess around. Unlike Ioryogi; another friend I knew, he's a joker."

"Feels like you know everyone." He joked before taking a bite. There was the taste of oranges and cream cheese and a number of other things.

Admitting that Sakura knew what he was doing, Yuui chuckled as he swallowed. "I knew a few somewhat and others more. I'm a friendly person."

Syaoron nodded in agreement as they ate. Their drinks came later and soon enough the rest of their meal.

* * *

Soon enough, dessert came. It was a one huge sundae like Yuui ordered but the kicker was that it was covered in colorful toppings; doused in chocolate sauce and had a few sparklers just lighting up on the sides of the glass. It was like a sweet firework.

Syaoron smiled wide, feeling like he was in some diner instead of a high end place.

The sundae was placed in front of them as the room light was dimmed to add the effects to the sparklers. Yuui looked at Syaoron with a blush and a gentle smile.

"Do we take the sparkles out?" He asked, almost not wanting to bother it.

"Don't bother, they are harmless and they go out quick." Yuui chuckled as he gave Syaoron a red spoon. "Here."

"I know that, just didn't know what to do with them." He grinned before takign the spoon and giving Yuui a kiss.

Returning the kiss, Yuui shrugged. "Well when they do go out, I'll just use them like chopsticks for my hair." He patted his blonde mop. "More fun that way."

He shook his head in disbelief before scooping up some of the ice cream and offering it to the blonde.

Blushing, the blonde blinked before glancing sideways.

"Well?"

"..." Yuui leaned forward and took just a small bite out of it before turning away.

Sticking the spoon back in the dessert he chuckled and pulled Yuui close. "Wasn't that bad was it?"

"N-No..." Yuui looked away but didn't pull back from the embrace. "It's just...a bit e-embarrassing

"There's just the two of us here." He countered grinning before he began to eat.

"Hmph." Yuui looked away; trying not to feel more embarrassed then he was already.

"Come on, you ordered it, help me eat it." He suggested.

"Fine, fine." Yuui rolled his eyes as he picked off a broken bit of a cookie from the top and popped into his mouth.

"I think after tonight I won't be able to eat for a day or two."

Yuui chuckled as he wiped some chocolate sauce and licked it from his finger. "Don't worry about that. I think we can find /something/ to burn off some of the food." He smirked a bit.

"You think so?" He smiled in return. In such a short time they had grown even closer and Syaoron couldn't have been happier.

"I know so." Yuui blushed with a bright smile. He reached up and cupped the side of Syaoron's face. "I uh...I never thought I would genuinely feel this way for anyone even after...um..."

That grabbed his attention. "I know and I'm glad."

Looking at those brown eyes, Yuui started to tear up a bit. "I uh...I don't know what to say really except...thank you..."

Shaking his head he leaned in to kiss Yuui. "You don't have to apologize."

Feeling those lips on his, Yuui couldn't help but chuckle. "I sor-um...right." He had to stop that at some point. "I'm still a bit used to having someone treating me so well despite my flaws. It's nerve-wrecking, really."

"That's dating." Leaning back he picked up his spoon again.

"Not what I've been going through." Yuui muttered as he got another spoon and started eating.

"Don't worry so much." He said, hand on the other's thigh comforting.

Feeling his body heat up just a bit, Yuui smiled. "I'm trying not to."

That was as good as he was going to get for now. So instead he focused on the sundae, asking Yuui about his day.

* * *

Dessert came and went mostly well for the two and after paying ( Yuui paid for it as he refused Syaoron from paying a single cent) and some more pleasantries with Sakura, the two left the place with full stomachs and light hearts. The night was still young as the moon was still raising. Yuui had Syaoron's hand in his and was leaning close to him.

It was good they hadn't called a cab so he could at least be able to walk off the meal.

But as they were half-way through the city, a tall, suited up business man was walking up to them in the opposite direction. He was on the phone; not noticing the blonde but the blonde sure noticed him and his body and heart froze up at the sight of that man. But the man passed them without a second thought as soon out of the way. Yuui was stricken with fear and pain.

"Yuui?" He stared after the man as he continued on down the street. "What is it?"

Gulping, Yuui closed his eyes. He started taking deep breaths. "N-Nothing..." His voice cracked a bit.

"Did you know him?"

Soon tears ran down Yuui's face as he covered his eyes. "P-Perhaps...but it's not a big deal..."

Syaoron wasn't an idiot and it didn't take him long to figure out who exactly had walked by them. "Don't cry over someone like that."

"I'm not!" Yuui argued. "It's fine, really..."

He paused before he nodded silently. "Let's get back to your place."

Nodding, Yuui started walking quickly; just wanting to forget the moment.

They made it back within ten minutes Syaoron not sure what to think.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

I hoped I warned everyone that there will be angst.

Hopefully...


	18. Chapter seventeen

.

* * *

**Chapter seventeen**

* * *

Letting Syaoron inside, Yuui closed the door and pressed his forehead on the wood of the frame; just taking deep breaths. He almost scratched the wood with his fingernails.

"Yuui..." He stared, not touching the blonde just in case he didn't want to be right now.

"...I'm not a bad person..." Yuui started. "Mother has always told me...do good and people will do good right back...life is too short...f-for holding hate and anger..." He closed his eyes. "That's all I remember of her...before..." He took a deep breath. "I'm not a bad person...I don't cause people pain or suffering...so why? _Why_?"

"Yuui...I don't really understand what happened, but you don't deserve to feel like this still over some bastard. I love you and no one else you dated before matters."

A few tears hit the floor as Yuui's body started to shake. "I stayed with him..." He confessed. "I saw the signs that he wasn't what he seems but I stayed with him...just a bit longer...because...because I hoped...I hoped that what I had heard from others wasn't true. It couldn't have been...I just wanted to believe that...and he didn't even deny one piece of scarp that he was. He was the devil and I stayed with him until...I couldn't tell what's good or bad for my heart anymore...I'm such an idiot..."

"You were in an abusive relationship, but your strong...you left you didn't go back to him." Syaoron reasoned.

"If I was really strong I should have left sooner, maybe then I wouldn't feel so..." Yuui then started crying. "That's why I don't want to lose you Syaoron...I was a doll to that man...I didn't want you to feel like you went out with a doll that can't do anything. I just couldn't bear...doing that to someone else..."

He began wiping away tears then. "I don't think that at all. You're great Yuui. You're good looking and successful and you have family and friends. You don't have to really worry about anything."

"Oh Syaoron..." Yuui cried out. "I'm sorry...for doubting your feelings for me from the start. I wanted to believe them from the beginning but I'm glad that I now know what you feel about me is true and not...played out like what he did...I'm so sorry..."

"This stuff takes time." He smiled, rubbing the blonde's arms.

Rubbing his eyes, Yuui took a deep breath. "He never even apologized to me for all the hateful things he has done to me...that was the worst part. Watanuki's right...I never had any closure with any of my exes. They got to move on but I'm stuck...just wallowing in their mess they made around me..."

"You don't have to." He offered, but knew it would be hard for the blodne.

"...I need help..." Yuui admitted. "I need help badly but I don't know who to turn anymore..."

"I can help...and I'm sure Fai would or anyone really. You have friends and family Yuui."

Yuui shook his head. "I never...exactly talk to anyone about this...whole thing..." Yuui pressed his back against the door. "And I try not to...dampen their days or add more problems to them. I'm not that kind of person."

"Then we're going to sit whenever you want and you're going to tell me everything." He said determind to help the other.

"...C-Can we start now for a bit...?" It came out of Yuui's mouth so quickly before he had a chance to stop it. "B-But it's not a big deal, like I said before...you don't have to..." He trailed off.

"Yes we can." Grabbing Yuui's hand he pulled the blonde into the living room and on the couch.

* * *

Sitting on the couch, Yuui gulped a bit. "Syaoron, really. It's fine..."

"No, say whatever you want."The brunette insisted; wanting the blonde to get it off his chest.

"..." Yuui then grabbed Syaoron and pulled him so that the brunette was over him. He felt a bit more comfortable already.

"Yuui?" He looked down at him confused.

"Sorry." Yuui started to smile. "I needed a bit of security if...I'm ever going to start..."

He shook his head. "It's alright, go ahead."

Taking a deep breath, Yuui sighed. "My first relationship was in junior high around the last year was this girl named Gina. She was what any girl was like, pretty, well-endowed, voice like the gods." He chuckled a bit. "Until we started going out and that's when I realized that she was only going out with me so she can be pretty with someone almost as such. She dumped me just a few months before graduation."

"Most pretty girls in junior high are terrible anyways." He said as he laid on the ouch with the other.

"High school was worse." Yuui chuckled. "I hooked up with my first _boyfriend_ just a few months into freshman year with a guy named Kamui who was just transferring in and out. Never knew the reason why." He shrugged. "But it wasn't a bad first hook-up with a male, in fact I think it was because of him that I decided to stick mostly with males. We never kissed but we held hands and we appreciated our mutual liking for silence but I never saw him again after the Christmas break. Didn't even leave me a note."

"Maybe he didn't mean to?" Offered the brunette. "Anything could have happened."

"Maybe..." Yuui mused. "Right after new year's, I was with a guy named Ricky for a few months. Had my first kiss with him but he was a playboy and wouldn't stop calling me those dumb girly nicknames and not even the creative kind as he was dim-witted idiot." Yuui scoffed. "He tried to pop my cherry during summer break but I overheard his buddies right before hanging out with him that he was going to score with me and tell the whole school about it. Needless to say, I'm glad brother bought me that can of mace that night."

Syaoron reminded himself to get Fai a gift for that one. At the very least he didn't have to worry about Yuui not standing up for himself.

"In the fall of that year, I was with a nice young woman named Sayaka who taught me...h-how to make love with someone." Yuui blushed. "I admit, not my proudest moment at the time but she was very lonely and I was very upset and need some comfort. But I guess it was useless since I was the tail of the situation. But she helped me be the kind person I am today. Not sure where she is right now but I hope she's happy wherever and whoever she's with."

"I'm glad that not all of your relationships were bad." Grinning he moved to rest beside Yuui; an arm draped over him.

Slinging over softly, Yuui nodded a bit. "I guess not." He then frowned. "Senior year though was dismal. I was in a rough relationship with a possessive quarterback who apparently didn't know I wasn't a woman until he got so drunk and pulled up my shirt after winning the game before graduation. I got some bruises and scratches from that period but I gave him a hard kick to where the sun didn't shine at the end."

Syaoron snorted. "Good." He was glad to hear Yuui defending himself as the blonde didn't seem to want to nowadays.

"Then culinary school happened. So was a few more of my relationships." Yuui sighed sadly. "You've met Sakura and well...we never got far He made me laugh but we never felt that spark like we hoped

He nodded, thinking that the two might have dated before by how close they were,

"And well...a couple and girlfriends after that..." Yuui soon had some sadness in his eyes. "None of them stuck mostly because they were cooks like me but I was the sate chef at the time and apparently that's a no-no in a relationship." He closed his eyes.

He kissed Yuui's shoulder, rubbing his arm gently.

The blonde smiled a bit as he leaned into the warmth of the other. "Then I had Ioryogi on the side a few times. It was mostly physical since we both had needs. He never minded and I never minded but he just wasn't the one even though he was very kind about the whole thing." Yuui chuckled a bit. "He told me from the start that he wasn't much into guys but he said I was the exception. Felt nice for a bit."

"The blacksmith right?" He asked, trying to put faces to names.

"Yep, that one." Yuui nodded with a small smile.

Syaoron nodded in understanding smiling in return.

"And then when I started donating some pictures to the gallery and they somehow paid me for that, it was pretty much when..._he_ came along." Yuui sadly stated.

"It's alright." He tried to be comforting. He was glad that for the most part Yuui hadn't had terrible relationships, or at least not all of them had been.

"He came by the building one day, he saw the pictures and asked who was the artist..." Yuui paused for a bit. "...A-and I spoke up...that was the start of it..."

He had thought it went something like that.

"We started talking, I laughed a couple times and he wanted to see more of me so I said sure; thinking nothing of it..." Yuui sighed. "Friendly outings turned into cafe mini-dates into actual dates..." He paused a little. "He was sponsoring the gallery at the time and as long as he and I would be together...there wouldn't be anymore problems for the building... and that's when it went downhill..."

He frowned, thinking the man had taken advantage of Yuui and now the blonde was an emotional wreck because of it.

"The nice sayings stopped." Yuui's voice went weak. "Then the cold looks, the possessiveness, the fake smiles, I was no longer in a happy relationship with him...I...was becoming a doll to him...and I was stupid not to see it before..."

"You wanted to be happy, it's understandable why you stayed."

"I was happy with him but...I found out that it was a farce too..." Yuui covered his eyes. "He played me, he broke me down until there was nothing left...and I let it happen...I'm so stupid..."

"You're not stupid. It was abusive on his part and you were a victim. It wasn't your fault and no one thinks it was." He argued.

"But I let it happen, Syaoron. I was smarter then that and yet I stayed..." Yuui shook his head. "I was so weak to go but I was too stubborn to do anything about it either."

"Relationships make you do sstupid things sometime and you did go eventually."

"...I did but...I had brother to help pick me back up. He...I called him one night and I was in front of the cafe...crying..." Yuui gulped. "He asked what happened but I didn't tell him. Eventually he knew some things. I wish...I wish I didn't fall for those lies..." His voice cracked a bit. "I felt so dirty from being with that man..."

"Bu you're not. You never were Yuui." He hugged him tightly.

"That's why I didn't want to hurt you, Syaoron." Yuui started crying as he hugged back. "I bet you never had to deal with this. I'm not a normal person after all..."

"I don't care. I want to be with you."

"W-What is it about me that you want to be with me for?" Yuui asked. "There had to be a reason..."

"You're kind and cute and a bit of a dork and I've already told you I love you." He smiled softly.

Opening his eyes, those tears fell from them. Yuui smiled a bit. "H-Hey...I'm not a dork. You are; talking about me with your brother. Though no one before had ever talked about me in such a nice way before..."

"I plan on changing that then." He countered, holding him close.

Yuui giggled a bit at being held so closely before. "You're so warm..."

"I guess so." Smiling he nuzzled the blonde, wanting him happy.

That made Yuui smile happily with a few giggles escaping his lips. "I never been cuddled like this before...it's so...wonderful..."

"Then we'll do more of this."

"No~! That's smothering me then!" Yuui laughed softly. "I'm a grown man for pete's sake~!"

"So? Everyone likes a hug." He countered, smile widening.

"I don't!" Yuui lied with a smile. "They just have those tentacle arms and capture me in their hold. Hugs are too much for me!"

"I don't see you struggling." He countered before he began tickling the blonde.

"N-No! Not that!" Yuui started laughing very loudly. "A-Anything but that-!" He squirmed; trying to get away from Syaoron.

They nearly rolled off the couch as Syaoron struggled to tickle the blonde, laughing as he did,

"Help! Someone! I'm being a-attacked!" Yuui continued to laugh as his body started hurting from the laughing and the tickling.

It was then the front door slammed open revealing Fai who looked a bit paniced, but when he saw them staring at him owlishly he sighed heavily. "I heard screaming..."

"..." Yuui who was then almost over Syaoron blinked. "Brother...good evening." He smiled happily. "Um...Syaoron was being a bad boy and all so it's fine."

"It's alright." He went back to shut the door before he returned.

Chuckling, Yuui gently bopped Syaoron on the head. "Now, you! Don't give my brother heart attacks! Meanie." He joked as he laughed a bit.

Syaoron laughed and held his head. "Sorry, I'll try not to make you yell so much." Sitting up he smiled at the other blonde. "I'm just going to grab food and then sleep. I have to get Kuro-grump."

"Want me to be there to help?" Yuui asked as he hugged Syaoron tightly in his arms.

"No, I've got it." He said before he smiled and left them alone to go and get food.

"Okay!" Yuui called back with a smile before going back to Syaoron. "It'd be weird seeing Kurogane almost everyday." He slightly joked.

"Why's that?" He asked settling down as Fai rummaged around in the kitchen.

"Don't know." Yuui shrugged. "For a long time brother and I would be together; just the two of us...I hope I don't become a third wheel before too long..."

"I doubt it and besides you have me you know." He shrugged and pulled the other in for a hug. When Fai came back he had a plate of leftovers and a couple of cupcakes.

Giggling a bit, Yuui leaned into the embrace. "That's true." He wondered though if they were really going to be long term. They can't last very long...right?

"You want a cupcake Yuui?" Fai said as he had his plate lifted up.

"Oh no, I'm still a bit full from dinner." Yuui chuckled. "But thank you anyway."

Fai couldn't help but stare; thinking the other was being cheerful tonight.

"So Syaoron." Yuui turned his attention back to the brunette. "I was wondering, do you have any hobbies that you enjoy doing when you have the time?" He smiled brightly.

"Uh...I played soccer when I was in highschool. I like watching games sometimes. I read...there's not a lot."

"Soccer?" Yuui asked with a faint blush. "Oh, I haven't played much sports in my younger days. But I do sometimes like to watch if I get the chance."

"I don't have a lot of hobbies." He smiled sheepishly as Fai watched them.

"That's okay." Yuui shrugged. "I myself, don't have a lot of them either but when I have the time, I try to relax by doing them." He smiled at Syaoron.

He nodded in understanding. "We should find something to do together."

"I agree." Yuui nodded as he leaned closer to Syaoron. "It'll be our thing then..."

"You two are like some kind of chich flick." Fai mused as he finished off his food and began working on a cupcake.

"Well _too bad_ that we don't have a mute button for you." Yuui grinned cheekily as his brother before kissing Syaoron on the lips.

"Mean." He pouted.

Syaoron kissed back, not shy in front of Fai.

"Not." Yuui shortly answered before diving in for another kiss.

Fai sighed and shook his head before he enjoyed his cupcake, a little jealous that Yuui got to be so close with his boufriend.

Pulling back a bit, Yuui gave Syaoron a kiss on the forehead. He then nuzzled against the other with a gentle smile.

"Well I'm off to bed, try not to make too much noise." He waved before heading off to bed.

"Good night, brother." Yuui waved at his twin. As Fai left, he frowned a bit in worry.

Syaoron watched the other drop his dishes off into the kitchen before he went to his own room. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Ah, well." Yuui checked the time. "I don't know... since I cried spill my guts out and cuddled with you and we have another busy day ahead of us...I'm not sure."

"Maybe I should go? You need your sleep after all and I think we kept Fai up enough last night." He grinned.

Maybe it would have been better if Yuui never said anything but Syaoron was right. "I guess..." He mused sadly.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow?" He asked grinning befor he got up to leave.

Smiling a bit, Yuui dramatically sighed. "I suppose it'll do." He joked. "I'll see you then."

"Don't look so bummed out. I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned down and kissed Yuui before he left.

"I know." Yuui giggled. "Night, Syaoron."

"Goodnight." He grinned before letting himself out.

Hearing the door close, Yuui can only sigh as he laid down on the couch. He was happy that he was with someone but couldn't help but feel bad for Fai with his situation. He just hoped things would be okay from now on.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.


	19. Chapter eighteen

.

* * *

**Chapter eighteen**

* * *

Night turned into morning very quickly in the hospital as Kurogane was already up and signing his release forms so he can go out...on legal grounds. Last time he tried to escape from a medical facility, both dragons and humans had to be involved. So he hated shots, everyone does, right?

Fai was there as well a coffee for him and a cab since Kurogane couldn't move around much with his injury. "Morning Kuro-sunshine."

"Morning." Kurogane answered as he lightly scratched the bandages.

"Stop that. I got you a coffee and a cab's waiting to take us to your place." Fai smiled before leaning up to kiss him.

"Sorry. Damn thing itches." Kurogane returned the kiss a bit shyly. "Okay, so it's my place then lunch then back at your place, right or are we just winging this?" He blushed a bit.

"That's the geist of it, but we can do whatever."

"Hm." Kurogane nodded as he picked up a sweater that one of the nurses gave him as a small present since his shirt was ruined by the stab and the staff who were trying to fix said stab. It was black but a good fit; well it'd have to be since they got his height and weight and such. He put it on with some difficulty but he got it on and he slightly smiled. "Huh, nice fit." He was slightly impressed.

"It's a good look for you. Now let's go Kuro-roar, we have a busy day ahead of us." Fai grinned as he grabbed the man's hand and led him out.

"Sure, sure." Giving one of the nurses his forms, the two were out of the hospital. However, the dragon looked up suddenly and frowned; seeing the gray clouds forming overhead. "Ugh, it's going to rain soon." He liked the rain as much as any person but as a child he got sick a bit too easily as he was still growing so that feeling never left the poor man.

"Good thing I brought an umbrella then." He said opening the door to the cab for the man.

"Thanks." Kurogane stated as he climbed into the cab. He slid over so Fai could follow inside.

* * *

With directions from Kurogane it didn't take them too long to get to where they were going. Luckily most people fly or walked to get around in Piffle, which cleared up the roads on the ground.

The area Kurogane lived in wasn't very fancy but it wasn't poor either. Much more of a middle class person; hidden in plain sight. The cab soon slowed down to a six story apartment complex. It wasn't much to look at but it compared to some others, it was better. "My place is on the top floor. Thank god they had elevators." Kurogane responded before pushing the door open.

Fai asked for the driver to wait before they were off to head to the man's apartment. He stared, taking in the image of the man's home. It looked different than what he had imagined.

"Come on." Kurogane gestured to the blonde as he opened the door to the small lobby inside.

Following after they headed for the elevator and Fai couldn't help but imagine Kurogane coming through here everyday.

The elevator ride was short which wasn't news to Kurogane as the doors opened. The floor was a bit better then the ground floor but it was simple; just how Kurogane liked it. The two then walked all the way down the hall until the last door that was next to a huge window for all to see. "Sometimes there would be a parade going around so something." Kurogane explained about the window as he got his home key. "Sometimes people are too damn lazy to go outside so they crowd around here. A bit annoying if you ask me."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Of course you would find something to complain about." He could imagine Kurogane glowering inside his apartment as people had fun feet away.

Unlocking the door, Kurogane looked at Fai. "Come in." The inside of his place was unlike what anyone would have thought. It was simple and plain. Even being a dragon, there wasn't any treasure hording of any kind. No picture frames, no decor, not much in all honesty.

"This is very boring..." Fai pouted dissapointed in the lack of furnishings. "I was expecting some kind of collection, stuff everywhere or something."

"..." Kurogane sighed. "I'm...not much a collector and junk...it's just not me..."

"I guess that's true too." He grinned going forth to peek around.

"Feel free to look around, I'm going to my bedroom to pack." Kurogane suggested as he went to the first door on the left of the small walkway.

"Oh no you don't, you shouldn't be moving that arm. Go sit and I'll grab your clothes."

"I'm fine." Kurogane sighed. "I've done crap with one arm or none before." He already opened the door and went inside.

"Be careful." He warned. "But we can both do it so it'll be quicker."

"I'm not stopping you." Kurogane shrugged. "Come inside then."

Fai practically skipped into Kurogane's bedroom. "Have a suitcase? We need to hurry, the driver has the meter going."

"Yeah, I'll get it." Kurogane's bedroom was just as bare as it was but on the nightstand was a couple picture frames with colorful pictures in them. "It's in the closet."

Grabbing it, he paused to stare at the pictures smiling. "What this?"

Looking over his shoulders, Kurogane's expression was almost blank. "T-That's my family...human form...years ago..."

"You look nearly identical to your father, but I see you mother's influence too." He smiled softly scanning the happy family.

Getting the lone suitcase that he got Kurogane scoffed. "Yeah, I heard people say that a lot." He then went to his dresser and opened up drawers to get some clothes.

Fai went then, going through the man's closet and dresser until the suitcase was filled to the brim.

Quickly though, they were finished packing. Kurogane had one of the picture frame but this one had his younger human self and his father in his human form. It was taken just before his very first hunt. It wasn't easy but he made his father proud...even when the two were scolded by his mother about staining the floor with blood. He sighed.

"Anything else?" He asked with the suitcase in one hand.

Clasping the picture frame, Kurogane shook his head. "Nah, I think we're good."

Nodding he headed out of the apartment. "Be sure to lock the door."

"Yeah." Soon enough, the two were out of the apartment and back into the cab. As the car started again; Kurogane was staring out of the window; just looking at his place before it vanished from his sight.

"So do you want to stop for lunch?" Fai asked eventually during the ride.

"...Sure. Anything's fine." Kurogane idly said; his eyes not leaving the window.

"Well I figured we could walk to a place? I mean we have to drop your things off first."

Kurogane nodded. "Yeah, sure." Fai had a point but his mind wasn't exactly up to par at the moment.

Fai patted his thigh as they were driven to his apartment.

Looking over at Fai, he wished he was one of those people that would just smile to reassure him that he was fine but he didn't if he was fine and faking a smile wouldn't help but harm more in this situation.

* * *

Once there Fai paid the driver, sending him on his way before he grabbed Kurogane's suitcase and headed upstairs.

Kurogane followed silently as the blonde opened the door to the place. He went inside as he patted on his chest; a very dull ache was felt from his wound.

"Don't start picking at it." Fai chided as he tossed Kurogane luggage onto his bed before turning to smile at him. "Now off for food. I imagine something hearty and maybe some alcohol unless you're on meds."

"I'm supposed to pick them up in a couple of days...if I would need them." Kurogane hastily added as he tried not to pick at his wound. Not his fault that his human skin itched, dragons don't have that much of a problem. Then again, they have scales and humans...don't.

"No pain meds?" That was curious, but he supposed they were different.

"I told them no." Kurogane shrugged. "I would need some meds just in case of possible infection and junk." Like he want a second trip there any time soon.

"In any case, I suppose you can have a drink or two and it not hurt you. Do you want to go now or rest?" He didn't want to tax Kurogane.

The man wanted to say no but after his little trip down memory lane in his own apartment, he wasn't feeling up to anything at the moment. "I can relax for a bit." He answered instead.

"Alright, you can go sit or lay down where ever then." Fai offered, knowing something was off.

"Thanks. Is the bed okay to lay down then?" Kurogane didn't think being on the couch would be a good idea right now.

"Sure, let me push your suitcase off." Offering a simple smile Fai pulled it off the bed, putting it in the corner for later. "Want anything?"

"Um...you..." Kurogane blushed as he sat on the bed. "J-Just so I can rest easy. After the attack and all, I've been a bit antsy. Not a big deal or anything."

Fai would have tackled him to the bed for that, but then he remembered stab wound. Instead he crawled into bed with Kurogane. "Was hoping you'd ask."

Blushing more, Kurogane closed his eyes. "D-Don't think it'll happen a lot. I just want to sleep in a bed that's not the damn hospital." His voice wasn't angry or cold but gentle and a bit relieved.

"I know, but I like sleeping beside you in any case." He grinned moving up against his good side.

"..." Sighing, Kurogane settled alongside Fai. "...I miss him..."

"Your father?"

"Yeah..." Kurogane didn't open his eyes but nodded. "I really do miss him...a lot actually."

"It's hard losing a parent." He brushed Kurogane's hair.

"It's harder when it happens in front of your eyes." Kurogane added with a shudder.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, not wanting to push him.

"...A little yeah..." Kurogane admitted. "I don't know why but...I feel like I can trust you with that...does that sound weird to you?"

"No it doesn't. We're a couple, you're suppose to trust me." Fai grinned trying to be reassuring.

"..Sorry. Didn't mean for it to sound that harsh." Kurogane sighed. "Um...just give me a second to start..."

"It didn't." He said before pulling the man to sit on the bed.

Gaining some confidence, Kurogane gulped a bit; hoping the ache was from his wound. "The dragons of Suwa...we are a proud race...but there are few and in between, Father was or to me still was like a role model to me. Sounds common but not many young dragons would think that of their own parents as a lot of them would be off after some odd years. But not me."

"Dragon of Suwa. It's a title?" He asked curious.

"Well most dragons don't usually have a last name and if we do, it's from an area where we are settling or something." Kurogane waved it off; thinking it was too boring even for him.

"I see. Your father must have been great. You don't talk much about him at all really, but from what I've seen and heard he was good."

"I don't talk much period." Kurogane half-joked. "But...he really was a great person; both in human and dragon form. I'm proud to be his only living child."

Fai wanted to ask if the man had had siblings then and was afraid to upset him.

"...In case you're wondering, no I didn't have siblings. Not really, anyway." Kurogane frowned in sadness. "There was a time that mother got very ill but was expecting anyway. There were many eggs but...well, I think you can guess from there..."

"Sorry." He couldn't imagine. He wasn't sure what to say, but he held Kurogane's hand anyways.

"It's fine." It really was but he'd be lying if he said that it _didn't_ sting from time to time. "Mother would smother me with...motherly love and father would make sure I was strong enough for the day I venture out and do my own stuff. He wasn't cruel or strict but he will teach me in any way possible. From hunting to morality of the world, he and mother worked like a team and were so in love; even after all those years..."

"I'm glad you came from such loving parents." He'd never heard Kurogane so open, it was refreshing and strange and good all at once.

"Yeah, it was irritating looking back on it." Kurogane deadpanned as he blushed brightly. "Anyway, for many years life was great. Until I was...ugh, hard to keep track of my age at this point..." He muttered.

"Chasing tail?" He asked, amused at his own joke.

"Haha. Very funny." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Like I really want to deal with _that_ at the time."

"What am I suppose to think when you blush like that?" Fai teased as he pointed to the man's face.

"That I'm having maybe a _fever_ like a rational person would think?" Kurogane sarcastically replied.

"A spontaneous fever? Try again." He smirked.

"It can happen!" Kurogane argued though it wasn't helping that his face was heating up again.

"Nope. You're wrong." He said poking the dragon's nose.

"Like I care!" Kurogane gently swatted Fai's hand off of his face. "That's my explanation and I'm damn sticking to it."

Fai laughed before he hugged Kurogane, careful still of his shoulder and chest.

Sighing, the dragon managed to get an arm around the blonde's waist; pulling him a bit closer.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, looking up at the other man.

"Hmm?" Kurogane looked down at the blonde.

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

"...Somewhat." Kurogane shrugged. "I guess."

"I'm glad." He nuzzled against the man. "You want to nap now?"

"Yeah, I'm very tired right now." Kurogane didn't mean _just_ physically either.

Nodded he pulled away. "Want me to tuck you in?" He asked before he was helping the man out of his clothes so he could be comfortable.

"No, it's okay." Kurogane yawned but winced a bit as the yawning made him move his chest a bit more than expected.

Kissing him chastely Fai smiled as they got into bed and he pulled a blanket over them after having changed out of his clothes.

Closing his eyes, Kurogane soon drifted off to sleep. The two had a _somewhat _decent conversation but for the dragon it was the best moment as he never really opened up to anyone outside of his own little family before. It'd be nice though if his father was alive to see it. He'd be very proud of him.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.


	20. Chapter nineteen

.

* * *

**Chapter nineteen**

* * *

It was lunch time soon enough as Yuui was taking off his apron to take his lunch break. He yawned and rubbed his eyes a bit. The morning rush was busier than usual and it didn't help that he barely slept a wink the night before. Though he already knew why.

"Waiting on Syaoron?" Watanuki asked as he stirred a large kettle of stew.

"Kind of." Yuui then yawned again.

"Kind of?"

"Watanuki, I'm nodding off at the moment so don't expect full answers from me until after break." Yuui rubbed his eyes; a bit irritated.

"Go in the back and sleep then. If he comes by I'll get you." He rolled his eyes.

Yuui grumbled as he waved at the young protégé before going into the back. While he was at it, he should find a long stick; long enough so he can whack certain people like piñatas. But hey, a person can dream, right?

The back room held two couches, a coffee table and a small television for those on long shifts wanting a temporary break or in Yuui's case a nap.

Yawning, Yuui practically limped his way to one of the couches as he just dropped on top of it and just dozed off right then and there. He was glad though that he doesn't snore; that would have been embarrassing.

Watanuki let him sleep for half an hour before a frazzled looking Syoaron came in and he asked him to wait at his usual seat before he left to wake his boss.

* * *

By the time Watanuki gently shook him awake, Yuui was less irritated and a bit content. Sitting up, he yawned. "Oh hey, Watanuki." He rubbed his eyes with a smile.

"Syaoron's here." He grinned, glad to see someone was feeling better.

"Oh, really?" Yuui blushed a bit. "O-Oh, okay then. I'll be out in a minute." He quickly stood up and tried to make himself look presentable. Not exactly a good image if your hair's plastered to the side and a bit of drool on the corner of your mouth.

"You look fine." Watanuki turned and left, having dishes to do.

"Glad to see you're checking me out, Watanuki!" Yuui joked before going back to the front.

"Oh please." He sighed, thinking he never got a break.

Chuckling, Yuui opened the door and saw Syaoron at his usual seat. "Syaoron~! Nice to see you again~!" He smiled brightly.

He waved in return. "You're cheery. Have a good day today?"

"So far but I have been a bit tired." Yuui rubbed the back of his head; smiling sheepishly. "And your day?"

"Busy as always. Still working on the same order I was last week." He explained before moving over to kiss a pale cheek.

Humming in delight, Yuui pulled back to Syaoron a kiss on the cheek in return. "Must be a big order. I'm starting to worry about you. Are you getting enough sleep? Are you eating enough once you get home? If not I can come over on my short breaks and give you some snacks to tide you over until the day ends..."

"I'm fine Yuui. Just labor intensive when I'm at work is all. I should be worrying about you too."

"Oh please, I'm used to this. I own the place so it's my duty to make sure it's in tip top shape and also make sure the workers are being treated fairly as well as the customers and plus I have fun making new items for the menu so it's no big deal." Yuui then yawned a bit.

"We both need breaks." He grinned. "At least we can have lunch together."

Blushing a bit, Yuui nodded. "Yeah. Speaking of, I hope brother and Kurogane are doing alright."

"Oh yeah, he was getting out today right?"

"Yeah and brother was supposed to go with him to his apartment and pick up his things before going back home." Yuui sighed. "That poor man, must have been painful to be stabbed like that."

"In the chest?" He asked as Yuui had only mentioned it to him once before.

"From what I got from brother, Kurogane was stabbed from behind." Yuui gripped his shirt tightly. "I can only assume it was surprise attack from whoever barged in his mother's home."

Syaoron shook his head. "Did they catch whoever did it?" He asked as Watanuki set down two bowls of the stew he had been working on earlier.

Thanking Watanuki briefly, Yuui shook his head. "No..." He frowned sadly. "Whoever did that to him left quickly as they came. Not much to go after either."

"Terrible. Hopefully that was a onetime thing." He said as he grabbed his spoon and began to eat.

"Oh I hope so." Yuui nodded with a reassuring smile. "The last thing anyone wants is another scare." But as soon as those words left his mouth, he looked up and suddenly the whole front windows cracked loudly before they shattered into the cafe; sending everyone inside into a panic.

Syaoron grabbed Yuui shielding him. Everyone inside ducked until it stopped raining glass everywhere, many already calling the police. Growls erupted from several customers.

Yuui didn't scream but as he opened his eyes, he saw a few black cloaked figures just outside of the cafe. While everyone was frantic and panicking, one of them had a bow and arrow with them. It loaded the arrow unto the bow and without a second hesitation aimed at the brunette and let it go of the arrow.

"No, wait!" Without thinking, Yuui pushed Syaoron out of the way; only to feel immense pain in his right shoulder. He was hit. He looked up again and saw that the cloaked figures were gone. Nothing was left behind. Gripping his injured arm, the blonde tried his best not to freak out. "W-What the...?"

"Shit, Yuui!" Syaoron scrambled back up to look at the injury. Who used a _bow_ anymore?

Everyone was running out by then as police surrounded the building helping.

"Yuui!" Watanuki got out from behind the counter where he had been knocked back. "We can't take it out." He thoughts ran wild. "The tip might be barbed or poisoned or anything."

"Can everyone_ please_ just stop being loud? I'm trying not to go into shock here." Yuui half-joked as he took deep breaths. "It's nothing. I don't think...it was in there deep enough to cause...too much... damage..."

Watanuki glanced up to see paramedics coming in and stepped back to let them work. "Just breathe Yuui."

"Right. Um...Watanuki." Yuui chuckled. "C-Can you do me a big favor while I'm gone?"

"Anything." The paramedics had Yuui up and walking slowly out to an ambulance as they couldn't exactly lay him down.

"You know my bastard of an ex-boyfriend?" Yuui growled but had a smile. "Well, someone in his business got a hold of one of his accounts and transferred a lot of money for me in compensation in response to his evil ways. The account number's in the top drawer near the oven. Has flowers on the corners of it. Take it and get the repairs for the cafe paid for. If they ask, I gave you permission to do so. Please?"

Watanuki stared in shock for a moment before he nodded. "It'll be back up and running as soon as possible."

"Thank you." Yuui smiled before the paramedics got him into the ambulance. He looked at Syaoron; almost pleading him to come with. He wasn't sure if the other would follow.

Syaoron didn't need to be asked as he was right behind him.

* * *

As the back doors to the vehicle were closed, the paramedics were already working on his wound while they are heading towards the hospital. "...Syaoron..." Yuui spoke up a bit weakly. "A...Are you hurt?"

"Maybe a bruise, but otherwise fine." He said holding the blonde's hand.

"That's good..." Yuui smiled a bit. "Are you mad though?"

"I'm terrified Yuui, not mad." He shook his head as he looked to see them injecting the blonde with something.

Wincing a bit, Yuui's expression softened. "You tired to protect me and...I pushed you away...I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, everything happened too fast and you did what you could."

"Please...don't tell Kurogane..." Yuui was starting to drift off as whatever they injected him with was putting him at ease. "It's not...his fault...they came back...but...it's not...his fault..."

He nodded in understanding he wouldn't say anything to the dragon.

Smiling gratefully, Yuui ignored what the workers who were helping him had to say. "Brother...deserves to be happy...and Kurogane looked happy too...I can...understand that..."

"It's alright Yuui. Everything's going to be okay."

"Oh Syaoron..." Yuui chuckled but it had a sort of bitterness in it. "I have an arrow stuck on my shoulder. Do I even..._look_ okay?" He started taking some deep breaths. "Y-You don't even look okay. Face it..." He paused to breathe a bit. "_This_...is not what I call _okay_..."

"But it will be." He argued.

"Just wait until brother finds out..." Yuui smiled sadly. "Then you'll see what I mean..."

"It'll be okay Yuui." He knew it wasn't as bad as it could have been and the others would find out eventually as well.

"...You say things so easily...how can you be sure?" Yuui asked; almost half-asleep.

"Because I'm hopeful." He reasoned smiling softly as the blonde began to drift off.

"Hope..." Yuui smiled sleepily. "That's nice...wished...I had some..." He was then out like a light; with that smile on his face.

They drove on to the hospital Syaoron staying by the blonde's side as he was wheeled in and taken care of.

* * *

Some time had passed before those eyes opened again. The sapphire color of those eyes were still a bit clouded but no longer sleepy. He then winced as he felt a bit of pain on his right side. Where was he and what happened again?

"Good you're awake. The doctor said you could leave today." Syaoron was smiling in relief.

Slowly blinking, Yuui turned his head a bit. Though his vision was still clearing up, the brown mop was familiar. "S-Syaoron...is that you?" His voice was a bit raspy.

"Yeah it's me." He reached over to grab his hand. "You okay?"

"...My head's a bit fogged up right now." Yuui smiled a bit. "Mind telling me what happened so my brain can remember?"

"Some guys busted up the restaurant and you took an arrow to the shoulder."

"..." Yuui had to think back a bit. While his mind wasn't all there, he more or less got the gist. "Oh...I see..." Yuui then frowned a bit. "Did you get treated too? You blocked me from those window glass and all. No shards on you?" Even when out of it, he still worried about others.

"I had some on me, but no cuts." He shook his head. "I've been waiting for you to wake up."

"...How long?"

"Couple of hours."

Oh, well that was great; Yuui supposed a bit happily. "Wonderful. But how am I going to explain to brother about this? I don't want him to worry since he's helping Kurogane right now."

"Just tell him what happened. Lying won't help." He suggested.

"I never want to lie to him." Yuui said sadly. "But the last thing I want is to have him take care of two people. Though I think I'd be fine on my own."

"It'll work out. You can't keep it from him, it's been on the news."

"Oh god." Yuui groaned as he turned his head away from Syaoron. "Now I _really_ don't want to say anything about this."

"There's a chance he hasn't seen?" He said sheepishly.

"Yeah, and maybe as a dragon, Kurogane can lay _eggs_." Yuui sighed. "He'll find out one way or another. If not the news then gossip and such." He sighed. "I don't want him to think that he'll lose me. We only have each other now. I don't...I love brother..." He admitted.

"And not telling him will hurt." He said squeezing the other's hand.

Yuui closed his eyes as his body started to shake. "I...I can't..." His voice started to break.

"You can. If you don't he'll find out on his own."

"I don't want him to see me like this." Yuui sniffled. "How can I just tell him? I can't even admit it to myself."

"Just tell him that there was an attack today." He suggested.

"..." Yuui let out a quiet sob before slowly nodding. "I can't believe I'm going to tell him though...I don't want to..."

"It'll be hard, but I don't want it to be worse on you later."

"...O-Okay..." Yuui gulped. "Yeah...okay then..."

Syaoron nodded and kissed the other's forehead. "You want to leave?"

"Yes." Yuui felt more dreadful with each passing second. "I want to go."

Nodding he stood up, helping the other man as well before they were soon talking to a nurse and getting Yuui checked out.

* * *

It was painful but it wasn't the injury that caused it. Yuui didn't want to tell his brother about the attack but he supposed it'll be hard to hide his injury and be hard to explain it any other way. Standing in front of his own house, he can only sigh.

"Come on. I'll be there with you." He had called in work earlier, explaining what had happened so he could be with Yuui.

Yuui's whole body though was still frozen as his hand was frantically trying to find his house keys in his front pocket. He just wasn't ready for it.

Syaoron steadied his hand and opened the door when they didn't hear anything he looked around. "No one's here."

That alone almost made Yuui drop to the floor in relief. Though he felt that way, he was trying very hard not to show it.

"Wonder where they are?" He locked the door behind them before wandering in.

"I don't know." Yuui shrugged. "Might be out for lunch or something."

"Maybe. Go sit. You want anything to drink?"

"No. Not thirsty." Yuui shook his head as he headed towards the living room.

Syaoron followed after and sat with his boyfriend. "How are you?"

"How am I?" Yuui had to chuckle at that. "You're seriously asking me that after what we just been through a few hours ago."

"Sorry, guess it was a little dumb." He smiled.

"No...no it's fine." Yuui thought that he shouldn't belittle Syaoron's concern for him like that. "I...I just don't want to talk right now..."

"Okay." Wrapping an arm around the other's waist he pulled Yuui to him so they could be closer.

Leaning onto Syaoron; Yuui closed his eyes and hoped that this was some bad dream and he'd be waking up in the couch of the cafe like before. No attacks, no injury and definitely no black hooded weirdoes around.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.


	21. Chapter twenty

.

* * *

**Chapter twenty**

* * *

As it turned out though, the other couple never left the house. Since Kurogane and Fai didn't get much sleep before, they were knocked out completely; thus missing out on lunch and other things. However, the sounds of a door and muffled voices slowly roused the dragon. He opened his eyes a bit as he was still feeling a bit sleepy.

While the other couple sat on the couch resting, Fai mumbled in protest at Kurogane moving a little.

He didn't want to wake Fai up but he didn't want to be stuck in bed any longer since he was now awake. Slowly moving, the dragon managed to get Fai off of him but tucked the blonde in as gently as he could. His chest was feeling a bit better at the moment but he wanted to do this as quickly as possible before another ache came on.

Frowning in his sleep Fai curled in on himself settling in again.

Almost sighing in relief, Kurogane tip-toed out of the room. Once in the hallway, he softly closed the door and walked down the hallway. Once out, he caught sight of mops of brown and blonde hair over at the living room. "Hey, isn't it a bit early for you guys to be here?"

Syaoron jumped a little having been relaxed by the quiet in the apartment. "Kurogane? Were you and Fai in the back this whole time?"

Yuui's eyes were just as shocked but also afraid.

"Yeah," Kurogane yawned. "We just tried to take a nap but I guess hours of not sleeping caught on to us." He then walked further into the living room. "So, what's with..." He then grew silent as he got a good look at Yuui. "Fuck...what happened to you?"

Shaking his head, Yuui refused to say anything; knowing that the dragon was smarter then he looked.

"It was an eventful day." Syaoron rubbed Yuui's arm.

"I would fucking say so." Kurogane almost rolled his eyes but held back as he can see that Yuui wasn't up for talking. He walked over to a spare seat and sat down. "Was anyone else hurt?"

"No, I don't think so. At least not badly." He answered, knowing Yuui wouldn't.

"Good." Kurogane nodded but didn't say anything as a sound of a door opened and closed along with a yawn coming down from the hallway.

Seemed Fai had woken up without Kurogane there. Fai strolled in his shirt and boxers, hair mussed still. "Kuro-sama just left when I was comfortable."

"I was awake." Kurogane stated in a bored tone. "Didn't want you to be either."

If Yuui wasn't silent before, his brother's presence sure did as his eyes were focused on the ground.

"Ah did they get you up then?" Fai asked as he brushed down his hair and moved to sit in one of the chairs. When he looked over to Yuui he frowned. "What's wrong?"

Yuui couldn't say it. He didn't want to. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. No words or sound. Not a thing.

Though he wanted to tell Fai instead; Kurogane knew that it wasn't his place to say it but he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't worried for his boyfriend's twin brother.

"Yuui tell me."

"..." Yuui just couldn't. He shook his head.

Fai got up and moved to stand over his brother, grabbing his chin with one hand. "Tell me or I'll make one of the others."

That broke Yuui down. Soon there were tears in his eyes as his lips quivered. "...I..." He then started quietly crying.

Shaking his head he wiped away the tears as Syaoron watched. "Breathe and tell me."

"Please don't make me..." Yuui cried. "I just want to forget today, okay?"

"I want to know why you're hurt."

"Brother..." Yuui shook his head. "It was just...something that happened. I was in the middle of it."

"You were attacked?" It didn't take much for him to piece together what his brother was fretting over.

"I wasn't a target or anything." Yuui didn't feel like talking; why couldn't his brother see that. "It just _happened_."

"But still." Fai hugged Yuui and saw him favoring his shoulder.

Reaching over, Yuui gripped the back of Fai's shirt. "It's fine now. I want to forget, okay? It's fine now..." He didn't know if he was saying that to Fai or himself.

"Alright." He would let it go for now. "You're hurt though."

"It's not that bad." Yuui tried to keep his voice firm and sure.

"It is." He said knowing when his brother was lying.

"I don't see how it is, okay?" Yuui just wanted to forget; have a nice time with Syaoron and just _forget_. "Nothing ruptured, I did lose _some_ blood but I got some sleep out of it. It's _fine_."

"So if I punched your shoulder it wouldn't hurt?" He asked standing there in front of Yuui.

"I never said it didn't." Yuui glared up at his brother with cold eyes. "I just _want_ to _forget_."

"Fine, but we both know that's not going to happen. You can't let go of anything." With that he turned to go and sit.

It was then that Kurogane frowned at the scene. It was clear that Yuui's body was shaking. "H-Hey, are you okay-"

Before the dragon got any more words in, Yuui suddenly stood up and went to his bedroom. There was a slam of the door; an obvious sign that the blonde more hurt then he let on.

Fai sighed as he slumped into a chair Syaoron staring off. "It's alright. He's throwing a fit because I hit a nerve."

"..I'm...going to get something to drink." Kurogane opted; feeling a bit choked from the thick tension in the room. "Anyone want anything?"

"Whatever you get." Fai said as he sighed.

Syaoron didn't know what to say.

Nodding, Kurogane got up and went to the kitchen; hoping Yuui was at the very least okay.

* * *

In the bedroom, Yuui was sitting in the corner; his hands clawing on his injured arm; almost glad that he can feel pain. How can his brother say that to him? Doesn't he care about what _he_ had to say? _He_ was the one who got injured but he just wanted to forget. Why was that hard to understand?

_"...but we both know that's not going to happen. You can't let go of anything."_

Gripping his injury hard; stains of red were seeping out. Yuui's eyes were wide but full of betrayal. It was like everyone was out to get him now. It had been a long time he felt so alone. The pain from his grip though almost blocked the noise of someone knocking on the door. He didn't want to know who was on the other side and at that point; he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Yuui? Can I come in?" Syaoron asked having gotten up to at least try and get to Yuui.

"Don't bother..." Yuui's voice sounded empty but weak. "You can go home now. I'm fine."

"You're not fine, so please open up." He knew Yuui was anything but okay.

"Why should I?" Yuui suddenly screamed out. "I'm nothing but just a _bother_ to everyone! Fuck, even brother has had enough of me! Oh but it's _so_ easy for him, isn't it? Since I _can't let go of anything_!" He gripped his injury tighter. "If he doesn't want to deal with me, _fine_! If anyone doesn't want to then that's fine because the whole fucking world turns with or without me!" A few tears hit the floor as his body trembled. "It's _so_ easy for him...because he know _so_ much more than I ever could...I never asked to be this way. But no one would believe me..."

"Yuui...please open the door." He frowned, worried about the blonde on the other side.

Fai stared at the door as well guilty eating at him. He should have known how sensitive Yuui was right now.

Kurogane heard the whole thing as he poured a cup of juice. He should have realized that human have their issues as well. Well he did, he just didn't think it would run that deep. How painful.

"Why won't anyone believe me...? I'm not a bad person...I want to help...I want to be kind...I'm...I'm only human..." Yuui cried out as he dropped to his good side on the floor.

"Dammit Yuui, you are." He wriggled the door knob then trying to open it. "You're great, but no one's perfect everyone has their bad days."

"...I never wanted to be perfect..." Yuui's voice was then very quiet. "I just wanted...to be acceptable for everyone...but even then..." He sniffled as he can see the doorknob moving. "I'm so tired..." He muttered.

"Open the door." He was practically begging as Fai came over with a bobby pin to unlock the door for him.

Growling now, Kurogane have had enough as he stomped his way out of the kitchen and went to the young human who was in front of the blonde's bedroom door. "Move." He quietly requested Syaoron.

Syaoron stood back suddenly crowded out of the way.

Lifting his hand, Kurogane slightly grunted as they started shifting into dragon form. It wasn't a very easy process as the one either shifted to dragon or human; never partly or half-way there. In fact, it was causing him his injury to ache more because of it. When his hand had those sharp claws, he stopped for a moment. He used his index finger and stuck the nail into the lock. After a few twists and turned, the door's lock softly clicked. He sighed. Hard part's over. He then turned to Syaoron and nodded to the door before steeping back.

Fai could have gotten it unlocked as well he thought with a slight pout before Syaoron slipped into the room and went straight to the blonde.

Kurogane sighed as he got his hand back to human form. He closed the door behind the brunette. He tiredly sighed. Humans; what to do with them?

Fai took his arm then, knowing it had been a bit painful.

Looking over at the blonde, Kurogane's mind was running as mixed emotions were clear in his eyes. But he was thankful that Fai would care about his state.

"You should be resting. Go sit on the couch." Fai instructed.

"So should Yuui." Kurogane softly answered. "But clearly neither of us are doing what we are told." He looked away.

"You're both idiots."Fai scolded.

"Yeah and you're stuck with us." Kurogane stated; feeling a bit hurt to seeing siblings in such a state.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said pulling them man away room the door.

"..." Kurogane looked over his shoulder and hoped that Syaoron would at least get Yuui a bit better again.

* * *

By then Yuui never noticed the door being unlocked or even opened. He was psychically and emotionally tired. He just wanted to forget.

"Yuui?" Syaoron picked the other up as he knelt on the floor.

"Hmm?" Yuui tiredly looked over. "It's you...how did you...?" He couldn't get the words out.

"Kurogane opened the door." It worried him that Yuui hadn't noticed.

"...He did?" Yuui started closing his eyes. "I'm so tired..."

"Yuui...are you okay? You know Fai would never hurt you on purpose..."

"And yet he did." Yuui closed his eyes. "I never felt so cold in such a long time. And very...tired..."

"I know...do you want me to sleep with you?" Syaoron asked softly.

"...Please..." Yuui cried softly as he nodded slowly. "I want someone to care about me right now...or at least try to..."

"Nothing's changed, everyone still does." He replied as he gathered the other up and put him in bed.

Yuui slowly shook his head; not feeling up to talk anymore.

Slipping into bed with him Syaoron kissed the man's forehead. "I love you."

Gasping a bit in surprise, Yuui opened his eyes a bit. His eyes started to water as he tried to snuggle closer to Syaoron. "I...I l-lo…"

"You don't have to say it back just yet. I want you better." He said holding him close.

"...I...I...I'm so sorry..." Yuui cried out quietly. "Why can you s-say things so easily but I...I can't?"

"Because you're afraid to and I get that." Petting the other's hair they laid under a heavy blanket.

It wasn't really helping Yuui as he started crying quietly into his pillow.

Syaoron comforted him throughout.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurogane was laying down on the couch in the living room. If he wasn't a bit tired and in pain a little, he would have blushed as his head was on Fai's lap and the blonde was doing his best to help him. Though his mother had done this sort of thing for him many times before it's a whole other issue when the one doing it was now your boyfriend.

"No more changing body parts, at least not until you're better." Fai said brushing fingers through dark hair.

"I just wanted to help." Kurogane murmured; not admitting that he liked those lean fingers in his hair.

"I know, but I was working on the lock and I'd rather not have you hurt again." He didn't hear yelling so Syaoron must have done something right.

Closing his eyes, Kurogane let out a sigh. "I envy you a bit, you know."

"How's that?" He asked curious now.

"Because you have a sibling." Kurogane quietly answered. "I mean, I don't know too much about you yet but even when you two are fighting you both have each other. I'm the last of my line. I've played with other dragons my age but they all had brothers or sisters to come home to. While it's not unlikely to be an only dragon child; it's not common either. And...it...it hurts though only that my siblings never survived and I did."

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "If it helps Yuui can be sort of your brother now."

"..." Kurogane nodded a bit. "It does but...I didn't say that to make you feel bad or anything..." He looked up at Fai's face and blushed a bit. "I'm just saying, you know?"

"I know." Smiling softly Fai wished Kurogane had had someone growing up like he had.

Somehow liking that smile, Kurogane made a face; refusing to smile in return. "G-Good."

"Too cute~" He smiled and pinched the man's cheek.

"Not cute." Kurogane growled. He wanted to swat that hand away but his body felt a bit too heavy at the moment.

"Just go to sleep." He rolled his eyes, thinking Kurogane reminded him of some large dog.

"Oh shut up..." Kurogane rolled his eyes back at the blonde before slowly drifting off.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.


	22. Chapter twenty one

.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty one**

* * *

~hours later~

Fai was the only one awake as he removed himself from Kurogane nearly an hour ago to get some feeling back into his legs.

While the dragon and Syaoron were peacefully asleep, Yuui was already out of bed and quietly went out of the bedroom. He closed the door behind him as he slowly went to the kitchen. He was thirsty and thought that Fai and Kurogane were already asleep.

Fai was startle to see Yuui, but glad for it as well. "I'm sorry." He blurted out; the first thing that came in his mind.

Those words were in his ears so fast that Yuui almost thought that he didn't hear them. When he turned around to look at Fai his eyes were not bloodshot but clouded. He blinked. "..brother...?"

"I didn't mean to make you react like that." The older twin clarified; not liking the look his brother had.

Blinking again, Yuui shook his head. "No...it's...it's not your fault...I just...y-you're right..." He shrugged. "I can't...I can't let things go..." He gripped the front of his shirt. "Better to hear it from a family member then a total stranger though, right?"

"Still...I want to help you, not upset you and make you think I don't love you." Fai said feeling awkward for having to explain all of this.

"...I would never think that..." Yuui's voice cracked a bit. "I would never..._believe_ that..." He closed his eyes.

Fai went up to his brother and hugged him. "Good."

Weakly hugging him back, Yuui sniffled. "It _did_ hurt though. I've been through a lot today and that _hurt_..."

"I'm sorry. I just get angry when I think about how you are now about yourself after that _man_. I want you happy."

Yuui smiled; actually feeling better about the moment. Sure, what Fai said _had_ hurt him but he knew better then to think the other was out to get him. "Hey...want to hear something funny, brother?"

"Sure." He smiled softly.

"Well, after that _man _dumped me..." Yuui started; trying not to chuckle. "Someone in the corporation heard of it and out of spite transferred one of his accounts to my special one. Lots of money." He grinned. "So whenever there's any damage to the cafe; that's the money I would use. Damn bastard liked that cafe so freaking much, might as well pay for it. He never suspected a thing."

"That's deliciously evil of you. I like it." He grinned playfully.

Pressing his forehead on Fai's, Yuui laughed softly. "I knew you would. I was going to tell you eventually but I was so happy with Syaoron lately that it almost slipped my mind...until today..."

"We should go shopping for things." His smile grew as he looked at Yuui.

"We should. There's a nice dark jacket with my name on it that I was dying to have for a while." Yuui chuckled.

"It's a date then." Fai grinned widely; happy to see Yuui in higher spirits.

Laughing, Yuui nodded. "Say...brother..."

"Yes?

"I...I want to talk about today...about what happened." Yuui's smiled softened. "Will you listen?"

"Of course I will." He promised and pulled away to have them sitting at the table.

Once sat, Yuui carefully pulled off his shirt to reveal the wound on this shoulder; all bandaged but had a few red spots on it from gripping too much hours ago. "Um...I have this..."

"I thought it was bruised or something...did someone stab you?" He asked tracing fingers gently over the wound.

Flinching a bit, Yuui shook his head. "No...the cafe was under attacked..."

"Tell me what happened." He had a feeling it was something to do with Kurogane.

"Okay...um..." Yuui still didn't want to but Fai wanted to know but after showing that wound there was no turning back now. "It was during lunch hour...Syaoron was coming in and we both had stew. Next thing we knew the glass at the front of the cafe shattered and...everyone panicked. But...Syaoron shielded me from the impact of flying glass though..." He slightly blushed.

"Then how did you get hurt?" He asked as he took in all the information.

"...There were a small group of black hooded people..." Yuui's voice got low. "And...one of them had a bow and arrow. Aimed I think at Syaoron; never was really sure." He sighed. "I...I pushed him out of the way and..." He pointed to his wound. "_This_ happened."

"I see..." He was just glad Yuui was alive.

"Yeah... it was a hassle getting to the hospital and all..." Yuui then looked at Fai. "A...Are you going to tell Kurogane about this...?"

"I think he has a good idea about it already" It wouldn't surprise him if his boyfriend was listening in now.

Sure enough, Kurogane was almost half-asleep but hear what was going on in the kitchen loud and clear. He noted that he should contact Fuuma about this is the creep hadn't heard about it already.

"Brother, please don't tell him." Yuui pleaded. "After the attack with him, I didn't want him to think that what happened with me was his fault. It...It could have been a random attack!" He reasoned.

"I doubt it." He replied, thinking maybe they had seen him then.

That deflated any hope of no connection between the two attacks for the chef. "But...there's just no way... they couldn't possibly have...it had to be just a attack...things like that happen!" He tried to argue; not wanting this to lead back to Kurogane somehow.

"They do and it could be, but it's hard to say for sure right now. So don't panic."

He reasoned.

"..." Yuui covered his eyes. "I just don't want Kurogane to be blamed for this...I don't blame him..." He started tearing up a bit. "He's been through enough already."

"No, it's no one's fault but those people who attacked you two." Fai said, hand on his brother's leg.

Slowly nodding, Yuui tiredly sighed. "I can't imagine what it was like for you...to have your boyfriend stabbed like that. And he was protecting you _and_ his mother. Such a kind soul though..."

"Yes, he's very sweet." Fai smiled, but then he had also had to deal with the fact of his brother being stabbed too.

"Brother..." Yuui reached out and grabbed his brother's hand. "This may sound hypocritical from someone like me but hear me out when I say this. Whatever happens, remember, you _chose_ to be with him. Kurogane may try a few times to push you away so you'll be safe but if you _really_ want to be with him and I meant it brother..._really_ be with him...then you have to prove it to him. He's kind but I think he doesn't see himself as much despite how he looked. But I want you to be happy too so...just...be careful...okay?"

"I know, I've told him already and you know I'm stubborn." Fai grinned. "I care about Kuro-tan and I'm trying to show that."

"Then don't stop showing him that." Yuui smiled. "I...I'm not the best example for those words so...don't worry about me, okay?"

"We're brothers, I'm always going to worry."

Yuui started to chuckle but tears were running down his face. "It seems that everyone can say things easily except for me." He stated. "I must really be afraid..."

"It's not your fault and you'll get past it eventually." He reassured, knowing Yuui was strong.

"Brother...do you know what Syaoron said to me right before I went to sleep?" Yuui cried softly. "He said..._I love you_...he fucking said that to me..."

"That's great. See? I told you he _really_ liked and not just for all the sometimes obnoxiously loud sex." The blonde teased half heartedly.

"Brother..._he_ said that to me once." Yuui confessed. "Just a short time before he...tossed me away...and now...when I have someone who really cares about me...I couldn't even say it back...even though...I feel the same way!" He started crying.

Fai patted his good shoulder. "Now hush. You'll say it when it feels right to you. There's no rush."

"There's no way...you all can be so understanding about this..." Yuui calmed down a bit. "Even Syaoron said...not to say it if I can't right now...but I feel so selfish. /He/ is pouring his heart out for me..."

"Well we are." He shrugged. "You're just going to have to deal with it."

"Mah..." Yuui chuckled. "Big brother's mean."

"A little." Grinning Fai was glad Yuui had calmed down.

Laughing a bit, Yuui felt a lot better about himself and his situation. Looking over though, he realized how late it was. "Oh dear, I have to be at the cafe soon." He then also realized that he had nothing to drink this whole time. "And I'm _still_ thirsty."

"Go and get ready, I'll make you something." Fai offered

"Thank you." Yuui smiled as he got up. "I have to make sure that Watanuki doesn't get his hands full with the repairs and such. Might not make anything complicated for a while though."

"You go do that." Getting up Fai left to go make something quick for his brother.

"Meanie!" Yuui joked as he went to the bedroom door; he opened and he was met with his lamp already turned on.

* * *

Syaoron was awake, brushing down his hair when he looked up at Yuui. "Hey."

"Hey." Yuui blinked. "I thought you were asleep." Well there goes the chance to see Syaoron asleep in his bed.

"I woke up a couple minutes ago. How are you?" The brunette put on his pants and zipping it up.

"I'm better." Yuui gave the other a soft smile. "And you? Slept well?"

"As good as can be." He smiled, glad to hear some good news.

"Good." Yuui slowly went up and sat on the bed as he reached out and cupped Syaoron's face. "I'm glad that your handsomeness wasn't ruined by me." He slightly joked.

He shook his head at the joke. "I don't know about handsome, but no, I tend to sleep well when I'm with you."

Blushing a bit at the confession, Yuui coughed. "Well, I...I going to change so I can go to the cafe later." He started to stand up.

"Okay. I'll head out then." He replied before moving to stand.

Going to his closet, Yuui slowly unbuttoned his pants as he glanced over his shoulder. When brown eyes met blue, Yuui blushed brightly before looking away.

Smiling he strolled over to hug the other from behind. "If you need anything call. I'll let you get ready to head back to work." He kissed a flushed cheek.

Leaning into the embrace, Yuui nodded. He then sighed. "Syaoron..."

"What?"

"I...I want to say those three words to you...but...with everything happening right now...I want to say it when the moment's right." Yuui gulped. "W-Will you wait until then?"

"You know I will." He grinned, glad it wasn't anything bad. "I'll wait for as long as possible."

With his breathing hitched up a few times, Yuui hoped it wouldn't end up as hyperventilation. "...I...I don't know what to say anymore...you seem to take my damn breath away every time you talk..."

"Now you're embarrassing me." He countered hugging the other close.

"But it's true." Yuui teased lightly. "No one had done that before...and you holding me like this...I almost never want to let you go..."

He kissed a pale shoulder and sighed. "Thank you. I'm glad I can make you feel this way."

"Mmm..." Yuui's body warmed up a bit at the kiss. "Oh Syaoron...you're so sweet and kind to me..."

"That's because it's hard not to be." He chuckled before he made to pull away.

Almost whimpering at the loss of warmth, Yuui looked over at Syaoron with a small smile. "Um...after work, will you come with me to the hospital? I need to pick up some medicine and maybe some ice cream after? My treat." Oh, he'll use that bastard's money in any way he'll see fit now that at least Fai knows about it.

"Uh sure. Just text me when you're ready to go." He smiled before kissing the blonde sweetly. "I'll see you then."

Returning the kiss, Yuui chuckled. "Sure thing. Bye." He waved a bit.

Syaoron left bypassing the other couple on his way out.

* * *

"Here you go Yuui." Fai smiled and presented his brother something pink to drink.

"Thank you." Yuui quickly changed before taking the drink. He looked it over; a bit shocked on how pink it was. "Pink lemonade?" He asked.

"No, your brother's blood." Kurogane stated from the living room as he rubbed his head and yawned.

"Strawberry." He chirped before he grabbed a pillow off Yuui's bed and tossed it at the dragon's head.

Kurogane barely dodged it before catching it swiftly with his hand. He rolled his eyes.

Chuckling, Yuui took a sip. "Mm...it's good. And just what I needed to wake myself up. Thanks, brother."

"You're welcome." He turned then to go and retrieve the pillow from the other man.

Drinking the whole thing slowly, Yuui smiled as he can hear Kurogane yelp. Brother must have whacked him with the pillow. Placing the cup down on the table, he looked at the couple. "I'm off. See you guys later."

"See ya." Kurogane waved at the blonde chef with one hand on his head.

"Bye Yuui, be careful with that shoulder and call me when you get to work." Fai replied half draped over the back of the couch.

"Got it! Oh and I might be coming home a bit later so watch out for that. Bye~!" And with that Yuui was out of the house.

"Is it safe for him to be out already?" Kurogane suddenly asked. "Not that I care but an arrow wound isn't exactly an easy injury to have. I have my fair share of them so I'd know."

"He should be okay. With what happened the police will be swarming outside." Fai countered. There was always a risk, but he thought the strangers attacking them were only wanting to warn Kurogane.

"..." Growing quiet, Kurogane sighed.

"It'll be okay." He leaned over kissing the man's cheek.

"...I know." To be honest, it was rare of the dragon to be unsure. He's usually very confident about things and will believe that people will say but the last thing he wanted was for Fai to lose his twin.

"Oh come on, don't mope so much." He moved then to properly sit on the couch.

"I'm not moping." Kurogane grunted as he looked away.

He poked the man's thigh. "Yes you are."

Making a noise, Kurogane scooted a bit away from the blonde. "_No_. I'm _not_."

"Uh-huh." He smiled moving closer to him.

The more he moved away the more Fai would still move closer to him. Well the two didn't have to do much scooting since the couch can only be so long. Kurogane soon found himself on the over side of the couch quickly enough and the blonde closing in on him. "I'm not and that's _final_." He just wanted to get the last word in.

"Now you're just being stubborn." He laughed.

"Says you." Kurogane scoffed.

"Yep." He grinned and leaned closer still. "So you're not moping?"

"No!" Kurogane argued. "Now I have a blonde who doesn't know anything about personal space! Not that I was freaking moping in the first place." He blushed a bit.

"And now you don't like me being close?" Smiling Fai wondered if he should back off, but then again Kurogane blushing was adorable.

Considering his options, in the end, Kurogane scoffed. "Do what you want." It was the closest thing to _'no, I actually do like you close_' that he'll ever say.

"Good." With that settled Fai chose to sit, side pressed against Kurogane.

Blushing more, Kurogane closed his eyes. If the other dragons see him now, they'd probably laugh at him.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.


	23. Chapter twenty two

.

* * *

**Chapter twenty two**

* * *

"So, what do you want to do? We've got the entire day free."

"I don't know." Kurogane shrugged. "Usually, I'd be at work. Nothing much to do on days off except to work out and junk."

"You're no fun at all." He pouted.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "I honestly don't. Well besides visiting mother." He then added.

"We can do that." He grinned, but couldn't help thinking how he wished the other wasn't hurt.

Seeing something in those blue eyes, Kurogane frowned before leaning over and kissing Fai softly on the lips. "I think we can go out for some lunch before then...is that okay?"

Nodding he smiled wide. "Sounds good, You need to eat something that wasn't hospital food."

"Damn straight." Kurogane nodded. "Um...know any place good?"

"Lots. What are you in the mood for~?" Smirking now he looked up at the man.

"Not sure. Uh...anything that has a lot of meat?" Kurogane shrugged. "I'm up for anything though. Not too picky with food."

"I expected that much." He said pondering for a moment before he got up. "I know the perfect place, let's go."

"Okay. I need to shower anyway." Kurogane groaned as he stretched a bit. He winced though as he moved a bit too much on one end.

"Need help?" He asked, moving already to help the man up from the couch.

"I'm fine. Just moved a bit too much." Kurogane tried not to let his body heat up at the blonde's touch.

"I can still help. You're still fresh out of the hospital."

Clearing his throat, Kurogane nodded. "Fine. Fine, you can help."

Pulling on his good arm he got Kurogane up and gathered up some clothes for him after making a side trip to his room.

* * *

In the shower, Kurogane turned it on; making sure the water was warm enough of him. Sighing in content, he started taking off his shirt and then his pants. He then blushed as he realized that he wasn't in his own bathroom anymore. He rubbed the back of his neck. Should have seen that coming.

Fai was outside with nothing else to do, thinking if he had offered to shower with the man he might have gave Kurogane a panic attack.

Coughing, Kurogane then stepped into the shower. As he groaned as the water hit his body, he then saw that there was no bar of soap in the holder. "H-Hey, Fai. You don't a bar of soap here." He didn't realized that the bar of soap was in the corner of the shower.

Fai had been putting away Kurogane's clothes when he heard the man's muffled voice. Cracking open the door he poked his head inside. "What was that?"

"I said that you don't have a bar of soap-" He stepped a bit to the side but stepped on that bar of soap; sending the man slipping and falling to the ground. "Oh fuck!"

Rushing in he moved to help Kurogane up careful of his shoulder and checking for signs of the stitches coming out. "Kuro-rin, are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Kurogane grunted as he started sitting up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Fucking thing was under my foot and..." He stared up and blushed as he saw how close Fai's face was to his. "Uh..."

"I don't think your cut reopened or anything." He said too busy staring at the angry red cut and black stitches.

"..." Kurogane's red eyes slanted a bit as his face was a bit dark red as he stared at the human.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He ignored get part of his shirt wet as he ran a hand over the man's shoulder. "Kuro-min's very clumsy it seems."

Reaching up, his hand gently was placed on the back of Fai's head. Kurogane's body started to warm up. If he was thinking at all, he'd be panicking on how close he was to the blonde.

That was odd. Turning his head to look at the man he was confused. "Kuro-san?"

Gulping, the dragon licked his lips before leaning forward a bit before capturing the blonde's lips in a swift deep kiss.

That was a surprise, but a welcome one. Leaning into the man he kissed back and closed his eyes. Lowly growling deep within his throat, Kurogane sat up as he pulled the human closer to him.

He wasn't sure how the other had managed but they were both standing now, himself pulled half way into the shower.

With the two under the warm water, Kurogane wrapped his arms around the blonde; seemingly unaware of what he was doing.

Tangling his hand in dark hair Fai hummed into the kiss as his shirt was soaked through and clung to Kurogane.

Shyly pushing his tongue into the blonde's mouth, the dragon's hands made it under the wet shirt as he felt the soon glistening skin; his fingertips touching the human's spine ever so lightly.

Moaning he parted his lips and kissed back just as roughly.

Feeling a bit hot, Kurogane jerked his hips against the blonde's as he growled into the kiss.

Gasping Fai felt a jolt of pleasure run down his spine at the sudden touch.

Wanting more, Kurogane soon had Fai's back pressed on the tile wall before moving his hips slowly against the other's; not noticing the water hitting his back now.

Feeling himself getting aroused Fai whimpered when he hit the cold wall.

Pulling back from this lips, Kurogane panted before attacking the blonde's neck, licking the pale skin. "Damn it..." He grunted as his tongue was stuck out. "I can't stop..." He was trying to hold back but his beastly side was winning. "I don't want...to hurt you..." He groaned before kissing the nape of that neck. "But I can't stop..."

"What about you? Your chest?" He asked concerned. To be honest he didn't mind otherwise, but he refused to hurt the man.

"I'm fine." Kurogane panted as his red eyes were glazed and slanted. "I'm stronger then you think...but...are you fine with this...?"

"If you weren't hurt I'd hit you for thinking that." He smiled. "I've been thinking of it for awhile now."

"...S-Same here..." Kurogane confessed; trying to push the lust down. "But...I didn't want...to freak you out about it. You're the first human I'd...um..." He blushed a bit.

"It's not that much different is it?" He teased. "Though I really need to get out of this shirt, I'm kind of drenched now."

"Right..." Kurogane pulled away a bit so the blonde can get out of his clothes. "It's a bit different since dragons are used to...being rough and all. Our bodies can endure it but you're not a dragon, you're human and..." He looked away.

"I'm not that fragile." He countered. "So we can continue as long as your shoulder is alright."

"It's fine." Kurogane wondered if Fai was even listening to what he just said.

"Don't worry. If I don't like it, I'll tell you to stop." He ran his hands over the man's arms.

Taking a few deep breaths, Kurogane nodded. "Okay." He then leaned in to softly kiss the blonde once again.

"First...need my clothes off." He grinned, eager.

"I'll help...if you let me." Kurogane stated. While he wanted to go through with this, he won't just do it for his own sake. Things like this are for two not one-sided.

"I was expecting you to." He said before moving to try and get his shirt off.

Sighing, now knowing that the blonde was getting impatient, Kurogane used both hands and helped Fai out of his shirt. He then squeezed the clothing hard before tossing it out of the shower.

It was a little easier getting his boxers off and throwing them over the shower rod with his shirt. Immediately he stepped closer to the other man, hands on his chest and just touching.

Flinching a bit, Kurogane soon relaxed into the touch. "Sorry." He didn't want Fai to think he changed his mind as he cupped the blonde's face gently.

"It's okay. If your chest hurts we'll stop." He smoothed his hands down wet skin, tracing over muscle.

Nodding, Kurogane leaned over and kissed Fai softly. Despite the water rushing almost on both of them, the dragon liked the taste of those lips.

It was a slow build this time Fai leaving light touches over the man before his hands settled on the other's hips. "Kuro-min..."

Panting a bit, Kurogane kept giving kisses as gently as he could on the blonde's face as his hands trailed down to the blonde's hips. He gripped them lightly as he started licking Fai's collarbone.

Tilting his head up he sighed as each swipe of the other's tongue had him shivering. "Kuro-sama. I want you." Steam poured out of the shower and making them both flush.

Stopping slowly, Kurogane moved back up as he stared into those blue eyes; dark with lust. His own red eyes brightened and slanted. "Here or bedroom?"

"I don't care." Finally slipping a hand southwards, he wrapped his fingers around the other's member stroking gently.

"Mn!" Kurogane tried not to make any sounds as he felt the blonde's hand on him. Almost growling, he cupped the side of Fai's neck before placing his mouth on the nape of the neck; giving the blonde nips on the skin.

"Kuro-rin's already getting hard." He smiled as he craned his neck to the side to let Kurogane do as he wanted.

"Never been with someone whose skin is as soft as yours." Kurogane murmured; his mouth barely detached from the blonde's neck. One of his hands trailed over and wrapped his fingers around the blonde's shaft as he started stroking it.

Bucking his hips up he groaned. Kurogane's hand was rough, but felt wonderful none the less. Fai was glad they were the only two left in the apartment

Looking behind the shoulder of the blonde, Kurogane can see his dragon form staring back at him with a smirk of his own. With his eyes glowing, he ran his thumb over the slit, humming lowly in delight as he felt precum starting to seep out.

"A-aahhh..." His breath hitched. "Need lube...nnnn, it's under the sink." He felt weak in the knees at being over stimulated, mixed with the heat from the shower and Kurogane.

Growling, Kurogane had to pull away from the blonde. "Got it." Quickly (though carefully this time), he got out of the shower and went to the sink. He opened the cabinet underneath and after some hasty searching, found it. He accidentally let a puff of fire out of his mouth before getting back to the blonde in the shower.

Fai laughed at that. "Careful you'll set the fire alarm off." Kurogane looked simply predatory and he couldn't help soak in the sight of the man naked as he leaned back against the shower wall panting.

"Force of habit." Kurogane grinned. "I'll try to break it." He then opened the cap and poured some of it on his hand.

"I don't mind, but I'm not evacuating if it goes off." Moving he pulled the man back into the shower, wrapping one arm around the other's shoulder.

"It'll sting a bit." Kurogane felt the need to warn Fai as he was top and bottom when he was with another but hell dragons are more lenient in the bedroom then humans. With those covered fingers, he trailed his hand down the blonde's spine and he held the other close.

"I know. I've had sex before." He replied kissing along the man's jaw line nipping at the tanned skin here and there and catching stray beads of water.

Sighing in content, Kurogane pressed one finger into the blonde slowly.

"Nnn...Kuro-min..." He panted, moving a hand over the man's chest, teasing a nipple for a few seconds before moving it up to tangle in his hair.

With his breath hitching up a bit, Kurogane moved that finger a little before adding the second one. "How is it?" He asked; his voice heavy with lust.

"Good...so good." It was a little uncomfortable, but Fai was already rocking back against his boyfriend's hand, wanting more.

Feeling more confident, Kurogane began stretching the blonde as he added the third finger. "Damn, you're so tight." He groaned into Fai's ear as he held the blonde even closer.

Whimpering Fai bowed his head down on the taller man's shoulder. "Your fingers are big." He argued as he began to feel a mix of warmth and arousal seep into his gut and settling there.

Feeling the blonde's arousal hot and pressed against his thigh, Kurogane chuckled. "Ready for something bigger then?" It was now or never and Kurogane was okay if Fai wasn't really ready for him.

Rocking against the man he nodded dully. "Yes." He licked his lips. "Let me turn around."

Barely nodding, Kurogane had to pull out his fingers so the blonde can move freely for the moment. He then took the time to use some of the lube to coat his member; hissing a bit at the coolness before it was warming up.

Turning with his back to the man he put his arms up on the wall before looking over his shoulder. "Come on Kuro-sama."

Grinning, Kurogane moved up behind the blonde. "You seem eager." He commented as he had one hand on Fai's hip and another on his member; the tip lightly pressing just on the entrance.

"I told you I've wanted this for awhile now." He flashed him a smile legs spread as he tried to move back. "Just go before the water washes everything off."

"Hn." With that in mind, Kurogane started pushing slowly; groaning as he felt the heat starting to engulf his erection.

Turning his head back he bit his lip at the pressure and tried to relax. It was almost surreal, he was finally having sex with Kurogane after everything that had happened and after not having any time to themselves to really do anything more than kissing and that one impromptu blowjob. "Feels good."

"Same here." The dragon was starting to get a bit dizzy with the heat but gritted his teeth as he pressed the way in slowly. Once fully inside; he panted heavily. He waited for Fai to adjust. Looking down, he saw that his grip on the blonde's hip was a bit too hard. He sighed.

He felt full. Fai parted his lips panting as he leaned against the wall. "Kuro-rinta...I hadn't thought you were so...big. It's good." Smiling he simply breathed.

Blushing, Kurogane looked away. "It's nothing to praise about." He liked the compliment but due to his lack of social skills and such, he wasn't used to it. "J-Just tell me when you're ready."

Fai chuckled. "I bet you're blushing~ You said dragons...did this differently. Doesn't seem so different." He talked as his body adjusted.

"Not to you but...if you were a brute of a dragon looking just for a fuck...I wouldn't be waiting for you. I'd just go ahead. Some dragons like it very rough and...a bit bloody." Kurogane muttered the last part; not wanting to scare the blonde. "Plus it wouldn't be in a shower...so..."

He grinned. "I would imagine not. Is there going to be anymore flames or biting I should know about?" He teased.

"...There were a few occasions of one, the other or both happening." Kurogane lowly stated with his face red. "But I'll try to control myself with I'm with you."

"Just as long as you don't scorch my hair or the walls I don't mind it. I like being a little rough sometimes." Fai replied, reassuring the man. "And I guess in your case a little dangerous too, but I know you won't hurt me."

Nodding, Kurogane sighed in relief. "Ready?"

"Yes." Bracing himself he waited for Kurogane to start.

Using both hands to hold the blonde's hips, Kurogane started pulling out slowly until he was halfway in before going back in.

"Oohh..." Fai moaned at the sensation, it still felt a little uncomfortable, but that was quickly going away.

Soon enough, Kurogane slowly shallowly thrusting into the heat; hoping he wasn't hurting the blonde much. Discomfort ebbed away to pleasure, making the blonde move back against Kurogane as he breathed heavily. "Move."

Growling a bit, Kurogane's grip on those hips tightened a bit as he started thrusting faster into the blonde; groaning at the heat.

"Hahhh...ahhh...god." He gritted his teeth trying not to be too loud and let the neighbors hear, but it felt good, amazing.

Harder. Faster. Kurogane did both as his teeth started to sharpen and his eyes glowing bright as the blood in his veins. All he can think about as thrusting into that delicious heat and hearing those lovely sounds the human was making. It was driving him mad oh but it was too good to stop.

Afraid he was going to slip because of the man behind him he try finding some kind of purchase on the wall and not smack his head into it. Using one arm to rest his forehead on he brought the other down so he could touch himself.

Loudly growling like the dragon he was, Kurogane wanted to drive Fai to the edge first as he finally found the prostate and started pounding on it hard.

Fai's legs nearly buckled underneath him as gave a sharp cry. With each thrust he gave a short moan, unable to talk as his orgasm built up swelling and rising within him before he was unable to keep it at bay any longer. Vision going black for a moment Fai came hard against the shower wall.

Kurogane felt the human tightened around his member and quickly gave a few more shallow thrusts before he followed; a low groan escaped his lips as a quick small flare of fire came and went. He held himself up so he didn't slump against the human.

Barely able to hold himself up Fai groaned at the added weight. His mind was still fuzzy along with his eyesight.

"H-Hey..." Kurogane finally spoke up. "You okay? Was it good for you?" He usually came back to himself after sex but it was the first time he hasn't pulled out immediately.

Fai nodded deftly trying to find his voice. "Yes, it was good. The best."

"Good...good..." Kurogane then started pulling out slowly; blushing how his spunk was leaking out of Fai.

"Nnn..." Straightening up once they were separated Fai wanted nothing more than to lie down somewhere. Turning he moved to kiss Kurogane breathlessly. "And you?"

"Great." Kurogane's voice was light and...oddly happy. "That was...refreshing." He didn't realized that his eyes were still glowing bright red. "I never knew that's how you do it with a hum...I mean with you." He corrected himself. Like he'll be with any other human then the kind but annoying blond.

Fai chuckled. "Is it really that different?" Reaching over he turned the shower off after quickly wiping away their mess. "I can't imagine it's too much of a change."

"From what I've been through, dragons almost have no control when they're having sex. Kinda hard to hold back for a human. Blood's nothing to our kind but we're not below the line we hurt each other...though in short I guess you can say we're more often masochists then not." He blushed.

"Well I imagine claws and fangs were involved and you have thick skin so it's not that bad." He reasoned. "Let's go. My legs feel like jelly."

"Let me help you." Kurogane ignored how his chest ached a bit now that his adrenaline was dying down. He reached out with a hand for the human.

Stumbling a bit out of the shower he laughed before grabbing them towels.

Getting one of them, Kurogane wrapped it around his waist before shaking his hair of excess water.

Fai dried his hair before drying himself off and heading out to his bedroom.

* * *

Kurogane stayed in the bathroom a little longer as he was drying his whole body off first. He stared at his wrapped wound with a slight frowned. Those bastards made a cowardly move and stabbed him from behind. If he was in full dragon mode, he would have avoided the injury but he wouldn't dare damage his mother's home more than they did. He sadly sighed. He hoped his mother was doing alright without him.

Fai pulled on some underwear before looking out of his room towards the bathroom. "Kuro-san?"

Not noticing the blonde, Kurogane was then hunched over and he pressed a hand on the mirror; like he hated his own reflection somehow.

Not hearing anything he wondered back into the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Kurogane let that hand trail down the glass before he looked into his own red eyes in the reflection. He almost glared at himself but was too tired to. He closed his eyes.

Putting a hand on the other's forearm he looked worried. "Kuro-chu? What's wrong?"

Barely noticing Fai's presence, Kurogane sighed. "Mother said that I looked a lot like my father. And every day, I can see just how much." He mused sadly. "But...I can never forget those dead red eyes staring back at me then he was killed." He sighed. "Like I was staring at my own death. I don't fear death but I respect it. It's inevitable. All life ends. Just wished my father's didn't end so soon..."

He didn't know what had brought this on, but he pulled the man to him in a hug. "It's alright.'

"..Sorry...didn't mean to...go off like that..." Kurogane then realized that he just said. Now he felt like an idiot for putting down the light mood just after having sex with the human.

Shaking his head he grinned. "You don't have to apologize." Kissing Kurogane he pulled back. "Want to go relax with me?"

Glancing at Fai, Kurogane nodded. "Sure. We can rest for a while, I guess." He yawned.

"You can't still have energy." He chuckled.

"Usually I would but being with you, I'm surprised I haven't passed out yet." Kurogane slightly joked; feeling better already.

"Couch? Bed?" He asked leading the way out.

"Bed. Couch won't help me now." Kurogane stated as he yawned again.

Shaking his head Fai moved them into the room. "I'm exhausted."

Kurogane nodded; feeling drained himself. "This is odd for me...being so...casual."

"In general or after sex?" He chuckled.

"Both." Kurogane answered as he entered the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. "This...isn't really normal for me...as far as...anything goes actually."

"You just have to get used to it." He countered and stretched out on the bed, his body already feeling sore.

"You keep saying that." Kurogane turned his head to look at the blonde. "Don't you have anything better to say then 'get used to it'?" He quoted; mocking Fai's voice poorly.

"Nope. It's the truth." He shrugged. "Come sleep with me."

Sighing heavily, Kurogane moved further into bed as his head hit the pillows. "You're something else." He commented with a mixture of annoyance and happiness in his eyes.

"I try." He chirped rolling onto his stomach. "I'm going to be aching tonight, but it'll be a good ache."

"That's good. I'd be beside myself if I hurt you even a little." Kurogane admitted as he moved just a bit closer to the blonde.

"Hmm...you're very sweet." Resting his cheek on a pillow he smiled. "So earlier...you said dragons were a little rough with each other? Have you ever had non-vanilla sex?" He asked, wondering if there was a way he could make Kurogane feel more comfortable.

"Non-vanilla sex? Is that what you call it?" Kurogane was very confused. He wasn't up to par with slang or wording nowadays.

"Getting tied up? Role playing? That sort of thing?" He asked finding Kurogane cute.

"..." Kurogane can feel his face heat up as he close his eyes. "Uh...there was a couple times that I was tied up; fuckers can be controlling like that. And...I did role play once. Uh...felt very weird. Never again." It wasn't a good experience for him as he was very young at the time and the other dragon was _way_ too into it. "I'm up for anything but to be honest, I'm not exactly the kind of person to be..._fun_."

"It's not all about fun. Sometimes it's purely about pleasure or being dominated or doing the dominating." He shrugged. "We could try some things sometime."

"Believe me, other dragons think otherwise." Kurogane sighed. "I don't know, okay. I tend to avoid hooking up with other dragons as much as possible. But of course, things happen. Like I said, I'm just not used to being..._this_." He gestured to his relationship with the blonde; a human.

"It's okay. We'll work on it. I plan on having lots more sex with you." He smirked.

"..." There was something that he rarely heard before. "Uh...yeah, sure." He honestly had _no_ idea how to respond to that. Maybe he should try to learn a thing or two about humans if _this_ one was going to be a handful.

He chuckled. "What? Not sure if you'll like it?"

"No!" Kurogane answered too quickly. He then coughed a bit. "I-I mean...you know what, let's sleep and I'll get back to you on that later."

He shook with laughter. "Alright." Leaning over he kissed the man's cheek. "Sometime today I plan on eating." He remarked.

"Okay." Kurogane reached out and rubbed Fai's back a bit. "It'll be my treat then."

"Good, I had a sandwich shop in mind." He mumbled, tired.

"Hmm..." Kurogane nodded as he was drifting off as well but didn't stop rubbing Fai's back. "Sleep well, Fai."

Fai grinned before he closed his eyes and relaxed.

Feeling very sleepy, Kurogane smiled a bit as he too followed; his breathing even and slow.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.


	24. Chapter twenty three

.

* * *

**Chapter twenty three**

* * *

The day slowly went by and soon, Yuui found himself waiting for Syaoron once again only this time inside the cafe. He went to work as usual but was surprised (well not really) to see a few officers around the area. But as long as they didn't scare the workers and customers, he was fine with that.

As soon as he walked in though, he found himself a bit peeved when everyone was either being worried about him or trying to help him in any possible way. He had a wounded shoulder, it wasn't like he arm was ripped off. Moving on... He texted Syaoron and an hour before, letting him know and he can feel Watanuki's eyes on him as he waited. He sighed. What a tiring day.

"So...I ordered new windows and furniture." He said surprised to see Yuui back.

"Good, good." Yuui idly nodded. "The cafe needed some renovations anyway."

"Should be fixed by the end of tomorrow." He replied. "How are you?" He asked confused.

"I'm fine." Yuui answered. He felt like he answered that question a million times to every worker he had. It was getting a bit annoying to be honest.

"I get you don't want to be babied and I'm not going to." He replied. "Just it was a lot to deal with you know."

"It's a bit too late for that Watanuki." Yuui frowned a bit. "Or have you missed the _many_ times our fellow chefs would _take_ over most of the dishes today?" His eyes then softened. "And I know. I don't need a repeat though. Happened at home, I don't need it here."

"Alright." He didn't ask what the blonde meant. "Waiting on Syaoron?"

"Yeah, I need to pick up some medicine, you know for prevention of infection." Yuui nodded.

He nodded in understanding. "I'm glad it wasn't as bad as it could have been."

Yuui shrugged. "It's better than my brother's boyfriend; that's for sure."

"He was attacked too right? By the same people?" He asked curious.

"He was." Yuui replied. "Stabbed from behind. Poor guy."

"I saw that on the news." Watanuki didn't know what was going on, but he knew some people he could ask.

"Ugh, that's the last thing the both of us need, _our_ faces on television." Yuui groaned. "All I want is for everything to go back to normal. Maybe not everything but still."

"Well there were reporters of course, but no one knows you were the one hurt." He remarked shrugging. "I chased them all out, tch tracking in dirt over the floor I had just swept."

Chuckling a bit, Yuui nodded in approval. "You'll do just fine taking over the cafe in the future." He stated with pride in his voice.

"You talk like you're some old man and you're not that much older than me to begin with."

"What, you rather I give it to Doumeki?" Yuui teased. "That might up his game with you working under him if I do."

"_No_!" Watanuki screeched. "That, that _ogre_ wouldn't know what to do. Besides he wouldn't give up his teaching job at the college."

Everyone who was at the cafe stared at the young man before going back to their day as Yuui chuckled loudly. "Then we are in agreement." He smirked at the young man.

Watanuki pouted, glaring. "...Very."

"Oh don't look so sour. It'll ruin that cute face of yours." Yuui teased. "Besides, people here would _kill_ to own the most popular cafe in this part of the city."

A blush dusted pale cheeks then. "Fine."

Laughing freely, Yuui failed to notice a familiar brunette coming from behind.

Tapping his shoulder Syaoron stood there smiling as Watanuki jumped when he suddenly saw someone right behind them.

"Oh!" Yuui turned around in slight shock before smiling brightly. "Syaoron! Hey~!"

"Sorry, was I interrupting?" He asked before leaning in to kiss Yuui.

Leaning in for the kiss, Yuui then pulled back. "Nope. Just discussing to Watanuki about the benefits of not having his significant other, Doumeki take over the cafe in the future." He smirked at Watanuki when he said it.

He clearly didn't get the joke as Watanuki stomped off. "You two go on, I'll wrap up here!"

"Okay~! Hugs and kisses, Watanuki! Oh wait, Doumeki can handle that, bye~!" Yuui quickly took Syaoron's hand and left the cafe before Watanuki and get a word in edgewise.

There was the sound of metal clanging in the kitchen in response as Syaoron was dragged out.

Laughing loudly, Yuui had a bit of a skip in his step.

Syaoron followed after not asking any questions.

* * *

As they were close to the hospital, Yuui calmed down a bit. "Sorry about that. I'm more calmer then that." He smiled sheepishly.

He shook his head thinking it wasn't a big deal. "How was work?"

"Annoying, painful, irritating, not very well." Yuui firmly stated as they entered the main entrance.

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's nothing." Yuui felt so tired; the anger just wasn't in him. They soon entered the waiting room that was connected to a pharmacy. It was mostly empty with the exception of a couple people waiting. "Okay, wait here and I'll go get the medicine." He smiled.

"Alright." Grabbing a seat he watched Yuui walk off.

Yuui talked to the nice nurse who was stationed at the front desk before he asked about his prescription. Watching the nurse go into the back to get it, he yawned. He then stole a glance at

Syaoron and blushed a bit. Dumb heart and all the feelings that went along with it.

Syaoron was staring off at a far off wall as he waited, thinking that at least Yuui seemed to be better.

"Thank you very much." Paying the small fee, Yuui picked up his bag of medicine and yawned. He was about to move when something bumped into him. "Oh!" He stumbled back. "I'm sorry. Didn't see you..." He trailed off though as he soon looked down and saw the biggest deep eyes ha had ever seen. Short, young and...a girl. It was a young girl and was wearing a hospital gown no less. "...there..."

The young girl in question blinked up and shook her head. "It's okay." She bowed a bit; her short dark hair moving wispy as she did. "Hana was going to fast so Hana's sorry."

"No, it's fine." Yuui chuckled. "I'm just glad I didn't hurt you."

She shook her head again. Syaoron spotted them from hsi seat, but didn't get up.

"Hello." She said then, staring blankly up at him.

"So Hana's you name huh?" Yuui smiled. "And what's a lovely young lady doing all the way over here?" He was fully aware that the girl might be a patient of some sort by the look of her gown.

"Walking around. I don't like watching the TV."

Yuui can understand that. "I see. But have you asked the nurses or doctors that you can be out? I'd hate for you to be in trouble for something as simple as that." He chided gently.

"They don't mind." She responded.

Slowly nodded, Yuui got a closer look at the girl before he smiled knowingly. "You must be very young for a dragon. And cute too." [Likes the idea of Hana being a small dragon. w]

"I'm six." She said smiling a bit at that.

"Ooh!" Yuui almost gushed but held back for the child's sake. "And so mature for your age. I'm impressed." He hoped Syaoron didn't see the blush that was coming on his face. He had a weak spot for children.

She nodded. "Everyone says that. I can already fly too."

That nearly made Yuui fall over with excitement. "That's amazing. But I heard that flying can be hard for a dragon. Especially young ones. I'm hope that you didn't get hurt the first time trying it."

"Nope." She smiled wider. "My daddy took me out of the city for lessons."

"Wow, that's extraordinary." Yuui wondered who the girl's father was at that point. "Does your father visit you when you're stuck in this boring place?" He joked lightly.

"He does when he can."

Oh man, in Yuui's mind it meant one thing: busy parent. "I think that it's admirable that your father would try to spare as much time as he could for his lovely child." He smiled softly; reminded of his own parents that he and Fai lost long ago. "You must be very happy then you see him, huh?"

"Uh-huh. He's really nice and brings me noodles."

"Noodles, eh?" Yuui then smirked. "Well I'll have you know that I make tons of noodles where I worked. I have learned how to make many kinds of it in fact." Though recently he hasn't made any noodle dishes, he wasn't lying. "Maybe I can bring you some to eat if you'd let me. Of course, if you don't mind, I mean." He can tell that he and the child would get along quite well later down the road.

She stared bright eyed at him. "Yes! Hana loves noodles a lot!"

"Good~!" Yuui clasped his hands. "Then I'll be sure to make lots of them for you when I visit you." He smiled brightly. He _really_ had a soft spot for children.

She nodded fervently.

Chuckling, Yuui looked at the clock and saw that it was getting late and he was making Syaoron wait enough. "Okay, I guess I must be going." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a business card. "Here. Name's Yuui Fluorite. Owner and head chef at this cafe." He pointed to the name.

"Feel free to call me anytime you want and I'll visit you as much as I can. And with noodles, of course." He smiled. "Just make sure you tell your father about me so he doesn't think you're letting in some stranger, okay?"

Hana looked over the card after taking it from him. "Hana will!"

Nodding, Yuui patted her head softly. "I must be off. Syaoron! Let's go!" He called out. "Bye, Hana. I'll be seeing you."

The small girl waved the then, his card held delicately in one hand. Syaoron smiled at the blonde, not saying a word as he got up and left with him.

* * *

As they exited the building, Yuui waved back before walking along with Syaoron. His face a bit pink. "You're quiet." He couldn't help but say.

"You were cute with that girl." He said suddenly.

"I'm not cute!" Yuui retorted just as suddenly before looking away. "I-It was just a conversation...that's all."

"A cute one." He remarked smiling as they walked out of the hospital.

"Dear lord, it's not cute." Yuui groaned as he covered his face with one hand to hide the blush that was invading his cheeks.

Syaoron laughed while they walked down the street together. "Are we heading to your place?"

"Yes but first, let's get something for our stomachs." Yuui smiled. "I don't think I can cook something proper tonight."

He nodded. "Sounds good."

Doing the leading, Yuui took Syaoron to a small quant restaurant that does takeout and delivery. It was close to his place and the cooking there was simple but very delicious in the blonde's opinion. Entering the door, Yuui got one of the paper menus and gave it to Syaoron.

"Here, it's a variety restaurant so pick anything you like." He smiled.

He nodded looking over the menu. "Everything sounds good here."

"Usually is." Yuui chuckled a bit as he got a menu out and started looking over the items. He was thinking about getting something filling like a huge pasta dish with maybe fish and chips. He'll get some soda along with it since he deserved to wind down for a bit.

Syaoron ordered a cheese steak along with fries and a soda. "Your neighborhood has a lot of good restaurants."

"Hmm?" Yuui wanted to cross his arms but that would make his wound move a bit. "Huh. Haven't noticed. When brother and I first moved over here, there weren't many restaurants...well. ones that were _good_ anyway." He rubbed his injured shoulder lightly. "Then again, I'm always stuck at the cafe so if I knew any of them, it would be through a friend."

"Well this one and the few we've gone to before on dates." He pointed out.

Blushing at the word, Yuui nodded. "True." He looked away so Syaoron wouldn't see him. "So...how were things on your end today?"

"Same thing as always. Working on fonts and ads." He grinned. "It wasn't as hectic, but I'm always hunched over a desk so it doesn't really matter."

"That can't be good for your back." Yuui pointed out with worry. "Remind me when we get to my place, I'll rub those shoulders for you." He smiled. As much as Syaoron was doing so much for him, it wouldn't be fair if he didn't do the same. After all, they were together, weren't they?

"If you're sure." He smiled before their drinks arrived and he opened his bottle.

Getting his drink, Yuui can feel his shoulder aching a bit. Taking his bag, he tried to get out a couple of pills from the capsule. He sort have lied about the medicine. It wasn't for infection but for pain since he was in a alot of it throughout the day.

"Your shoulder acting up?"

Looking up, Yuui tried to smile. "Well I _am_ healing from a wound."

"I know." He replied.

Faking his smile, Yuui managed to get two pills into his hand before popping them into his mouth. He quickly drank as the pills were leaving a nasty taste in his mouth.

* * *

Soon enough their food was brought out Syaoron realizing then just how hungry he was.

There was a TV just over the other side of the restaurant; it was showing the news channel. The headlines were at the bottom but the story on the very screen was about the recent attack on Yuui's cafe. About how the culprits were yet to be found and no one was severely hurt; apart from a couple. Frowning, Yuui played with his straw a bit.

"I hope they find whoever did that." Syaoron stated, having seen the news anchor talking about the incident.

"God, I wish they would _stop_ talking about it." If there's one thing that Yuui hated, it was the news; especially if it was about him; indirectly or otherwise.

"They'll move on after another day or two." He explained as he scrapped a few fries onto the blonde's plate.

"I can only hope." Yuui sighed before he noticed that Syaoron was giving him a bit of food. "I also hope brother and Kurogane are having a good time together."

"Is Kurogane still having problems with his shoulder too?" He asked curiously. "Fai must be taking care of him."

"I think so. Couldn't tell for sure." Yuui shrugged. "Man's a fighter. Though that is to be expected from a dragon like him."

He nodded. "Still nearly getting your heart pierced can make anyone want to just rest and take it easy."

"I would." Yuui agreed. "But I bet brother would do anything in his power to keep the man up and healthy if not for his own amusement." He chuckled slightly.

"That's true too. Fai's probably driving him up the wall right now." He smirked shaking his head.

"Wouldn't be surprised if some of our stuff gets scorched in the process." Yuui laughed.

"I'll help clean if there are."

"How nice of you to lend a hand." Yuui blushed a bit but smiled anyway. "It'll be alright though."

"Probably." He grinned finishing off his food.

After the two ate, the check came for them. Yuui took out his wallet; willing to pay.

"You got last time." He said reaching for his own wallet.

"Oh no, it's fine..." Yuui started but already the other was quicker in paying then he was. He cursed his injured shoulder for that.

"We can take turns if you really want to, but regardless I'm paying." The brunette grinned.

"..." Yuui grew silent as he slowly nodded; just giving in for once.

He told their waiter to keep the change before he was up and offering his hand to the blonde.

Smiling a bit, Yuui took the hand as he stood up. "You're quite the gentleman, Syaoron." He blushed.

"I don't know about that..." He grinned and pulled the other out.

"How else would a lovely man like yourself be if you're so caring for little ol' me?" Yuui teased.

"You have a point there." He chuckled and tugged the blonde along.

Laughing, Yuui leaned close to Syaoron as they were on their way back to the blonde's home.

* * *

Almost fifteen minutes later, Yuui had Syaoron holding one of his hand while the other was unlocking the door. He then pushed the door open; wincing though as he used his hand that the injured shoulder was attached to.

"I don't hear the TV on do you? Think they went out?" He asked stepping in and toeing off his shoes.

Sure enough there wasn't any sounds of the TV or anything in the house. Shrugging, Yuui took off his shoes. "Guess they did. Not surprised, really."

"In any case they'll turn up eventually." Syaoron said then glad for some peace and quiet at least.

Smiling, Yuui went to the kitchen. "Want some tea? I can heat up some water for the both of us."

"Sounds good."

Taking a kettle, Yuui filled it up with water and placed on the stove before turning the heat on.

After that, he rubbed his injured arm; even with the medicine, it was still irritating.

Syaoron sat on the couch listening to Yuui work. Overall it had been a good day.

It didn't take long before Yuui came to the living with a tray; two cups of tea, a tea pot for refills, sugar, cream and a pair of spoons. However as he was walking around to place the tray on the table; his injured arm was shaking. But he handled worse.

"Are you okay?" He stood up to take the tray from the other.

"Y-Yeah." Yuui smiled a bit. "J-Just a minor issue, that's all."

"It's your shoulder. You should rest and not worry your shoulder."

Yuui didn't say anything but his expression wasn't a good sign. He stubbornly placed the tray down on the table. However he moved too fast which caused him to wince greatly as a pang of pain went up from his shoulder.

Syaoron eased him onto the couch. "You'll have to do physical therapy for it if you keep aggravating it." He warned.

"I'm fine." Yuui sighed. "I was fine today and I'm fine now." He didn't want to upset Syaoron but he can handle it. It was just a matter of...actually handling it.

"I'm going to worry about it Yuui. I don't want you in pain."

"I was in _pain_ before so this won't be so different." Yuui muttered; thinking that Syaoron wouldn't hear it.

He held the other's hand then. "I want to help."

"..." Yuui hung his head in guilt. "Y-You don't need to. I...I'm okay..." His voice cracked a bit.

"I know I don't need to, I want to." He argued kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "Just don't overwork your shoulder for me."

"...C-Can you do me a favor then...?" Yuui asked softly.

"Anything."

"..A...A hug might be nice right about now..." Yuui continued with tears in his eyes.

Giving the other a smile Syaoron gathered Yuui into his arms.

Only using his uninjured arm, Yuui hugged back; burying his head on the crook of Syaoron's neck. He gripped the back of the other's shirt; trying not to sob.

"If you're hurt I want you to tell me so I can help. You don't need to permanently damage your shoulder."

Slowly nodding, Yuui gripped the back of the other's shirt more tightly. He should try to trust the other since Syaoron really wanted to help him. Lifting his head up a bit, he smiled. "...Syaoron...?"

"Yes?"

"...I like you..." Yuui figured he should tell Syaoron about his feelings for him...if only a little. "I like you...a lot..."

"I know you do." He smiled in return rubbing the other's back.

"...Out of everyone I've been with...you're the only one that...I mean...oh god, I'm forgetting what I'm saying..." Yuui chuckled.

"Take your time."

"That." Yuui pulled away. "_That _is what I'm talking about." He rubbed his eyes a bit; cursing at himself for losing his control. "How can a saint like you be with someone like me. I was never this unsure of anything, even in my past relationships despite how hopeful I was...until I was with _him_. But now...it's like...you're giving a piece of myself back. I know that it sounds weird and creepy but...it's true. To me it is."

"It's because I love you and want you happy and as long as you're hung up on him you won't be happy." He remarked, brushing a loose lock of hair out of Yuui's face.

"...It's because he had no heart to begin with so he broke mine instead." Yuui answered with a voice void of emotion. "Well tore it to pieces is more accurate."

"Then I'll help you with that too."

Looking at those deep brown eyes, Yuui's smile came back. "Can you really put those pieces back together?" He slightly joked. "They're very tiny."

"I can work with that. Though I might have to stick around for awhile to do it." He grinned.

"Well, you might be at it for a long while then." Yuui teased but had that question underneath it.

"I had planned on it anyways."

Yuui smiled widely with a blush. "Well...if you're _really_ sure..."

"Absolutely sure." He interjected.

Laughing a bit, Yuui reached over and put some sugar in his tea. "If you don't mind then, there are some things that I like to know more about you."

"Shoot." He replied leaning over to make his own tea.

"Are you mostly a top or a bottom?" Yuui smirked into his tea cup.

He blushed at that, blindsided. "I uh...usually top, but I've bottomed before."

"Huh, I figured." Yuui sipped his tea. "So who you topped and who topped you? You don't have to give me names but considering that you were good in bed the last time, I was curious."

"Well I haven't dated a lot of people...only three, not including you. I only bottomed a few times for my second boyfriend, the other's preferred me topping." He shrugged.

"Three?" Yuui blinked. "My goodness, I had no...I mean...you're very handsome so I assume-no! No that came out wrong. What I'm trying to say is..." Yuui was just rambling at that point.

"You thought there would be more?" He chuckled. "Me and Syaoran moved around a lot with our dad when we were in highschool."

That shut Yuui up more or less. "Oh...I see. Well tell me about the ones you _were_ in a relationship for. I'd love to hear it." He smiled.

"The first was this guy me and my brother were friends with. It was more experimenting than dating though. When me and brother moved we kept in touch. The next guy was in highschool, we were on the soccer team." He explained. "We used to do a lot of stuff together, but that was more the hormones fault. We broke up when I moved again. The last guy was nice and we slept together a few times before I broke it off." Syaoron shrugged.

"Um...what was happening in your last relationship that led you to breaking up with him?" Yuui hesitantly asked; hoping he wasn't crossing any lines.

"I just didn't feel anything for him. My father had died and me and Syaoran had other things to worry about. We had decided to move one last time. He threw a fit over it and I realized how stupid I was to have dated him in the first place."

"..." Yuui lowered his head. "Oh...I'm sorry that it didn't work out for you two." He wasn't going to complain. He had Syaoron now but he kinda felt bad for him.

"It's alright. I don't know what I saw in him anyways." He shrugged. "But I'm glad that opened me up for finding you."

Blushing, Yuui looked away. "I'm glad that I met you too. Even if was accidental at first." He chuckled.

"But it ended up being pretty good."

"...Yeah...yeah, I guess it did." Yuui rubbed the back of his neck with a larger smile. "I never knew though that you had a twin. You told me that you had a brother but you know...that meant almost anything to me..." He admitted.

"Sorry, I didn't really think about it." He smiled before taking a drink from his cup. "I wasn't keeping it a secret or anything."

"I know you weren't. Although..." Yuui chuckled. "It would have saved me the embarrassment at the library." He added in a joking manner.

"Why? You didn't try flirting with him did you?"

"_You wish_." Yuui deadpanned. "Like I would willingly cheat one twin with another even if I didn't know. One of my friends did that once and let's just say he got what was coming."

Syaoron laughed at that. "He would have been mortified and begging for forgiveness."

"Oh he was and I got a front row seat of the show." Yuui smirked before drinking more out of his cup.

Laughing still he could only imagine his brother's face when he realized who Yuui was.

Glad at making Syaoron laugh; Yuui finished off his cup with a content smile. He decided that he loved the way Syaoron laughed. It was music to his ears.

They were settled on the couch watching tv when there was a knocking on the door.

"Coming!" Yuui stood up. "One sec, Syaoron." He smiled at his boyfriend as he left the living room. He unlocked the door and opened it. "Hello?"

There was a dragon, sap green scales and slightly shorter than Yuui as he wore a type of vest that most dragons wore when working, there standing on his hind legs holding up a rather stuffed looking bag. "I'm here to deliver food to a..." Long fingers looked at the slip of paper on the bag. "Fluorite."

"...Yes, I'm Fluorite." Yuui answered. He assumed that Fai ordered some food and forgot about it halfway there. Thank god he had his wallet and cash with him.

The dragon nodded and took the blonde's money before wishing him a good day and leaving.

"Who was that?" Syaoron called.

"Some delivery guy." Yuui shrugged. He then took a look at the bag. "Brother must have order some food and forgot about it. Not the first time this has happened but we have enough cash to go around so..." He then went to the kitchen and placed the bag on the table. "I guess we can sample the food later if we're hungry enough. Hope brother won't mind." He smiled before going back to Syaoron.

"Maybe you should call him and make sure he remembered?"

"Yeah, I guess." Yuui yawned a bit before taking out his cell and texting his brother about the food.

Fai texted back within a few minutes telling him how he had gone with Kurogane to his mother's and they had gotten sidetracked.

Rolling his eyes, Yuui texted back saying that it was all right and all. "Brother really likes Kurogane." He joked.

"They balance each other out." He said sitting back with the blonde.

"That's the surprising part." Yuui smiled.

"Why's that?"

"Hm..." Yuui thought about it. "Well, I knew brother all my life and well he's very open and while annoying, very cheerful. Kurogane's more reserved and probably isn't very open in _public_ if his body language is any indication. That and he's a dragon. I bet he's never had someone like brother before."

"I doubt a lot of people have been with someone like Fai."

"That is also true." Yuui snickered. "There's no one like brother. But still, they seem almost complete opposites at first glance."

"It works for them." There wasn't much of an explanation for it.

"I guess." Yuui supposed that opposites attract and Fai hit the jackpot on that one. With that settled, Yuui snuggled closer to Syaoron with a smile.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.


	25. Chapter twenty four

.

* * *

**Chapter twenty four**

* * *

They stayed together like that until they heard the door opening.

Kurogane was the first to enter as there was a slight blush to his face. He took off his shoes and his jacket; careful of his injury.

"Hello Yuui~" Fai grinned as he hung up his and Kurogane jacket by the door.

"Hey brother." Yuui called back; not getting up from the couch. He was too comfortable next to Syaoron.

"How was your day?" He smiled as he headed into the living room with Kurogane in tow.

"Decent." Yuui smiled a bit. "And yours?"

"Wonderful~" He smiled broadly. "Tsumebe gave me a couple of recipes I want to try sometime."

Kurogane who then sat on an armchair crossed his arms and tried to watch TV as his face refused to cool down.

"Oh? That's good." Yuui nodded with a smile. "Oh and your dinner's on the table."

"Wonderful, we haven't eaten all day." Venturing into the kitchen he grabbed the bag and a couple of plates before he returned and sat on the floor before getting things out.

Wanting to be helpful, Kurogane went to the floor and helped taking the food out.

Yuui watched the dragon's movement and smirked. "So...how's your mother?"

"Fine." Kurogane shortly answered. "She's doing fine. Happy even."

"The rebuilding on her home is coming along too. Not that there was a lot of damage to begin with." Fai added as he handed Kurogane his food.

"That's wonderful." Yuui smiled.

"It's alright. Good thing mother's covered or I'd wouldn't be here relaxing." Even with someone else, Kurogane always thought about his mother before himself.

"You should see her more often Yuui. She likes you." Fai grinned before eating some fries.

"Really?" Yuui blinked.

"Yeah. Was asking about how you've been, your boyfriend, and hope that you're better with that injury of yours." Kurogane added as he took a bite. "Plus she wants to cook with you if you got the time."

"..." Yuui blinked before he blushed. "Ah...I see..."

"I think she's a bit of a fan." He grinned glad Kurogane at least had an appetite.

"I have a fan?" Yuui asked with awe.

The dragon had to look at Fai as if asking if his twin was serious.

"Well I think so. If you weren't with Syaoron I would almost suggest asking her out, but then that would be odd."

Then it was Yuui _and_ Kurogane that made a face. But for two different reasons.

"...Yeah, that would be." Yuui agreed after a few seconds of silence.

Kurogane just ate some more.

Fai laughed and patted Kurogane's shoulder. "Don't look so sour, I was joking."

"After what my damn boss told me some days ago, I'm a bit iffy of anyone trying to date mother." Kurogane admitted with a shudder.

Yuui chuckled a bit. "You mean...he wants to...?"

"Stupid Ioryogi." Kurogane muttered as he chewed.

"Well your mother is very pretty." Fai added.

"Brother, that's not helping." Yuui smiled. "Remember who Kurogane's talking about."

"Ioryogi wouldn't though. He's just messing with Kuro-min."

"I know." Kurogane muttered. "But I rather fight him then have my mother _date _him. She can do better." He shrugged.

Yuui blinked before whispering into Syaoron's ear about the dragon being a mommy's boy with a smile. In which he received a very soft jab to the side and a smile for that comment.

Fai chuckled. "He's not that bad."

Kurogane glanced between Fai and Yuui before grumbling as he continued to eat.

Snuggling closer to Syaoron, Yuui smirked before closing his eyes. "Oh right...I met another dragon today. At the hospital."

That got Kurogane's attention as he looked up at the resting blonde.

"Oh?" Fai asked just as curious while Syaoron grinned.

"Yeah." Yuui resisted the urge to nudge his boyfriend. "Poor girl was a patient. Six years old and already mature. Oh, she was so sweet."

"It was pretty cute." He added. "Aww~ Yuui wants to be a mommy."

"If I wasn't so comfortable and have this injury, I'd throttle you right now." Yuui promised as he smiled sweetly.

Kurogane almost chuckled at that. He had no idea why but the way Yuui said it was a bit amusing.

"Don't deny it." Fai argued as he finished off half his Rueben.

"If anyone's a better mother, it's you." Yuui teased. "Now then, I decided to take some time off the cafe for a bit to let my shoulder heal and... avoid more babying from my workers. And visit my little friend with noodle dishes." He smiled.

"Sounds good. I have work tomorrow so you and Kuro-myu will be hanging out a lot." Fai added.

"..." Kurogane looked at Yuui with a curious face; seeing if the blonde would like having him around.

Yuui smiled at Kurogane. "Oh really? That's good. Maybe you can come with me to visit the little dragon. Sound good?"

"…Yeah, I guess it'd be okay." Kurogane shrugged.

Fai was glad to see them interacting as Kurogane tended to just stand around when there were others about.

Getting an extra plate, Kurogane placed some fries there and pushed it to the other couple. "Here. If you want and junk."

"Thank you." Yuui smiled. "Um...Syaoron, c-can you get that?" He didn't like asking people to do things since he rather do it himself but his shoulder was making things difficult for him.

"Of course." He grinned and reaching over grabbed the plate and held it up for the blonde while thanking Kurogane too.

Blushing a bit, Yuui got some fries and started eating.

Kurogane was in mild pain the whole day and up until this point, he was handling it but the way his fingers were twitching, he was at his limit.

Fai saw this and wiping his hands on his jeans stood up. "You should go and lie down. We've been busy all day and it's not good for you."

"It's nothing that I can't handle." Kurogane argued. "I've been through worse and I always come back stronger."

"Um...not to put you on the spot but brother's right." Yuui smiled apologetically. "You were stabbed in the chest and you're still healing. You're not in some outland or in a cave, you're here with brother...and us." He hugged Syaoron. "So it's okay to just take it easy. No one is going to think less of you if you did."

"..." Kurogane sighed; knowing that Yuui was right.

"You can bring your food, but you can eat in bed." Fai said grabbing his own food.

"Sure." Kurogane grabbed his food. "Later." His voice had a bit of a tremor in it but was held firm as he left the living room.

"See ya, Kurogane." Yuui smiled.

"Goodnight you two." Fai grinned before following after his boyfriend.

As the couple left, Yuui yawned. He was at his limit.

"Sounds like you should go to bed too."

"No~!" Yuui cling onto Syaoron weakly. "I want you to be my pillow~! You're so warm and I don't want to get up!"

"You want to sleep on the couch?" He grinned playing with blonde hair.

"I want to be with you." Yuui confessed with a blush. "And my bed's been a bit a cold without you." He coughed as he just realized what he said. "Uh...f-forget I said anything!" He hastily said; cursing at himself for running his mouth.

Shaking his head he smiled. "I can stay the night. Just let me text Syaoran first."

"..." Yuui felt a bit guilty. "Uh...w-wouldn't that mean Syaoran will be alone at your place? I don't want you to put yourself out there for me..."

"It's fine. He doesn't mind."

Nodding, Yuui sat up. "O-Okay then..."

"So couch or bed?" He smiled.

"..." Yuui cleared his throat. "T-The bed. Couch's too small anyway." He looked away.

Kissing the other's temple he got up, putting the plate down and pulled Yuui up.

* * *

With Syaoron's help, they got out of the living room and into Yuui's bedroom. Once there, Yuui tried to get his shirt off without help. Of course, things never work out the way they are _supposed_ to.

"Here." Syaoron moved behind him and helped. "How is it?"

"I-It's fine." Yuui said as he was now bare-chested.

Inspecting the injury he was glad to see no signs of blood. "Good." Stepping away he put the blonde's shirt away before he removed his pants and socks.

Going to a pair of boxers, Yuui quickly went into his bed. He made sure that Syaoron had enough space. "S-So...today was good, right?" He tried to start up some conversation.

"Yeah, it was good." He moved then wrapping his arms around Yuui.

Cuddling closer to Syaoron, Yuui frowned. "I...I'm not used to people doing things for me." He confessed softly. "If I can do something that I'd do it; regardless of how difficult it would be. I just don't like people doing that for me. It makes me feel...useless..."

"But you're not. It's good to have help. Means people care enough about you that they want to."

"But what if they're not here when I _do_ need help? What then? I've handled my problems in a way that I know how but...something got messed up." Yuui tried to explain.

"Then you ask or if no one can come to you I guess you'll have to rely on yourself." He tried to explain.

"...I can't even trust myself." Yuui admitted. "So how can I even rely on myself?"

"You do that every day. You run a restaurant."

"Syaoron, that's not what I meant." Yuui smiled though. It was nice that Syaoron was trying very hard to make him feel better. "After my last relationship; I just...I don't even know myself anymore. I mean...who am I?"

"You're Yuui. You're smart and funny, attractive. Everything." He tried to explain, not wanting Yuui upset.

Syaoron was really very sweet, Yuui mused. "You just don't want me sad." He chuckled.

"I'm telling the truth, but no I don't want you hurt either."

"Syaoron, I've been hurt before. Believe me...it's fine..." Yuui tried to placate his boyfriend.

"I know, but I don't have anything bad to say about you." He countered.

"Are you sure?" Yuui teased a bit. "Nothing at all?"

"Nope. Nothing off the top of my head." He grinned kissing him again.

"Well, you better find something because in case you haven't noticed, I'm not perfect." Yuui said after returning the kiss. "My exes never held back what was wrong with me and I've accepted my flaws. Nothing new there."

"I can think of one thing...it's that you still care about what people who didn't even care about you though. You're much better than that."

"..." Yuui sighed. "Well pain and sadness shapes a person as much as happiness and love. It's...what happens..."

"I know, but I'm still going to try and help you with that."

"I can get angry for what they did to me but I can't bring myself to hate them. That's not me." Yuui argued. "I...I rather just push it in the back of my mind and try to forget."

"Then forget them. They're not important anymore." He reasoned trying to convince Yuui.

"I know." Yuui weakly countered. "I keep telling myself that every morning when I wake up...and every night before I go to sleep." His voice started to break. "Tell myself that they're not with me anymore and they can't do anything to me. That it doesn't bother me. I can handle it...I'm okay." His eyes started to water. "It's behind that even though I'm the one holding all this pain while they...they go with their lives like nothing happened...I'm fine with that..."

"You need to confront him you know." Syaoron didn't know if it would help, but it was worth a shot.

Yuui closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep himself from crying.

"It's alright. You don't have to do it alone."

"Syao..." Yuui whimpered; trying not to sob outright.

"I'm not saying you do it tomorrow...just sometime." He held Yuui close.

Pressing his head on Syaoron's chest, Yuui's body shook as he silently cried.

Brushing blonde hair he let Yuui get it out.

"I hate them!" Yuui cried a bit out. "I hate what they did to me and how they put scars on my heart and just leave me like that without...without even giving me a word of comfort! And that _man_. I really thought he was the one!" He took a shaky breath. "But he _used_ me. And it was too late for me...I'm so stupid!"

"You're not stupid. You just didn't want to be alone." Syaoron argued.

"But..." Yuui shook his head.

"Nope. It's the truth. You wanted to find someone, you kept trying and they just didn't work out."

"I always thought it was me..." Yuui argued. "That..._I_ did something and it would be the reason...for them to..."

"No, you tried to make it work. You weren't at fault." He rubbed the other's back.

"Then why do I feel so bad about it?" Yuui asked; feeling very tired.

"Because you're too kind." Syaoron gave him a soft smile.

Blinking, Yuui looked up and saw that smile. "Too kind?"

"Yeah. Even when it's not your fault you still feel bad."

Letting out a chuckle, Yuui nodded. "I guess I am too kind, huh?"

"You are." He grinned, seeing the tears had stopped.

Rubbing his eyes, Yuui sighed. "Is that what you like about me the most; my kindness?"

"It is." Leaning in they shared a short kiss.

Yuui hummed into that kiss; giving it all the gratitude and love he can put into that gesture of affection.

When he pulled back he stared for a moment. "Now sleep. You need to rest after today and your shoulder could use it too."

"Mm-hm..." Yuui yawned. "Yeah, you're right...sorry..."

"It's okay." He kissed Yuui's forehead and closed his eyes.

"Night Syaoron." Yuui muttered as he drifted off.

"Night Yuui." He hoped things would be better for the blonde soon.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.


	26. Chapter twenty five

.

* * *

**Chapter twenty five **

* * *

In the other bedroom, Kurogane had his trash in his bag before taking off his shirt and examining his wrapped wound. It was healing up nicely but not soon enough. He was a usually patient man but at the same time he can be restless. And this wound was driving him insane.

Fai was already stretched out on the bed watching him. "Glaring at it isn't going to make it better faster."

"It almost did that one time." Even frowning, Kurogane had the decency to joke a bit.

Laughing he shook his head and patted the bed. "Come on. I'm tired and I know you are."

Sighing, Kurogane stepped away from the mirror. "Fine." He got to the bed but sat up instead of laying down. He yawned but shown some stubbornness of not wanting to sleep just yet.

Fai was lying beside him and rolled his eyes. "See? Sleepy."

"Not sleepy. Just tired." Kurogane sighed. He patted his chest as the mild pain came up again.

Fai swatted his leg. "Don't bother it."

"Hey." Kurogane jolted a bit at the action. "I'm not bothering it, you loon. Stitches are freaking irritating me a lot."

"Then what can I do to make you not think about it?"

Looking at the blonde, Kurogane looked away with a slight blush. "You don't have to _do_ anything. It's my problem so I'll deal with it."

"I want to help." He pouted.

The dragon spared a glance at the human and felt his face heat up even more. He cursed at himself for becoming soft. "Y-You've done more than enough for me. Plus you're tired so I'm not going to make you stay any longer if that's the case."

"Make me stay? You mean keep me up?" He grinned. "Just tell me, what you want."

"...I...I uh..." Kurogane didn't know _what_ to say. Usually with another dragon it was just sitting and sleeping while the other is awake and neither of them had a problem with it. But with a human, he supposed it was different. "I don't know what I want." He admitted. "Besides mother, you're the first one who has asked me that."

"Well, what's the first thing that comes to mind?" He asked as he stared up at the man.

What was the first thing? Well it was hard to say since the first thing was to see his father again but that was impossible since the dead obviously don't come back to life. If they do, well life would have been a lot more exciting now would it? His red eyes held pain for a second before shaking his head. He then thought of the blonde that came into his mind which made him blush once again. He shook his head again. "Damn it." He never knew how hard to think about something you want.

"You're blushing Kuro-san. Was it a naughty request?" He smirked.

"As hell!" Kurogane snapped. "And even if it was _which_ it _wasn't_." He added. "We're both tired and need sleep so there."

Fai laughed at that and reached to put a hand on the other's thigh. "I'm not exhausted."

"..." Kurogane had to do a double take at the blonde. Is he saying what he can assume he was saying?

Fai smiled at the silence.

Soon a blush came to the dragon's face as he looked away. "Tch. Well if you're not exhausted and all. I guess...it'd be okay to go ahead and..." He cleared his throat.

Fai chuckled. "Get comfortable then."

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Kurogane moved down a bit so he was more on his back. He still had a blush but was more confident that he wouldn't be too rough on Fai this time around. Or so he hoped.

Fai crawled over him then settling between the man's legs. He immediately cupped the other's member rubbing gently. "How's your chest?"

Breathing a bit more deeply at the touch, Kurogane gulped a bit. "I-It's better then what it was a while ago."

"If it hurts tell me and I can get you something for it." He said knowing Kurogane would be stubborn about it. "Did Kuro-sama want to have sex or just fool around?"

Considering his options, the dragon thought it'd be best for tonight if they don't go too far since Fai had to go back to work eventually and he rather not have the blonde limping out of the house. "We can fool around, I guess." He slightly smiled. "I didn't get a chance to touch you a lot the last time around."

"Sounds good to me." Smiling he leaned forward and kissed Kurogane.

Kissing back, Kurogane reached up and thread his finger through those blonde locks; gripping them gently. He liked how soft Fai's hair was.

Managing to slip a hand inside the other's clothes Fai pulled out the other's half hard arousal stroking him.

"Mm!" Kurogane made a noise as his body shivered in delight. That hand that was in those locks trailed down to the blonde's back; his fingertips barely touching the skin.

A shiver of excitement ran through him, thinking of earlier in the shower.

Feeling a bit frisky, the dragon let that hand grope the blonde's ass gently; trying not to do anything that would cross the line.

Moaning into the kiss Fai broke away to breathe. "Nnn...Kuro-rin has such _nice_ hands."

Panting a bit, Kurogane chuckled. "So do you."

He laughed a bit at that and kissed Kurogane again. Stopping his touches he moved to take off his clothes and Kurogane's as well. When he moved back over the man he was grinning wide. "You can touch me too."

"Glad to." Kurogane gave Fai a chaste kiss before one of his hands went down and wrapped his fingers around Fai's member. Licking his lips, he started stroking the arousal.

The blonde's breath hitched at the touch, hips jerking forward as he braced himself above Kurogane.

Leaning up, Kurogane licked up Fai's neck as he rubbed his thumb on the slit. "Is this okay?" He had to ask with a small smirk.

"More than okay." Fai bit his lip, rocking into Kurogane's hand as he craned his neck to the side.

Grinning, Kurogane leaned forward and kissed that pale neck as he stroked the blonde faster. He wanted to hear more of the human.

Moaning softly he could feel the heat rise and spread throughout him.

Grinning against the skin, Kurogane gave it a little nip as he felt precum coming out of the slit.

Putting his weight on one hand he reached between them and grabbed Kurogane's erection again stroking him in time with the dragon's own movements.

"Nn!" Kurogane felt himself getting warmer by that. Not wanting to outdone, he stroked even faster as he sucked that bit of skin on Fai's neck; wanting to leave a mark on him.

He felt the scrape of sharp teeth and jerked at the jolt of pleasure it sent through him. "Oooh..." Fai pressed down his hips trying to get as close to the other as possible. "Kuro-rin..."

The dragon's eyes glowed red as he hummed into the neck. He then pulled the blonde to him as close as he could; rubbing their erections against each other.

It forced Fai to let go of Kurogane, but instead he began moving against him instead.

Pulling back from the neck; Kurogane felt dragon self coming out bit by bit as his teeth started to sharpen and his tongue getting longer and more course. Growling in delight, he licked the outer shell of Fai's ear quite easily.

"A-aahh, Kuro-san." It was odd and thrilling all at once how Kurogane was doing things to him he didn't even know he liked or had wanted until now.

"Hmm?" Kurogane smirked as he licked the spot behind Fai's ear ever so lightly.

"Feels good." He groaned.

Chuckling lowly, Kurogane gave that spot a nip; trying to be careful of his sharp teeth before pulling back to see the blonde's face.

Fai was flushed and smiling as he continued to move with Kurogane. "Come on, help me." He whined.

"Gladly." In one swoop, Kurogane turned them over so he was the one hovering over Fai.

He gave a short yelp at hitting the mattress and looked up at Kurogane in surprise.

Grinning with those sharp teeth, Kurogane leaned down and started giving wet kisses on the blonde's chest.

Kurogane almost looked scary, at least he would to most any other person, but to Fai it sent a shiver down his spine.

With his long tongue, Kurogane licked the right nipple as his hand was playing with the left. He groaned in delight at the taste of the human.

Arching off the bed Fai shut his eyes and bit his lip. It seemed Kurogane was only sure of himself in the bedroom.

Soon the dragon switched; licking the left and flicking the right nipple. He loved the reaction he was getting from the blonde.

"Such a tease." He groaned wanting more than just Kurogane's mouth.

Pulling back a bit, Kurogane smirked up at the blonde before continuing those kisses down to the blonde's member. He licked his lips on how hard and pulsing it was. Not wasting anytime, he took the head into his mouth and started sucking it.

Fai gave a sharp cry, his hands instantly shooting down to tangle in Kurogane's hair. "God."

Placing both hands on the blonde's hips, Kurogane soon took more into his mouth; not stopping his movements.

Kurogane's mouth was hot, almost too much to handle. "Please...I can't last long with you doing that."

Hearing that, though only barely, Kurogane slowly pulled back as his long tongue was back into his mouth. "Do you want more?" He asked; his voice almost of his dragon self. "Tell me, what do you want?"

"Anything, I want to do it together."

That threw Kurogane off a bit but soon had a smile that was almost gentle and happy. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Fai before pulling him up and on his lap. His red eyes glowing the whole time.

Gasping loudly at being moved so suddenly again Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck before kissing him roughly.

Kissing back just as roughly, Kurogane blindly reached down and grabbed both their members before slowly moving them together.

Cupping the back of Kurogane's head with one hand the other trailed up and down the man's back as they kissed breathlessly. "Mmm...Kuro-min."

"Mmn..." Kurogane groaned back as his other hand was on the blonde's hip; touching the heated skin.

Fai rocked against him as he pulled back from the kiss and gave a lopsided smile. "For someone tired…you're hahhh...very energetic."

"Don't start...complaining now..." Kurogane half-joked; his sharp teeth showing and his red eyes glowing for the human to see.

"Scary~" He teased before brushing bangs out of his face.

Chuckling a bit, Kurogane gave Fai a chaste kiss. "Can't help it. This happens when I'm in the mood sometimes."

"Not complaining." He slowed his moving down a little. "We'll have to do a little...nnn...experimenting with that."

"You sure?" Kurogane asked. "We don't have to if it's too much for you..."

"You'll be surprised at what I can handle. Now let's get going as much as I'd like to drag this out I can't tonight.'"

Nodding, Kurogane got out his long tongue and licked Fai's lower lip slowly; his glowing red eyes on Fai's face.

Whimpering into the kiss he braced himself and began moving with Kurogane again. He moaned at the friction it stirred and the heat that gathered in the pit of his stomach that was threatening to wash over him.

Quickening the strokes on their members, Kurogane can feel himself getting close but held back to watch the human. Pulling back from the kiss, he placed his head on the crook of Fai's shoulder and started muttering softly in his native tongue against the blonde's ear.

It was rumbling and hoarse and fluid making Fai's head spin as his orgasm drew nearer.

Grinning against the blonde's skin, Kurogane continued his soft muttering as he squeezed their erections together; his voice a bit high for a mere second.

"Fuckfuckfuck." Fai could feel it rushing through him and before he could warn Kurogane he was coming between them and over the man's fingers.

Kurogane felt Fai's cum spurting over his hand. That got him. He followed seconds later with a grunt as he then relaxed; his skin still a bit warm and his dragon features slowly going away except for his glowing eyes.

Fai was breathing hard slumped against Kurogane. Seriously had he realized the man was this good in bed he would have jumped him when they had first met.

Panting a bit, Kurogane kissed Fai's forehead with a very slight smile. He nuzzled against the human as he growled in content.

Smiling he pulled himself away from Kurogane. "That was...amazing."

"Was it?" Kurogane asked; not realizing that his eyes hadn't stopped glowing.

"Very much so." He looked up and kissed Kurogane briefly. "Your eyes are glowing. Is that a sex thing?"

"Huh?" Kurogane blinked. "Oh fuck." He covered his eyes from the human. "Not again."

Fai watched worried for a moment before he was reaching for Kurogane's wrist. "Is it something bad?"

"It only happens when I get too emotional on something and the last that I knew happened was the day that...my father..." His hand shook a bit.

"It's alright." He replied as he held onto his hand. "I'm here."

Closing his eyes, Kurogane tried his best to hold back his emotions once again and calm down.

Brushing his fingers in dark hair he gave a soft smile.

Taking some deep breaths, Kurogane finally calmed down as his eyes opened again; no longer glowing. He sighed.

Tracing his fingertips along Kurogane's jawline he smiled. "You okay?"

"For now, yeah." Kurogane nodded. "I'll try not to let it happen again."

"I don't mind. I liked it."

"...Y-You do...?" Kurogane was beginning to think that maybe being with a human wasn't as bad as he thought.

"It was kinda sexy actually." Fai grinned feeling a little sheepish. "That and the teeth. The fire breathing was exciting too."

It didn't take long before Kurogane's face started to heat up. "Uh...well...if you like it then...I'm fine with it too." He looked away with a very tiny smile.

He then began to inspect Kurogane's injury making sure nothing was bleeding.

Kurogane had to look down. He almost forgot about his injury.

"It's bleeding a little, but nothing serious." There hadn't been any blood beading up, but it was fine enough. The skin was reddish around it too, but it was healing nicely. "Now you had better rest."

"Hm." Kurogane nodded. "I'll clean us up first though." He gently put Fai off of his lap so he can get out of bed and get something to clean them off with.

He shook his head smiling despite the manhandling. "There are tissues on the nightstand."

"Got it." Grabbing the tissue box, Kurogane got back on the bed. "Need me to help?"

"If you want~ I'm not going to complain." He grinned.

Feeling his eyebrow twitch at the statement, Kurogane got out a couple tissues and started gently cleaning the blonde's stomach.

He chuckled feeling a bit ticklish. It had been a rather busy day for them and Fai was still surprised he hadn't just fallen asleep minutes ago.

A couple minutes later, Kurogane managed to get Fai clean from the spilled spunk. He threw the dirty tissues into the trash bin.

Fai flopped down on the bed then sighing happily. "Okay, so now I really am tired."

"No kidding." Kurogane rolled his eyes as he cleaned himself up as well.

Fai smiled. "Come on and cuddle."

Throwing the dirty tissues into the trash bin, Kurogane yawned before settling into bed.

Fai draped himself over the other content. "Goodnight."

"Night." Kurogane wrapped an arm around the blonde before closing his eyes.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.


	27. Chapter twenty six

Sorry for not updating this story. I assure you that it's already written up, just had to edit and and junk. *bows*

* * *

**Chapter twenty-six**

* * *

Fai woke up to the sound of his alarm clock and really didn't want to move, but reluctantly he pulled away from Kurogane and gathered some clothes up to go and shower.

Yuui was up too but it was more of habit than anything else. He decided not to go to the cafe today because of his shoulder and texted Watanuki ahead of time so the young man wouldn't complain about sudden absences on his part. Getting out of bed he stretched a bit but winced as he almost forgot his injury. "I better go make breakfast for brother." He muttered to himself.

Syaoron was still fast asleep not having to go into work at the same time the other two usually did.

Looking at the sleeping form, Yuui leaned over and gave Syaoron a little kiss. Smiling, he went to the closet and get something to wear just for the moment before leaving the bedroom.

Fai meanwhile was already in the shower waking up fast thanks to the almost too hot water he had running.

* * *

In the kitchen, Yuui can cooking some pancakes while making whipped cream and orange juice. He was smiling brightly as last night really helped him. He was humming along as he was flipping those pancakes.

Fai still out feeling refreshed and dressed for work and towel drying his hair when he walked into the kitchen. "Good morning."

"Morning, brother." Yuui smiled. "Breakfast will be ready in a sec."

"Need any help?" He asked towel settled around his shoulders.

"Nope~!" Yuui chimed happily. "Just grab yourself a plate and a cup and I'll get your food in."

"Should I go wake the others?"

"No, it's fine. They need the sleep anyway." Yuui's smile softened.

Alright." Fai draped his towel over his chair before grabbing a plate and taking a seat.

After a few minutes, Yuui placed a few pancakes on Fai's plate and filled his cup with orange juice. He then got the whipped cream and syrup on the table. "Enjoy." He smiled.

"You're in a happy mood. Have a good night?"

"Perhaps." Yuui chuckled. He then got his share of pancakes and juice before he sat down. "How about you?"

"Very nice." He grinned in return.

"I'm glad." Yuui then got his cell phone out and smiled as he read the message. "Well, I'm sure the cafe can do fine without me today." He mused.

"It will. Watanuki runs a tight ship, but you might have employees begging you to come back." Fai agreed.

"I'll come back when they decide not to baby me because of my injury. I know they mean well but it's annoying and I rather not have it." Yuui shortly said before taking a bite.

"That's true, but it just shows how much they love their dear boss." He smiled before soaking his pancakes in syrup.

Blushing, Yuui chuckled. "You're just saying that."

"Nope it's true. There's a reason you have one of the best places in the city and the food might be a good deal of it, but everyone's happy there too."

Laughing softly, Yuui nodded. "I suppose..."

"It's true." He grinned before he began eating.

Yuui continued to eat with a light heart. However halfway done with his meal he didn't notice that a certain brunette was coming into kitchen. It was only when Yuui felt arms around his shoulders that he jumped before looking behind him.

Syaoron bent down and kissed his cheek. "Morning."

"Ah...m-morning." Yuui blushed but smiled all the same.

Syaoron pulled away and sat beside Yuui. "You're up early."

"Oh just making breakfast for brother since he'll be going to work today but I won't be." Yuui inched closer to his boyfriend.

"I see."

"Well do you want something to eat?" Yuui smiled at Syaoron.

"Maybe in a little bit." Smiling in return.

"Okay." Yuui gave Syaoron a little kiss before continuing eating.

Fai grinned around his fork, thinking the two looked like a couple of lovestruck teens.

With his free hand, Yuui took Syaoron's hand under the table and laced their fingers together as he ate.

When Fai finished he dumped his plate in the sink and ruffled his brother's hair in thanks. "I let you two lovebirds have some alone time, I have to go finish getting ready."

Chuckling, Yuui smiled up at his brother. "Okay, have a fun day at work." He slightly joked.

"Yes, I'll try to have fun scrolling through a computer and checking energy matrixes."

"That's my cheerful brother." Yuui smirked at Syaoron; pointing to Fai. "Always optimistic even when he's being sarcastic."

"You're both like that I think."

Yuui nudged Syaoron in the gut with a smile.

He fringed hurt smiling still.

Yuui tsked before hugging the brunette. "You take that back!" He joked as he got Syaoron in his hold.

"Nope, never." He argued holding the other's arm.

The blonde laughed as he nuzzled against the brunette. "Then I'm not letting you go until you do!"

* * *

Meanwhile Fai was grabbing his work bag out of his work, making sure he had everything for the day ahead.

Kurogane was still sleeping but the way he was resting didn't look peaceful. In fact, his body shook a bit as his eyebrows furrowed tightly.

Fai noticed after he'd finished searching through his bag and reached over to grab the man's shoulder and wake him.

The dragon flinched before those eyes snapped open up and glowed brightly.

"Kuro-scale?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed with a frown on his lips.

Blinking, the glow dimmed down just as quickly before the dragon yawned. "Kuro-scale?" He sat up as he rubbed his eyes.

"Kuro-flame then?" He smiled, feeling better,

"Just because I'm a dragon doesn't mean you can sprout up nicknames like scale and flame." Kurogane blushed but frowned. He then rubbed his shoulder.

"Why? It's cute." He grinned before reaching for some of Kurogane's medication. "Here."

"Thanks." Kurogane took the bottle and got a couple pills out of the bottle and swallowed it dry. "And it's not cute."

"It is to me." He argued.

"Tch." Kurogane scoffed as he yawned again. "Leaving for work?"

"Yep, have to be there bright and early."

"Sucks." Kurogane shrugged. "Though I guess I'll still be here when you get back." He slightly smiled.

"That you will. Want me to bring you back anything?" Fai asked smiling.

"Um...just be back safe...okay?" Kurogane muttered as he looked away. "And maybe some sake. I can give you some cash to buy it." He suggested.

Fai waved off the suggestion. "I've got money." He leaned over kissing Kurogane. "And I'll be okay. I'm not helpless."

Kissing back, Kurogane grabbed Fai's hand out of impulse. "I know but seriously...j-just be careful..." His expression wasn't like him; it was as if he was scared for the blonde.

Fai shook his head. "Don't worry. I have a few tricks up my sleeve in case anything does happen, which it won't."

Nodding, Kurogane should trust Fai more since the human survived before him. "Okay. Have fun working." He slightly joked.

Rolling his eyes he got up. "You and Yuui will make best friends."

"Hey, you wanted us to hang out. Careful what you hope for." Kurogane grinned.

"Yeah, yeah."

"See ya." Kurogane waved at the blonde with a rare bright smile as he got up.

Fai smiled in return leaving him behind. "Bye Kuro-chan." With that he was out of his bedroom and soon enough on his way to work.

* * *

Yuui was still hugging Syaoron as Fai left the house. He turned to the brunette. "Want something to eat now?" He smiled.

"Yes, now sounds good." He grinned as they pulled away, but not before a kiss.

Yuui hummed into the kiss before he got up. "Sit tight. I'll get you some pancakes."

He nodded.

Getting a plate, Yuui got a stack of pancakes and placed it in front of his boyfriend. "Here. Feel free to drown it in syrup and whipped cream. I made the whipped cream myself." He added with a sense of pride in his voice.

"You're going to give me diabetes." He chuckled.

"I'll pay for your insulin." Yuui grinned; joking a bit.

"I guess that's something." He chuckled before preparing his food.

"And maybe a few kisses and such so you don't have to feel icky taking them." Yuui blushed as he looked at Syaoron with a dazed look on his face.

"Better." He replied before he began to eat.

Yuui chuckled as he watched Syaoron eat.

* * *

"Hey." Kurogane greeted as he entered the room with a yawn.

"Oh good morning Kurogane." Yuui greeted the man with a smile.

Syaoron did the same before continuing to eat. "Yuui made pancakes."

"Nice." Kurogane had his cell phone in his hand as he rubbed his eyes. "Listen, I'm going out just a bit for some fresh air. I won't be out for long. Just be in the front and junk."

"Oh, okay then." Yuui shrugged. "You don't have to tell us but that was nice of you to. Just make sure you get something to eat after, okay?"

"Sure." Kurogane nodded. "I'll be back later."

"Okay." Yuui waved at the man as he left. He smiled softly.

Syaoron thought it was bit curious, but then Kurogane could take care of himself.

Hearing the front door open and close, Yuui turned to Syaoron. "So...I was thinking...before you leave, maybe you can take a shower..." He reached out and played with a brown lock. "And I can...join you?" He smirked but blushed.

He blushed in return. "I...I think you're right. I do need a shower."

"Well take your time. No use washing up with a stomachache." Yuui smiled as he gave Syaoron a kiss on the cheek.

Well that wasn't much incentive but he ate the rest of his breakfast.

* * *

Minutes later, Yuui was washing and drying the plates so he wouldn't have to do it later. He dried his hands as he looked at Syaoron. "Come on, let's go."

Nodding he stood already getting a little aroused.

Grabbing Syaoron's hand, Yuui led him to the bathroom. Once there, he closed the door and press Syaoron against it as he gave the other a chaste kiss to start.

Syaoron leaned into the kiss as best as he could while being pinned.

Easing off the hold on the brunette a bit, Yuui pulled back and kissed Syaoron again.

Moaning Syaoron wanted more from the blonde and pressed into him even more.

"Mm..." Yuui moaned back as he wanted to closer to him.

Grabbing the other Syaoron pulled him close. "Yuui,"

"Oh, Syaoron." Yuui smiled as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

"Can't shower with our clothes still on."

"Hmm...you're right." Yuui agreed. "How about we help each other out?" He purred.

"I like that idea." He kissed Yuui roughly before he began pulling up the man's shirt.

Yuui groaned in delight as he helped Syaoron get his shirt out. Bare-chested, he did the same for him.

Before long Syaoron was hurrying to undress his lover,

Soon the two were undressed and Yuui proceeded to give Syaoron deep kisses with a blush.

He began backing Yuui up to the shower kissing him with each step.

Syaoron was persistent, he'll give him that but Yuui smiled with every kiss he was given.

When they stood there together he grinned before moving to go and turn the shower on.

"Maybe I should have had the shower on before we made out." Yuui chuckled with a sheepish grin.

"Maybe, but it's fine."

Fiddling his fingers, Yuui nodded. "I'm glad then."

When it was warm enough, they both stepped in and he smirked before pushing Yuui against a wall this time.

Yuui gasped at how cold the tile wall was but shivered in delight as he got a good look at Syaoron.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Anything you want." Yuui smiled at Syaoron. "Just don't make me wait too long for it."

"I won't." Grinning he began running hands over pale skin.

"Mn..." Yuui smiled as he felt those hands on him. He closed his eyes to remember that feeling. It was rare that he would like that but Syaoron made it all better.

Kissing down the man's throat he smiled, liking the little sounds Yuui made. Finding his prize eventually he took the other's member into his hand stroking him.

"A-Ah!" Yuui jerked his hips against the touch. His face started to heat up. "Syao..."

Listening he couldn't help himself as he began kissing Yuui's throat.

"Mm...oh..." Yuui's hips started moving into the hand as he craned his head to the side to give Syaoron more room.

Licking up stray beads of water he grinned. "I want you to touch me too."

"O-Okay..." Yuui panted as one hand cupped the back of Syaoron's head and the other touching the brunette's chest and trailing downwards.

He nipped at fair skin, letting red marks that faded quickly enough.

Finally finding what he was looking for, Yuui wrapped his fingers around Syaoron's arousal and started stroking it as best as he could.

"Nnn...Yuui...yes." He panted heat from the shower causing their skin to flush.

With his face red, Yuui stroked faster; panting as he smiled. "I like it...when you say...my name...like that..." He confessed.

He smiled at that, wrapping an arm around Yuui's waist. "Really?"

"Yes...I do..." Yuui moaned a bit.

They kept touching each other for several more seconds before Syaoron slowly pulled away and slid down to his knees, kissing at Yuui's thighs and hips.

"Syao...you don't have to..." Yuui tried to keep his voice still and firm but those kisses on his skin were preventing him from doing so.

"I know. I want to." He said with a teasing smile as he wrapped fingers around Yuui's shaft once more.

Yuui moaned out a bit as his head tiled back from the touch. His fingers trying to grip the wall but to no avail.

"Hold onto me if you want to." Grinning he then licked up the underside of the man's erection.

"S-Syao...!" Yuui cried out as his hand shakily reached out and threaded those fingers through Syaoron's hair.

"You taste good." He replied smiling before taking the head of the other's member into his mouth while he stared up at Yuui.

Moaning, Yuui hung his head as his eyes caught sight of those deep brown eyes staring back at him. It turned him on more than he expected to as his mouth let out more moans of delight.

With both hands' on Yuui's hips he began bobbing his head taking in more of the other's length.

The moaning started to get louder as Yuui's body jerked to the touch but couldn't move as he was pinned to the wall. "Oh god...please...d-don't stop...Syao!" He cried out as his head was turned to the side; his face all flushed.

He hummed, pressing his tongue against the underside of the other man's erection.

The vibrations and that tongue was pushing Yuui closer to the edge but he held himself back to make the moment last.

Blinking back water from his eyes Syaoron continued his ministrations, wanting Yuui to lose control.

He was slipping. He was slipping fast. Yuui knew that and Syaoron was just making it worse. But it was so hot and so good that he couldn't hold back any longer. "Syao...I'm going to...you have to s-stop...I can't..." He whimpered; feeling so close now.

Hollowing out his cheeks he sucked off Yuui wanting him to climax.

Chanting out his boyfriend's name, Yuui cried out as he finally came; his hands gripping Syaoron's hair tightly.

Syaoron swallowed all of Yuui's seed before he pulled away and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

Panting heavily, Yuui tried to say something but his lungs burned from the lack of air going into them. "Y-You brute..." He chuckled out with a smile.

"Brute?" He asked chuckling.

"I said stop...and you didn't..." Yuui laughed softly. "Why didn't you?"

"I wanted to taste you." He shrugged wiping the water from his face.

"..." Yuui then smiled. "You know...in my past relationships, no one had said that to me. They usually just stopped before...I cum..." He blushed a bit.

"They didn't know what they were missing." He kissed Yuui's hip.

Yuui shivered at the kiss but kept his smile. "Looks like you have me all to yourself." He joked.

"Good." The brunette stood up then sharing a kiss with Yuui.

Yuui returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Syaoron's neck; pulling him close.

Still hard he moaned as his erection brushed against Yuui's stomach.

Feeling that heat pressed up against his stomach, Yuui pulled back from the kiss. "Want me to return the favor?" He purred.

"Whatever you want."

Smiling, Yuui flipped them around so the brunette was on the wall. "Okay..."

He smirked in anticipation.

Yuui slid down slowly to his knees as he kissed Syaoron's chest downwards.

Groaning he braced himself against the wall staring done at Yuui.

Soon Yuui found his prize as he found himself blushing at the hard erection. He licked his lips. "Hard to believe...that it was in me not long ago..." He then wrapped his fingers around it and started stroking it.

Blushing at that he bit his lip at the sensation that coursed through him. He wasn't that big he thought as he tried not to come too soon.

Having his other hand on Syaoron's hip, Yuui then leaned forward and took the head into his mouth before sucking on it.

"God, Yuui!" He hissed and hit the back of his head on the wall.

Yuui groaned at that before taking more into his mouth. He soon was bobbing up and down; wanting to hear Syaoron. Wanting to taste him so badly that it was unbelievable.

Gently moving his hips Syaoron focused on the blonde below him, eyes hooded as he threaded his fingers into long hair.

Moaning, Yuui let his hand trail down to Syaoron's balls as he squeezed them. He hallowed his cheeks to push the other closer to the edge.

He jerked his hips harder in reflex yelling his boyfriend's name. "Y-yuui...I'm going to cum."

Hearing that Yuui continued his ministrations, practically mimicking what Syaoron had done to him.

It didn't take long before it had the same effect on him. Closing his eyes Syaoron warned Yuui, hips moving unevenly.

Feeling frisky, Yuui grazed his teeth lightly on the erection. He /wanted/ Syaoron to cum so he wasn't going to stop now.

"Haahhhhh..."Tilting his head back his vision went black before he found himself climaxing.

Yuui swallowed as much as he could. However he pulled back a bit too quickly causing some of it to stain a bit of Yuui's face and fingers. Swallowing, he then licked his fingers and his lips in a suggestive manner. "Delicious." He purred.

Glancing down he groaned at the sight. "You look beautiful." He panted and reached to clean the blonde.

"I'm a bit covered by your cum and you still call me beautiful?" Yuui teased with a blush but had a grateful smile.

"Yes." He said blushing as he wiped his face clean.

"...I've never been called beautiful like that." Yuui stood up and kissed Syaoron. "Cute, sexy, pretty I've been called that but never beautiful."

"I can add handsome and gorgeous too." He smiled feeling drained.

"Stop it, Syaoron. I'm going to have a headache with all that blood rushing to my head." Yuui joked as he held the other gently.

"I think right now that shouldn't be an issue." He countered with a grin before pulling Yuui up and actually starting to shower.

"I suppose not." Yuui smiled as he grabbed a bar of soap and tried to wash himself; mindful of his injury.

The brunette helped, making sure Yuui didn't aggravate the injury.

Smiling in content, Yuui let Syaoron help him. He giggled though as the other was brushing through some ticklish spots.

When they finished they stepped out and helped each other dry off.

With a towel around his waist and on his head, Yuui was drying his hair.

Syaoron gave him a kiss, thinking Yuui was too cute to resist. "I have to leave for work soon."

"I know." Yuui blushed. "Say...would it be alright if tonight I...uh...come by your place? I'll make dinner after I visit Hana at the hospital." He suggested.

"Sure, you're welcome at anytime Yuui."

"Okay, I'll make something hearty and filling for you and your brother if he's going to be home too." Yuui smiled brightly.

"He will be." He was looking forward to tonight now as he put on some clothes.

Chuckling, Yuui did the same; already excited for tonight.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.


	28. Chapter twenty seven

.

* * *

**Chapter twenty-seven**

* * *

Outside of the house, Kurogane was leaning next to the front door. He was texting Fuuma about what was going on his end and making sure nothing was being compromised. He though found a lone cigarette in his pocket and for the hell of it started smoking it. He's not a smoker despite how he seemed but he would on a rare occasion.

Syaoron bypassed him on his way out not long after waving before jogging to work.

Kurogane waved at the young man back before going back to smoking. However it wasn't long before he saw familiar woman walking past the house and dark red eyes locked onto his bright red ones.

"Well hello Kurogane~ What are you doing here so early in the morning?" She stopped in front of him smiling far to wide.

"..." This was the_ last_ person he wanted to see...next to Ioryogi. Taking the stick out of his mouth he let out a puff of smoke. "I'm relaxing...or so I _was_." He stated.

"Don't stop on my account. I had no idea you lived in such a nice part of town." She pretended to look around

"I don't." Kurogane shrugged as he put the stick back into his mouth. "I'm just staying here for a while."

"Oh yes, that boyfriend of yours. I didn't think Ioryogi paid enough for a large apartment." Yuuko mused.

Kurogane wanted to deny that fact but it was a fact. Sighing, he closed his eyes. "So, what are you doing here in this neck of the woods?"

"Enjoying the weather. Thought I'd go and grab a bite to eat since my cook is busy elsewhere today."

"Huh." Kurogane was at the end of his cigarette as he popped the end bit of it into his mouth. Then a puff of flame came out of it seconds later.

Yuuko shook her head at the display. "Care to join me? I could use a handsome man as company."

The dragon looked at her with skeptical eyes. But then again, he might need to move around for just a bit. "Fine. Let me text the moron's brother to let him know that I'll be out for a bit." He already got his phone out and texting him. He got a reply saying that it's alright as long as he's back by the afternoon to join him when they go to the hospital as he was going to Syaoron's place after that. Putting his phone away, Kurogane nodded as he he got off the wall. "Okay, now I'm ready."

"Wonderful~!" Yuuko smiled before hooking her arm with his.

Making sure he wasn't making a face, Kurogane clicked his tongue and walked along with the woman.

* * *

They arrived at Yuui's restaurant almost twenty minutes later since Yuuko had wanted to window shop a little on their way. When she stepped in she smiled bright. "Watanuki-kun~! I've come for you to serve me!"

"Oh man..." Kurogane breathed out. If he knew that he was going to eat with Yuuko in Yuui's cafe, he would have said no outright. He should really start thinking more before saying yes to things.

"Come now sourpuss." She smiled as there was a loud crash in the back causing people to stare. Yuuko waited by her chair waiting on Kurogane.

Blinking, Kurogane then sighed as he sat next to the woman. "You're something else. You realize that right?" He commented; feeling a bit sorry for Watanuki.

"And you're not much of a gentleman." She said before sighing and taking her seat. Watanuki was fuming when he walked out and Yuuko smiled coolly up at him. "Hello my dearest manservant." "Don't dear me, what're you doing here? I left you food."

"Yeah, like that'll stop her." Kurogane rolled his eyes; not deterred from the woman's comment. Can't deny what's fact, right?

"No ganging up on me now." Yuuko gave a pout before she looked back at the other man. "Now, go and fetch me something nice. I think I want some soup today, it's a bit nippy out. Some cider too."

"I'll have some clam chowder with a loaf of bread and some coffee; black." Kurogane nodded to the young man. Watanuki wrote the orders down. "Sure, I'll be back shortly with your food." He gave a roll of eyes to Yuuko before going back to the kitchen.

"So enjoy the new living arrangements?"

"It's fine, I guess." Kurogane shrugged as he patted his chest. "Can't do much right now with this damn injury and things are getting a bit antsy around here."

"I can tell. You have to stretch your wings or else you'll go stir crazy." She mused.

"Yeah well, right now I'm trying not to overdo anything." Kurogane countered. "Plus with my mother safe, there's nothing much I can do about it for now."

"Well dragons don't do well when they're out of the true bodies." She smiled brightly when Watanuki returned with their drinks and another glare for her.

"Thanks." Kurogane stated to Watanuki before he took his coffee and taking a big gulp. He liked how hot it went down his throat. "I know that. But if I shift any time soon, I have another _pleasant_ trip to the hospital." He answered. "I'm still healing."

"Hmm...have you tried the drugstore down a few blocks? They have some quick healing ointments or you could have the wound laser shut."

"Hmm..." Kurogane considered that. He had heard of that place but he was so busy that he never set foot in it but now he had more than enough time. "I should. I'll go there after I go visit someone."

"What would you dear mother say about your lack of medical knowledge,"

"Well _you're_ not mother so there's no way in hell _you_ would know, right?" Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Besides, it's nothing that I couldn't handle before. Just have a blonde for worries for me now so it's getting harder to do so. Moron." He muttered the last part as a faint blush graced his face.

"Ah~ Young love. So sweet." She pinched his cheek for good measure. Yuuko had to wonder how much Kurogane even knew with the way he carried himself and behaved, wondering if his mother had informed him about certain things when it came to relationships.

Kurogane moved away from the woman's hands as he scowled at her for a brief second before their food was coming through the door. He wasn't very young and it might as well be love but he was being realistic about it. Fai may like him but hell others had said that before him and _they_ never worked out. Though he was happy, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that this one may fail. He wasn't going to let it but the feeling will still be there.

"Oh don't look that way." Yuuko chuckled.

"Whatever." Kurogane then thanked Watanuki for the food before taking that loaf of bread and breaking it.

"I'll bring you some cake out, but not alcohol and only after you finish all of this." Yuuko frowned like a child. "But Watanuki~"

"Don't look at her, just walk away before she sucks you in." Kurogane warned as he ate some of his chowder. "If you want to have this day to end okay, that is."

Watanuki huffed before heading back to the kitchen.

"So mean." Yuuko pouted before she sampled her food.

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane ate some more. "So...what about you? Found someone of interest yet?"

Yuuko laughed loudly smacking the table a few times for good measure. "None at all, I like to keep my options open and I have a harem already."

"Geez, sorry I asked." Kurogane stated with wide eyes. He then went back to eating. "Well whatever, you do what's your business." He waved it off.

"You're a little green to be telling me about relationships."

"I never said anything regarding whoever you're screwing." Kurogane countered off-handedly. "I wasn't going to give you any half-assed advice or anything like that, I was just asking. Nothing more."

Yuuko laughed again. "I like you. You remind me a lot of your father, but with more scowl."

Kurogane's body slightly flinched at the mention of his father but shook his head as he continued eating. "You're not the first to say so."

"You're your own person as well and the resemblance is fleeting enough." Yuuko finished off her meal and before she began demanding cake Watanuki was there with a slice of apple pie for them both,

"...Sometimes I wonder." Kurogane muttered to himself as he finished off his meal. He then took his mug and drank slowly. He didn't like to be mentioned about how he looked like his father as he felt bad enough. His father's dead and his mother had him; the closest thing to seeing father again. He was so similar to him now that he thought about it. And he wasn't sure what to feel about that.

"While you're definitely his son, you're not identical." She explained. "A child is never the same as the parent."

The dragon glanced at the woman. He thought she stopped talking by now.

"So don't look so gloomy." She piped up before enjoying her dessert.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes as he let out a grunt before going back to his coffee. Like _she_ would know what it'll be like to be in his position.

When Yuuko finished her pie she sat up with Watanuki handing her a cider to go. "Guess I'll let you sulk. Remember Kurogane, show a bit of confidence in yourself."

That got a reaction out of him. "Who said that I don't show it. I'm pretty damn confident already." Kurogane retorted.

"Uh-huh." Yuuko grinned before she turned and walked out of the place.

The dragon watched her leave; knowing that he'll have to pay for the food. Going back on his seat, he grumbled before getting his wallet out.

"You don't have to pay for her." Watanuki said, arms folded.

"What, you're keeping a tab for her?" Kurogane asked with a slight amusement in his voice.

"Yes and I'll get back at her later for skipping out." He sneered

"Good call." Kurogane was liking Watanuki already. "But I still have to pay for my own." He then paused. "And add some strawberry cake in the bill too, I'm bringing some back for...m-my boyfriend..." He explained with a very faint blush. "Or something..."

"Alright, I'll have it ready in a few minutes."

"Thanks." Kurogane then finished off his coffee before sitting around. Yuuko was a bit annoying but she wouldn't lie when it comes to being serious. But he was confident, more then any other person so there was no need to do what she suggested...right?

* * *

As if lunch wasn't weird enough, Kurogane along with Yuui hours later were walking to the hospital. Yuui had a big pot of ramen soup with plenty of noodles and veggies and meat. It was a bit weird considering that the two have been there only days ago but when they asked for the little dragon staying, it was an easy breeze from there.

"Hana?" Yuui knocked on the door where the young girl was staying. "Hana? It's Yuui and I brought a friend this time. May we come in?"

The door was quickly opened, showing Hana holding onto the door knob with wide eyes. She sniffed the air before staring curiously at the pot he was holding.

"Hey Hana." Yuui smiled. "I got some ramen soup with plenty of noodles." He then stepped aside a bit. "And here's one of my friends, he's a bit scary but don't worry. He's anything but." Giving Yuui a look, the dragon stepped forward. "Hey...uh...name's Kurogane. Um...nice to meet you...I've heard about you a little." He wasn't great talking to young children; dragon or human or otherwise.

"You're like me." She said but then was back to focusing on the food in Yuui's hands. "Can we eat now?"

Kurogane blinked. Wow, she's smarter then she looked. "Sure. May we come inside?" Yuui chuckled. "This pot's a bit heavy."

She nodded and pulled the solid wood door back to let the two in before scrambling back up onto her bed.

Holding the door for Yuui, Kurogane followed inside. The two saw that parts of the wall were covered with drawings and letters. Next to the girl's bed was a couple flower bouquets and cards. But what really set the room apart from the rest was a huge tv on the other side. Sounds like she was well off even in a hospital.

Taking a bowl that was on top of the pot, Yuui carefully served Hana some before getting a spare tray that was laying around. With a pair of chopsticks and a spoon, he carefully placed it on the girl's lap. "Here you go." He smiled. "But be careful, it's still a little hot."

She nodded before digging in slurping up noodles quickly, her eyes bright in delight.

Kurogane had to chuckle as he was leaning on the pillar bit of wall between the windows. "She sure loves noodles." Yuui smiled at the older dragon. "She has mentioned that, yes." He was glad to see Kurogane in a better mood the last night.

Hana finished of her small bowl soon enough and asked for more with a smile.

"Don't worry, there's plenty more." Yuui laughed softly before taking the tray and refilling the bowl. Slightly smiling, Kurogane sighed. "So, what're you in the hospital for? You seem pretty fine to me." "Now, now Kurogane." Yuui gently chided. "I'm sure it's something routine, nothing terrible I hope." He knew Kurogane didn't mean anything bad by it but he didn't want Hana to be upset.

"Hana gets sick easy. The doctors say it's a...weak system." She said trying to get the words out between mouthfuls.

"A weak immune system?" Yuui asked; now worried. "Oh dear." "Oh cra-oh I mean crud." Kurogane casually stated. He would have to train himself not to curse around younger ones. "How bad does it get?"

Hana shrugged. "Hana gets sick easy. So Hana doesn't go to normal school just in case."

Yuui's weak spot for children was showing and if Kurogane was a lesser person; he'd be bursting out laughing.

Hana sighed in content, smoke coming forth as she was still too young for flames. "Yuui is a good cook like he said."

Yuui couldn't help himself as he rushed forward and hugged the girl. "Oh it's nothing! I'm glad that you liked it~!" Kurogane looked at the scene with slightly wide eyes. He would have to ask Fai if that happened often.

Hana blinked un-phased by the affection. "Hana's full now."

"Okay!" Yuui took the bowl. "I'll have the cafeteria staff store the rest for you so you can have something to eat later." He looked to Kurogane. "I'll be right back. Watch Hana for a bit."

Kurogane shrugged. "Got nothing better to do."

"Okay, I'll be back." And with that, Yuui exited the room; leaving the two dragons together.

Hana stared at him unblinking after Yuui left, curious.

Kurogane glanced at the young dragon with a slightly unnerved look. "...What?"

"You're hurt too. I can smell it." She told him.

"...Yeah," Kurogane slowly nodded. He wasn't too surprised though she was rather young. "Yeah, I was."

"Yuui too." Hana added.

"..." Kurogane sighed. "Yeah, he was too."

She nodded in understanding. "You two will get better,"

"I know we will." Kurogane shortly answered. "You just concentrate on making sure _you're_ better every day. It would be cruddy for a young dragon like yourself being cooped up in this place when you should be flying around or playing in a park somewhere."

Hana smiled. "Hana likes to fly and do flips in the air, though I can't go really high."

That got a chuckle out of the older dragon. "Really? I bet when you're older you could. And I'd to see it when you do."

"Do you fly a lot?" She asked curious and wide eyed.

"Yeah, I do." Kurogane smirked. "Up until recently I have. When I'm not working, that is. In fact I was flying very high when..." He trailed off right there; not wanting to say more then he should. He coughed. "A dragon like myself is a big thing but I feel awesome when I'm up in the air."

The tiny girl looked up with a bright eyed, bushy tailed expression. "Are you even bigger? Mommy always said that tall people meant bigger dragons than us."

"Well your mother's right." Kurogane nodded. "But it's half-true. That also depends on what type of species you are because I have seen adult dragons who are aren't any taller than say, maybe you." He slightly smiled. "Though that's out there, I can tell you'll be a grand dragon when you get older." He wasn't lying, it could happen. You just never know.

"Really?" Hana sounded unsure as she pondered the idea before nodded.

"Of course. If you work hard and grow some more, you might be right there with me in size." Kurogane grinned toothily. "Don't doubt yourself that you can't and ignore what other morons would say otherwise. If you want to be a grand dragon then go for it!" He didn't know why he was encouraging a child that he barely knew. Maybe it was his father speaking out through him; not wanting a tiny dragon to be sad. He hated to see a child sad regardless.

Hana gushed at the praise, face red.

Yuui came back in moments after seeing the girl practically jumping around. "...May I ask what happened while I was gone?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

Kurogane calmed down a bit before looking away. "Nothing much. Just talking to the kid."

"Uh-huh." Yuui wasn't convinced but was happy to see Hana so ecstatic and excited.

Hana was beaming in barely contained excitement,

Yuui then cooed a bit as he hugged the little girl once again only this time more gently. "Did Mr. Kurogane say something nice to you?"

Kurogane blushed a bit as he scoffed and turned his head away. God, Yuui was almost as bad as his idiot boyfriend.

"He said I'd probably be big and strong when I got older." Hana replied; still excited.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Yuui smirked the older dragon's way; getting a blanched expression in return.

Hana nodded fervently.

Looking between two dragons, Yuui got an idea. "Well I think the big nice dragon deserves a hug after being so nice to you." He smirked at the older dragon. "Wouldn't you say?"

"Oh no..." Kurogane shook his head as he backed off a bit. "That's fine. I don't want it..."

"Yes!" Hana hopped down from her bed before latching on to Kurogane.

"Hey what the-!" Kurogane swayed backwards a little at the added weight and force on his lower body.

As he just stood there with a red face, Yuui tsked. "Come on, Kurogane. When someone hugs you; you need to hug back." He soon smiled.

Glaring at the human for a second, the dragon soon sighed as he hugged back. Well he more like patted the younger dragon's head softly. "Mm..."

The girl pulled away after a few seconds, staring up at him with her near identical colored eyes.

Looking down, Kurogane gave the girl a very small smile He nodded as he gestured to Yuui. "I think he needs a hug too since he made that food, don't' you think?" That what he said that his eyes held another meaning; as if telling the girl to hug Yuui for something more then just the food.

Hana nodded in understanding before she went to Yuui next for his hug.

"Oh..." Yuui blinked in surprise before smiling as he hugged back. "There's no need to thank me for the food but you're very welcome." Of course the human wouldn't know what that hug meant but Kurogane soon thought after that it was better that Yuui didn't know.

"It was good." Hana stated with a slight tone of happiness.

Nodding, Yuui stepped back as the young girl pulled away. He checked his watch and almost gasped. "Oh my, it's that late already?" He sighed. "Kurogane, we need to go."

"Hm." Kurogane nodded. It was getting rather late. He turned to the girl and flashed a toothily grin. "We'll see you around, alright?"

Hana nodded as she stood in the middle of her room. "Hana will see Yuui and Kurogane later."

Hugging Hana one last time, Yuui gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Have a good night, Hana." With Kurogane in tow, Yuui waved before the two left the room.

She waved in return telling both men goodbye as well.

As the two were outside the building, Kurogane hailed in a cab for Yuui. "I know you can take care of yourself but still, it'd still be dangerous."

"Don't worry." Yuui smiled. "I'll just be home for a bit before going to Syaoron's place. Oh tell brother that I might not be home tonight." He chuckled. "I'll see you later."

"Sure. See ya." Kurogane closed the door and watched the taxi go with Yuui in tow. Sighing, he then started walking to the drugstore to get something for his wound.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.


	29. Chapter twenty eight

.

* * *

**Chapter twenty-eight**

* * *

_~hours later~_

The two had split up after the drugstore with Yuui heading to the Li house and Kurogane presumably going to his and Fai's apartment.

Carrying a pot of ravioli and a chocolate cake, Yuui took a cab to Syaoron's place. He texted the brunette, asking for the address and got a reply.

It wasn't too long of a drive and when he eventually arrived Syaoron opened the door for him and gave him a kiss in greeting.

Returning the kiss, Yuui showed the pot and the cake box. "I brought food." He smiled brightly.

"You didn't have to." He took one of the dishes to help and went inside and to the kitchen.

"I told you I would." Yuui shrugged as he followed the young man into the kitchen. "And...I-I want to..." He blushed.

"It smells great in any case." Setting the cake on a countertop he smiled. "Syaoron's should be around here somewhere."

"You don't have to call him out or anything. If he comes, he'll come." Yuui laughed before he winced as he lightly gripped his shoulder. He wished that he hadn't moved too much.

"Go sit down, relax that shoulder." He chided taking the pot from the blonde.

"Oh Syaoron, I'm fine." The last thing Yuui needed was more babying. "It's just an ache."

"I'm not coddling. I don't want you in the hospital because you tore some ligament or something." He countered grabbing plates.

Yuui wanted to argue back but found nothing to retort to as Syaoron was right. He rather not go back to the hospital as a patient. His head hung with guilt; like a kicked puppy. "I'd just worry everyone again, right?" He muttered in sadness.

"A little." He set plates on the table along with forks and glasses. "Just be careful okay?"

With tears starting to form, Yuui rubbed his eyes a bit as he nodded.

"Syaoran! Food's ready!" He called then earning a shout in return before he smiled and kissed Yuui. "What do you want to drink?"

"Water..." Yuui answered softly. "Water would be fine." He liked the kiss but he still felt bad about putting too much on himself and worrying Syaoron.

Syaoran came in a took a seat saying hello to Yuui. Beside them Syaoron grabbed them drinks putting them on the table before returning with a loaf of bread he'd picked up earlier and the pot of ravioli Yuui had prepared.

* * *

Dinner went along as nicely as the three would have wanted but Yuui ate, drank, and talked with a huge sense of guilt. He listened to the stories that twins would tell them, their travels and their father but all he can think about was how an idiot he was for thinking he can handle himself; at least at this point.

"You okay? You're not talking a lot." Syaoron asked concerned.

"Hmm?" Yuui looked over at his boyfriend with his fork up and covered in sauce. "Oh, I'm fine. Just wanted to listen, that's all." He smiled; though a bit of bitterness was held within that gesture.

He wasn't wholly convinced. "If you're sure." The brunette didn't want to push Yuui.

Looking back at his plate, Yuui's eyes didn't change and it was like that for the rest of dinner.

Sometime later, Yuui opened the box and reveled the chocolate cake for the twins. "Here you go." He smiled. "Made by yours truly."

"I'm telling you...I'm so getting diabetes." He grinned as Syaoran helped and cut the cake giving the other two slices.

"And I'm telling _you_." Yuui's smile was a bit lighter this time. "I'll have a fun time taking care of you if that were to happen."

"I bet." They shared another kiss for which his brother politely ignored.

* * *

Dessert went by quicker then dinner and soon after, the cake was only half eaten before it was taken into the fridge and everything was put away. Without asking, Yuui started washing dishes and anything that was covered in food. His smile was long since been gone and his heart was heavy again.

Syaoran thanked the blonde for the meal before he left to go and do something out of the kitchen as both he and his brother could see something was up.

Stepping up behind the other, Syaoron hugged Yuui from behind.

Getting used to being hugged by the other now, instead of flinching Yuui leaned into the embrace; stopping what he was doing for a moment.

"You don't have to do dishes. You cooked."

"...I wanted to..." Yuui's voice was low. "It's fine..." He wanted to hug back but his hands were wet and soapy.

"I know, but still." He kissed Yuui's cheek.

"Mm..." Yuui leaned into the kiss as his face had a faint blush on it. "Syaoron...will you always worry about me?"

"Only when I need to." Syaoron answered with certainty.

"I don't want you to worry..." Yuui took a towel and started drying his hands but slowly. "I don't want anyone to worry about me. It'll just make me feel worse about myself. That I can't do anything to make them happy."

"You'll make me happy by not straining yourself." He reasoned. "I want you happy and healthy."

Looking down at the towel, Yuui blinked the tears out of his eyes. "W-Why?"

"I love you and you deserve to be. I don't need more of a reason."

With his body starting to shake, Yuui quickly planted the towel on his face so the tears wouldn't have the chance to run down his face.

He tightened his hold simply being there for Yuui and letting him know it was okay.

Shaking his head, Yuui was soon hunched over near the sink as his grip on the towel tightened.

"It's alright Yuui. You don't have to be upset." He told him resting his forehead on the man's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Yuui cried out as he practically ripped the towel from his face. "I just can't seem to do _anything_ right anymore...I'm falling apart from the inside."

"How should I help you then?" He asked wanting to do so.

"...I...I don't know..." Yuui admitted. "No one has ever asked me that in such a manner before..." He sniffled. "B-But...I just don't want you to go away...to think that all of _this_..." He touched Syaoron's hands as they were holding his waist so gently. "To fade...I want to know...that it won't..."

"I won't. I'll stay as long as you want me."

Taking some deep breaths, Yuui nodded slowly. "I was a lot stronger than this...I know I was...but now...I don't know anymore."

"Is that my fault?" He asked, thinking of how much Yuui had changed since they had started dating.

"No...it's not..." Yuui slowly turned around. He missed the embrace as he broke it apart but he soon cupped the young man's face. "If anything, you're seeing a side of me that only brother and a couple more had seen. I thought I can hide it from you but you can see through that...it both brought hope and fear in me...and I'm fighting between the two. It was never you...it was me from the beginning." He confessed.

"I want to help." He didn't know if he was or even could, but Syaoron was determined.

"Syaoron..." Yuui's voice broke up a bit. "If you love me like you said you do...please...t-take it...take that fear away from me...make me have hope again..." He then thought that it was dumb to even ask. Syaoron would be so confused by it. But he had to try. If he want to say those three words to the other, he wanted to. He wanted Syaoron to have a whole heart of his and not just the pieces. The brunette deserved better.

"I will as best as I can." He explained with a soft smile.

Chuckling a bit, Yuui hugged Syaoron as tightly as he could. He didn't want to let go.

Hugging Yuui still, Syaoron just hoped the blonde would feel better about himself.

They stood like that for what seemed like forever but was only a few minutes. Though reality reared its ugly head as Yuui slowly pulled away. He was still a bit scared and it showed in his eyes.

"Hey, don't feel like that. We're together and everything's fine. Your shoulder is getting better the restaurants been remodeled. You should be happy."

Yuui's lips twitched upwards, trying to smile but his own insecurities were weighting it down. Syaoron was right but still.

"I can see you thinking of something bad." He chided.

That's what Yuui meant by Syaoron seeing right through him. And it scared him more. If he can't smile and not allowed to frown, he might as well not do anything at all and just leave his face blank.

"But if it makes you feel better go ahead. Let it all out if you want."

"...I don't...want to seem like some needy child to you...that can't seem to put himself together." Yuui sighed. "I put myself like this...I should be the one to try to get myself out of it...right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't rely on others either." He explained.

"But I don't want..." Yuui tried to argue but he felt so tried. "I don't want anyone to have to help me. I...I can do this...I have to..."

"Then do it and if something happens I'll be here for you." He said offering a small smile.

"..." Yuui rubbed his injury gently. "I know...um Syaoron...?"

"What is it?"

"Is it okay...if I stay the night here?" Yuui asked shyly. "I don't think I'm fit to go home right now." He hung his head; thinking that he can't be _this_ freaked out and upset at the same time.

"You don't have to ask. You can think of this place as a second home." Syaoron shook his head with a smile; recalling the night that Yuui had said something like that to him.

Snapping his head up, he stared at Syaoron. Did he hear that correctly? "A-Are you sure? You're not just saying that, right?"

"Of course not. You can even bring some clothes to keep here if you want."

Feeling his heartbeat fasten, Yuui blushed brightly. "T-Thank you..." He smiled a bit.

He shook his head. "No need."

Laughing a bit, Yuui rubbed his eyes. "Sorry." He felt a bit better as he looked at Syaoron. "Thank you though."

"You're welcome." He grinned before pulling Yuui out of the kitchen.

Though he was happy now, Yuui was sort of nervous. He had shown Syaoron his bedroom at his place. What would the brunette's bedroom be like?

* * *

"Ignore the mess." Syaoron said, embarrassed as he kicked a pile of clothes out of the way. There was a desk, night table, and bed in the room. The desk was littered with paper and ink and pens as posters and signs decorated the walls.

Yuui looked around and soon smiled brightly. Even though it was pretty messy, it was very...Syaoron. Like his personality was on those walls and on that desk. Even if he can see some clothes on the floor, he calmly picked some of them up and put them in a neat pile. "It's a lovely room." He finally said; his heart somewhat lighter then before.

"I guess. It's not very big and I don't have enough time to really clean." Syaoron supposed as he looked around.

"Don't explain." Yuui's eyes held some sense of happiness as he started cleaning. "If anything...this is the most honest room that I have ever felt from another in a relationship."

"H-hey, don't go cleaning now." He blushed trying to stop Yuui.

"Why not?" Yuui chuckled. "Afraid that I might find something?" As soon as those words left his mouth, under a pair of pants was a magazine. But it wasn't any ordinary magazine, it was a 18+ older magazine and there wasn't a woman on the cover either. Once those eyes hit that cover, Yuui's face heat up. "...oh..."

Syaoron snatched up the magazine rolling it up and putting it behind his back. "I really need to clean my room up..." He blushed.

Still blushing, Yuui coughed. "There's nothing to be ashamed about." He started; now feeling like the one helping. "I mean...it's normal. Everyone has a dirty secret. And well, I have a few of my own so you have nothing to fret."

"It's not a secret per say, but it's still embarrassing." He was mortified.

"Would you really want Syaoran to see it?" Yuui asked; teasing a bit.

"Well no, but it's not like we don't know that the other looks at things."

"Then on some level it is." Yuui joked that he inched closer to Syaoron. "But I have been wrong before." He smiled.

"Just uh, sit on the bed...I'll pick all of this up."

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easy." Yuui continued to walk closer to the other until the brunette was trapped between him and the bed. "I think I should make you feel better...wouldn't you say?"

"Feel better?" He asked confused.

Smiling, Yuui pushed Syaoron onto the bed. "Yes." His eyes were dark but had a spark in them. "Make you feel _really_ better..." He then hovered over Syaoron with two hands on each side of the brunette's head.

Syaoron was still holding the magazine behind his back as he stared up at Yuui. He hadn't expected _that_.

Cupping the side of Syaoron's face, Yuui smiled. "I want to make your fantasies come true." He promised. "I want...you..." He breathed out.

His blush darkened at that and he glanced to his door glad it was shut.

Taking the silence as a sign to continue, Yuui leaned down and captured the other's lips softly. Raising his head up slightly he pressed into the kiss.

Closing his eyes, Yuui deepened the kiss a bit. He trailed one of his hands from the other's face down to Syaoron's neck; letting his fingers touch the skin. He hummed at the touch, wrenching a hand out from under himself to brush through blonde hair

"Mm..." Yuui smiled into the kiss as he felt those fingers in his hair. With his other hand, he took off his hair tie without looking; letting his blonde hair spill out.

It was always something to see Yuui with his hair down as he usually didn't like it that way.

Pulling back from the kiss, Yuui licked his lips. "You're the first one I willing want to ravish." He purred. "I hope you don't mind me saying~"

"No, I don't mind at all." He gulped, wondering what the other had in store.

"Then I suggest throwing that magazine away and let me show you what I want to do." Yuui grinned.

Yanking it out from under it he tossed it under his bed.

"Good, now we can start." Yuui pulled himself to a kneeling position as he hovered over Syaoron's hips. He then started taking his shirt off slowly and seductively. His eyes never leaving Syaoron's.

Syaoron zeroed in on the blonde as his mouth went dry at the sight.

With his chest bare, Yuui licked his index finger and started playing with one of his nipples but did so slowly and sensually as he moaned softly. At the touch, his hips started to move a bit.

Well he hadn't thought of that. He wanted to sit up and kiss Yuui, but he thought the blonde might not want that.,

"Mmn..." Yuui then went over and pinched it; causing him to gasp as his back arched a bit. "Syaoron..." He wanted Syaoron to see that his body was all for him and that the brunette can do with it as he pleased. With that in mind, he pressed his hips over Syaoron's not once stopping.

Syaoron gasped at the contact and reached up to grab slender hips and help Yuui move.

"Ah..." Yuui tilted his head back. "That's it...move with me, Syao. Move with me..." He moaned. "I want you..." He pinched his other nipple; making him cry out.

He was quickly getting hard from the sight and touch of Yuui above him.

Digging his hips into Syaoron's, Yuui's cheeks were then pink. His hands then went down on Syaoron's chest; lightly gripping the shirt. Like he didn't want to let go of the other.

"Nnn..." His eyes were hooded as they watched Yuui.

"I-If I do something...t-that frightens you..." Yuui moaned out; trying to push the lust down for a bit. "L-Let me know...okay?" As soon as he said that, his hands went under the other's shirt; fingertips lightly touching the heated skin underneath.

Syaoron nodded, body tingly at the gentle touches from those hands.

Pushing the shirt up, Yuui got a look of the exposed skin and licked his lips. "I never...got the chance...to touch that skin as much as I wanted to..." He leaned down as he stilled his hips for the moment. "I almost want to sketch you like this..." He then placed his lips on Syaoron's stomach as his hands were roaming over the taut muscles.

He hummed pleasantly closing his eyes and enjoying the touch of those lips on his skin. It felt a little ticklish.

Loving that sound, Yuui kissed up as his hands trailed down to the other's waist.

Keeping his hands on Yuui Syaoron relaxed on the bed letting Yuui work and do as he pleased.

Sticking out his tongue, Yuui licked over one of Syaoron's nipples; loving the taste of the other. His hands were slowing undoing the other's pants.

His eyes shot open at the touch, gasping sharply. He really hoped his brother got the hint and didn't come to check on them.

Getting the pants undone, Yuui slipped one hand into it before groping the bulge that formed as he began to suck on that nipple.

"God Yuui." He moaned before biting his lip.

With those sapphire eyes practically glowing at the sight of Syaoron's face, Yuui let go of that nipple only to give the other the same treatment. At the same time he started squeezing the other's arousal through his underwear.

"Shit." He gave a sharp cry as pleasure shot through himm at that.

Letting go of that bud, Yuui leaned up and gave Syaoron a deep kiss. "Mm..."

Syaoron kissed back roughly wanting to show Yuui how much he was enjoying himself.

Yuui gasped into the kiss before he slipped his tongue into Syaoron's mouth, wanting more.

Closing his eyes again the brunette laid there, hands on Yuui's back as they shared an open mouthed kiss.

After a while, Yuui pulled back as a trail of saliva was connecting their lips before it broke off. Licking his lips, he smiled. "Good?"

"More than good."

Chuckling, Yuui nuzzled against Syaoron's neck. "I'm glad..."

He rolled his hips up pressing against Yuui. His hands ran down the knobs of Yuui's spine smiling.

Moaning, Yuui held onto the bedsheets; pulling his body closer to Syaoron's.

"Please..." He wanted more, not just them both moving ever so slightly.

"If you want more..." Yuui purred but wasn't fairing any better then the other. "T-Then you better show me now..."

He groaned, hands moving southward before he began to try and remove Yuui's pants.

Gulping, Yuui thought fast. He gripped Syaoron and flipped them over; now him on the bottom. He panted as his shoulder ached a bit.

Syaoron struggled to get out of his own clothes but once he did he smiled over Yuui before he yanked off his pants.

Moaning a bit, Yuui lifted his hips so he can help the other. He smiled the whole time.

"Does this mean I'm in charge now?" He teased.

"Oh, think you can't handle it?" Yuui teased back.

"I might, but I didn't want to stop _you_."

"Well I just wanted to have a bit of fun with you." Yuui stated with a playful grin. "As much I wanted to continue I rather have you all over /me/ now. I love it when you...touch me..." He confessed.

He nodded. "You want me to top?"

Yuui nodded with a blush. "Yes and I don't want you to hold back either. I want to feel all of you..."

Understanding he crawled over to his nightstand grabbing a bottle of lubricant and condom from the top drawer, having stocked both after they had started dating.

Yuui looked over and blinked. Syaoron must /really/ cared about him if the condom and lube were any indication. The very thought of that made his heart race faster. He gulped.

Settling back between Yuui's legs he spread some of the lube on his palm before he began stroking Yuui.

"Ooh..." Yuui gripped the bed sheets once again as he felt the other's hand on him. "Syao..."

"I love the way you say my name when we're together." He admitted.

Smiling a bit, Yuui's blush deepened a bit. "Oh Syao...you have no idea what you do to me...it's so...amazing..." He closed his eyes; letting the feel overtake his body. "I can...say over and over again...if you keep this up..."

"I want you to tell me what you want."

Opening his eyes a bit, Yuui panted a bit. "Isn't it obvious by now?" He teased a bit.

"I want to hear it." He grinned watching as Yuui's erection hardened even further in his hand.

"Mm!" Yuui bit his lip as his body was losing control. "Y-You c-can't...make me..." He challenged.

"Sure about that?" His smile grew before he let go of Yuui and got his fingers thoroughly before going between the other's legs and pressing two fingers against the man's entrance.

"A-Ahhhh!" Yuui tiled his head back. "Syao...!" He cried out.

"I've not even pushed in yet." He chuckled, wondering just how sensitive the blonde was at this point.

"If I wasn't so sedated by this right now...I'd t-throttle you..." Yuui weakly glared at the other but his blush ruined the effect.

A soft laugh left his lips before he pressed both digits inside him.

Yuui bit his lower lip so harshly that skin almost broke. He tossed his head to the side; soon panting very softly.

Yuui was tight and too tense for him to move his fingers. "You have to relax."

"I-I'm trying..." Yuui breathed out. He then tried to calm down. "S-Sorry..."

"It's alright. I went a little fast." Leaning down he kissed Yuui sweetly.

Returning the kiss, Yuui smiled against the other's lips. "I want you..." He stated simply.

"I planned on letting you have me."

Blinking, Yuui stared at Syaoron. He then smiled...then chuckled. "I think...we can do a compromise then."

"I agree." Stretching Yuui he smiled and kissed him once more.

Returning the kiss, Yuui reached down and grabbed Syaoron's wrist; stopping him from stretching him. "I would take you...but with my shoulder and all..." He smiled; hopeful that Syaoron would get what he was trying to say. "And you seem more assertive then I am at the moment..." He winked.

"When you're better then." Blushing faintly Syaoron hooked his fingers inside the other.

"Syao..." Yuui gulped. "How can I say this without being blunt?" Sighing, he decided to go for it. "Either ride me or I'll do something drastic." He grinned. "You want me to take you then you have to just go for it. I have before when I want something bad enough." He blushed. "I want you...but I want you to do what you want too...after all...we're together as equals right, in love?"

He stared for a moment, taking it all in before he grinned and kissed Yuui happily. "We are." Removing his fingers he slicked his own member up with lubricant before repositioning himself. "But like I said, we can change positions when you're better."

"You just want me to do the work." Yuui joked as he laughed warmly. But he felt a lot better then he was mere hours ago. He's finally moving on.

"Who knows?" He joked before pushing ever so slowly into the body beneath him.

Yuui groaned as he felt Syaoron entering him. He relaxed as fast as he could; not wanting the other to wait so long.

Bracing himself above Yuui, he gritted his teeth as he slowly filled the blonde up. After several long seconds he stopped sheathed inside Yuui and panting.

With his face near dark red, Yuui opened his eyes and smiled at Syaoron. "G-Give me a moment..." He breathed out.

He nodded deftly. "O-okay."

Taking deep breaths, Yuui glanced over at Syaoron's desk. It was very messy but he expected no less from the other. With his chest moving up and down, he caught sight of his sketch book at the top of the pile. He smiled softly. "You still have it..."

"Of course I do." He replied glancing over to the book as well.

"...I wasn't trying to doubt you..." Yuui chuckled. "I just...what I give to others before you...weren't treasured very well." He confessed. "I want to move on...I know I haven't...been great because...I never exactly let out anything...not really..."

He shook his head. "I know you weren't."

Reaching out, Yuui cupped the side of Syaoron's face. "Can you blame me? I tried but too much bad stuff just overflows and I can't stop it...I...I didn't want to drive you away because of that. I...I've fallen in love with you , Syaoron." He admitted.

Leaning down they shared another kiss, this one much slower than the previous had been. His hands soothed over long legs smiling.

Yuui could have sworn that he felt something very warm about that certain kiss but as he felt hands on him, he smiled. "Syao..."

"Can I move now?"

Laughing softly, Yuui nodded. "Yes, yes. You can pound into me if you like." He grinned.

He felt a bit breathless about that and smiled as he gathered the blonde into his arms. "I love you." Slowly he began moving then.

Wrapping his arms around the other, Yuui moaned with a small smile. "Syao...I...I love...I love you...too..." He felt so light when he confessed. Like a huge weight just disappeared. It was...a happy feeling.

Bowing his head Syaoron smiled. He hadn't known how much he had wanted to hear those words until now.

"I love you...I love you..." Tears started running down his face as Yuui started moving his hips. "I love you...Syaoron..." Now that he had said it, he can't stop. His heart was speaking for him and wouldn't shut up. It was both annoying and refreshing at the same time.

Syaoron focused on Yuui, wanting him happy and satisfied. Pushing up the other so long legs were wrapped around his waist he groaned.

"I...A-Ahh..." Yuui made sure his legs were around the other's waist as his head tiled back. "S-Syao..."

"I want you." He grinned kissing flushed skin.

"God yes..." Yuui cried out. "I want...I want you too...please Syao..." He moved his hips. "Don't stop..."

Rocking into the other he gritted his teeth feeling himself and Yuui getting close.

Soon enough, Yuui was meeting every thrust, moaning as they moved. It wasn't long before the blonde cried out. "S-Syao! Right there! Please!"

Holding Yuui tight he shut his eyes and moved in earnest, warmth spreading through him.

Yuui was chanting his love's name but in broken bits; barely have enough air just to breathe. He felt the tip of his member brushing against Syaoron's stomach and he knew that he didn't have long and what with his shoulder it was almost certain. But the feeling was so great that he wanted it to last.

"Come for me Yuui." He moaned trying to fuck the blonde roughly.

Clawing at the other's back harshly, Yuui bit his lip as he lost control of himself. He moaned from his throat as he ached his back; coming between their bodies; staining their stomachs and possibly their chests as well. "Syao..."

A choked gasp left the brunette's lips as Yuui's body tightened around him and he came with a few shallow thrusts later.

Yuui moaned a little as the orgasm lingered. He then panted as he started to calm down. He stilled resting on top of the other, hands moving slowly and calmingly.

Running his finger on Syaoron's back, Yuui noted that there might be red marks on the skin. He frowned. "Oh my...I did it again..."

"It's alright. I liked them." He grinned, sitting up.

Smiling up at the brunette, Yuui sighed. "I uh...I hope we weren't..._too_ loud just before."

"The walls aren't very thick, but he was probably watching tv with the volume up." He chuckled.

"Oh dear..." Yuui covered his mouth to hide his smile and muffle the laughter. He then winced though as he was brought back to reality for a bit.

"Shoulder?" He asked slowly pulling out.

Yuui groaned as Syaoron pulled out of him. "A little..."

"Anything I can do?" He asked cleaning them up.

Blushing, Yuui looked away. "Uh...c-can you...rub my shoulder...j-just for a bit!" He didn't want Syaoron to take care of him but after what had happened maybe asking for help might be okay.

"Sure." He laughed before moving over to help.

Facing his back to Syaoron, Yuui gulped as he waited. His brother was the only one who had helped him with back or shoulder problems. Up until this point, he trusted him. Now he had someone else help him with that. Change certainly does scare him a bit.

Slipping on his boxers he straddled the blodne before he gently began rubbing Yuui's shoulders. "How's this?"

Flinching a bit, Yuui tried to relax into the touch. "A-A bit tough right now...but that's fine." He quickly reassured the other.

"If it hurts too much let me know."

Yuui didn't nod. "S-Sure."

He worked on the knot he found, trying to ease away the tension in Yuui's shoulders while trying to avoid hurting him.

"Mmn...!" Yuui groaned but tried not to voice it out so loudly. It did hurt but he can handle it.

"Do I need to stop?" Syaoron asked slowly down.

"N-No...it's fine, really!" Yuui stated too quickly.

Continuing to work on the other he shook his head. "It's alright."

"..." Yuui then grew silent. "I made you worry _again_, huh?"

"No, not worry." He replied before rubbing Yuui's shoulders some more.

It wasn't very long until the soft murmurs of slight pain and discomfort faded. Soon Yuui was smiling and humming in delight at those touches.

Feeling the other's tension melt away he smiled at the accomplishment, working on relaxing the blonde even further.

"Mm..." Yuui groaned as he felt like he was on cloud nine. "Syao...you have nice hands..." He teased a bit; feeling more relaxed and calm.

"Thank you." Grinning he wondered if Yuui would be asleep soon.

Closing his eyes, Yuui felt his body so slack and loose. He had a rare time of feeling that way. He supposed it was the stress that caught up to him. Even his shoulder didn't ache now. That made him smile a bit. "_Je t'aime mon ange sauveur et d'en haut._"

He understood the 'I love you' but the rest was lost on him. None the less he leaned forward, kissing the nape of the other's neck.

"Ooh..." Yuui leaned into the kiss that on his neck. "_Oh Syaoron...Si doux, si tendre, si attentionné ... si ... parfait ..._" He barely go back using his native tongue but he felt so happy that he was losing his grip on the current language. But he didn't care.

He hummed, not understanding, but liking it anyways.

Leaning back on Syaoron, Yuui smiled. "_Mon amour ... mon ange ... Je t'aime tellement_ ..." His face was heated up; leaving a pink tint on it.

Syaoron moved off him then and turned Yuui so they could kiss.

Tilted his head, Yuui moaned into the kiss as he went closer to Syaoron.

They shared a slow kiss before he pulled back and smiled. "You look ready to fall asleep."

Rubbing his eyes, Yuui yawned. "_Je suis désolé, je me sens tellement détendu. Je n'ai pas senti de cette façon depuis longtemps_ ..." He was so tired that he didn't notice that he wasn't speaking the same language still.

"I'll tuck you in, you can nap for a couple hours." He smiled softly.

Not wanting to argue, Yuui just nodded before his body swayed a bit. His head hit the pillows as he was on his back. He then curled himself a bit; almost looking like a cat.

He grinned and kissed Yuui once more before pulling a blanket over him.

Feeling the blanket over him, Yuui looked at Syaoron one more time with a small but tired smile. "_Je t'aime Syaoron. Je t'aim_e..." He closed his eyes as he started drifting off to sleep.

Getting up he grabbed some clothes in order to take a quick shower and go hang out with his brother.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Google those words. Don't care. Too lazy to translate. XD


	30. Chapter twenty nine

.

* * *

**Chapter twenty-nine**

* * *

_-Meanwhile; hours during-_

Kurogane was walking back to Fai's place with two bags. One had the ointment, some gauze, and pain medication because apparently sign of pain was obvious to everyone; even to the workers and owners of that drug store. And another had some food he bought from the eatery that he and Fai came to when they met. He would have checked on his mother again but he didn't have the energy. Having the spare key, once in front of the door Kurogane unlocked it and went inside. The sun was almost gone as the night quickly approached and the dragon had to be careful.

Fai would be off work soon if he wasn't walking back already.

Closing the door behind him, Kurogane soon sensed a presence. He tensed up a bit before he relaxed. He sighed. "Fuuma, don't tell me you sneak into this place." Of course the dragon wouldn't put it past him but then again...

"Sneak is such a strong word." Fuuma was stretched onto the couch.

"Oh _sorry_, should I state 'breaking and entering' then?" Kurogane sarcastically said as he went into the living room and placed the bags on the table. "Had a nice _nap_?"

"A bit. I did some exploring, took a bath, did my nails, made a sandwich. You really hit the jackpot with this one." He smiled, legs crossed.

Kurogane decided that Fai _might be_ pissed if the blonde were to come home to heavy flame scorches and claw markings on his stuff. So the dragon just angrily sighed as he sat down on an armchair. "I told you, I'm only staying until I'm fully healed." He then leaned forward and took the ointment out. "And this little tube might speed things up."

He glanced over noticing the green label. "That'll do it."

Nodding, Kurogane glanced at the tube. "So...I'm guessing the fact that you're here, you want to talk about something right?"

"Not really. I was just being nosey. Wanted to know what the guy you were shacking up with looked like. Gotta say I'm a little jealous."

Growling, Kurogane glared at Fuuma. "You're too persistent for your own damn good. Much like the moron himself."

"Tut, tut Kurogane. Bad-mouthing your boyfriend already?"

"I got nothing to lose." Kurogane shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised if he kicked me out the house. It'd be easier on him. Not being near me anyway."

"You're sooo melo-dramatic. I think you just gave me cancer." He groaned, hand running over his face.

"Oh go waste someone else's time, you drama queen." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "I just don't understand why I didn't punch you in the face already."

"Because you love me too much to damage my face." He grinned before sitting up. "I heard you had a hot date today."

"You're right. Like your ugly mug needs my fist." Kurogane rolled his eyes before glancing over. "And it wasn't a date. Not by a long shot."

"Uh-huh...not what I heard~"

"What _have_ you heard?" Kurogane challenged; wanting to see how far the grape vine went. He always hated gossip.

"You went on a date with a very pretty woman."

"Figures. It wasn't a date and she's no woman. Not by modesty standards." Kurogane almost chuckled. "That woman was just getting a bite to eat when she saw me and I had nothing to so since that blonde was at work and all."

"You know you're making some very popular friends lately." Fuuma mused.

"I wouldn't say _friends_." Kurogane was unsure of that word even now. "They just talk so I would talk. You know, the small stuff."

"Hmm...you should keep an eye out and pay attention more." He shook his head amused.

"_I'm_ paying attention to those hooded morons who attacked my mother's place and that cafe. Things may have died down but it's not over." Kurogane scoffed as he looked away.

"No, but I mean there are other things going on around you."

"I'm trying to keep my life simple." Kurogane concluded. "I don't need any more complications that would add on to the crap I already have to deal with. So sue me." He rolled his eyes.

"So you're giving up on everything? We need to figure out how to get more information on the stones the humans have. At least their research on them." He grinned.

"I'm not saying that." Kurogane glared at Fuuma. "Don't put words in my mouth." But again, the other had a point. "And I know that. I'll try to do what I can on this end."

"Look I can't do it this time, but you can. While I was looking around I noticed your boyfriend had a few papers out. The seal on them was from the cities tech department."

That got Kurogane's attention. "Really? The tech department?" That would explain why Fai was falling from drastic height when they met. Of course the simpleton that he was, he never asked what Fai does during the day. Maybe he should start soon.

"Just figure it out. We could get what we need from him." Fuuma got up then passing Kurogane. "Use your head for once Kurogane."

Kurogane clicked his tongue and closed his eyes. "Excuse me for not interrogating my damn boyfriend first."

"There are more important things."

"And yet, I'm being lectured. I'll get the information you need as soon as possible." Kurogane turned to his side. "And when I'm healed, I'm outta here, getting a new place and junk like that." He said that with such conviction...was that why his heart stung the way it did?

"You're being lectured because while I've been out scouting you've been here doing nothing. You have someone that we need and didn't even know it." He shook his head.

"I know what my damn proprieties are!" Kurogane snapped; his level of anger suddenly welling up. "I haven't forgot. But I'm trying not to have more people I can't seem to shake away get hurt and in case you haven't notice they might be fucking targets. I'm on damn edge here! So excuse me for not doing what I supposed to do!" He was then breathing deeply, his eyes on the verge of glowing. This is part of the reason that Fai shouldn't be with him any longer. While he can be calm and collected, he can snap and if provoked; can fight brutally. He was a monster and there was nothing he can do to change that. "I...I'll the info, just...go." He let out a breath.

Fuuma wasn't fazed by the yelling and shrugged. "Be sure that you do. We have to count on you now." With that he let himself out.

"..." Rubbing his eyes, Kurogane denied the tears that may be there. He hoped Fai hadn't heard the shouting. He was pretty loud so there was a chance but then again; it wasn't too obvious. Getting back on the chair, he closed his eyes. "Fucking Fuuma, if he knew he should have spied on that moron. I'm not some messenger or something..." Letting out a breath, he tried to calm down.

* * *

Nothing happened for several minutes until the front door opened again. "Kuro-tan? Yuui?"

"Here." Kurogane called out from the living room. "And Yuui's not here. He's over at Syaoron's place."

"Ah, alright." Fai grinned, taking his bag off his shoulder and setting it by the couch before he leaned over and kissed Kurogane in greeting. "How was your day?"

"Bittersweet." Kurogane stated as he returned the kiss; not forgetting his time with Fuuma. "How's yours?"

"That's no good, but mine was boring as always." He grinned sitting on the chair arm.

"Really?" Kurogane thought he can approach what Fai does casually as he could. He hoped, anyway. "I never got to ask but...what exactly do you do? I know you've told me bits and junk but I never got the full picture." He shrugged.

"I work for the city. I work on the arches and make sure everything's running smoothly. I can't do anything with the runes or the stones we use from dragons, but I study their energy fluctuations." He chimed in.

"Huh. Sounds interesting to me." Kurogane stated; a bit glad that he got something out of Fai. That was a start. "I can't do that crap though." He yawned. "So...about the stones, do you guys just get them from the dragons or is there a trade involved? I'm just asking since dragons are pretty much hoarders no matter what." He added the last bit.

"A bit of both. I'm no expert on dragons by any means, but from what I was told some elder dragons gave people the first ones to power our cities and to stop our polluting and such, which they do tremendously. Now adays we get a few from the leaders, every city does, but other times there are trades involved."

Kurogane took the information in and decided to text Fuuma about it when the human's asleep. "Wow, sounds a bit complicated." He casually stated. "I'm guessing you never saw a trade in action, right?"

"No, not me. I'm too low on the food chain I think. I mostly stick to computers." He said, wondering why Kurogane was so curious now. "Shouldn't you know more about this stuff?"

"I'm not exactly what you called the _educated_ type." Kurogane shrugged. "I mostly stay away from the history and junk like that. Hurts my head a bit."

Fai chuckled. "I guess. Just surprised your mom wouldn't try." He shrugged. "Are you hungry?"

Kurogane almost bit his lip at the statement. He then shook his head. "Nah, not really." He then gestured to the bag that had the eatery label on it. "I bought food though so if you want to dig in, be my guest."

"It's your food, you eat it." He smiled. "How's your chest?"

"I bought it for _us_. There's your share in it too." Patting his chest, he shrugged. "And my chest's okay for the moment. I got something to heal my wound a bit quicker."

"Great." They shared another kiss before Fai moved to the floor and got their food out. "Sounds like you had a busy day."

"It wasn't too stressful." Kurogane closed his eyes. "Yuui and I visited that young dragon and I went somewhere to get some things. The day was uneventful to say the least."

"Who did you visit?" He asked curious.

"That child Yuui mentioned before at the hospital." Kurogane opened one eye. "He made a crap load of ramen for her. Apparently, she's a sucker for noodles."

"Sounds cute." Fai grinned before pushing Kurogane's food across the coffee tableto him.

Sighing, Kurogane got down to the floor. Though he wasn't lying, he was a bit empty in the belly. "It's not. Yuui also apparently has a mother-gene in him. Won't stop hugging the young dragon."

"You didn't like it?" He asked smiling. "And Yuui likes mothering."

"It was...weird to see." Kurogane blushed a bit. "And I can see that. That girl seems unaffected by it but she's okay...for a young dragon."

Fai chuckled. "Did she have a name?"

"Hana." Kurogane simply stated. "Girl's name is Hana."

"Did you make a friend?" He asked as he ate.

"I wouldn't say that." Kurogane picked at his food a bit. "But the girl somehow likes me. Probably because I'm a dragon too." He wasn't going to into what actually happened in that hospital room so for his own pride's sake; he'll just say that.

"You seem the type to like kids." Fai stated, thinking he would have to ask Yuui about it.

Kurogane's blush remained but he frowned. "Don't be ridiculous. Kids are scared of me and I'm no fan of kids either."

"You just said she liked you." He countered. "I think you'd look cute with a kid."

"Dragon with another dragon." Kurogane argued. "We seem to just like each other on a general level; being with our own kind. And I don't." He added. "I'm not the type to have kids. I'd suck at raising them."

"Oh come on. I doubt that. I bet your mom would disagree too." Fai chimed, though he really shouldn't be thinking of kids. They hadn't even been dating that long and kids were way into the future if at all.

"Of course not, she's my _mother_." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "She'll disagree anything bad about me."

"Not true. She always says how shy you are."

"I'm not shy." Kurogane growled. "I just don't see eye to eye with some people. So I avoid them."

Fai shook his head. "I'm sure."

"Believe what you want, I don't care at this point." Kurogane almost grumbled but held himself back.

"That's not true." He patted the man's thigh good naturedly.

Looking at Fai for a moment, Kurogane then held back the urge to smile. He tried to keep himself down on those annoying emotions. Starting to eat, he let out a chuckle.

That made him smile in return. Fai finished off his food soon enough before kissing Kurogane in thanks. "I'm going to go and take a shower."

Looking at Fai, Kurogane nodded. "Sure." He was still eating it might be a bit longer before he was finished as well.

"You could join me." Fai said before he was going to the back of the apartment.

"..." Kurogane's mind went blank for a second before he shoved the rest of his food into the carton and inside the bag before catching up to the blonde. He can tell Fuuma about the bit of info he got later.

Fai could hear him thundering behind him and laughed as he walked into the bathroom, shirt and jacket already off.

* * *

Once inside the bathroom, Kurogane composed himself a bit before taking off his shirt as he closed the door behind him.

"That was fast." Fai grinned turning on the water before moving the rest of his clothes.

_Not fast enough_ in the dragon's opinion but Kurogane just grunted as he started unbuttoning his pants.

Biting his lip he stepped into the shower.

Now bare, Kurogane slowly followed but made sure the blonde had space. "You okay?" He asked as he reached over to grab a bar of soap.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked and looked over his shoulder.

"Just asking." Kurogane shrugged. He then grabbed a spongy ball and doused it with water and soap before it got foamy with bubbles. "Want me to wash your back?" He asked. It wouldn't be surprising. Sometimes dragons like having their backs cared for since in dragon they can't reach it.

"Yes please." Fai turned away from him, moving his hair out of the way.

Nodding, Kurogane tried not to stare at how pale and soft the human's skin was at that area and started washing the blonde's back as gently as he could.

He closing his eyes, tilting his head back. "Feels nice."

"Hm." Kurogane nodded as he started scrubbing lower.

"Naughty~"

The dragon made a of noise of surprise before scoffing. "I'm washing you back; not just behind on your neck." He defended himself. Annoying blonde.

Fai wiped the hair from his face. "Like you didn't have those thoughts anyways."

"I could have jumped you." Kurogane blushed as he was cleaning the blonde's lower part of his back before he quickly went back up for a quick second layer.

"Uh-huh." He chuckled.

Not liking to be outwitted by some human, as soon as the water rinsed a bit of the soap off, Kurogane leaned down and gave the back of the neck a little kiss and a nip before pulling away.

Looking over his shoulder he smirked. "Biting now?"

Grinning, Kurogane showed a bit of teeth. "Problem?"

"None that I can think of."

Smirking, Kurogane leaned over and gave Fai's skin another small nip.

"I think I like you biting me." Fai said as he began washing himself.

"You think?" Kurogane then took a risk as he wrap an arm around the blonde's waist; pulling him closer. This might earn him a punch to the stomach (as if that happened before once upon a time) but he felt a bit mischievous. Leaning down, he nipped at a spot behind the blonde's ear as he started scrubbing the human's chest; just barely.

"I do." He grinned, curling into Kurogane's body.

With one hand on the blonde's thigh and the other scrubbing his chest, Kurogane continued to nip the other's skin from that spot and down the neck.

Moaning softly he brushed one hand through dark hair.

Growling lowly, Kurogane went down to the crook of the blonde's shoulder and gave it a wet kiss before biting gently on it.

"Nnn...harder." Fai gasped.

With a growl that was more suited for his dragon form then human, Kurogane went up a bit before he held the blonde and bit hard on the nape of the neck.

A sharp cry left Fai's lips, fingers tightening on the other's hair. It felt good with a twinge of pain mixed in.

Hearing that cry, Kurogane pulled back as he licked the mark in apology. He then nuzzled the blonde's neck for a bit.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked breathing a little hard. "I want to move this to the bedroom."

"If I don't, I might bite too hard...and I know that blood play isn't exactly a fun thing to do." Kurogane wanted though to sink his teeth into the skin again. He wanted to ravish the blonde with everything that he had. "I'm trying to have _some_ control s-so you won't get messed up in the process."

"I'm done showering. Take me to the bedroom now."

How, who knew the blonde can be authoritative? Smirking, Kurogane quickly rinsed them off and turned off the shower. "Fine. Have it your way." He then hoisted the blonde into his arms and stepped out of the shower grabbing some towels with one arm and holding the blonde with the other.

Hooking his arms and legs around the other Fai was smiling as he was lifted up glad Kurogane was at least using his good arm to carry him.

* * *

Once in the bedroom, Kurogane laid a couple of towels on the bed before putting Fai on top. He leaned forward and kissed the blonde roughly before starting to dry the other's hair with another towel. No point of having sex if they get sick the next day.

Kissing back he smiled into the kiss. When he pulled away he grinned. "I think I want to take you."

That made the dragon stop for a second before continuing drying the blonde's hair. "Sure, I'm up for anything." He barely bottomed but hell, he had before.

"Good." He purred and licked his lips.

Sure that Fai's hair was dry enough, Kurogane got a good look at the blonde before going in and kissing the human once again.

Pulling Kurogane down on the bed he nipped at Kurogane's bottom lip before deepening the kiss. When they broke apart again he was smiling. "Nnngghhh...Kuro-sama..."

Panting, Kurogane's eyes were glazed and on the verge of glowing. Licking his lips, the dragon chuckled breathlessly. "Hmm...?" He teased a bit.

"Grab the lube and a condom from the nightstand."

Giving the blonde a chaste kiss, Kurogane moved over to the nightstand. He opened the top drawer and started looking for them.

He knew they hadn't used protection before, but he would at least be courteous about it this time around since he wasn't sure how Kurogane felt about it.

Kurogane didn't care _how _Fai would take him as long as he kept his word. He had been in rougher situations in the bedroom. Sure it caused him aches and pains in the morning after but again, he handled worse. Getting a lone condom packet and a bottle of lube, the dragon closed the drawer before going back to the blonde.

Fai sat up watching him. "Lay down on the bed."

Nodding, Kurogane moved a bit before laying on his back. He wanted to say that whatever Fai will dish, he can handle but he thought that it might make things worse.

He chuckled and spread the man's legs with a little force. "You look delectable."

Feeling his face heat up, Kurogane scoffed. This guy really knew how to render him speechless.

It had been awhile for him, but Fai was willing to get the hang of it again. "Don't be so embarrassed now." Smiling he smoothed his hands done the length of the other's body.

"I-I'm not." Kurogane's breathing had gotten a bit shallow. "J-Just get on with it..." It had been a while for him as well but he'd be damned if he showed it.

Chuckling Fai did as he was told and was soon enough jacking Kurogane off, watching the man grow hard.

Biting his lip, Kurogane tried not to let out noises. He gripped on the bed sheets tightly as he felt his own hips almost moving to the touch. Though he tried to be quiet, there was no denying the faint blush that graced his face.

"You don't have to hold back." Fai looked devious below the other as he teased Kurogane. Coating his fingers of his free hand he pressed one digit against the man's entrance.

"Mm...mn...!" Kurogane let out some soft moans as he felt that lean finger touching his entrance. Damn tease.

Pressing inside Fai stared watching Kurogane's face. His other hand stroked him enjoying the way the man's erection was already leaking precum and flushed a nice red. "Kuro-rin likes?"

"F-Fuck..." Kurogane then realized that it _had_ been a very long time since he bottomed. God, he hope that it wouldn't feel like his first time but it was starting to look that way. And yet... "M-Maybe..." With the blonde hovering over like that, it sent the dragon's heart racing. He liked this dominate side of the blonde as much as the submissive side.

"Such a good boy~" Fai cooed as he prepared Kurogane.

It wasn't long before Kurogane relaxed as the blonde stretched him out. His grip on the bedsheets loosened a bit as he moaned very softly.

Seeing that his smile widened. "Ready for me so soon?"

"S-Shut it..." Kurogane tried to glare at the human. "It's...been..ah...awhile for me...o..okay?"

Fai hooked his fingers inside the other feeling far too smug. "I can tell, but you're doing very good Kuro-chu."

Mn!" Kurogane decided that _maybe_ when it's over, he'll whack the human for good measure.

Right now, he can only concentrate on those fingers inside of him.

Just when Kurogane was beginning to move did he remove his fingers and began trying to open the condom wrapper.

Sighing, Kurogane relaxed for a bit as he opened his eyes; the red orbs starting to glow.

"Be patient." Fai chided as he finally managed to get the wrapper open and slipped the piece of latex over his own erection. Coating himself with lube he moved then onto his back beside the other. "I want Kuro-san to ride me. It looks like you need to burn off the energy."

Sitting up, Kurogane looked over at the blonde with slightly wide eyes. "Uh..." What was he _supposed_ to say? "S-Sure..." Oh god, he hoped it won't end up to another trip to the hospital. He then started to move over the blonde.

"Never done it this way before?" He asked lying once underneath the other man.

"I have...just...not..." Kurogane didn't want to say; in fear of making the other mad. He just gulped and grabbed the member as he sank down; groaning a bit to accommodate it going inside of him.

Fai bit his lip at penetrating Kurogane, muffling a moan in the process. It took his brain a few moments to restart before he was looking up at the other and smiling. "Y-you were saying?" He rubbed the other's hips and stomach, taking in the feel of hard muscle.

The dragon shook his head. He got the other's member fully inside of him soon enough as he made sure his legs were on the bed. He almost looked like he was kneeling. But with Fai's hands on him, it made it a bit better. He needed to focus that Fai wasn't a dragon and that if taken too far; that might spell trouble for the human.

"Mmmm...Kuro-tan feels amazing." He smiled trying to stave off the instinct to just move up into that warmth.

Getting used to the feel, Kurogane's eyes were glowing bright. "S-So do you. Fuck..." He breathed out as he groaned.

"Really?" Fai asked, smiling far too brightly.

"Don't let it go to your damn head." Kurogane's eyes flared at the statement. "I'm just saying..." He then took a deep breath. "Okay...here I go..." He started moving up; letting a very soft grunt escape his lips.

"O-ohhhh..." Fai dug his nails into Kurogane's skin a little at the pleasure that shot through him.

The dragon's face started to heat up at the dull pain that was mixed in with pleasure. He can admit when he's a bit of masochist. In fact he liked when someone dug their fingers or claws into his skin. It was more exciting that way. Not waiting any longer, the dragon started to move up and down at a slow pace.

Fai panted move his legs up to gain leverage so he could thrust upwards with Kurogane.

Suddenly felt that thrust, Kurogane growled before he started quickening his pace. He leaned over a bit to grip on the bed sheets so he wouldn't slam down too hard on the blonde's pelvis.

"Aahhh...Kuro-rinnn...tell me how it feels." Fai was quickly getting lost in Kurogane's body hips moving to their own accord.

Gritting his teeth, Kurogane soon panted; soon not thinking straight. "It feels..." He held back a moan. "So...fucking good..." His grip on the bedsheets tightened.

Fai really should consider just taking a day off and spending it in bed with Kurogane if this was how sex with the other was going to be every time.

Riding the blonde was starting to became a good idea each second the dragon was moving. His skin began to glisten with sweat and his eyes as bright red as shining rubies. However, the dragon decided to move at a slightly different angle which was a _better _idea as the other's member soon pressed on his sweet spot making the dragon grunt loudly out of pleasure.

Moaning Fai tried to move faster gripping onto Kurogane's hips roughly, no doubt leaving bruises.

That sharp pain went up his spine; pushing the dragon further to the edge as his sweet spot was soon pounded almost at every thrust. Wanting more, he reached over and with one hand started stroking himself; biting his lip to hold back any more noises.

"Come on Kuro-sama." Fai told him in a strained voice. "S-so, good."

Kurogane started cursing as he was getting closer and closer. He didn't notice the ridges on his back forming and the scales around it. "Damn...just a little more..." He groaned out.

Fai's toes curled at his own building orgasm, he needed to push Kurogane over the edge.

One more thrust downwards done it as Kurogane tilted his head back and came hard; staining the blonde's body with a loud groan.

Mewling at how Kurogane's body went rigid above and around him Fai came with a few clumsy thrusts later.

Soon Kurogane slowly came down from his high as he panted a bit. "...Damn..." Was all he can say.

Still breathing hard Fai pushed himself up on one of his arms and brushed his free hand through Kurogane's hair. "That was...something else."

"I'll say..." Kurogane leaned into the touch unknowingly. "I can get used to that again." He slightly grinned.

"We definitely need to have more sex then." He grinned deviously.

"Are all humans that insatiable when it comes to sex or are you _that_ special?" Kurogane rolled his eyes as he sat up to get the member out of him.

Fai whimpered at the loss, sidetracking him for a second. "I like to think I have a healthy appetite."

"I bet." Kurogane hissed as he got the softening member out of him and he keeled for a bit. He reached back to rub his aching muscles and was shocked to feel something bumpy on it and...scaly?

Fai had since rolled over tossing the used condom in the trash before he turned to see Kurogane. "What's wrong? Is it the stitches?"

"..." It wasn't the stitches but in some way, he wished that it was. "I'll be back." Ignoring the slight ache in his back side, he got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to check and hope that he was wrong.

Fai didn't like that so he followed after Kurogane.

* * *

Closing the bathroom door behind him, the dragon glanced over his shoulder and his red eyes widened. "Fuck..." He really had to keep his emotions in check. First the glowing eyes and now ridges and a thin layer of scales? Yuuko was right, he was out of his dragon form for too long.

Fai knocked on the door then. "Kuro-san?"

"Y-Yeah?" Kurogane answered; trying to find a way to get those features to disappear quickly.

"Can I come in?" He felt a little awkward standing outside of his own bathroom naked.

Thinking quickly, Kurogane got a spare robe and wore it; not caring that it was a bit tight for him. Hopefully the bumps weren't that noticeable. "Sure."

Fai walked in, eyeing the man. "...Why are you in my robe?"

"..." Kurogane looked away. He didn't want to lie but what else can he say?

"Did I do something wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No!" Kurogane answered too quickly. He then cleared his throat. "Of course not. Compared to the others, it was the best." He then looked away again. "And don't worry about hurting me, I've handled worse."

"Then what is it? You left so quickly..." He replied pondering why exactly himself.

"I uh..." Now he was rendered speechless again. "It's not a big deal..." He can feel those ridges still being there and almost cursed at his lack of control.

"Then take off the robe and let me see."

That made the dragon grip on the robe tightly. But knowing that this would go to a circle anyway, Kurogane did was he was asked and let the robe drop to the floor.

When Fai looked at his back he nodded the protrusions, running finger over the boney spots.

"This is what you were so worried about?" He frowned and smacked Kurogane on the back of the head for being so stupid. "You still think so little of me."

"..." Kurogane was in shock. Not at smack that he probably deserved in retrospect but what the human had said. Without knowing, a tear went down the man's face before he turned away. Humans; do they think it's always about themselves?

He was probably being overemotional, which with just having sex was to be expected a bit.

Sighing, Kurogane turned around; his ridged and partly scaled cover back was facing the human.

"Well?"

The dragon was then trying to keep his composure but finding it hard to do so. Then he gritted his teeth. "What about you? Do you think little of me? I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"So? I don't care what you look like. I know who you are and I like it." He didn't mind at all that Kurogane was a dragon and him changing like this made Fai a little proud of himself that he could cause that.

"Yeah well I don't and I'm fine with that. Always have, always will." The dragon confessed. "There are just _some _things that I'll never get over and believe me, I have_ tried_."

"You don't like being a dragon?" He said staring openly at Kurogane. Sure the man was shy when it came to relationships and a bit awkward in social situations, but otherwise he seemed confident in his own skin.

"Heh. A monster is a term I'm more used to then _dragon_." Kurogane chuckled bitterly. "I'm not scared to admit that if I had the chance to undo the crap I've done I would but since I can't I live with it. A dragon is supposed to protect what is theirs and be there for their family and so far, I've done neither. Not then and not much now. Mother knew that and yet she still had to deal with me."

"She doesn't _deal_ with you. She loves you and would probably box your ear for saying that." He countered, folding his arms. "And you're not a monster. You're much better than any human could be."

"Then tell me, when was the last time you've seen a dragon with a human body within its mouth?" Kurogane asked. "Or burn an entire city in rage? Or roar so loud it would break the sound barrier that caused bleeding for those who hear it?" He doesn't know why he was saying all of those things. Was he trying convince Fai that he was a monster or himself? "I have done those and more. Those cloak bastards knew that and wanted to turn me back into that beast that I was. All because of..." He stopped as his eyes were glowing so brightly that they weren't even human-like anymore.

"Then tell me." They really didn't know a lot about each other, did they? "I don't think you're bad."

"...I can't..." Kurogane admitted. "Because it had something to do with my father's death and...I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone else get dragged into it. Not even mother." He shook his head. While it was nice that Fai didn't think he was bad; it had done little for him at this point. "And...I...I l-like you too much for you to get involved."

Fai hooked his arms around Kurogane. "I'm already involved right? I'm not going to force you to tell me, but just know I care about you and don't want you to have to hide."

Finding himself hugging back, the dragon found it hard to pull back from the embrace. He soon found himself craving it. He felt like a child again. "...I don't want to lose you."

"Don't be silly. Ask Yuui. Once I like someone I stick to them like glue." Fai smiled.

Kurogane was then torn between being reassured by that or offended by how light the blonde was making the whole thing seem. "There's much I haven't told you...and I shouldn't get you deeper into it. But I...I trust you."

Fai nodded. "Thank you and I think keeping secrets now would only make things more dangerous for me right? I have to know what I'm up against."

"..." Kurogane sighed; thinking that maybe letting the blonde in a little wouldn't hurt...for now anyway. "...The world's not at peace as you think it is." He started.

"I know that. I'm not a child." He pulled away taking the robe from the other and slipping it on. Taking Kurogane's hand in his own he pulled him back to the bedroom.

"That's not...there's more to it than that..." Kurogane tired to clarify as he was being led back into the bedroom.

"I know, but if you're going to explain I don't want to hear it in the bathroom." When they made it back to his room he sat on at the foot of his bed and patted the spot beside him.

Gulping, Kurogane sat next to him. He fiddled with his fingers.

"We can just go to sleep if you want?"

"No...I mean, I can't just say that and leave it." Kurogane sighed. "I'll get in trouble for this so whatever I say doesn't leave this room and you can't tell anyone about this either." He warned.

"In trouble? With who?" Fai asked curious now more than ever.

"Again, I can't say. And you probably don't know who so it's easier that way." Kurogane noted with relief.

"Alright. Just tell me whatever you can." He said.

"Okay..." Kurogane took a deep breath. "While I do work for Ioryogi down at the shop that's my surface job. What I really do is a bit more...secretive. And it...it has something to do with those stones I was asking about." He felt bad for leading Fai on a bit though he didn't lie about why he was asking, He was curious but for a different reason.

"Okay." He got that so far. Was Kurogane some sort of agent? Did he work for the government?

"There's a war going on." Kurogane continued. "But it's not something you'll see on the news or in the papers. In fact, almost everyone on the surface world don't know it; with the exception of a few. And it's a war that threatens both dragons and humans alike as well as the peace between them."

Fai stared at him. "An underground war? I know dragons and humans have had their differences and still do, but is it that bad even now?"

"I wish I can tell you it isn't but I wouldn't lie to you." Kurogane sighed. "And there's a man or should I say a beast out there who is dying to rekindled a war between them for his own gain. What is it, we don't know yet but the stones and maybe the runes might have something to do with it."

"But dragons control those. They're 'gifts betowed upon humanity.'" He said knowing the tales of how the massive monolithic stones were symbols of peace and understanding.

"Yeah and that _dragon_ wants them to have power of his own." Kurogane sadly glanced at Fai. "What is given _can_ be taken away. Remember that." He then sighed. "And that's where the recruiting comes in."

"So he wants you as a weapon? Is he human? Or a dragon himself?"

"It's hard to say. Some say he's human. Others say a dragon. I would think he's a dragon since I can't think of any human pulling all that crap for years." Kurogane sighed. "And yeah...he wants me..."

"He can't have you. You're mine right? And I'm not willing to share. Just because I'm not as strong as you are doesn't mean I don't know how to keep what's mine safe."

"..." The dragon looked at the human with an emotion that he hadn't felt in a long time. Was it relief? Joy? Happiness? Or a mixture of those three. Deciding not to think on it, he gave the other with a very small smile. "That bastard couldn't get me before and he can't get me now. He would have to come here himself."

"And if that happens I'll get rid of him." Fai smiled, glad to see Kurogane had relaxed a little.

He didn't mean to but the dragon chuckled a bit. "And how would you do that?" He lightly joked.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve~"

"Heh." Kurogane smiled a bit wider. "I guess you would know how to protect yourself either way." The chuckling died down a bit though as he rubbed his back; the ridges were still there.

"Anything I can do?" He asked thinking Kurogane was self conscious.

"Um..." Kurogane looked down. "I don't know. This doesn't happen before. Even the dragon's I've been with couldn't get this out of me."

"You just have to relax right?" He asked, wondering why Kurogane couldn't control it.

"Yeah, that's true." The dragon agreed. "I just don't get it."

"Maybe it's an internal thing? You seemed stressed alot."

"I guess." Kurogane shrugged.

Fai leaned over kissing his cheek. "Want a back rub?"

"I-If you're willing then that's fine." Kurogane didn't want to say yes because while it was a nice thing for the blonde to do, he didn't want to be selfish.

Fai rolled his eyes. "Be more confident in the bedroom Kuro-san." He scolded before pushing the man back.

"Hey!" Kurogane then looked up at the blonde. "Why the hell is everyone saying that? I'm pretty damn confident already!"

"You're the one stuttering and being all demure."

"Whatever." Kurogane looked away.

"Roll over." Fai said admiring the man, who still happened to be very naked.

Not saying a thing, Kurogane did what he was told.

Fai grabbed a bottle of massage oil from his nightstand and began as he had the last time.

With his arms crossed under his chin, Kurogane closed his eyes.

He had a lot to think about with the information Kurogane had giving him, but he had some time to mull over it. Now he wanted to focus on the other.

Feeling those hands on his back, Kurogane groaned; knowing that it's not easy to massage scales of a dragon.

Fai felt over the smooth scales and muscle trying to relax the man/

It was a couple minutes later that Kurogane was relaxed as his groans softened into light grunts of content.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked teasingly, though really Kurogane must have had some confidence in himself if he hadn't been grabbing for clothes by now.

"Hmm?" Kurogane opened one eye. "No, not really..."

"You've been naked this whole time. Not that I mind."

"..." Kurogane would have blushed but was too relaxed to care. "Since the scales came, my body's conserving a bit of heat inside. It happens."

"I see." Fai smiled as he worked at the new knots that had formed in the man's shoulders.

Groaning a bit, Kurogane squeezed his eyes shut. "Fuck..."

"Hurt?"

"A bit."

"It'll get better." Fai leaned down kissing at a patch of scales.

Even with scales, the dragon felt those lips and smiled a bit.

Fai worked the tension out of the man wondering if it would help at all.

After a little while, the dragon hummed lowly as he felt a lot better than before.

"Relaxed yet?" Fai asked rubbing the oil into broad shoulders.

"A lot, actually." He slurred his words a bit. "T-Thanks..."

"Don't thank me. I wanted to do it."

"Hmm..." Kurogane's head sank into the cushion. "You're the first to..."

"I intend to do things like this a lot so get used to it." Fai grinned and when he deemed he'd done as much as he could he moved to lay beside Kurogane.

Opening his eyes a bit, he glanced at the blonde. He then moved a bit over and held the blonde loosely with one arm. "This okay?"

"Of course it is. You don't have to ask. Just do whatever you want."

The words that he wanted to say almost escaped his lips but held back at the last moment. He then closed his eyes for a bit.

Fai rested a hand on Kurogane's forearm sighing and feeling a bit drowsy now that he was lying down.

Moving over a bit, Kurogane softly kissed the blonde on the lips; letting it linger before pulling back. He sucked when it comes to voicing his feelings so he hoped that the kiss would say something about them.

Smiling at the simple gesture he looked over at the man and grinned. "Tired yet?"

"Sort of..." Kurogane stated. "And you?"

"Getting there." He wanted to reach up and cover them but was feeling too lazy at the moment.

Feeling a bit better, Kurogane started letting more of his dragon side come out as more scales lightly grazed his body. Since the two of them were too lazy to get something to cover them up, he opted for an alternative.

It was a ticklish sensation as the newly formed scaled brushed against his skin, but Fai turned and curled up against Kurogane leeching warmth from him.

The dragon soon had the human in his arms; hugging him gently as they laid there in bed. He felt so great being there for the blonde. It was like Fai was bringing out a side of him that he thought that long since died or hidden away. He wasn't sure how to feel about. He nuzzled the blonde mop with a low but happy growl.

Grinning Fai hugged Kurogane and closed his eyes ready for sleep.

Kissing the human's forehead, Kurogane opted for sleep; feeling more human than he ever thought possible. Which was always a good thing in his mind.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.


	31. Chapter thirty

.

* * *

**Chapter thirty **

* * *

Back at the Li' residence, Yuui was just waking up. He didn't realize that it was the middle of the night as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Ugh...w-where am I?" He yawned as he looked around.

He looked around at the dimly lit room and realized he was still in Syaoron's bedroom.

That made the chef's face heat up brightly. "Oh my god." He muttered. How long was he out? Panicking, he started to get up from the bed soon wincing at the dull pain on his lower backside.

And moments later he noticed Syaoron hadn't dressed him either.

"..." If he could, Yuui would groan to the high heavens; thinking that if anyone was unlucky...it was him. Yawning, he blinked; letting his eyes adjust to the dark.

There was light coming from behind the door, no doubt someone was awake other than him.

With no other option, Yuui wrapped himself with the blanket and carefully tip-toed out of the bedroom and into the hallway. He winced at the bright light but closed the door nonetheless.

* * *

When he made it to the living room Syaoron was there on the couch watching tv.

Looking over, he saw that mess of brown hair anywhere. With pressed lips, Yuui tried to sneak into the room.

It was quiet Syaoron having the television down low.

Very close to the couch, Yuui just watched the young man; wanting to see him in silence.

Stifling a yawn, he had wanted Yuui to sleep and get as much rest as he could, but he would be heading to join him soon at this rate.

At that moment, Yuui felt a small ping of guilt. He just went to sleep while Syaoron stayed up. He lowered his head as he turned around. However his foot got caught in the blanket and just like that he tripped and fell onto the floor hard.

Syaoron jumped; eyes darting to Yuui. He'd nearly had a heart attack and hurried over to the blonde.

Groaning in mild pain, Yuui lifted his head up a bit. While he learned a very hard lesson on the importance of being careful even being naked; he was glad that the blanket cushioned the fall as his shoulder didn't hit the floor as badly.

"Yuui, you okay?" He asked checking his shoulder and then the rest of him.

Looking over, he saw Syaoron and chuckled. "I'm fine. Just tripped; that's all."

"Still, you hit hard."

Sitting up, Yuui shook his head. "Don't worry. I'm clumsy anyway so it was bound to happen sooner or later." He chuckled; trying to steer the situation from the conversation.

Helping Yuui up he smiled. "Come on. Let's go to bed. I'm beat." Quickly telling the tv to turn off for the night he walked together with the other to the bedroom.

"You should have been sleeping a while ago. Why were you staying up so late?" Yuui asked with a smile.

"I wasn't paying any attention. I was dozing." He chuckled.

Letting one arm out of the blanket-like coat, Yuui patted the young man's head. "I hope this doesn't happen too often." He lightly joked but was worried about the brunette.

"No, not really there was just nothing on and I didn't want to wake you up. I was waiting until you were in a deep enough sleep. Guess I waited too long."

"You don't have to do such things for my sake." Yuui let some of his worry seep into his voice. "If you're tired just go to sleep. I wouldn't mind it at all. I've been awaken a few times by the other because they wanted to sleep."

"Okay. I'll remember that for next time." He leaned over and kissed the other's temple.

Chuckling, Yuui opened the door to Syaoron's bedroom. "Good and get in there, young man. You need sleep...terribly." He said in a mock-parent voice with a smile.

He chuckled and grabbed a thin wrist. "You too."

"Eh? But I slept a lot." The parent-like voice changed into a child one as Yuui pouted and whined a bit with a smile.

"You can sleep some more." He smiled wide tugging Yuui to the bed.

"Well if I must." Yuui smiled as he was soon back into bed. "...My sleep schedule is horribly off now." He chuckled.

"I'll help you try and get it set back then since it is partially my fault."

"Oh no. Don't do that." Yuui joked as his head hit the pillows. "It's not your fault. You were just being very kind to me." He smiled softly. "If anything, I think being in your bed's better then mine now. It's so warm and it has you now."

"Guess I can say the same. Not everyday I have someone like you in my bed."

That made Yuui blush and smile. "Now I hope you're not just saying that."

"Nope." Getting into bed he pulled Yuui in with him.

Giggling, Yuui moved just a bit closer to Syaoron. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I never knew I would be dating an angel right now." Yuui smiled.

Chuckling he pulled the other man into a hug. "You're joking."

Hugging back, Yuui snuggled against the other. "Nope~! A real live angel sent from above. So handsome and majestic. And a heart made of gold. It's...wonderful actually." He started tracing on Syaoron's chest with a finger.

He shook his head as they curled up on the bed together.

"But really...only an angel like you would be with a mere human like myself." Yuui sadly smiled. "Sometimes I just wonder what would happen if we never met..."

"We go on being content and not truly happy." He answered.

"..." Yuui looked at Syaoron with wide eyes. "What's wrong with being content? I'm always fine with being content..." He trailed off; not really sure if that was true anymore.

"Nothing's wrong, but there's room to improve." He explained.

"Sometimes I think you're just speaking in riddles." Yuui sighed.

Syaoron laughed at that getting comfortable in bed.

Liking that laugh, Yuui leaned up and kissed Syaoron softly on the lips.

Kissing back he smiled into it. When he pulled away he snuggled into the other wanting sleep.

Seeing the other so tired; Yuui gather the other in his arms gently. "Good night, love." He nuzzled against the other.

"Night." He mumbled already slipping into sleep.

Smiling, Yuui closed his eyes as well; hoping the morning will be better.

* * *

Fai woke up a little warm and when he noticed Kurogane he grinned and ran fingers over black scales. It seemed the other had kept him warm.

The dragon sighed almost happily as he felt those fingers on his scales. Slowly his red eyes opened to see a smile. He blinked.

"Morning."

Opening his eyes a little more, Kurogane can clearly see the blonde. "Morning..." He groaned lightly.

"Sore?" He asked smiling.

"A bit." Kurogane pulled away a little but couldn't make the scales vanish at the moment. "But I can handle that."

"Let's hope so~" Fai teased before he chuckled and sat up.

On his side, Kurogane yawned; not noticing something wagging side to side behind his lower backside. "So, did you slept well?"

"Very." He smiled and got up but not before he noticed the other's tail. "Happy?"

"Hmm?" Kurogane turned over and saw his smaller version of his tail moving about. "Aw, fuck." His head then hit the pillows.

Laughing Fai moved to get a better look. "It's cute."

"It's not cute." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Though it looks like I'm not going outside anytime soon." He mused as he sat up.

"What about work? Is Ioryogi back?" He asked sitting on the bed and run his hand along blunt spikes.

"It's hard to shift body parts back if you let them out and while my wound's healing, it'a painful enough. I can try though." Kurogane shrugged as he closed his eyes and concentrate.

"No, don't. You need to conserve energy if that's the case." He explained before grabbing them some clothes.

Blinking, Kurogane's eyes watched the human getting something to dress up in. He almost smiled at how caring Fai was but he had no idea how to respond to it. "So...I'm guessing Yuui didn't come back last night." He commented as he thought suddenly.

"I didn't expect him to." Fai grinned as he slipped on some pants. "He needs to not stay cooped up here or at the restaurant."

"Why did something happen to him to make him like that?" Kurogane asked; getting an idea of it when Yuui was locked in his room when Fai called on him out on not letting go. "You don't have to say though..."

"It was the late person he dated. He was...emotionally abusive and Yuui just took it for a long time and now he thinks all of the things he was told are true despite everyone saying otherwise."

"..." Kurogane was quiet for a moment before a very low growl came from his throat. His eyes glowed for a minute in anger. "Sounds like a total asshole."

"He was. He's the owner of the art gallery where Yuui used to exhibit. Yuui has some work there now too." Fai said remembering.

"He has art in a gallery and that bastard was the owner?" Kurogane looked away as he gritted his sharp teeth. "Fuck, I used to burn assholes like him." He growled. "If I see ever get the chance to see him, I'll give him hell. Doesn't matter how powerful you are, no one deserves that crap."

Fai stared for a moment before he was kissing Kurogane. "Thank you for the offer."

Kissing back, Kurogane nodded. "Just give me a call and I'll make sure that bastard won't show his face near Yuui ever again." He smirked.

He nodded in understanding. "We should go pay that place a visit sometime. You'd like Yuui's work, even if the ones up now are all self portraits."

"Sure. While I'm not into art and junk, I can appreciate artwork." Kurogane shrugged.

Fai shook his head amused. "Alright. Let's get ready for the day then."

"Hmm." With his tail wagging a bit, Kurogane got up from the bed and took a towel so he can shower before getting dressed.

* * *

In another house, Yuui was just starting to wake up, feeling groggy and heavy. "Ugh..." He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I shouldn't have slept so much. Now I don't want to get up..."

Syaoron was already awake and putting on a new shirt. "You can sleep in some more."

Opening his eyes, Yuui blushed as he saw a bit of skin before Syaoron put on a shirt. "Oh, um...w-would you like me to make something to eat though?"

"If you want, but you don't have to."

Smiling, Yuui looked down as he played with his fingers. He chuckled.

He leaned in for a kiss before getting back up to finish getting ready for work later.

* * *

The day went by for all of them quite smoothly despite the night's mishaps. Kurogane decided to go to work anyway even with his halfway form. Of course, Ioryogi wasn't there but his other _friend _was; Ginsei. Even with Fai visiting him for lunch, that day was hell on earth for him. But he manged to text Fuuma his findings. While they were a bit small, it was better then nothing.

Soon it was evening as the dragon found himself walking back to Fai's place. He yawned as his chest ached a bit. He decided to call his mother while he was walking; just wanting to talk to someone.

"_Hello_?" His mother answered and he realized it had been awhile since they had spoken last.

"Hey mother." Kurogane replied with a bit of a smile. "Uh...h-how's everything on your end? Okay, I hope."

"_Same as always dear. The house is still getting the finishing touches, but I haven't moved back in yet. How are you and Fai? Good I hope_?" She sounded cheerful as ever.

Kurogane held back a chuckle. "We're okay. I'm just getting back to his place right now." While it wasn't weird to see a dragon tail dragging on the sidewalk, he still got a few stares from others. "I'm glad that your house is more or less fixed. I don't blame you though for not moving back in yet. Just glad you weren't hurt." He said with some relief in his voice.

"_You sound happy. How is your chest? Better I hope? You haven't been working too hard_?" She asked.

"I just got back to work today and my chest's okay." Kurogane shrugged. "Ioryogi's still not back but Ginsei was there." He didn't groan for the sake of his mother. He knew better then that.

"_Well he's a little stricter, but you should do fine. You should come and visit me sometime_." She suggested. "_We can have lunch or maybe take a trip out of the city_."

"Can Fai come too?" Kurogane suddenly blurted out before he stopped in his tracks and groaned. "I-I mean, a lunch would be fine. I'll pick a place and junk." He was a bit weary about going out of the city what with that has happened. But he can do a lunch.

Tsumebe laughed gently. "_Of course he can. I just thought you'd like to have some flying room is all. Your stitches should be able to come out soon_."

"Yeah in the next couple of days." Dumb blush, go away! "I'll make sure to go and get that over with and I'll pick a place to eat." Kurogane nodded as he was near Fai's place. "Well, I got to go. I'm already at the blonde's place. I'll talk to you later."

"_Alright sweetie. Goodbye_." She hung up and let Kurogane return to his boyfrien.d

"Bye." Kurogane hung up as well. Having the spare key in hand, he unlocked the door and went inside.

* * *

Fai was there waiting for him stretched out on the couch watching television. "Kuro-rin's back~"

"Yeah, yeah." Kurogane took off his jacket as he closed the door behind him. He pretended not to hear his tail silvering on the floor. "How's your day today?" He asked as he went to the living room.

"Same as always. Yours?" He said staring at Kurogane. He looked strange, but in a good way. Black scales covering a good portion of his body, eyes slit and a tail.

"Ugh. Could have been worse." Kurogane sat on the floor since his tail would be cramped in the armchair. "Called my mother on the way back. Glad she's okay and all." He then took off his shirt as the scales were taking in heat and he was getting a bit warm.

"That's good." He replied as he sat up and moved closer to the other. "You hungry or anything?"

"Nah. Not yet." Kurogane yawned. "A bit tired right now."

"You can take a nap if you want to. You've had a long day and you're still recovering."

"Nah. If I do, my sleep's schedule will be messed up and I have to get back on track." Kurogane shook his head. "Oh, did you get a text from Yuui; saying that he's staying at Syaoron's for a bit? Because I did." He was still a bit surprised by that when he received it.

"Probably. I haven't checked my phone yet. Looks like we have the place to ourselves again."

"Not being a nosy prick but you're okay with Yuui being over at the kid's place for a while longer, right?" Kurogane liked that Yuui was having fun with another but he was unsure in Fai's point of view.

"Yes, I'm fine with it." He smiled, thinking Kurogane was being really curious today. "It's good for us to be separated a little bit."

"Hmm..." Kurogane glanced at the TV screen. "That kid _does_ make Yuui feel better about himself. Well, not that you don't but still...uh...fuck forget I said anything." He rubbed his head. He really wasn't made for conversation.

He chuckled and hugged Kurogane from above. "N,o you're making sense. He does and I'm glad."

Leaning into the embrace, Kurogane turned his head a bit and gave a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. Despite the odd angle, he smiled a bit.

Closing his eyes he leaned into the kiss. He had to wonder just what had happened to the dragon today for him to be this loving.

Pulling back a bit, Kurogane glanced into those sapphire eyes. "You know...I've been thinking a lot today."

"And?" He pulled away enough so he could properly look at Kurogane.

"I know that I don't exactly..._show_/you myself when I'm in dragon-like form up until lately. You've told me that you accept me for what I am and yet I still hide. I have told you that I trust you but..." Kurogane trailed off a bit.

"It'll take time and I'm okay with that Kuro-rin." He didn't think Kurogane owed him an explanation.

"Ugh, those nicknames." Kurogane grumbled under his breath. "Fine then. I'm just telling you and all. Since we're...together." He faintly blushed.

Smiling he understood. "Okay." Giving Kurogane a kiss on the cheek Fai pulled away. "I was thinking next time we go out we should stop and see Yuui's work before they take it down."

"Take it down?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "But I thought he had his own exhibit or something."

"Well they change artists works out every few months or so. The gallery doesn't keep them forever unless the artist donates them."

"Ah...and Yuui hasn't done that lately, right?" Kurogane got the idea more or less.

"No. He doesn't paint a lot anymore. He just exhibits if someone asks." He explained.

Nodding, Kurogane sighed. "I see. I guess we can go on Sunday after lunch with my mother." He mused.

"Alright." He grinned and kissed the other again.

Returning the kiss, Kurogane stood up and stretched. "You know what? I'll cook something tonight. Haven't done so in a while." He suggested.

"Alright. You should know by now where everything is." Fai grinned excited now.

"Yeah, yeah. Go relax or something and I'll whip something up." Kurogane grinned toothily before going into the kitchen.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.


End file.
